Sailor Takao
by Kori'skitten
Summary: A thousand years ago, when the planets were a line, our moon was home to a great civilization ruled by seven great spirits. Everything was peaceful, until the arrival of the evil Queen Hiwataire. To conquer the moon, Queen Hiwataire unleashed the awesome of the Evil!
1. The Prolog

Starwarrior: I spend sometime reading this story over and I redone... and still looking for a beta reader and ... my... muse T.T

Dranzer: is that your excuse?

Starwarrior: Does it work?

Dranzer: Hm... no...not really.

Starwarrior: sighs what am I going to do? I don't have a muse? get teary eyed

Dranzer: sighs the writer of this story doesn't own the characters and not really the plot. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

A thousand years ago, when the planets were a line, our moon was home to a great civilization ruled by the seven great spirits. Everything was at peace until the arrival of evil Queen, who unleashes the awesome power of the negaforce...

"But why mommy?" came the soft murmur of a child. In dim lit room where the only source of light came from a tiny lamp, sat mother and her child. "That's how the legend is told my dear." Smiled the woman. The child stared up curiously at their mother, which arouse a giggle from the woman. "Come, let me finish telling you." The woman picked up the child, and settles them onto her lap.

The evil Queen's goal was to conquer the moon, and although it appears her goal was within reach. The Seven spirits used their last resort. The power of the Imperial Silver crystal and the crescent moon staff. It took all their energy, but frozen in the moon beam was the princess.

"The princess mommy?" The child's eyes grew wide.

"Yes love, the moon princess." A soft gasp escapes the child, which brought a smile to the woman's face.

"Who was this princess mommy!" A giggled filled the air once again. "Oh Takao, you know the princess."

Takao, who was a chubby little child, stared up at her mother with a pout. "But I love hearing about the moon princess from you, especially the prince from earth." Came a dream sigh. The woman smiled as she held her child close to her. "Oh my sweet little girl." She slowly began to rock them.

When the seven spirits seen this, they knew what had to be done. They had to send the princess and the children of moon to earth. Where their memories and duties would be lost to the hands of time. To insure their future was a peaceful, filled with love and care, which was stolen from them.

Takao whimper when his mother tighter her grip around her. "Mommy?" She tilled his head upwards. "Mommy why are you crying?" She leaned up to wipe the fallen tears away. Her mother just smiled as she held Takao's tiny chuddy hand within hers. "It's just so sad, that something like that was taken from them, the feeling of warmth and love. Takao love," The girl perked up to the sound of her name. "Whenever you have a warm fuzzy feeling, or feel like nothing is ever going to hurt you. You stay with that feeling, and let it protected you." The tears came more than ever.

"Mommy? Please stop crying, I want to hear more of the story. Like when the seven spirits were put to sleep and to waken when danger is near. Mommy?" Takao paused as she stared at her mother.

"Takao, remember I always love you." At that moment the child's eyes widen. Realization was hitting hard and the child couldn't complete how to react to the situation that was going on.

"Madam!" The door suddenly burst open, which caused the two bluenettes to gasp in surprise. "They are evading the building! We have to leave!" Takao stared at the figure in the doorway. Their clothes were different from her own, but what really got caught her attention were their eyes. They were like cats.

"What? It's too early!" gasp the woman.

"Madam... he's also there..." The woman's eyes widen. She stood up and looked around. "Madam?" The young woman was puzzled as she followed the woman around.

"Cat!" the young woman straightens up. "Takao..." She looked down at the child in her arms, who continued to stare to curiosity at the young woman. "My love, how does this girl make you feel?" asked the woman.

"Madam! We don't have time for this! They're going to set the build on fire! Madam-"

"I feel... loved..." smiled the child. The young woman's eyes widen as the older woman approached her.

"Cat! Please protect my daughter!" The young woman stepped back. "Cat!" She clenched fist. "I know you don't want to do this, but you're the only one who I trust her life with."

"Fine!" the young woman grasp the child within her embrace. Takao began to cooed and cuddle with the young woman. "You are going to be end of me, you know that right?" the child let out a pleasant sighed. The woman looked down at the two.

"Hey! Did anyone check this level?" came a shout. The two gasp in surprise.

"Quick in the closet!" ordered the woman. "But!" The woman began to shrove the two into the wardrobe. "Mommy!" whined the child. Just when the two doors slam shut, the door to the room was thrown open.

"It's you!"

"Where is the child!" came a growled.

The child began to protest until the soft humming filled her sense. She tilled her head and looked up at the young woman curiously. Words of unknown language began to put the child at ease and her eyes grew heavy. "I promise to protect you Takao..."

* * *

Starwarrior: well... there is the prolog

Dranzer: looks interesting. speaks in monotone

Starwarrior: bugger.

Dranzer: anyway thanks for reading and get ready for the next chapter.

Both: ja!


	2. A star is born

_In the pit night where the moon was full, a great huge flame danced around. "Mommy!" Shouts could be heard in the distance. "I promise to protect you..."_

"No!" A young blue hair teen shot up in their bed. Drench in sweat and panting heavily, the teen began to calm herself down. "That dream... but why?" came a voice of wonder. Clenching her fist, the teen raised her hands. "Why does it have to happen now!" there was a growl as she punch her bed.

"Hurry up!" came a shout, which caused the teen to jump. "Takao! It's time to get up!" with a groan, the said teen was lying on the floor in a bundle of limps. "Come on! You're going to be late for school-" Just when the door opens up, the person behind it got hit square in the face.

"Damn it Takao! What the hell was that for!" came growl. A much older version of the teen stood before her. Takao sat up and stared at her older brother.

"For not knocking before entering Hiro." Stated the satisfied teen. Hiro growled as he tossed Takao her uniform. "Baka!" When he left the room, Takao blew a raspberry at the door. With a groan, the teen got up and grabbed her stuff. Heading towards the bathroom.

**(Hey! My name Takao Kinomiya, I'm 13 years old, but I'll be 14 in November!**) Takao stripe herself of her pajamas before entering the shower. **(I'm in grade eight and I'm just a little clumsy and bit of a cry baby. That's about it.**) Takao began to rinse her long dark blue hair before exiting the shower stall.

(**I live at the Kinomiya dojo with my grandfather, and there is also my brother Hiro**.) Takao began to blow dry her hair. (**He doesn't really live here, just stays whenever he is in the city. I never really got along with him.**) Finishing buttoning up her uniform, Takao exit out of the bathroom. "Alright! Time to start a new day!" shouted the teen.

She walked down the stairs where a nice smell filled her sense. "Hmm... Cinnamon sticks and honey." Came a soft murmur. (**It seems Grandpa Place out the incents again. He always does this whenever Hiro is around. I don't know why, but there was always a hint of lilacs too.**) Upon entering the kitchen, the bluenette was a greet by her small family. Both were eating breakfast. (** My mother died when I was really little, so I don't remember her too well. But that's okay! I have my grandpa, and sadly enough Hiro!**)

"Ooh! Bacon and eggs!" squealed Takao. There was a chuckled, which caused the bluenette to pout. "What's so funny?" (**What's this guy's deal! He's always making fun of me! Anyway, he in university training to be an archaeology likes my father.**)

"You of course." Grinned Hiro, who drank his coffee. "The way you stare at food, one must wonder if it's your first love!" the older bluenette burst out laughing, which caused the younger to pout. The two began to wrestle with each other. (**He and my father are always way on digs. I see Hiro, but I never seen dad except the phone call every month. And whenever I seen him on the video phone, he always seems sad. Hiro tells me it's because I look like mom.**)

"Now, now you two, there is no fighting at breakfast table. If you must fight, do at the in the dojo at five in the morning." The two siblings groan at the words.

"Grandpa... no one is even alive at that hour." Hiro pointed out. "Well maybe you." Muttered the older bluenette. Takao went to her own spot and began to serve herself. "Hiro!" (**He says that's the reason why Dad stays away from home and when grandpa heard this. Well let's just say I never seen Hiro run so fast in my life. But if that's the real reason, then that would explain why Grandpa..**.) Takao tilled her gaze towards her grandfather. His eyes were distanced and sad, but then something silver caught his attention.

"Is that..." Both older men perked up. With a gasp, Takao bounced from her seat over to the counter where a nicely wrap lunchbox laid. "It is! Ray was here! Wasn't he! How come no one woke up me!" growled the Teen, while the old man chuckled, and Hiro pouted.

"Feh! Like I was wake! You know he comes here early in the morning to train with Grandpa." Hiro muttered darkly. Takao sighed heavenly as he held the lunchbox close to him. (**So it must have been Ray who made breakfast because neither Grandpa nor Hiro... well maybe Hiro can cook, but Grandpa can't. Because last time I tried to get him to make cookies, the whole place smelled of burnt coal.**) "Hmm my lilacs and honey." With a giggle Takao danced around with her lunch box.

"So anyway Takao my girl! I'll be going away for a china tournament, and won't be back for a couple of weeks!" spoke the old man. Takao continued to danced around.

"She's not listening." Muttered Hiro who drank his coffee. The old man burst into the tears.

"Oh man! I can't wait to have my lunch! Heh, heh... won't Masaru be jealous!" grinned the bluenette. There was a loud clang, which caught everyone's attention. "Uh... who was that?" wonder the younger bluenette. Both Hiro and the old man gasp as Takao began to slowly approach the door to the hallway.

"Uh...Um... Oi! T-man! Don't you have school! You're going to be late!" shouted the old man. Takao perked up.

"That's right Takao! If you don't hurry up your going to be late because I'm not driving you!" came a weak chuckle. Tilled her head in a suspicious manner, she looked towards the clock and gasp.

"Ah! Damn it! Your right! Wah! I don't want detention!" wailed the younger bluenette. Both older men sighed in relief as Takao dash out of the dojo with her stuff.

"That's a close call..." came mutter.

"Yeah..." Before even either could relax, the doors suddenly burst open. "Damn it! Doesn't anyone clean this place?" spoke the a mysterious figure. Both men fell to the floor groaning. "Huh? What's wrong with you guys?" asked the person.

WwWwW

"I'm gonna to be late! I'm gonna to be late! I'm gonna to be late!" the bluenette began to chant. "Wah! I don't want o be late!" came a wail. Just was Takao was reaching the business district, she heard squealing.

"Hey hold it still! I can feel its tongue!" squeaked a child. In a parking lot, Takao took a peak and saw three small children surrounding something. "I am!" Being curious, the bluenette step further into the parking lot.

"Hey what do you brats think you're doing?" Takao asked. The children stop and gasp when they saw the bluenette. "Run!" One squealed as they took off. Frowning her brows together, she walked over to where they left their play thing behind. "I wonder what they were doing." Kneeling down, Takao picked up the limp animal. "Is this thing for real?" He reaches out and pulled off the Band-Aid off its head. The creature blinks before jumping up and bouncing off the bluenette's head.

It landed on a nearby car, and stare at the teen, which looked back. "Whoa... are you for real?" Takao tilled her head while the weird blue lizard like creature looked back. "Hmm..." before the bluenette could get closer, there was loud chime. "Awe! Damn it, I don't time have time for this!" The teen took off, leaving the creature to wonder what had just happen. Is she the one?

WwWwW

At school, Takao began to sneak into class when the bell rang. She got stuck with detention, but also today she got this test back. It was something she didn't want to see. "Kinomiya!" rang a voice. The bluenette gasp in horror at the speed of her teacher. "What is the meaning of this!" Her teacher held out a piece of paper. "Uh..."

"You failed your test! It's unbelievable! Make sure your grandfather signs for this and bring right back to me understood." The bluenette groaned as she sank to the floor as they big red mark glares at him.

"Hey man, come on. We're going to miss lunch... ooh! Another failed test eh?" Takao groaned some more. "Well! No more being depress! We have lunch now!" the fellow student began to drag Takao away.

Upon the roof, where the two were sitting at the picnic table, the bluenette continued to groan. "Oh Relax Takao, it was only a test." The other student began to poke at his lunch box.

"But Masaru! You don't understand! If my grandfather finds out that I failed another test! He's gonna to make start training in the morning, cut my allowance and also grounded me!" wailed the teen. Masaru, who was a bleach blond teen stared at his friend.

"You're not serious man, my game is tonight! And you promise to be there!" stated the teen.

"I know, I'm so worried about it! I keep the ticket with me at all times." Came a groan. Masaru twitched at the words. "You... keep it with you?" The bluenette nodded while the blond sighed. "Oh Takao, what am I going to do with you. Oi! Did you hear?" The younger teen began to unwrap her lunch. "There is a spy in the school!" whisper Masaru. This caught the teen's attention.

"A spy?" Masaru nodded.

"Yes and they are looking for something very special!" Masaru muttered darkly as the teen listen intently.

"Oh look at him! He's so gorgeous!" came a squeal.

"I wonder if he's single?" came another voice. This caught the two student's attention. They looked over the fence that boarder around the roof. There on the ground level was a tall hansom two-tone hair teen. He was wearing a high school uniform that was two piece suit being trailed by a group of girls. "A student seeker?" Takao stared down.

"Yup, I can't believe it's that time of year again. Though maybe the incident from last year. You know when the junior high kid got attack by birds?" Takao nodded her head. "Well maybe the high school wants their pick of the best students before anything happens to them."

"But didn't report say the kid got burn?" Masaru perked up. "Actually, that very day, I also fail another test, maybe I should I go home before something weird happens." Conclude the bluenette. Masaru narrowed his eyes.

"There is no way in hell you're going to miss my game because of some stupid superstition." Growled the teen. Takao giggle nervously. "Heh, it didn't hurt to try though. Hey! That's my lunch! Give it back man!" the bluenette squealed as she began to wrestle with the taller teen.

WwWwW

"I'm growing very impatient ." In a high-rise office, a dark figure sat in the leather incline behind a brilliant oak desk. "How come we have yet to collect the amount of energy we need?" the dark shadowy figures flinched at the man's voice, who hidden by the shadows of his own office. "Well?"

"Sir, it's the soldier of Fire! He's too strong for us." Spoke one of the figures.

"So what!" the crowd flinched, "do you want to me call one of the seven generals?" the group began to whimper. "You foo-" Before the man could continued, a whirl wind of black cherry blossoms appeared before him. Two figures stood before him.

One dress in chirimen silk and the other in a turban and cowl. Their faces their hidden by their clothing or by a tool of some sort. "Uh... King and Queen, what is your report in the Tokyo district?" asked the man.

"These humans are pitiful fools."

"Who waste their energy on mean less things."

"But at the very moment, our creature is now out collecting." The two spoke.

"Good... See! These two aren't scared of some soldier, now be gone the lot of you!" The group bowed before disappearing in their signature elements. The man stood up and looked from his window down into the busily life of people below. "Soon this world will belong to me." Grinned the man.

WwWwW

In the gym, where the basketball team were practicing, one of them was staring off into the distance while passing the ball. When pass to them again, they went up and scored a point, which caused the group of teens cheer.

"Wow, there is no doubt you guys are going to win tonight." Takao leaned against the bleachers while her buddy Masaru was taking a break.

"Yeah, coach doesn't want any failures since this game can us into the finals for this year." Grinned Masaru. Takao couldn't help but return the grin. "Yeah well don't be blaming me for losing the game because some chick called your name out." At that moment Masaru blush and Takao burst out laughing.

"Oh Takao! That's not funny!" The bluenette continued to laugh, until one of the players lost a ball. With a gasp, the bluenette was smacked right in the face. "Takao!" The team looked around nervously before splitting up into pairs.

"Uh... Ray can I have some ice cream..." came a muttered as the bluenette slowly fell to the floor. Masaru got up from his spot. "Buddy!" rushing over to takao's side, he began to shake her.

"Okay! What happen?" Masaru's coach came over. He tilled his head as he looked down at Takao. "Err... Is she going to be okay?" Masaru continued to shake the bluenette. "Takao! Come on man! Speak to me?" there was a faint click, which the other didn't notice, but it woke up the bluenette.

"Huh... A door?" Takao stared off into the distances. Both Masaru and the coach sighed in relief.

"Masaru, make sure she goes to the nurse's office." When those words left the coach's mouth, Takao jumped to her feet. "Nurse's office? Uh... No I'm fine! See?" Takao began to do squats, which caused both the coach and Masaru to sweat drop.

"Uh... Are you sure buddy?"

"Yeah no problem! Besides I have to return this mop and bucket now! Buh bye!" The bluenette grab the said items and began to head towards the door. When it suddenly open causing the teen to lose the bucket and mop. Masaru wince while the coach slightly annoyed. "Tell me again why we wanted her?"

"Arg! Damn it! Who turned off the lights!" came a growl. Takao was on the floor with her eyes spinning like pin wheels. "Gr! Get this thing off of me!" The bluenette gasp as he stood up. He went over to the person he ran into and lifted the bucket.

"I'm so... sorry?" When the bucket came off, Takao was staring into the most amazing maroon eyes she had seen. "Uh..." Masaru appeared behind the bluenette and gasp in horror. "Your-your-your..." he began to stutter. The person growl as he stood up.

"Oh great! Now I'm all wet! Thanks a lot idiot." Takao snapped out of her trance. Narrowing her pretty blue eyes, she growled at the offender.

"I am not an idiot! Besides! Has anyone told you not to run around in schools!" shouted the shorter teen. The person before her, was good a head taller than him, with wild two-tone hair that stick his forehead. "Geeze, no need to get your knickers in a bunch. I was trying to find the office." Takao gasp as he looked at the person. "Uh..."

"You're the high school spy!" Masaru finally shouted out, which caused the older teen to glare at him.

"Hey, I got a name you know."

"The high school spy?" The older teen sweat drop. "Mah, he doesn't appear to be much!" The older teen was getting tick.

"It's not high school spy!" Both Masaru and Takao looked at the teen in surprise. "My name is Kai! And sorry for running into you. Hopefully you're not hurt bye!" The dual hair teen gave a shot wave before disappearing back into the hallway. Both Masaru and Takao looked at each other than in the direction where the teen disappear.

"He sure is cranky!" they watched him walk down the hall.

"I don't know his reaction seem acceptable. You did drop a pail of dirty water on him." Takao pouted while Masaru looked onwards.

"Feh, whatever! I'm going home!" The bluenette began down the hallway.

"Okay, but don't forget my game tonight!" Masaru shouted. He watched Takao waved his arm before returning into the gym. "She better come, or... huh?" Masaru bumped into someone. He looked up to see was dark figure in a cowl.

"Tell me human are you ready to give yourself to a greater caused?" Masaru's eyes widen as he stared at the person before him. "Well?" The bleach blond slowly began to back away.

"A... greater cause?" he asked a little cautiously. Biting his lower lip in a nervous manner, Masaru didn't know how to react to this. Who is this guy? How come I never seen him before? "Uh... And what would be the cause?" Masaru sweat drop was the guy got more into his personal space. He squatted a little to look at Masaru.

"To bring the Nageforce back to life!" Masaru stare dumbfounded at the guy. "Now! Give your energy to the nageforce!" The mysterious guy thrust something into his gut. On contract, Masaru yelled out in pain and kneeled over.

"Wha... what did you do?" He grunted out as he held his gut. The Mysterious stranger just watched. "I...I need to...warn... Ta..." Masaru fell to the floor. The guy began to crackle while Masaru's body lifted into the air.

"Maw ha, ha, ha... Another servant for our little temple." Chuckled the one dress in the cowl. A whirl wind of cherry blossoms appeared in the air, and they reveal a beautiful geisha. "More servants... My these humans are so easily trick..." The Geisha floated about; around the lifeless the bodies. "Such weak beings," She pointed at one with her fan.

"Not just weak, but pitiful. These humans are disgusting ugly creatures." Crackled the sheik, who burst out laughing. The Geisha just waved her fan in front of her, motioning all the bodies to line up. "Queen..." murmur the Sheik.

"King..." whisper the Geisha.

"Together, we'll become the Lover Aries." King held Queen within his embrace while the bodies of the players went back to their routine like nothing ever happen.

WwWwW

"I'm Home!" Takao open the door to the dojo. Throwing her things aside, and slipping on her slippers. She adventure further deeper into the dojo. "Hello is anyone home?" Coming to the kitchen. She stops when she saw the note on the table. Frowning her brows together she looked around. "Hey! Is anyone here?" Only silences were her replied. With a grunt, she walked over to the table and began reading the note. She gave a heavy sigh. "Great! Not only Hiro is gone, but Grandpa is away for a tournament! Awe man..." Takao sat down and stared at the vase of flowers in the middle of table.

"Why... why do they always leave me alone? Am I really that terrible to be around?" wonder the bluenette. The wind began to pick up and gentle warm breeze blew throughout the dojo. "So tired... So tired of being alone..." came a soft murmur. It was moments later when the dojo was filled soft snores.

The kitchen curtain fluttered in the wind as figure appeared on the counter. They jumped up and fade in and out of sight. They landed next to the girl. "She's the one... I'm sure of it..."

"Hmmm..." Takao began to stir at the sound.

"But... she's just sleeping though?"

"Is... Someone there?" Takao slowly raised her head drowsily. Looking around, she began to rub her eyes. She blinked before looking forward. "Uh..." The bluenette found herself staring into a pair of sea green eyes. "Oh, you're that little guy who was attacked by those little kids." The lizard looked quiet surprise by the teen's reaction.

"Uh... Are not freaked out by me?" Takao blinked as she tilled her head.

"Freak out? No... When I first met your kind, it was a little creepy but... You're just a little guy." Takao held her fingers out in a open rectangle shape, which caused the lizard like creature to sweat drop. "Little?" "Besides, I had that weird dream, so I was excepting something to happen." The blue creature looked up at the bluenette. "So... who are you and what is your purpose for visiting Kinomiya dojo?"

The creature stared at the bluenette, before sitting on their hind legs. "My name is Dragoon, the guardian of the moon. And I'm here to tell you of your destiny." Smiled the dragon. Takao tilled her head as she leaned back against his chair.

"My destiny? Heh, now I must be dreaming." Takao muttered as she stood up. Dragoon followed the human child with his eyes. The bluenette walked over to a book shelf and pulled out old leather bind book.

"What do you mean? I thought you said were excepting something like this!" Dragoon shouted.

"Yeah, but..." The dragon looked up in surprise as the bluenette walked over. Takao open the book and flipped it to a certain page. "You see," Dragoon tilled his head before going bugged eyed at the picture. "This is the guardian of the moon, you're... I don't know some sort of lizard." Takao pointed out.

Dragoon began to weep. For the picture shown some huge muscle guy wearing a only a flap as clothing. Something not seen on his planet. With a groan, the dragon looked up at Takao. "Do you honest believe that picture is an actually version of the moon guardian?" The bluenette blinked in surprise before looking at the picture. "Uh..." "Come on!"

"Well..." Takao sighed as she shut the book. "That doesn't matter!" Dragoon step back in surprise. "What matter is that I have a game to go to night, and I don't know have time for this none sense! So see ya!" The bluenette waved.

"Kitten!" The bluenette stop at the words, she slowly turns around to gaze at the little lizard.

"What did you do you call me?" The blue serpent stared up innocently at the human, who got a shrive down her spine.

"Nothing special, I had to do something to get your detention didn't I?" The bluenette frown her brows and puff out her cheeks. A pout, was definitely evident the child's face, but Dragoon waved it off. "Now to present you, your transforming tool." The dragon jumped high into the air and arch his back so he end up doing a little spiral in the air. Landing swiftly on the table, Dragoon looked up at Takao again, who stare in awe at the pendant in her hands.

"Wow, this is really gorgeous I wonder if it's for real?" Rising it up in the air, the bluenette stared at it while Dragoon sweat drop at the words. It gleans in the sun light.

"It is for real!" Shouted the blue serpent. The bluenette tried it on, and model it for mirror. "Your destiny depends on it!" Takao muttered to herself as she checks herself out with the necklace. Dragoon sighed heavily. "Fine then, if you don't believe, then repeats after me!" Takao spin around and did a mock salute to the dragon, which was caught off guard by the action.

"Moon... prism power!" Takao nodded and repeated the words. When the words left his mouth. A brilliant light engulf her entire form, which caused a grin to appear upon the dragon's face. "Heh... welcome to the planet earth Soldier wind."

Takao's school uniform disappeared and wisp of wind surrounded her body. It solidifies into a new outfit. One that was more revealing then anything she ever wore. She gasp when the transformation finish. "Wah! This wasn't a part of the deal! These shorts are so short!" whined the bluenette, who squirm in the new outfit. It was a sailor fuku with shorts. There was a three colour lining to her outfit, and the bows on her body made her appear more feminine then before. Not mention her back was bare to the any viewing eyes. The boots hug her calves making them look more curve then before. She groaned as she checked herself over. "You can't be serious!" Dragoon sweat drop at the scene before him.

"Takao..."

"I can't go out looking like this! Besides! This shorts makes my big look butt!" Dragoon fell over, twitching.

WwWwW

A ball bounced back for between the two dueling teams, while observant was taken by a pair of maroon eyes. "It won't be too long." Spoke the owner. "So be on your guard!" A bird, decorated in red and gold feathers flinched in surprise as it straighten up. Sweat slowly began to appear as little pink eyes scan the area. "You mean the new general is going to appear?" spoke the little bird.

"No!" the was grunt before the bird gasp in surprise as it's owner was suddenly hunch over holding their gut. "Arg! Until I throw up!" the person held a hand over their mouth to keep the food inside. "Damn those girls! Why did they suddenly shrove all that candy into my mouth!" came a moan. The little bird shook his head as he return his attention back to the game.

"You should have check the profile of the boy you were disguising as instead of jumping into like a fool." Muttered the bird. The owner growled as they sent a glare towards the little bird. "I was under a time limit! Besides! Wasn't that your job!" The bird flinch. "What the hell we're you doing while I was checking out the grounds? Better not have been looking at some female!"

The bird twitch, for what his owner said was half true, the other half was... Well... It wasn't a female nor was it a bird. "Uh! How about I go look for some medicine and you can stay put!" the bird muttered weakly before leaving his owner. He knew the guy was glaring a hole into his head.

"Hey Takao!" the owner jumped in surprise and turn to see who called him. There upon the bleachers, was a girl. She had soft brown hair and she skin looked to be well taken care of. Her clothes were simple long sleeve pink shirt and a skirt. "Heh, I never see you so uneasy before!" smiled the girl. The fake Takao arch a brow towards the girl, who climbed off the bleachers. "But then again you and Masaru are friends right?" There was a curl nod from the boy, before the girl looked over his shoulder. "They sure are playing hard..."

Looking over his shoulder, the boy narrowed his eyes onto the players. The ones from the school were playing hard, harder then should be for a game. "Come on! Quit hiding in the corner and enjoy the game!" the girl beam brightly. She began to tug on the boy's sleeve, which were suddenly jerk out of his grasp.

"Err… do I know you?" wonder the fake Takao. The girl grasped in surprise and looked a little taken back. "Really? Do I really look that different with these clothes!" She was about a half a foot smaller then he was. "Takao! It is me! Hilary!" growled the brunette the fake Takao came her a confused look. "Uh… Sorry!"

"Stressed out about your failed test?" Inquired Hilary. Takao just nodded their head. "Oh, I am sure you have nothing to worry about." Takao nodded his head again. "So… umm, I was wondering if you want to come join me on the bleacher?" wonder the brunette. She gave the bluenette a hopeful look, which the fake Takao did not know how to response.

"Uh… No, I want to be here when Masaru gets taken off the court." The fake Takao stated. With that, the fake Takao walked away.

She then fell onto her bottom with glum expression. "I was so sure; she would sit with me… even after what Masaru had said."Hilary shook her head. "I must prove myself!" Hilary stood up with her fist in the air, then something click. "Eh? When does Takao wear color contacts?" she wondered to herself.

Walking on the side lines, the fake Takao rubbed his shoulder as he spare a glance towards the game. His eyes narrow immediately made contact with a pair of silver purple ones. "Hmm… so you're the one…" he muttered quietly. The stare only lasted a second before the owner looked away and return their attention back to the game. Arching an brow, the fake Takao looked over at the court, and his eyes widen. "Shit! That's monster about to break free! I-" the fake Tyson reached into his pants pocket when a sudden pain came over him. "Arg! Damn it!" the fake Takao looked for an exit before darting out of the gym.

WwWwWwW

Outside, where our real bluenette was searching through her jean pocket. "Damn it where is it!" growled Takao as she continued to look. Dragoon floated not far from her, with a sweat drop.

"I can't believe you lost your invitation!" sighed Dragoon. Takao glared at the dragon as she continued to look. "You should have just listen to me, and go break in, instead of transforming back." Dragoon replied to the look.

"And let everyone see me in that hilarious outfit!" Takao nearly snarled at the small dragon. "Ha! But how are they suppose to know it's you?" Takao gave dragoon a blank stared. Dragoon reached behind and pulled out a masked, this caused our favourite bluenette to sweat drop. "That's you're great idea? A mask?" Dragoon drop the mask into Takao's hands, who looked at it.

"Like my good friend Draceil always said! Never judge designs until you tried it!" smiled Dragoon. Takao looked sceptical, but put the mask on anyway. "Whatever you say. Moon- Ack! What's going on!" The ground underneath him began to shake, which caused our bluenette to fall down.

"I believe the negative forces have already made their move! Takao! You have to transform!" wailed dragoon. Takao cried as she quickly grabbed the pendant. "But I'm too scared!"

"Just do it!" Takao sighed heavily as she looked at the old pendant. "Well, here goes nothing! Moon prism power!" In a flashed Takao was transform, and had the mask over her face.

WwWwW

Inside the gym, the players all changes into weird looking monsters, who all began to attack the people in the bleachers and the other team. Amongst them, Hilary stared in awe at the what was going on. "This... can't be happening..." People rushed by her, trying to avoid by getting their energy taken. She didn't react to anything, not even when a one of the weird looking creatures march up to her. "Energy... energy..." it moaned out. It reached out and grasp her by the neck. "ENERGY!" It yelled out. By that time it was too late. She cried out, trying to beat it with her one arm, while the other tried to pry the fingers off her.

A rich laughter caught her attention. "Maw ha, ha, ha! This is so prefect! You foolish human! You think you can defeat the basketball monster?" Hilary's eyes widen as she stared at the beautiful figure before her. Lacy in chirimen silk was a Geisha, most of her features were hidden by her fan she held. "Go head and scream! There is no one around to help you" Her voice was like velvet, which sent sparks down Hilary's spine.

"Please! Please you have to help me! Get this thing off of me!" She continued to struggle. The Geisha burst out laughing. "Your energy is ours little girl! You humans will cease to existed!" The brunette's eyes began to lower as her struggles began to weaken. The monster began to laugh as well.

"Let her go!" The demand caused both the monster and Geisha to stop. They turn towards the source of the voice. "I said to let her go!"

The Geisha raised a brow as she looked at the mysterious figure. They were dressed beautiful, a little too beautiful for her own tease.

"And who are you?" The figure gasp in surprise, not knowing how to answer, they narrowed their eyes.

"I'm uh... Er...Hm! I'm Soldier of the wind, the champion of justice! And I say, on behalf of the moon I will right wrong and transverse evil! And that's means you!" Wind and Dragoon posed with the night sky behind them.

"Really? Soldier Wind, never heard of you. Nor do you look like a soldier." Wind flinched as did Dragoon. "You look like some sort of wannabe pop idol." Soldier wind began to be feel a little put down by the speech. The Geisha snapped her fan close, revealing her face. It was smooth and clear like a Noh mask. Beautiful like the rest of her. "I think the name Sailor Wind is much more suitable."

"Sailor... Wind?" Wind tilled her head in awe and stared at the figure. A geisha? A geisha is my enemy? But it's so unlikely... She wasn't really impress by her figure since he knew all about Geishas.

"Yes, something more feminine and delicate for your statue." Wind's face crunch in disgust.

"Feminine and delicate? What the hell?" I been know for many things but being feminine and delicate? That is something new. Sure I'm girl, but I'm not delicated... Not how my grandfather throws me around at kendo practice. "Lady! I believe you have me mix up for someone else!" Wind waved. "And a soldier! You tell me what a soldier is suppose to look like! Huh?" A figure appeared before him. Gasping in surprise, Wind fell back onto her bottom.

"Is this suppose to be our enemy?" Standing before Wind was a tall dark and maybe hansom Sheik. Their shadow looms well over Takao who felt fear crept upon her.

"No... She says her name is Soldier wind." Wind growled at the figure before him.

"So... they had female soldiers on the moon. Feh, a name not suitable for someone as beautiful as yourself my dear. I believe you should take up on my lover's choice. Sailor Wind." Sailor Wind began to blush as the figure held out their hand. Taking a hold, Wind was suddenly jerked to her feet. "By why would that matter? Since we're going to kill you." Before Dragoon could react, the sheik held a sword to Wind's neck as he held the sailor soldier close to his body.

"Love? Must you always play with your victims?" came a whine. There was a jerking motions to the crow the sheik wore. "It's rather irritating to hear you call someone beautiful." Tilling his head slightly, Takao could see a pout on the geisha's face. Though she knew she should be scare but having a sword aim at her neck wasn't really all that freighting. She couldn't help but wonder about these beings, and why they insist wearing so much cover up.

So much of their real face was hidden. "Go head!" This brought both of their attentions to Wind. "Go head and kill me." Takao wore a cocky smirk, while Dragoon was panicking.

"As you wish." The sheik raised his sword high into the air, but never broke eye contact with Sailor wind. She's not scared? I don't understand, does this human really want to die? If so then why? Damn it! I don't have time to ponder on these thoughts.

In slow motion, the sheik brought the sword down, aim was set, and making the strike wasn't a problem until.

There was a swooshing sound. Which caused surprise to the sheik and geisha. It seems the sheik's skills need some improvement. Since his sword only met air. Surprise taken the sheik as he looked around to see where his prey went off to.

"Still sucking up energy, don't you monsters realize you'll never win?" Sailor wind was stun. Once second she was facing her death next she is in the arms of some hero.

"Soldier Fire... It is about time you made your appearances, for a moment there. I thought you didn't care about your little partner." Came the coy words from the sheik. Partner? That struck a nerve. Sailor Wind bounced out whoever arms she was in to glare at the two.

"You have some nerve to speak you! You! Bad sword man!" growled Sailor Wind. The sheik narrowed his eyes. "If anything! I am not Soldier Fire's partner! And I'm also not a girly, girl!" shouted the teen. Panted from his suddenly lost of breath he grin.

"Finish?"

"Yup!" Sailor Wind beam. "Good because I hope you can run." Before Sailor Wind could question why,s he was suddenly pushed back as the sheik came crashing into the bleachers.

"Bad swords man? Ha! I like to see you handle a sword little girl!" came a snarl. Sailor Wind's eyes widen. A strange glow surrounded the sheik, as he held a scimitar before her. "And I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier but with your feminine charm, one must wonder." Came a crackle. The Sheik darted forward, swinging his sword, but Wind dodged all the attacks.

"I can't believe it! she's actually dodging!" gasped the geisha, while new figure stare in awe. To the two observers, it appeared that the sheik didn't know how to use his weapon, and was swinging it around like a barbican, while Sailor Wind appeared to have experiences in the category. There was a pause, where the sheik was catching his breath.

"Is that all you got?" Surprise by the comment, the sheik stare up. He was surprise to see not a single scratch was place on the Sailor soldier. "I must say, your performances was poorly done. A sword man should never let his anger get a hold of him no matter what the situation is. They should always keep a level head!" Sailor Wind glare at sheik. The Monsters around them seem surprised as well.

"You mock me child, and for that." The sheik held out his hand. "I'm going to kill this girl." The same strange aura appeared, but it also surrounded Hilary. "What! No!" Sailor wind darted forward just to be blown away. Rolling on the floor few feet away, she glared at person who stopped her.

It was the geisha, who held out her fan. She waved it around creating some sort hurricane into the gym. "You should have killed the fool." Came a mutter. The Sheik growled as he began to focus his energy into killing the girl.

Sailor Wind was flung into the air and was slammed into random objects. "Sailor Wind!" Dragoon called out. The bluenette couldn't believe that this was really happening. She was a soldier, and it was her job to protect the earth. Man, so much for eating crow. Wind would groan every time her body came into contract with something. She slowly open her eyes. And the first thing she seen was Dragoon's sad stare. She knew if she did not do something now; that would be the end for her and the rest of the world. Clenching her eyes close once again, and her body began to tighten up waiting for impact of the next hard object.

Instead, her body felt warm. "Your real idiot, you know that?" Blinking in surprise. She looked up to see who saved her; she surprised by the strange features. For her hero had smooth pale skin, but unlike the geisha, this was not paint. Their skin had a faint red glow, and their jaw was line with maroon feathers with matching eyes. The bangs had a pale purple look to them as if it were grey, and was whipping around their face. "Now! Stop it!" They held out their hand a steam of fire shot out. There was cry of pain which caught Sailor Wind's attention.

The Geisha held her hand, which was burnt. She eyes widen. The Sheik went to his love's side. "Queen!" the wind had stopped.

"Now Sailor Wind..." Her hero pushed her forward. "defeat them... For I believe in you..." Looking back, Wind got a good view of Soldier fire. A blush was painted across Wind's face as looked forward.

"Alright!" Getting pumped up, Sailor Wind stood before the two. There was a moment that passed the group. "Er... How do I attack?" Wind looked at Dragoon and Fire sheepishly. The two fell over.

"Come Love, let's get out of here and let the monsters deal with it." The sheik helped the Geisha to her feet. "King..." came a whimper. The Geisha blush as she stare up at her knight. "Let's go." The two disappeared from area. All the monsters yelled out.

"Wind!" Dragoon yelled. Sailor Wind nodded. "Right!" The bluenette grabbed the tiara from her forehead. Muttering some words, she threw it like a discus. It flew around and got the main monster. Everyone cried out before falling to the ground. They all began to return to normal.

"Come! We can't stay here!" Wind blinked in wonder to what was meant by the comment, but didn't get much time to asked for she was sweep off her feet and carried out of the gym.

"Arg!... What happen? Why are we here?" Masaru slowly rose up, while Hilary looked around in a daze.

WwWwW

Outside on the top of the school, Fire was kneeled before Wind who was leaning against the fences for support. "Are you alright?" Fire asked softly.

"I think so..." Wind looked at her hand, where the gloves was torn and ripped. "I can't believe... something like that is... happening... Who were those people-huh?" A blush was painted across Takao's face at the moment she appeared breathless as Fire had leaned over her.

"You don't look like chosen Soldier, but your outfit is at the rookie level." **My heart is pounding, why is that? Why do I feel so weird.** "And for those people. They are we called negaverse generals. Aliens who came to attack this planet... Though your guardian should have told you this before." Sailor Wind began to squirm under Fire's heated gaze, while Dragoon looked anywhere but the couple. "Feh, rookie, next time don't go pissing any generals off. You might not get help next time." With that, Soldier Fire took off into starry sky. Sailor Wind watched.

**This whole situation, is so weird... It's something.**


	3. A wet enterances

**Kori:** Chapter two is here... have fun everyone.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor moon which belongs to Naoka Takeuchi, who wrote the comic book version. Nor do I own Beyblade, which belongs to Takao Aoki,** so please do not sue.

* * *

"Mommy? Where are you?" I wonder through the dark. There was so much of it; it frightens me. "Mommy!" I screamed. I did not like this darkness or this feeling of being alone. "Takao…" came a sweet melody voice. "Mommy?" I look up to see figure with light shining behind them. "Takao, everything is going to be okay…"

There was a gasped when Takao shot up. She panted slightly while gripping her blanket. It's the dream again, but it was different somehow. Calming down, Takao stare at the tiny figure sleeping on her dresser. And Warrior Fire, he was real. Takao shrived slightly at the thought. Everything that happen was real the fight, the strange new power, and the talking… lizard. Takao narrow her eyes suspiciously onto the blue creature sleeping. Rising from the bed, she slowly approached the dresser. She arch a brow while still staring. With a shrug, she left the creature lay a slumber on the wooden dresser. The creature cracked an eye open, watching the girl leave the room.

WwWwWwW

"Do you believe this new solider is might be a threat?" Standing in a beautiful white kimono was a young woman; drop aquarium fish feed into the pound. She dusted her hands. She tilled her head to the side; her face was beautiful done up. "Well?" The woman was waiting for answer from the sheik, which was leaning against the wooden wall. His whole attire looked out of place in the Japanese dojo. The Dojo was in a place of called the dark shrine, which was surrounded by an strange forest.

"I don't believe so, but we shouldn't take her very lightly." Muttered King. He was deep in thought while Queen continued to stare off into the distances. "And there is also that damn warrior Fire!" King growled. He clenches his fist in frustration. "We need to find his weakness." Came a muttered from the sheik.

"Yes but how? When we do not even know who he is." Queen muttered dreamily. King raised a brow. "King… My love, what shall we ever do?" the geisha reached out for her knight. He went over to her and held her close.

"Do not worry my dear, I will find out who warrior Fire" King cuddle with his lover. The young geisha giggled while the kopi fish began eating the food.

WwWwWwW

I wonder what Warrior Fire is like or who Dragoon really is? Takao stared out at the sunny sky with only a few clouds. Still confused about this whole Sailor Soldier thing, what was girl going to do? The blue hair teen only listens to half what was going on around her. Her ears perked up to the sound of teasing. Its seems that Queen and her goons were up to no good again. I wonder what poor fool was being picked on again. Tilling her head, Takao was about to see the gang of girls.

"I wonder what victim it is today." Hilary comment.

"How come you ladies do not do anything to stop this bulling?" wonder Masaru. The two looked up at Masaru with bored looks.

"Really?"

"Don't you remember the last time Takao had stop Queen from bullying?" Masaru got a sweat drop at the memory.

"Oh yes, the girl followed Takao around for awhile week until her grandfather yelled at the poor thing. Then Takao got blame for bullying!" Masaru grinned whiled Takao sweat drop at the thought. "So, you are telling me you will not help this poor girl because you are scare that she will follow you around?" Hilary frowned her brows together.

"Awe Masaru, you just do not understand." Hilary muttered. Masaru fell out of his desk.

"I do not understand, you girls are senseless." Came a low muttered. Takao groaned as she stood up.

"Fine, I'll help the beep squeeze, but you guys have to back me up if things get out of hand." Hilary and Masaru perked up. They nodded their heads. With a sigh, Takao headed towards the group of people. Getting closer, the blue hair teen notices something strange in the air, but could not quiet place it. "Hey ladies!" called the Takao. The group stopped what they were doing. "Why not stop pestering this poor girl."

"Or what?" Queen came marching over, while dragging a girl by her hair, which was slightly taller than her.

" I did not say or what… Just to leave her alone." Takao spoke in a firm voice. The two glared at each other. Queen looked away. She dropped the girl to the floor.

"Whatever." Queen and her gang of goons walked away. Queen, she is the most popular girl in school; it is because she does modeling for this magazine. I suppose she is alright for looks, but she wears way too much make up. Takao glared after the group, before kneeling down. "Hey… are you alright?"

The girl slapped Takao's hand away. "Why? Why did you help?" snarled the girl. Takao narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! That is no way to be thankful!" Hilary growled at the girl.

"I did not asked for your help!" the girl slowly rose to her feet. Hilary step back in surprise. The girl was a little bit taller than Takao had excepted. She had tan skin and… light brown hair? Takao raised a brow. As she looked at the girl, it appeared that her hair was getting lighter.

"So tell me… Why were they bugging you?" wonder Takao. The girl just dusted off her uniform.

"None of you business!" the girl went disappearing into the girl's bathroom. Takao moved her gaze over.

"Boy was she rude!" Hilary comment. Masaru came over to join the girls.

"Sorry, I thought she might be like the first one." The basketball player smiled sheepish.

"Yeah well it appears you were wrong." Hilary growled. The two began to argue.

"Hilary… do you know that chick?" The brunette blinked in surprise.

"Um… maybe… Lets see." Hilary pulled a small notebook from her pocket. "Hmm… not too sure." She begins to flip through the pages. Masaru looked over her shoulder.

"There!" Masaru pointed at a page. "But she looks kind of different." Hilary narrowed her eye.

"First year student, Maxine Mizuhara, Age 14 transfer her from North America… Her Japanese if very fluent by the way. She has blood type O, and is 5'6 height with very good measurements." Hilary snapped the book shut, while Takao just stared at the brunette.

"You… have her measurements?" Takao could not believe it.

"Of course! I am vice president of the student body!"

"Then is it not your job to protect the students from each other?" Masaru inquired while Hilary giggles nervously to herself. Both Masaru and Takao sweat drop while Hilary went on ranting about how stressful it is to be vice president.

"Now that is besides point!" Takao and Masaru fell over. "What shall we do this weekend!" The brunette perked up. The trio began to talk amongst each other.

Still… I am very curious about her.

WwWwWwWwW

"Stupid girl… Why? Why did she have to poke her nose in where it does not belong!" Standing in front of the mirror was Maxine. She was busy scrubbing away at her head. She glared at the sink. Watching droplets of color strain the porcelain sink. The droplet slowly slid down and disappeared into the drain. It was something gentle and fragile at the same time and yet… Maxine did not know where to begin. She turn the faucets and drunk her head under the water. "Idiot… Why did you have get involved?" wondered the girl. Only blackness filled the sink and disappeared in the drain. "Just only causing more trouble…" She turned off the water and flipped her hair back. Droplets of water went showering all over the room. And in her reflection, was someone different. Their skin was lighter and their hair was darker, almost ebony black. "I guess the question for now is, why… Why is this happening to me?" Max continued to stare into the mirror. One last shake, she disappeared from the bathroom.

Cross Roads Junior High School, is a place for new inspirations and youth to grow, but at the moment it seems to be a place where trouble teens go to be taught education that society excepts of them. Maxine walked the halls of the building towards her class. Something she found always annoying. Upon entering the room where her current class of happening, she sat in a desk in the back. She got glared at by a girl in Queen's gang. She did not bother to return a look, she only focus on what was the teacher was saying. This place is what one person can call a prison since only trouble occurs here amongst those who stay there for a short period of time, and the teacher transfer over their ideals and goals of society over to the children. Yes there are many reason why Maxine hates going to school.

After all the mindless note taking, the bell rang, which caught the ebony hair girl by surprise. She packed her things away and stood up.

"Hey!" Maxine raised her gaze. "Thanks to you! We got stuck with cleaning duty for a week!"

"Yeah!"

"I believe we should do a little punishment is in order!" The group of girls start to advance towards Maxine. She narrowed her eyes onto them.

"Stop!" spoke a seductive voice, that the sweet velvetiness of it would cause the girls to stop in their tracks anyway. "By order of the student body president. We need not persisted this one, now go back to your duties!" Queen ordered. The girls squeal in delight before running back to their classrooms. Maxine glared after Queen before shoving her last book into her bag, she made she way out of the school.

On an upper level, Queen watched the girl leave the school grounds. "Hm… I am sorry to do this, but I have to agree with the girls." An orb of energy began to build up in her hand.

"Queen?" Queen suddenly stop and turn to see who called her. Standing in the door way was a hansom tall teen boy, with dark skin and hair that shined brilliantly into the sunlight.

"King!" Queen flung herself into king's arms. The school uniforms slowly disappear and were replace. Queen stood before King, looking delicate and fragile in her knights arms. She snuggled deeper into her embrace. "Oh… king." She sigh softly.

"Yes my darling," signing at the sound of his voice. Queen was perfectly happy where she was.

" I hating being around these creatures. They are so dirty and filled with strange diseases, that can kill you… Well, them at the least," the last part was muttered out.

"What's wrong, got stuck with cleaning duty again? I thought that is why you got groupies, so they could do your 'dirty work'" The sheik muttered.

"Yes, but this is punishment for teasing a human."

"Hm?"

"The student body vice-president had caught us and reported to the president, who ordered "us" to clean the entired floor, which the human victim seem to have asked for." Queen drew circles on King's clothe chest.

"And you want something to be done?" Queen nodded. "Alright, I'll drain the little creatures energy." The Giesha brighten up. She pulled a picture from her sleeve and handed to the sheik.

"Her name is Maxine Mizahura and she lives at 65 elm street. She is a strange one though." Queen took a few steps away from King.

"Meaning what?"

"I do not know, but please be careful my darling." King nodded before disappearing in a whirl wind of cherry blossoms. Queen's geisha outfit had disappeared and was again replace with a school uniform. She stared out of the window narrowing her gaze.

WwWwWwW

"Yes… I'll be going to the pool again. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Max hanged up the pay phone. She looked down at the duffle bag down at her feet. She smiled softly at the bag. "Heh, hopefully everything is here." She picked up the bag and went through the contents that were inside it. She was satisfy with what it held. Swinging it over her shoulder, she began to head towards a pool. "Sometimes I wish you were here mom to tell me what is going." Max smiled muttered. " I can not help but feel scared."

"And you should be scare my darling." Maxine grasp at the intruder. King appeared out of the shadows.

"Who are you!" Maxine growled.

"None of that is any of your concern." He began to advance towards her. " Your energy belongs to us now!" Max slowly backed away from the stranger. King to a dash at her, but Max was able to dodge is his grasp.

"Who are you!" Maxine shouted. King growled as he continued to chase after her. Maxine club King with her bag. "And why the hell are you chasing me you freak!" King growled. He narrowed his eyes. King took a moment and looked at Maxine. He couldn't understand, but he could have swore there was blue simmer around her.

"I am the freak! About to yourself!" King did notice she was now darker and her hair was lighter. "Maybe I can use you instead of destroying you." Smirked the shriek. Maxine's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Before she could do anything, she was suddenly surrounded by light. "Wha- What is this. Ah!" A ray of light shot around her and an energy began to pulse. Maxine screamed out in pain as her body change.

"Oh wow, you really are something! Man this is the jackpot!" King rejoices. Maxine gritted her teeth. Her body burned and the only thing she wanted to do was jump into water. Just some cool water. " Now your job is to go find Warrior Fire and tell me who is he."

"Fire? I do not know anyone by the name of Fire!" Maxine slowly begin to crack.

"Heh, don't except you to. That's why I am giving you this power." King smiled evilly. Maxine's eyes widen. A shrill scream filled the night cool air that was muffled out by the sound of train passing by. There was a gasp. "What? I do not understand! Why isn't it working!" King growled. Maxine lied on the ground, holding her chest. She was panting heavily. "Damn it… Work!" Maxine's eyes widen as the sphere of energy was being forced into her body again. A silent scream was the only thing that passed through her lips, but it still did not go in. King growled. "You must have some pretty strong guardians if your body will not accept this nega-energy!" King kicked the girl, who only wished this night would end. "Stupid human, I better go find someone else before the boss gets suspicious." With that, the sheik disappear in the night leaving Maxine alone on the streets.

"Guardians… I do not have any guardians…. " she muttered before darkness took her.

WwWwWwWwW

"You wanna go swimming today?" Takao stared in awe at Hilary. The burnette had drag their favorite basket ball player. Masaru just looked uncomferable in the situation.

"Yeah! It will be fun! Besides you get to wear that super cool swimsuit you brought this pass summer!" Hilary sang. Masaru began to blush at the mention of swimsuit.

"Uh… Sure, I do not see the problem." Takao smiled.

"Great! We'll meet you in front of the exercise center within an hour!" Blue hair teen nodded as the two disappeared from her sight. Takao could not help but giggled at the sight of Masaru being dragged around.

"Oh, those two are so funny together." Smiled Takao.

"What is swimming?" Takao perked up to the deeper voice. Dragoon was hanging out on the doorframe. "What is this thing called swimming?" Takao arched a brow.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I do not understand your humor either." Takao sweat drop.

"Uh… well I did not mean for it to be funny," Dragoon narrowed his gaze, while the blue hair teen began frigget with her top. "Uh, Swimming is an activity we do. Didn't you swim where you came from?" wonder Takao.

"No… At least, I believe we did not." Dragoon ponder on it while Takao turned and headed towards her bedroom. "So… do you mind taking me?" wonder the blue serpent. Takao went to her closet and pulled out nice red bag.

"You… want to come with me?" Takao looked confused.

"Yeah!"

"Don't you have to look out for the nageverse?" wonder the blue hair teen, who went to pulling stuff into the bag. Dragoon began to think to himself.

"True, but as your guardian! It is my job to stick close to you." Takao frowned her brows together, but sighed heavily.

"Fine, but in the mean time, can you tell me what is going on?" Dragoon looked up at Takao in a mild surprise. "I mean… Yes did hear of the nageverse from the moon legend, but… is this all for real?" wonder the blue hair teen. She paused in her packing and stared at the pendant. It was a simple silver chain with heart shape charm what seem kind of big for any other charm, but it also had a tint of blue which Takao could not place what kind of metal it could be.

"What do you want know?" Takao perked up. She looked up at Dragoon. The lizard was sitting on her dresser, leaning lazily on their elbow.

"Are… is there such a thing called aliens?" wonder Takao.

"That depends, what is your definition of an alien." Takao frowned her brows together in frustration. "Those supernatural beings you fought with. They have been here long before you even existed it." Takao's eyes widen. "My kind also been around as well. It just the recent development of human kind that has set things off balance. Because we except something more powerful, and yet…" Dragoon expression darken a bit. "It seems we may have under estimated you humans." The blue hair teen seem surprise.

"Dragoon…" The lizard look up. "How old are you?" wonder Takao. A light chuckle escape the small dragon.

"Well… from what I gather, I am over a millennium in human standards, but if I go on from the time I went to sleep and woke up… I am only 124 years old. Give or take a year." Muttered Dragoon. Takao stared in awe at the creature before her. She had before her what could be deem to be a god, but Dragoon appeared more humble then that.

"Then… If it was like sleeping, shouldn't you be able to recall what happen before you went to sleep?" wonder Takao.

"Logically yes… I should, but all I remember was this blinding light. And next thing I know I wake up this time and place." Dragoon muttered. Takao was about to question but the lizard beat her to it. "It seems my memories were erase and the one who woken me up is known as Jin of the Gale. Takao… There are more of us, around this planet, but from what I been told. The numbers of 'magical creatures' have gone extinct." Takao could only stare. "So, if you would allow me. I would very much like to see this activity called swimming, so I may learn and understand how humans interact with each other." Takao closed her mouth and nodded her head. She grabbed the pendant and made space for Dragoon. Still, she more questions about Dragoon and her so called mission, but at the moment she can be normal person.

WwWwWwW

"I can not believe you invited those guys as well!" Masaru pouted. Hilary grinned at the out come of people.

"Oh come on! It is not that bad and besides… I still got Takao come with her new bathing suit." Hilary whisper the last part, which caused Masaru to blush. The brunette giggled to herself.

"Hey guys!" The two turned to see their fun loving blue hair teen. "Oh wow! There are sure a lot of people here today!" comment Takao. Masaru's blush increase, while Hilary beamed up at her friend. "I see you invited the girls." Takao went and sat next to Hilary. The brunette nodded. "And… you also invited the basket ball team too…" Takao sweat drop while Hilary broke out into giggle.

"Oh come on Takao! This way it makes it more fun!" Inside the brunette was laughing to herself because she knew Masaru was disappointed. Takao's swim wear was just a simple one piece outfit that was light blue. It was similar to their standard school swimming uniform, but she still had to wonder. What kind of swim suit he wanted to see.

"Uh… Takao…" Masaru mutter quiet. The blue hair teen perked up. "Umm… Uh… you look very pretty today."

"Pre… dy?" Takao's eyes widen. Her face quickly became red as she looked away. Hilary was going to congratulate Masaru for his boldness, but Takao muttered quick thanks before slipping into the pool. Masaru went stone face at the reaction.

"Wow man… I do not know what happen, but it appears you may have blown it." The bleach hair teen weep to himself while Hilary sighed thinking of a new plan.

I can not believe Masaru thinks I am pretty looking… Takao blushed as she swam under the water. Is only because of the swim suit? The blue hair teen thought to herself. She had swan all the way to one side of the pool. She shook the thought of her head. "No I shall not be distracted by boys; for my goal in life is to become the greatest swordsmen!" The blue hair teen declared while a group of teens looked at her weirdly, but she casted their looks aside and back to swimming. Still, I can not think too much about it. Under water, Takao notice a strange change in how were people swimming. Wondering, what was going on, she began to make her way up.

The surface was just out of reach when a foot found its way to her head. The sudden blow to her head had caused her to become disorient. She was swimming downward towards the bottom when her lungs told her she needed air. She was able to find a wall. Pushing what she thought to be the surface, she finally was able to fill her lungs with the much need air. She clear her vision of water just to see people rush pass her. Curious to know what was happening, Dragoon suddenly appeared before.

"Dragoon?"

"Takao! You must find some place in secret to transform!" the serpent spoke. The blue hair teen nodded. She gripped the side and started to pull herself up.

"Takao! We need to leave!" Masaru suddenly appeared and helped her out.

"Why? What is going on?"

"There is a monster! Attacking-" a blood curling scream filled the air. For standing in the doorway of the changing rooms was a girl. At first glance, Takao was confusion until she seen the one of the by standards being held up. A strange aura was surround the girl who seem to be draining the energy from an other girl. "Come on Takao!" Masaru grabbed her arm.

"No! We have go save the girl!" Takao motion towards the girl who was being straggled to death. Masaru narrowed his eyes.

"Takao!" Masaru warned. The blue hair teen turned away. She was about to make her way towards the strange creature until "someone" had accidently bumped them into the water. Masaru and Takao went crashing into the water.

"Energy… I need energy!" came the weak replied of the monster. They had dropped the girl to the floor and made their way over to the pool. "Energy…" came a soft muttered. The stared at the water until Takao and Masaru came up.

"Uh oh!" The creature narrowed their eyes. The two teens began to scramble.

"You must give me energy!" came a screech. The sound the escape the creature caused both teens, but Dragoon to cover their ears.

Grunting in pain, Masaru was able to grabbed a hold of Takao and swim to the edge. "Takao, you must escape! Do worry about me!" The bleach hair teen had pushed Takao onto the edge once again.

"But…"

"Seriously! You need to get yourself out of here!" Masaru warned. Takao did not know what to do.

"Come on! While he is distracting the creature, you can transform." Dragoon whisper into the blue hair teen's ear. Takao was going to argue, but Masaru was one stubborn boy. "Takao!" The blue hair teen grit her teeth together.

"I'll go get help! I promise!" With that, Takao headed towards the fire escape, where everyone else had chosen to flee. The bluenette was about to push the door open, when it open itselfs.

"Uh… it seems we have another one." Spoke a familiar cruel voice. Takao's eyes widen in fear. Standing before her the evil general King. Behind him was another figure muttering something about sweets. She took a step back. "Oh! And it seems our little mermaid has decided to help us." Entering into the area. King floated up into the air with his cape fluttering behind him. Takao narrowed her eyes, she did not care if this general watched her transform, but a straggle yelped caught her attention.

"Takao!" Masaru grunted out. The blue hair teen looked back. Her eyes filled with horror. She watched the life being sucked out of her friend. Fear slowly gripped her as she began to tremble.

"No…" She whispered out. "NO!" she cried out.

"Takao! You need to calm down, you can not let fear consume you." Dragoon whisper softly into her ear.

"No… but Masaru…" She whimpered out. A bright light consume the creature as they dropped the bleach hair teen to the floor. His dull lifeless eyes still focus on her. Takao's eyes widen as she clenched onto herself; feeling helpless and scare.

"TAKAO!" Tears began to stream down the blue hair teen's face. This was not something she had signed up for. This was something beyond her capabilities. She slowly dropped to the floor trembling, causing King to laugh.

"Laugh all you want, because it will not last for long!" came a voice. King raised a brow, while Takao looked up. The creature had turned into some sort of sea humanoid creature.

"Ah, so you able to gain some of you humanity." King smirk.

"Yes well, someone had to snapped me back." Smiled the sea monster. Takao stared at the creature.

"Hmm… and here I was hoping that I could brain wash you. It is shame I have to destroy you." The sea creature narrowed their eyes. "Miss Mizahura, I would like you too meet my dear friend, the doughnut man."

Mizahura… A strange doughnut shape came forward. "Heh! I want something sweet…" the thing looked around, and spotted Takao. Even though her mind was clouded with fear, she gasp in disgust. She quickly slid across the floor away from the creature. Drool trickle down the doughnut man's mouth. "Yes… Someone sweet I shall require." Smirk the monster. Takao goes darting behind the mermaid, she stared at the fellows in fear.

"Uh, excuse me?" Takao stared at the mermaid. At that moment, the blue hair teen foamed at the mouth and fainted. Raising a brow, the mermaid shook her head. The doughnut man took a few steps forward but stop. He looked down and noticed he was in a puddle. His delious sugary coating was melting away. He raised a brow before turning to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going!" growled king. The doughnut man began to explain why he could not fight. The mermaid just sweat drop as the two began to argue. She about to take Takao's body to safety when she noticed it was missing. Confuse, she spotted it disappearing into the changing room. Confused and curious how it made its way there, she pushed it side.

"Takao!" Dragoon used most of his strength to drag the blue hair teen to safety. The blue serpent shook the teen. "Takao! Please I need you to wake up…" Foam continued to come out of the teen's mouth. "Come on! This is no time to fool around!" shouted the lizard. Takao's eyes shot open. "Takao?"

"Dragoon… I… I do not think I can do this." The teen muttered. "I am sorry, but I did not make any deals with you." Takao unclasp the pendant from her neck. She held it in her hand.

"No, Takao please! The planet needs you! Those people in the pool area need you!" Takao's bangs shadow over her eyes. "I need you." Dragoon muttered. Biting her lip.

"How can I fight something when I am so scared?" wonder Takao.

"Please… just change…" Tears streaming down her face, Takao quietly whisper the words that changed her.

"I had it!" King growled. He kicked the doughnut man down the fire escape. He dusted his hands off and turn his attention to the sea creature. "Now where was I?"

"No! You shall not escape!"

"Now what…" the mermaid and King both looked up.

"In name of the moon! I shall punish you!" Sailor Wind declared. Dragoon sat on Wind's shoulder.

"Who?" wonder King.

"Well…" Sailor Wind sweat drop. "Both actually, since you want to end human life." The mermaid fell over, while King sweat drop.

"That is fine by me, now die!" King pulled out his scimitar. The mermaid drove into the water, while Sailor Wind got into battle pose. King darted down towards Wind, who narrowed her eyes, but the mermaid jumped out of the water and kicked King away. The general grunted as he landed on the hard surface. The mermaid floated in the water. He rose to his feet and glared at the two. Disappearing under water, Wind really did not know what to do. She clench her fist as she went running towards King.

"Not so fast," came a soft whisper. Wind was blasted by spiral of water, and pin against a window. King smiled at this. Wind groan as she used her new found power to destroy the spiral. The sailor solider stood the panting. King went darting for the her, when he was stopped by the same spiral. He growled in frustration as he blocked the attack. "You goddamn fish!" King yelled out as he began to slice through the water. The mermaid's eyes widen. Wind took this chance to attack King. Grabbing the tiara from her head, she threw it. King narrow his eyes as he caught the discus with his magical power and directed towards the Mermaid who cried out in pain. Wind's eyes widen as she got blasted with King's power.

"You know, even though you are weak, you are still annoyance to our cause Sailor Wind." King slowly marched over to Wind. He picked her up by the neck, slowly and trying to struggle her. " I should get rid of you and that fucking fish!" Rising into the air. Wind struggle to get herself free. Dragoon did not know what to do. He was lost for words. The mermaid jumped high into the air, but King blocked the attack by using Sailor Wind's body. He tossed the sailor sout at the mermaid. Wind went crashing into the sea creature, and the two fell into the pool. Dragoon cried out. King's eyes glowed as he aimed his sword to the body of water. "You shall die in your watery grave…" The pool began to freeze up. "So long Sailor Wind!" King disappeared in a whirl wind of cherry blossom.

The mermaid cursed under her breath. "Fuck! Oh when I get my hands on that fool!" growl in frustration. A blue figure cross the mermaid's vision. "Oh great! Now I have this idiot to take care of!" She started to wards Sailor Wind, but paused when she felt a cold chill. "Wha…" When she turn to look at the surface, she could not believe her eyes. The surface was freezing shut. She swan towards to opening but paused. "Oh damn it! I can not forget the idiot!" Swimming back to the blue hair teen. Grapping the teen, the mermaid swam towards the surface. "No! Do not close!" reaching out with her hand, her fingers broke through the water. A look of relief appear upon her face. "Yes! Now that I saved your life… wait." The mermaid looked back up. Her eyes widen. "NO!" Her hand began to freeze over. She let go of the blue hair teen and struggle to get herself free. "No! Let me go!" She began to thrash around as the ice traveled down her arm toward her body. "No… Please! For heaven sake! Let me at least save somebody for once!" The mermaid reached out toward the floating teen.

The mermaid's vision became blurry. She decided to let herself go limp, letting the darkness and cold consume her. But for moment, she thought she might have felt heat.

The sound of a wailing baby filled the air. "Max?" The cries continued. " Oh max, what is wrong baby girl? Did you have another scary dream?" an older blond stood over a crib with a little tot looking up at them. A gaint grin had plasture itself onto the tot's face. "That's my girl… Maxine."

The Mermaid's eyes shot up…

* * *

Kori: I am trying a new twist on this story, since I finally took the time to read the manga and notice a major differences between the two, I hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Chapter three

KK: Hello everyone. I have to apologizes, I have been caught up in life once again, but I was able to get myself a new laptop where I can write in my spare time, but I of course always use paper and have a mess and not really a place to write inside my house.

Disclaimers: **the concept and idea of this story was inspire Naoka Takeuchi with her story of sailor moon which was publish by Kodansha. Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki ** I do not know who is the publisher or which publisher I got first viewing from. **I do not own nor make any money off of this story which is why it is here for public viewing.**

**KK:** Enjoy this remake of this chapter...

* * *

There was a harsh grasp, which caught the blonde's attention. Blinking in surprise at the unfamiliar surrounds. The smell of rusted metal and sea salt filled the blonde's senses. Sailor Wind sat up grasping for air.

"Easy now, just take slow deep breaths. You are alright." Spoke a gentle voice. When Sailor Wind finally found air, she started to cry. "Shh… it is all over, you are safe." Maxine slowly rose into sitting position. She stared at the couple before narrowing her eyes. She was able to pull herself up, but once she took a step she fell back down.

"Damn it! This fucking sucks!" cursed the blonde. She looked down to see her feet have become webbed and long. Glaring at the deformity, she started to scratch at her feet, trying to divide them apart.

"Hey!" she ignored the additional to their little party. "Hey! You need to stop!" Her arms were grabbed by a warm hand. "Look at me…" She refused to obey. " I said look at me." There was a firm tone to the voice, which caused Maxine to look. Kneeled beside her, what she could only describe was a harpy, half man and half bird. His features left her breathless for he was beautiful. "Look, I am sorry for whatever happen before, but that is no reason to go destroy yourself!" He sounded upset, and Maxine refused to look him straight in the eyes. "What you have is a rare gift." She sneered at the thought. "And we should be happy with these gifts that were given to us." Fire stood up and head towards the crates.

Wind, who was still scared, only stared, not really looking at anything. Maxine assume she was being stared.

"STOP LOOKING!" The blonde shouted. The sudden shout cause Wind to flinch. Tears appeared and they begin to stream down her face once again. Wind refused to make any noise as she cried.

"That was not nice." Fire toss water onto Maxine. The blonde enjoyed the water sensation the water had cause her skin, but she noted his attention went to Wind. "Hey…" Wind did not seem to hear him. Fire snapped his fingers causing a spark. This grabbed her attention. "Wind?"

"She killed him… She killed my friend…." Wind muttered. Fire rose a brow as did Maxine. "I told Dragoon I can not handle this…" Wind started to tremble. " I can't… this is too much stress." She muttered. There was panic in her voice and her body began to tremble. " I am not used to see such things." A whimper escape her soft lips. Fire quickly pull Wind into his embrace, and let the girl cried on his shoulder. Sobs and whimpers filled the area. Fire began to rock Wind back and forth in his arms.

"Shh… sweetie, everything will be alright." Maxine narrowed her eyes into a glare upon the couple.

"How can you say such things?" Fire perked up to this. "How can you assume things will be alright!" Maxine spatted.

"Because… Even though at times you may feel alone. There is always someone close by, to make sure you are able to handle it even when you feel like it's the end of the world." Fire softly muttered. Maxine could not believe it, but the sound of his voice. It seems that this birdman speaks from experiences. She was going to tell the guy off, but the image of her brother popped into her mind. _Jack… Are you the one who is always watching me from the dark_. Maxine looked away from the couple. It wasn't until the sound hiccups that Fire has let Wind go. " Heh, as much as I would love to see who is behind that mask, I guess I have to wait." Fire smiled softly. A blush appeared upon Wind's face as she stared up at her knight. "Now, I have surprise for the both of you." Maxine perked up to this. "You can come in now. I believe they are ready for you." The doors to the warehouse slide open. Floating in the air, with a snotty nose and tears stream down their face was Dragoon.

"Dragoon?" The blue lizard let out a sob, as they went dashing towards Wind.

"I am so sorry I could not protect you!" cried the little blue lizard. Sailor Wind was dumb founded it. " I did the only thing I could think of."

"To run away?" Maxine muttered darkly.

"No… to find me," Fire commented. Maxine tilled her head.

"So… You are some sort great soldier?" wonder Maxine. She wore her cocky grin.

"Well… you may view me as so." Maxine pouted at the words. "But… I am one of the many soldiers who found around this planet and are posted in areas to protect from creatures who wish to harm those who inhabited this planet." Fire spoke.

"What! Then what about those who destroy the planet itself? Those who litter, destroy the land to come up with new builds. The business man! Why should we protect them!" hissed Maxine. " I am sure they are no better then those who are stealing their life energy."

"And what about yourself!" Wind shouted.

"Me? I may have stolen some energy, but it was not their life energy. And your dear friend is not dead." Maxine growled bitterly.

"Why do you need energy?" wonder Fire. Maxine rose a brow.

"Come again?"

"I asked… why do you need energy?" Those maroon eyes felt rather hot, when they stared down at Maxine. She glared back, but it did not give the same effect.

"Because, if I do not collect enough energy. I am going to loose my humanity. This process or "gift" as you call it. Happens ever now and then, but since I moved here. It seems to being happening more and more often. I killed people in this monstrosity form." Maxine stated. From what Fire could tell, she was at his level of power, but maybe there something else. Her body was half covered in scales, but what caught his attention was her left eye. It was completely white, something he only seen in the blind. "And I refused to let that happen!" Maxine stood tall as she walk towards him. Fire looked towards her. "We may be similar with these powers, but we can be are as different than the elements we control." Fire return the glare he received.

"If that is how you feel-"

"Shut up! You can not understand the pain I go through." the two glare at each other. Taking a deep breath, Fire only sighed.

"It looks like I am no longer need" Fire walked pass Maxine. He picked up the knapsack that was on the floor.

"What? No, please Fire..." Wind jumped to her feet and trailed after the winged warrior. "Fire... Please don't go." Maxine stared at the spot where the bird man stood. "Fire..." The sound of birds chirping filled the air. Maxine clench her fist as the cry of Wind followed after.

The sound of boots clicking woke Maxine from her daze. "What is your problem?" The sudden jerk cause the fish to focus her gaze on the figure before her. The sailor clan warrior shook Maxine with surprising strength. "He was only trying help." Wind shouted. Tired and exhaustion finally took over, Wind fell to the floor. De-transforming, sitting at Maxine's feet was a familiar blue hair teen. The blonde crouched down to look at the teen.

"You're that language nerd aren't you?" Maxine spoke softly.

"And let me guess, you are that ungrateful girl." Takao spoke with malice. Maxine was taken back with by the tone.

"Well, you're right on the mark with that one." the blonde replied. Takao perked up to this. "At least you-..." Takao only had seconds to react before Maxine hit the ground.

_"Shh... There is no need to be scared, Maxine, I promise everything will be okay." sounds of explosion filled the air the young blonde did not what was going on. A taller and much older blonde stood peeking into the street. "Sweetie, Aunty Judy will be here any moment." spoke the older blonde. _

_"Mommy, why couldn't we meet up with daddy?" wonder the younger blonde. _

_"I can not tell you yet my love." spoke the woman. _

_"Then when mommy, when well you tell?"_

WwwwwwwwwwwwW

"When we'll you tell me? Mommy!" the blonde shot up in. The unfamiliar area soon came into focus.

"Uh, hey are you alright?" spoke a soft voice. Coated in her own sweat, Maxine tilled her head in the direction of the voice. To her surprise it was the blue hair teen. Takao held a damp cloth in hand. The teen retracked her hand, dropping the cloth into a basin she had beside the bed.

"Uh... Yeah..." Maxine turn her gaze back forward. She clenched the blankets within her grip. Takao sighed before standing up.

"Breakfast will be a moment." Maxine open her mouth, but Takao was already at the door. The blonde closed her mouth as the blue hair teen left. Maxine sadly stared at the blankets not knowing what to do.

At the moment, Maxine realized something. She was no longer a fish. Lifting her hand into the light, flesh and stubby nails are what greeted her. Her eyes widen in amaze as she begin to check the rest of herself out. There was no scales only flesh. Feelings of joy began to rush her. She open her mouth once again to call out but stop. Who was there for her to call out too? Who was there to share in her joy? Bring the blanket close to her form; Maxine began to feel alone.

"Here you go," the door slide open to reveal Takao with a tray. The blue hair teen came waltzing over. She sat down on her knees with ease, without spilling a thing, she set the tray down above Maxine's legs. "Now you might want to..." Takao didn't even get to finish her sentences as Maxine began to shrove the food into her mouth like a starving animal. "Uh, we'll I am glad you're feeling better, my friend who helped me carry you from the pier. Well explain what is going on with you." Maxine paused in her eating to stare at Takao. Swallowing her food.

"Friend? You mean someone else saw?" Takao nodded. Before Maxine could ask another question, the door open. The blonde could not believe her eyes. It was a dragon, a very small dragon, but a dragon none the less. It flew over and seated itself on the edge of the futon.

"Hello there Miss Mizahura." Maxine only stared. The two waited, but the blonde could only stare.

"Uh... I think she went into shock Dragoon."

"That is fine." spoke the gentle voice. Dragoon helped himself to the tea that wasn't be touch. Takao was going to protest but left it. Taking the cup in hand, Dragoon began to sip from it.

"HOLY *BEEPING* COW!" shouted the blonde. In a flash, she was up against the wall staring at Dragoon like he was some sort of disgusting thing that crawled out from somewhere. "What the hell is that thing!" her voice raising with every word she spoke. Takao sighed heavily as she stood up. She picked up the neatly fold housecoat and walked over to Maxine.

"That thing is called a dragon, and his name is Dragoon. Now if you do not mind, would you please put this on." Maxine looked at the piece of clothing in Takao's hands. With a raise brow, the blonde realized she was naked without clothes on. She took it and strap it around herself. Shriving as the soft fabric touch and move along with her. Maxine slowly made her way over to the Dragoon. She sat down on her knees, in the traditional sense, which cause Takao to sigh because she knew the blonde wouldn't be able to sit like that for too long.

"Hello Miss Mizahura, I see your healing nice." The dragon continued to sip from his tea and not make eye contract. The blonde flinch as she straight up.

"Uh, thank you sir... It is an honor to be in your presents." Takao and Dragoon fell over with disbelieve.

"Its quiet alright my child."

"I guess there is a first for everything." Takao muttered.

"Now I am sure you have plenty questions, but first let tell what the situation is." Dragoon began. The blonde looked to have calm down enough, so Takao was able to sneak out of the room. Closing the door behind her. She slide down onto the floor and hugged her knees.

"Mother... It is so hard to forgive." it was a quiet whisper, almost a prayer. The blue hair teen begin to shiver as she sat there in the dark hallway. The place never felt so gloomy.

WwWwWwWwWwW

The sky was a brilliant blue with a few clouds in it. The birds were chirper happily, while a finger linger in the shadows.

"Where the hell is that doughnut man!" snarled Queen. She was dressed in her geisha get up. It was one thing she was happy about because it enable her to blend in with her surrounds. Standing near a wooden gate that allowed people to see a traditional garden, Queen hid in the shadows. "If King doesn't find him, then I am stuck looking for him." The dark hair beauty stepped out in the sun light. She openned her umbrella and took a stroll through the garden. "I must say, some of these humans have very good taste."

Walking along the pathway, she stopped for a moment to look at the fish that swan around in the water. She reminded her of her own back at home. "'Home…" she murmured softly to her self. She raised her gaze to the sky. The was sun was blinding, causing the young woman to use her hand as shade. A loud screech could be hear from the air above. "Damn! I hope that stupid thing doesn't crap on me!" she growled to herself.

"Hello there miss." Spoke a rich deep voice. Queen perked up to the sound as she turned to see who was calling her. "I was wondering if you could give me a directions?" Queen was surprise how tall the man was before her. She couldn't see his face, so she tilted her umbrella. "It seems I can not find a certain shrine." The voice was heavy with an accent that sounded very familiar. "It would be located somewhere the dark forest." Queen's eyes widen as she stared at the person before her. The sound of a hawk could be heard in the distances. "Wouldn't you be so kind as to help me?" smiled the familiar strange. Queen trembled. She flinched when his hand gentle touched hers.

"What are you doing here!" she growl. She took a step back from the stranger, who only smiled. The stranger was dressed in a simple dark suit, with a matching fedora. Strains of bright lushes red hair poked out from underneath the hat.

"Come," he held out his arm. She stared at it before turning up her nose. "Alright, suit yourself, but you will join me for a stroll?" Queen narrowed her pretty eyes. He held his arm out in the direction he wished to take. She knew it wasn't a question. Still trying to be as dignify as possible, Queen straighten her back and began to walk. "I knew you would see it my way." Purred the voice. The two began to walk down the stone path. The crowds of people began to whisper about the couple.

"So… How are you enjoying the garden?" Spoke the stranger. The causal approach was something that Queen was not used to taking, especially with him.

"It is beautiful, these humans know to create beauty with nature." She commented on. She decided to play along, since it was the only keeping her alive. The stranger chuckled softly.

"Yes, they seem to have taken take care of the land here." They stopped to look at the cherry tree. Even though it was fall, there were still a quiet a few green leaves upon the branches. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Why are you back early?" Queen decided to be daring. She was having trouble keeping up with this playing nice act.

"We were able to finish up before the enemy could find out about us. The boss doesn't know that we are back." His voice sent chills down Queen's back. Her breathe hitch as she tremble when he gentle touch lower part of her back. "This way." His was voice intoxicating. He guided her to another area of the garden.

"Then why did you come?" she asked.

"I came because I heard there was a new solider found within the area." Queen's eyes widen. She was sure that piece of information was only between her and King. "Heh, don't worry. I will not let the boss know the troubles you guys are having." Smiled the stranger. "It just seems that the enemy are retreating to a single area. The United states are having trouble dealing with their problems." The man added in.

"And you were able to take over Britain?" wonder the Geisha. To the outside world, it looked as though the two were talking business.

"Heh, something like that. The solider there had left and destroy HQ." Queen's eye widen. "It has given me a enough time to set up the probes. I had follow directions, but for those probes to be still intact is a another thing." Spoke the man. Queen turned her gaze to the ground.

"A single solider had destroy the Russian Base?" she muttered to herself.

"Yes, and I have a idea who could the solider be, which has lead me to here." Queen snapped her head up as she looked at the stranger.

"The Fire soldier is ours to deal with!" Queen stated.  
"Are you sure about that?" The stranger leaned in close to the geisha. His breath was cool, and causes shivers to go down her spine. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. "Because you know, once I find that shrine, you and idiotic knight will be finish!" Queen's eyes widen in fear. "I know you guys had set up camp in my dark forest, and once I find it. I will kill you and that stupid idiot." Smiled the stranger. Queen's lower lip tremble as fear started to consume her. "For now, just tell that stupid ram to stay out of my way." The umbrella fell the ground. Queen sat a few inches from where it fell stared widen eye at the ground. She was struggling to get air inside her lungs. "Let this be warning to you." The stranger had snapped his fingers and the geisha was able to breathe once again.

She gasp as the sudden wave of heat wash over her. She had failed to notice the cooling temperature that surround her. The rim of her kimono was soaked with water as she sat there panting.

WwWwWwWwWwW

The door aburtly slide open before the blue hair teen knew what to do. Falling onto her back in the most ungraceful way. She landed with a thud. Her vision was blur for a moment. She found herself staring into a pair of green eyes, or maybe they were blue, she couldn't quiet place the color.

"Uh... Hey?" Takao let out a small eek, before scrambling to her feet. "We're done..." Maxine spoke softly. The blue hair teen straight out her shirt before crossing her arms.

"Uh, really, and how do you feeling?" wonder the teen.

"Tired, but mostly overwhelm by what is going." Maxine smiled as she leaned on the door frame. Takao nodded her head as she begin to chew on her thumb nail.

"Yeah, I can imagine... Um... would you like something to eat?" Maxine blush faintly.

"Uh, sure... but-"

"Alright, I'll be right back!" The blue hair teen darted down the hall and into a room. Maxine was confused.

"Its alright child, she is just as nervous as you are." spoke the dragon. Maxine was fumbling with the tie of the robe she was dressed in. Not knowing what to do with herself, she return to the room. She walked around and begin to realize it was dojo.

"What is this place Dragoon?" wonder the blonde. She walked over to the other set of doors. When she slide them open, she was in awe at the beauty of the garden. She took a step outside and breathe in the air.

"Is the young mistress's home." Dragoon sipped his tea. Maxine, who was used to the western style side of the city, couldn't believe the beauty of the place. The porcher that surrounded the main part of the house stretched off to a another little house that was surrounded by water. Which if you didn't take the built path, there was a little stone bridge. That allowed you to reach the place without having to jump into the water.

"Wow, Takao is one lucky gal to live in such a beautiful place." Maxine admired. The blonde took a seat on the hardwood and stared into the garden.

"Indeed, but she doesn't view as so." Dragoon comment. This surprise the blonde, she tilled her head towards the lizard.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure if this is the place, but something causes the young mistress great grief."

* * *

KK: I have started a another story which I have not uploaded here on to fanfiction. It is a spine off from this one, which deals with the past. I call it past wonders, it is found on my deviant art webpage. I am trying to finish it because my hubby wishes to read it once it is finish. I can not believe I have my close friends and family reading stuff I have written. Anyway! Thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will get to work on the next one.


	5. Chapter Four

KK: New chapter up and ready to go... Enjoy reading people

Disclaimers:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki **I am not making any money off of this, it is free for public viewing so enjoy

The following Chapter contains some material that parents may not find suitable for children to read. This is your warning.

* * *

The sun had barely broken through the horizon before those inside a build started to make their leave. "They are so innocent…" came a muttered. A figure on a roof top watch two female girls searching for an exit in the maze of warehouses. "Was I ever like that?" the question wasn't really for anyone in particular. The wind gentle blew pass them.

"Fire!" came a screech. The phoenix soldier sighed. His moment of solitude was over, how he wished it would last longer. A little red bird came flutter over, and landed on the hand was offer. "So the call wasn't ambush?" wonder the bird. It got settle onto the hand. The bird looked like a hawk to most others, but if someone were to look closer. It was slightly bigger than a hawk, and strange gold and red feathers mix-in.

"No, as you said, it was an S.O.S." Fire commented. The bird began to pick through his feathers.

"That's good, by the way, it seems that monster had escape the community fitness centre has probably found base." Spoke the bird. It found a tiny insect and started to eat it.

"Great and was there any reason why the water in the fitness centre had frozen over?" The bird had stop and looked at the fire soldier.

"Um… Not to my knowledge unless the Nageverse General has some sort of ice power, but with the data I have collected him on… I cannot come to that conclusion. I can check the network to see if there is any information brought up by someone else." Spoke the bird.

"The network… Dranzer, when well I meet the person who has called us warriors to arms?" wondered the Fire warrior. The red bird let a sigh before raising its gaze to his owner.

"Maybe someday, but for now just wait. I haven't received any new orders other than to stay station here in Japan. Though with these sailor soldiers popping up, I believe it we will be traveling in the near future." It sounded like the Bird was smiling.

"Fine… Be off with you." Fire had jerk his arm towards the sky, which the bird had taken flight. Leaving the warrior alone in seaport.

The Warrior decided it was time to go. Kneel down as he gentle slide off the metal roof top and landed with ease onto the concert ground. Taking a quick look around, the warrior touch small medallion that hung around his neck. He was then surround by a small tornado of red feathers that looked like fire in the distances. Once the tornado was gone, there was no longer a warrior instead stood a school age teen wearing his school uniform. He loosen his tie as he began to head out of the harbor.

**My name is Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari… **The teen had found the gate with ease, but notice the girls seem to have some trouble getting over the gate. Near the top there was piece of fabric stuck to the top. The teen let out a sigh before pulling unlock chain and slide the gate open. **I am fifteen years old and in grade ten. **He locked the gate and started to head to his favorite place. **I live on my own by the money that was left by my parents, but I only receive a small portion each month for living expensive. **The train station was coming into view, which cause a small smile to appear upon the teen's face. **I earn my spending money by doing odd jobs that my grandfather sends my away. ** The teen swipe a card at the gate of the train station. Climbing up the stairs towards the platform, a voice over an intercom called out a train heading towards a station. It was only took minutes before the train had arrive. Climbing on aboard, the teen sat down on a bench. The train was almost empty except for a few random people. He drop his head into hands and started to massages his temples. "Another sleepless night." Came a muttered.

**My guardian, Red Dranzer has told me that I didn't need to work for my grandfather. That this network would supply me income. What I do not understand is how is this network or this "company" making its money?** For a moment the teen had closed his eyes and the swaying of the train carrying him off to sleep. **And why couldn't I meet with my employer?**

WwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Kai!" The teen with two-tone hair snapped out of his sleep. With a groan, the teen blinked a few times as he looked around. He noticed a figure standing before him. "Man, do you do this on purpose?" Raising his gaze, he stared at the person before him. Their features were oriental; they had jet-black hair, with wild bangs and long hair that kept in a nicely done braid. Their clothes were somewhat foreign to the land around them. They had a white sleeveless tunic and pair of black slacks. "Did you have another all-nighter?" Nodding his head, the person before him smiled before lifted him up. Kai was standing up, but leaning against the person who helped him up.

The smell of freshly made coffee soon reaches the teen's senses. There was a moan in delight before the stoic teen had roll over. He open his eyes. His vision was blurry for a brief moment before widen in surprise. "What the-" The teen had sat up what appeared to him was his bedroom. The aroma of eggs and bacon found their way to his nose. He let out a sign when his stomach growled. He groan in frustration before he decided to follow his nose. It lead him to the kitchen, where a familiar figure was just finishing setting the table.

"Well good morning sleepy head, I was about to come and wake you." Spoke the other person. Kai's eyes widen as he looked at the person. The person only smiled return.

"Ray…" the name drop from the teen's lips.

"Yes?" wonder the other teen. Kai narrowed his gaze before taking a seat at the table.

"Thanks…" came a small murmur. This had cause the raven hair teen's smile to widen.

"Your welcome." He grabbed the cup from the espresso machine and sat it in front of the two-tone teen. He then went to the other end of the table , where there was a pot of tea and a book. Taking a seat, Ray picked up the book he had and began reading again.

"How long?" wonder the stoic teen. Ray looked up from his book with a questionable look. "How long?" Kai repeated again. The raven hair teen looked towards the clock.

"Seven hours." Kai looked towards the clock as well. It was read twelve., and judging by the amount of light coming from the balcony doors, Kai would have guessed it to be noon. "Eat up, we can discuss the situation after you had your fill." Spoke the raven hair teen. Kai blinked a few times. He about to argue, but his stomach made it own that it need substances. Wiggling his noses, he dug his fork into the food and began stuff food into his mouth. Ray only chuckled at the sight as he drank his tea.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

King stood upon the many high rises that were built in Tokyo. He looked around at the city before him.

"Now where is that foolish idiot?" he muttered to himself. The warrior had spent a good portion of his morning looking for his monster. He growled in irritation. Down below he spotted a privately own coffee shop, with the sign stating its grand opening. "If I can not find him, then I will command him to come to me." The warrior lean over the edge and went free falling off the sky scraper. The people below continued on with their business, ignorance to the events that were occurring around them.

The wind went speeding pass him as he stared at the hard ground that was coming up fast. He narrowed his eyes before muttering incantation. He did a flip in mid air and landed on his feet with much ease as a gust of wind shot by the surround people, whom he landed next to. His clothes had change into a simple pair of brown slacks, a white dress shirt with a matching brown vest. He had landed at a cross walk. He raised his gaze and narrow his eyes onto the signal light. It a moment, it had change, giving the surround people a right to cross the busy intersection. King quickly cross the street, and he walked over to the new coffee shop that had waited for his corruption.

There was small chime when he entered the door as the owner behind the counter looked up with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Sir, what can I get you?" King had raised his hand up to the owner's face.

"Your life energy." Spoke the tan teen. Before owner could question the young man before him. King had blasted the shop keep with dark energy. The shop keep's eyes rolled into back of his head and he fell to the ground with a thud. The people around had stop and stare. "All of you, will surrender your life energy to the negaforce." King declared. Screams of terror filled the air for a brief moment. King had unleash huge amount of dark energy into the shop which had consume everyone that was inside.

The shop was silence as an odd mist filled the area. "Now… come to me." Spoke the tan teen. He was soon surrounded by a strange aura as his eyes glow. "Come to me and help me destroy this gluttonies humans... Come and filled them with you delicious evilness." King spoke. The people on the ground slowly rose to their feet. All had the same strange glow in their eyes. "Come…" King muttered. Shadows began to crept fort and took their place inside the humans. "Come to me my creature of sweetness!" In the midst of the dark energy a figure appear for the teen.

"Master…" It was the doughnut man. He bow before King.

"Now… devour these filthy humans!" King ordered. Looking around at the humans, the doughnut man grin in delight as he licked his lips.

"As you wish my master." One by one, they were consume by the creature. A young child stood in line waiting to be eaten by the creature.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"So… you never seen her face?" Ray spoke. Kai had finish eating and was giving the raven teen an explanation on why he was out so late.

"Meh, does it really matter?" wonder the two-tone hair teen. Ray pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Let me get this straight, you went to a masquerade ball, where this one girl had caught your attention and you followed her out. Once outside she got a attack by some thug, where you saved her and had spent the whole night talking?" Kai groan in frustration; he was not good at making stuff up. "And you never asked her named?" wonder Ray. Kai blinked a few times, wondering if Ray had actually brought his lie. "You know, I just assume you were at the office dealing with the shit that your grandfather had sent your way." Kai had dropped his head at the explanation.

**That could have worked too….** Kai slowly raise his gaze to Ray's. He looked into those golden color eyes, which return the same look.

"Alright… what did she look like?" Kai began to sweat. He knew he should have used the office lie. Then the image of the female sailor popped in his head.

"Uh… Well, she had dark hair, that had a tint of blue." Kai started out. Ray gave him a look, which Kai began to sweat even more.

"And…"

"Arg! I dunno, she had these dark blue eyes and slightly tan skin." Ray continued to stare at the two-tone hair teen. "She was wearing some sort of sailor costume!" Kai finally blurted out.

"Alright…. Sailor costume?" Ray began to think about it. "Hmmm… I wonder if she has some sort of fetish about water?" Kai sweat drop at the thought. "So... did you at least get her number?" Kai shook his head. "Did she have a hot body?" The pale teen had blush at the last comment. "Oh come now Kai! It is not very often a girl catches your fancy!" Ray waved his hand at the teen. "So, dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin? Hmmm... Sounds like you might be looking for someone who spends a bit of time outside." Kai sighed in relief.

"Yeah well… what does it matter?"

"Hey! What age is she?" Kai's eyes widen as he started to sweat again.

"Her age?"

"Yes, her age! I am sure you weren't stupid enough to not ask her age." Kai frown his brows together. He was retorted with a comeback but stopped himself.

"She was thirteen!" Kai quickly lied.

"Thirteen eh?" Kai shrived as Ray used a certain tone of voice. "So you like them young eh?" wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Kon! Thank you for taking care of me but don't you have somewhere to be?" Kai had enough. He couldn't deal with all this lying. He started to push the teen towards the door.

"Awe! Do I have to?" whine the raven hair teen.

"Yes!"

Ray made a pouty face. Kai rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. "Awe but Kai! You are out of espresso beans." Spoke the teen. The two-tone hair teen had stop pushing to digest the statement.

"You… used up all of my coffee?" Ray nodded his head. Kai dropped his head before groaning in frustration. "You jerk! Fine! Where is the closest place where I can get coffee!" Ray perked up.

"There is this new coffee shop that open up. My boss wants me to check them out since they also sell their own brand of coffee." Smiled the raven hair teen. Kai groaned.

"Fine! Let me change my clothes and we go and buy coffee!" Ray grinned as he watched the teen disappear behind his bedroom door.

"Oh take your time honey!" teased the Chinese teen. The door was slammed shut which cause teen to chuckle. "Oh Kai, you are good for laughs!" Ray smiled to himself.

Something flash red from corner of his eye. Ray arch a brow as he gaze was turn towards the balcony. "What was…." Taking a few steps towards the doors, he peaked through the glass doors. At the end, near the bedroom there was some sort of bird, but couldn't see it. He was able to open the doors until…

"Ray?" The raven hair teen turn to source of where his name was being called. Kai was standing by the door. "Are we going?' Taking another look outside, the strange bird seem to have taken off. Shrugging it off, the raven hair teen followed the two-tone teen outside the door. The bird was sitting on the sofa as the two teens had left.

Outside, the sun was blazing in the sky as people were out and about. Shopping, meeting or doing whatever they please to do. Ray had took a note of how Kai was dress. The teen wore a simple dark jeans and a nice dress shirt. "Maybe he did get her number." Ray muttered to himself. The two stopped at a cross walk.

"Ray!" The Raven hair teen perked up when he heard his name being called. "Where is this shop?"

"Just a couple of block from here, just follow me." Spoke the teen.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

There were heavy pants in the darkness. The only source of light was coming in from a small crack below the door. "Are you alright?" spoke a husk voice. There was no reply, while the one who spoke kept on trying to listen to see if anyone was still coming after them. "Hey? Little girl?" the older one shook the younger one. Once their eyes had adjusted to the limit amount of light, their eyes widen. The little girl eyes were lifeless and staring off into the distances.

Dranzer was upset with himself. He had spend most of his morning looking for any nageverse energy points, but he found none. He was about to end his search when a large amount had jump on his radar. Not thinking twice about it, the bird was able to save the small human child, but the two were trap inside a closet. Dranzer looked away from the little girl who continued to stare at nothing. She appeared to be lost in whatever trances had came over her. Every now and then Dranzer would hear tiny chimes fill the air. The bird groan in frustration. It seem this odd shop was nageverse set up point and there was nothing that Dranzer could do.

Not unless… a idea occur to him. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his energy.

* * *

Once Kai had entered the shop, the smell of coffee was intoxicating. He let out a breathless moan.

"Heh, I knew you would like it." Smiled Ray. Kai just shot raven hair teen a look.

"Whatever Kon, just order us something." Ray only continued to smile He walked up to the counter where a petite female stood behind with enchanting smile.

"Why hello there beautiful." Spoke Ray, which cause the girl to giggle. Kai only rolled his eyes. "Would you be so kind to get us a cup of your best selling product and a bag of espresso beans?" wonder the teen. The girl giggle while nodding.

"We are having a special today." She spoke.

"A special?"

"Yes, we are testing if we should have a bakery here, so we are giving out free samples of doughnuts today!" spoke the girl. Ray look over to Kai, who only shrugged his shoulders. "Would you like a free sample?" wonder the girl.

"Yeah, give us a each one!" The girl's smile had brightened at the answer. She then disappeared into the back. Ray had leaned on the counter top and took a look around. There were few customers sitting and drinking, but there was also an upstairs which Ray had yet to seen.

"Hey, do you mind we have out treats upstairs? I want to see what kind of set up they have." Kai looked to the Raven hair teen. He nodded his head. "What's taking so long?" Ray looked towards the clock. A thud had caught the boys attention. At one of the tables, both customers had suddenly fainted. "What is going on?" A other customer had faint, which their companion had tried to wake up them. Kai narrowed his eyes as people seem to faint or pass out.

The two-tone teen looked around, but his eyes stop when he spotted the girl peaking around the corner. His eyes widen.

"It can not be…" he muttered.

"Kai! Look out!" Before the teen could react, he was suddenly pin down when a explosion occurred.

"Ray…" came a soft murmur. The Raven hair teen groaned as he looked down at his friend.

"Kai are you alright?" The pale teen nodded his head, which cause a smile to appear upon the teen's face. "Good… I am glad…" Ray had just finish his sentence when his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. Kai was there to catch him.

"Ray?" Kai began to shake the teen. "Ray!" A little more force this time, but the teen took a look around. His eyes widen at the damage on his friend's back.

"That bastard!" came a curse. Kai looked to the source of the voice. It was the girl, she was pulling herself with her arms on the floor. When she came out from behind the counter, Kai's eyes widen. Half of her body was missing, and it was oozing black liquids. "That stupid bird!" The girl growled out. She then spotted Kai, who flinch in fear. "Ah! It looks like there is still someone alive in here." A her face was consume of the grin.

She slowly began to transform before him. Her body changing from its once beautiful skin into a dark doughy shape. "Your energy will be enough for me to recover!" her voice was also changing. In a split moment, she went darting towards Kai. The teen grabbed a hold of his friend and leaped onto a near by table. The girl or monster was finally showing their true colors. "Come on, stand still so I can kill you!" the cute waitress had change into the doughnut man. Half his body was missing with his jellies pouring out. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Never…"

"Kai…" came a faint whisper.

"I shall never give up to the likes of you!" Kai had gentle set Ray down. He grabbed the small medallion around his neck and cried incantation out. The Raven hair teen had open his eyes half way just to see his friend transform in front of him.

**My name is Kai Hiwatari. I am in grade ten and fifteen years old. My only friends are my guardian bird Dranzer and a young man name Ray Kon. **"Kai… what are you…" Ray's words were lost the battle cry of the doughnut monster. The action had caused Ray to fall from the chair and landed on the floor. ** My parents died when I was young and I was sent to live with my grandfather. The man had no patients for young children, so I went sent to a boarding school, while he busy himself with the family company, Hiwatari corporation. As I grew older, I had found out that I was phoenix warrior and my first battle was a hard lesson to for me to learn. **The action had caused Ray to fall from the chair and landed on the floor. Kai or Fire Warrior as he declare himself to be began to fight with the doughnut monster. "What is going on?" From behind the counter, Ray spotted a dark figure appear from the shadows. His eyes widen at the flash of fire that was bolting towards him.** It is where my very first friend who gave me comfort and warmth had disappeared from my life. His name was Black Dranzer.**

"KAI!"

* * *

KK: End of another chapter. I admit, I am started to head towards more of a psychological horror I think. I could be wrong but I think sailor moon was way to chipper at least the anime series was. I was happy to see that the manga had it's dark side, but now I am taking it to a much extreme darker side. Though it was great for a children's show, my child doesn't think so. She would much prefer to watch blues clues or ruby and max. Yay for tree house! Yes I will admit that the contents of Sailor Moon is suppose to be view by children and not by the craze adults who still watch it from time to time. Again, I apologizes for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I did read through this one and everything made sense when I read it out loud, but I am only human. Enjoy, and sorry for not working on this sooner guys!


	6. Chapter Five

KK: Hey everyone... Another chapter. This is original Chapter six since chapter five has too much mature content in it. So please read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimers: **Beyblade and its characters are Own by Takao Aoki. The Plot of Sailor moon is own Naoko Takeuchi **I am someone who likes both and decided to twist them together.

* * *

The sun was bright. There was no reason for why the sun had to be bright today of all days. Takao was leaning against the wire fence that surrounded the rooftop of her school. She was staring at her feet, waiting patiently for something or someone. She was dressed in her male school uniform, which seems to bother Maxine.

"Maxine…." She murmurs the name. She gentle touched her lips as she thought of the blonde. It has been week since that day when Takao revealed herself to Maxine. She noticed her friend Masaru had recovered and appeared to have no memory of the event that occurred. He was just excited about his basketball tournament that was coming up soon.

The door to the roof top suddenly slammed open. Takao looked up in surprise to see who it was.

"Oh… I didn't realize you were here." Well speak of the devil, standing in the doorway was Maxine. The school uniform really didn't suit her at all. Her body was tan from swimming and her hair was blonde revealing she was not born in Japan. She had freckles that decorate her face. She was pretty, but the uniform did not suit her one bit.

Maxine gulped nervously as she stared at the dark hair teen before her. Once they got back to school, things have been awkward between them.

"Do you have time to talk?" wonder the blonde. Takao's eyes glance over to the picnic table before returning towards the sky.

"Yes…" Maxine walked over to the blue hair teen and sat down beside her. The blonde fixed her skirt, so that she wasn't revealing anything.

"Masaru seems to be doing well…" Maxine commented on.

"Yes, he does. He is very excited about his up coming tournament, but we are not here to talk about Masura are we?" Takao spoke. Maxine tighten her grip on her lunch box.

"Takao…. I can not express how sorry I am-"

"Then don't!" Maxine looked up at the teen in surprise. "My grandfather always tells me, don't do anything that you'll regret later on…." Spoke the teen. Curious on what the blue hair teen was saying, Maxine leaned closer. "I do not regret ever meeting you Maxine." Takao began. Maxine's eyes widen in disbelieve. " I do however regret getting involve in this sailor or soldier business." Spoke the teen.

"Hey, at least your family can defend themselves." Maxine offered. A whimper caught her attention. Maxine sighed as she looked down at her lunch box.

"Maxine… I think I do not want to be sailor soldier." Takao had crouch down onto her bottom and lean against the blonde.

"I am sorry Takao… but this is not a job you can easily quit. This is something you are." Maxine wrapped her arm around the smaller teen. Bring her closer to her. Sniffles filled the air that was soon followed by hiccups. "So, I have question, how come this school doesn't have a kendo club?" Maxine decided to try get her new friend's mind off of scout business. Takao perked up.

"Its because there is not enough interest here to start one up." Spoke the teen.

"But I am sure you could gather all of your friends and start a club." Maxine smiled as she press her forehead against Takao's. The blue hair teen smiled at the gesture.

"Sadly no, all they are interest is boys, shopping and the school spy."

"School spy?"

"Yeah, you haven't seen him?" Maxine had a look of confusion written all over her face. "He is over at the soccer field." Takao pointed him out. Maxine stood up and looked through the wire. Her eyes widen at the teen dressed in a red uniform.

"That's him!"

"Yeah… he seems to be real snob."

"Takao! He is totally gorgeous! How can you not like him!" Maxine had grabbed Takao by the collar and started to shake her. "You are telling me a hottie like that is searching for potential students for his high school!"

"Uh… Yeah?" Maxine dropped Takao as she continued to look through the fence at the teen.

"Oh honey… you have been hanging around the guys too much." Comment the blonde teen.

Takao groan as she slowly rose to her feet. She staggers a bit but held onto the fence for support. Rubbing her head she looked at the blonde teen before her. Maxine had hearts in her eyes and a bit of drool appearing at the corner of her mouth. Takao giggled at the sight.

"Hey Takao!" called a voice. The blue hair teen and the blonde both looked to see who else was on the rooftop. "Hiya!" Hilary stood in the doorway with Masaru. Both teen chuckle as they waved back.

All four teens decided to sit at the picnic table and began to eat their lunch. "Oh you wouldn't believe it Takao!" the brunette was wiggle and squirming in delight.

"What? The spy asked you out?" Maxine missed her mouth as she gasp at the news.

"What? Oh! No, not yet." She waved her hand. Maxine and Takao both had sweat drops while Masaru continued to eating his lunch. "There is this new radio station called the love lore, did you listen to their last casting?" wonder Hilary.

"Love lore?" Both Maxine and Takao looked towards each other and shrugged.

"Neither of you have heard it yet?" Both female teens shook their heads. Hilary groaned.

"I told you, Takao has morning kendo practice and Maxine is busy with the swim club after school. They do not have time for such silly things." Spoke Masaru. Hilary glared draggers at their male companion.

"Oh no, don't worry about that Hilary." Maxine waved her hand. "Why not tell us what the this love lore station is about?" spoke the blonde.

Hilary suddenly cheer up.

"Really!" Maxine nodded her head wondering if she had made a mistake. "Well, it's the reason why I wanted to meet up with you Takao." The blue hair teen blinked in surprise as she pointed at herself. "Yes you Takao, since you are so great with languages, maybe you can help me write a love letter?"

"What! Me write a love letter!" Takao went bugged at the mere thought of it.

"Just because she is great at translating foreign languages doesn't mean she is good at writing." Masaru added. He receive a glare from both girls, which cause him to shrink in his place.

"So… if I am getting this right, the love lore station, Is a radio board cast that reads love letters on the air?" Hilary nodded her head. "Hmm… That sounds like something that would get a lot of hits."

"Why is that?" wonder Takao.

"Because as females," Maxine pointed to herself and Takao. "We tend to go little crazy when it comes to that romantic stuff."

"Romances? Really?" Takao tilled her head in speculation. She scratch her cheek at the thought of it. Maxine decided to lean over and whisper in Takao's ear.

"Such as being saved by a certain Fire soldier." Maxine purred the words out, which caused Takao to turn pink. The blue hair teen began to push her two index fingers together while Maxine snigger to herself. Hilary was cheering and went on raving about a sleep over. Masaru just groan.

"How do I end up in these situations?"

* * *

At a café Kai was sitting at table looking confused or maybe it was frustration. Ray was serving tables before he came over.

"Hey man, what's up?" wonder the Raven hair teen. Kai looked up but only groan in frustration.

"I am making trouble with this writing assignment for languages class." Whined the teen. Raven teen shot a wave towards his co-worker before sitting down.

"You mean the love letter?" Kai nodded his head as he leaned on elbow. "Really? And I thought you had this thing for sailor wind… was it?" Kai's eyes widen as he quickly cover the teen's mouth.

"Hush! That is supposed to be a secret! You promise not to talk about it!" Ray only grin. The two-tone teen seem really fluster whenever Ray talked about Kai's secret life. Which gave the raven teen to talk about it more often.

"Fine, fine, but I assume she was your amuse" Ray wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Kai's blush deep as looked at his paper.

"Look Ray… I do not know how I feel, and if something doesn't happen soon. Then is assignment is going to be a fail. Anyway, I better head home and try to catch up on some sleep." Muttered the teen.

"You still doing that selection gig?" The teen nodded. "Man, it sounds like you have too much on your plate. Just go home and relax. Forget about school, work and this fighting." Kai shot the raven teen a look, but Ray whisper the last part. "And take a few days off. I will email your homework to you. I need to head over to my family's place tonight."

"They still haven't return?" Kai wondered. Ray shook his head.

"Nope, and if they don't call soon, I am start assuming abandonment." Kai nodded his head.

"Anyway, thanks for the coffee." Kai gather all of his stuff and stood up.

"Yeah, catch you later bud!" Ray watched as the two-tone hair teen left. The raven hair teen just shook his head. "Poor kid, he just exhausted." He closed his eyes as he heard the loud crash. "Yes definitely tired." Muttered the teen. Ray let out a sigh as he heard the argument taking place.

Just as one of his friends was leaving another one appear. Takao came over with her little group and sat across from the raven teen with a pout.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Takao pouted.

"Alright, Takao I won't be home until late tonight, so that means you have make your own dinner." Said the teen.

"Oh about that." Ray perked up as he look at the other two girls. "I was wondering if I can have friends over?" The blue hair teen drum her fingers against the table. Ray pointed to girls. Takao nodded.

"Alright, just don't stay up too late, you have your practice in the morning and school as well." Takao nodded as the other two girls cheered. "Heh, I see you and your lovely friends back home." Both Hilary and Maxine blush as they watched Ray walk away. Hilary quickly took the empty seat and Maxine brought over a chair.

"Takao! I didn't realize your cousin was really hot!" spoke Hilary.

"And he knows who the high school spy is!" squealed Maxine. Takao sweat drop as she watch the two girls continued giggle to themselves.

"Maybe this was a bad idea… hmm?" Something went crunch underneath her shoe. Lifting her foot up, she was able to see it was a ball of paper. Picking it up, and un folding it she looked at it. "What the?" Looking confuse the other two girls leaned over.

"What it is?" Takao groan as she felt the weight of both girls on top of her.

"I don't know…"

"It looks like it written in a different language."

"Yay! Takao can translate it!" the blue hair teen just groan in frustration.

* * *

"Johnson! What is with all of this fan letter for an station we do not even broad cast!" yelled the chubby man behind the desk.

"I do not know sir! I will get right on it sir!" The man in the pale business suit was scrambling to pick up all the letters.

"Are those fan letters for love lore station?" spoke a familiar sexy female. The chubby man and Johnson looked over their shoulder.

"Ah! You know what is going?" wonder the chubby man. "Did head quarters send you?" Both men had dream looks upon their faces.

"You can say that." She had walked over and picked up the box of letters from the men. "We are just testing a new radio board cast." She said. Both the boss and Johnson nodded their heads. Foolish humans…. Queen walked down the hall, smiling and waving at everyone she walked by. They know nothing about love. She set the box down in an office room.

"Are those the letters for tonight?" spoke the man was sitting behind the desk.

"Yes, now look through all that junk and find something that will drive our viewers crazy." Queen spoke. Man had a deep and husky voice, and wearing a simple dark suit, he was very handsome.

"As you wish my mistress?" bow the man as he began looking through the box. Queen smiled as she watched him at work.

* * *

"Oh! This is so hard!" groan Maxine. The three were sitting around in Takao's room at the table she had set up. There were balls of paper scatter through out the room. Hilary was busy writing something while Takao continued to read the note she found. "Did you come up with something yet Hilary?" wonder the blonde as she leaned on the table.

"Not yet…" came a soft muttered. Maxine whined as she lay her head on the table.

"Takao?" The blue hair teen gasp in surprise.

"What?"

"Whoa chill, how is the translating coming along?"

"Oh… Its hard to make out since some of the words are spelt wrong, but I got the jest of it. Spoke the teen.

"Done!" Hilary announce. Both female teens looked towards the brunette. "You wanna hear it?" They nodded. "Alright! Roses are red just like your lips, and violets are blue as your eyes won't you please come back to me?" Hilary wore a smile. Both teens looked away.

"Uh… yeah really awesome Hilary."

"Yeah, its good!" smiled Takao. The brunette bean at the two.

"Really! So cool!" she squealed. "What about you Maxine? What do you have?" The blonde perked up as she looked at her note pad.

"Uh… Nothing really? All I have is just keep swimming, and swimming, swimming!" Blonde rubbed the back of her head nervously. She receive a glare from brunette. "Takao?" The blue hair teen flinched as Hilary and Maxine looked her way. "What do you have?" sang the blonde. Takao groan, she knew Maxine was suggesting something else.

"Nothing, I am going to reply and translate this letter!" state the teen.

"Alright…" Takao took a glance at the two, who seem to be waiting.

"What!"

"Can you read to us what it says?" Takao groaned at the thought. She picked up the notepad she was writing on.

_I wrote to you in the past_

_I wrote how I wanted to see you_

_They say you wish not to see me again_

_I refused to believe that was the truth Because I remember…_

_How it felts to be surrounded by your warmth_

_To touch your lips_

_To feel your passion_

_To have you within my arms_

_Keeping you safe from your nightmares and scares_

"And to reply….

_I waited for you…_

_I long to see you again_

_They told me you found another_

_How my heart ache at the thought then I remember_

_How it felt to be held_

_To be close and intimate_

_To explore your passion of me_

_I long to be in your embrace once again…_

Takao looked up at the two, which both had tears within their eyes. The blue hair teen gasp in horror as she quickly grabbed a box of tissue. "Uh… was it really that horrible?" she asked. Taking a tissue, Maxine wiped away the tears.

"Are you kidding! That was absolute beautiful!" Maxine smiled

"Oh Takao! I didn't realize your heart was broken!" sniffled Hilary. Maxine and Takao both sweat drop at the brunette.

"Uh Hilary… it is not. I do not even have boyfriend!" stated the blue hair teen. Hilary blinked as she looked at both girls. Hilary groan in disappointment.

"Oh, why did you have to go and ruin the moment." Hilary began to play with the tissue she had in her hands. Takao just chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"So… that first part is what you translated?" Takao nodded as Maxine leaned over to look at the note pad. "Interesting, whoever wrote this seem to be mature."

"Mature?" The girl Inquired.

"Yes, Takao's reply is very innocent and soft and the first one is passionate and dirty." Smiled Maxine as she licked her lips.

"Dirty?" Hilary wondered.

"What do you think the surrounded in warmth would mean, Hmmm?" Takao and Hilary looked towards each other before blushing. Both girls refuse to look at each other while Maxine was enjoying herself. "Sounds great Takao! Are you going to mail it in tomorrow?"

"Mail it? How can I mail it when you said it was dirty!" Takao gasp in horror. Maxine wave her hand she went over to the closet, and open it up. She began to pull at the futon that was nicely tucked in. "Oh I don't know… I guess I could it mail it in." Hilary went to go help Maxine with the futon.

"Yeah, I go with-… I can't tomorrow, I promise my dad I would help with the shop." Maxine groan in frustration. Hilary perked up.

"I can go with you, and mail in my as well!" smiled the teen. Takao smiled as she grabbed the sheets started to help the girls make their bed.

In the hallway, Ray was about to call lights out, but stopped himself when he heard the girls giggling. He smiled as leaned against the wall, listening to them talk. "I am glad you finally opening up Takao." Spoke the teen. He pushed himself off from the wall and headed towards the guest room they had in the dojo.

* * *

KK: Yay! something more for the kiddies... enjoy it or did not enjoy it. You tell me? see you guys soon!


	7. Chapter Six

KK: Another chapter Enjoy ladies and gentlemen

Disclaimers: I do not own and never will, so please do not sue, I need my money for diapers and stuff.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were sitting at the table like zombies. Ray was busying himself at the strove.

"Did you girls have a good night?" wonder the Raven hair teen. Groans were his only reply. Ray could only grin. It seem the girls were up much later then they had except. He quickly dished out the pancakes and sausages links onto plates and presented them to the girls. There was also maple syrup, slice strawberries, bananas, and whip cream to top it off. The girls had stars in their eyes as they looked at the food was that presented to them. "Come on, eat up before you are late, and your lunch boxes are in the refrigerator." Ray added as he took a seat at the table and drank his tea. In his hand he held the newspaper and was reading it. Takao right away busy herself with stuffing her face with food. Hilary made faces of disgust while Maxine just giggled at the action.

"Ray… how long have you taken care of Takao?" wonder the blonde. Takao shot her a dirty look before continued on with her breakfast. The Raven hair teen looked up from his newspaper.

"I'll let Takao tell you about it." Ray continued on sipping his tea. Maxine had a look of disappointment but she pushed it aside.

* * *

Once at school, there were a group of girls squealing of the radio station, which Hilary went join them.

"Man… are we really that much out of the loop?" Takao stared at the crowd of girls while Maxine looked over her schoolwork.

"I don't know, but I just want to focus on my work." Spoke the blonde as she looked over an essay paper.

"Hey there ladies!" Masaru suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Neither one flinch as both had their noses in a book.

"Ohiyo" both said.

"Did you hear? There is this strange new sleeping disease going around." Blonde perked up while Takao was pretending to be studying.

"Sleeping disease?"

"Yup. The news paper has an article on it. Saying people are falling into a deep sleep like a coma without any sort of head trauma." Masaru spoke. Blonde frown her brows together in disbelieve.

"Really? With no signs of trauma? Takao what do you think?" Blonde nudged her blue hair friend.

"What? Huh?" The book in front of the teen fell. There on the desk was Takao's lunch box. The blue hair teen giggled as she looked at the two. "Heh, Sorry wasn't really paying attention!" Maxine and Masaru both groan as loud squeal could be heard in the background. Hilary suddenly popped amongst the trio.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear! Molly's love letter got read on the radio! Now I am most definitely sending mine!" Hilary jumped for joy while the others pretend not to know her.

"Oh, by the way, how did your little writing session went last night?" asked Masaru. Takao and Maxine looked at each other before sighing in defeat. Masaru arch a brow, while Hilary continued on squealing away.

"I couldn't think of anything sappy enough to write…"

"My… Mine was dirty…." Takao whisper. A blush was painted across her face as he murmured the words. Masaru gulp nervously as he stared at Takao.

"Uh…dirt- dirty you say?" he stumbled over his words. Takao nodded her head as she bit her thumbnail.

"Well, if your mind is in the gutter, but it was filled with passionate and love." Maxine sighed dreamily. Masaru blinked in confusion as he looked between both girls. One was embarrass and the other was gone in dreamland. Scratching his head, he shrugged it off to be a girl thing.

"Our teacher is really late?" Masaru pointed out. Maxine snapped out of her daze she looked towards the clock.

"Yeah, its is already nine am." A random student called for Hilary, who took a glance at the clock.

"If the teacher is not yet by ten, then our class is cancelled for the day." Spoke the student body vice president. Hilary had her handbook out and reading through it. She was also sitting on the teacher's desk. "Yup, it states here, if the teacher doesn't show up for an hour and half classes are cancelled for the day." Hilary snapped the book closed. Maxine muttered something under breathe about Hilary which caused Takao to giggle.

Before the Brunette could demand what was said; the door was slammed open. The sudden sound had caused everyone to see who it was. It was the teacher, and she had stagger inside the room. She let out a moan as she walked inside.

"Uh… teacher?" asked Hilary. The teacher had managed to get to her desk. She sat down.

"Hi" she had yawned out. Everyone stare in awe at the teacher.

"Uh… Ms. Haruna?" spoke Hilary.

"Hm?" the teacher looked up. "You what know… it is too early to be awake! Today is a free study day, wake me up when the last bell rang." The teacher let out another yawn before settling down onto her desk and sleeping. Hilary was in shock awhile the rest of the class began to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Hilary! It seems that Molly had fallen asleep as while." The brunette began to flinch as she looked amongst the student who began to ask her questions.

"Ah! Takao! Masaru! What should I do?" wailed the teen. Takao gasp as Hilary clanged onto her waist. The blue hair teen groan as the brunette began to wail.

"Oh chill Hilary, just go inform the principle about the situation and everyone well finish up their homework." Spoke Masaru.

"Yes! Of course! I am so glad I have such faithful minions!" Hilary burst out laughing, which cause Masaru and Maxine to groan. Takao was stared in horror.

* * *

At the radio station, Queen sat on desk, looking at the many "fan mail" they had received. She groaned in irritation. "Not a single one from a guy, just bunch from old ladies and craze girls." Queen pouted.

"Mistress… wouldn't this be consider to be a successful mission?" wondered the man. Queen just sighed heavily.

"Yes… Did King receive his share of energy?" wonder Queen.

"Uh… Just give me a moment." The man went to his computer and started to type on the keys. A communication sphere popped up in front of the Queen. Her eyes widen in surprise. She began to poke at her. "Mistress… would you please?" Queen just turn up her nosed.

"Queen?" spoke a voice. Queen's eyes widen in delight.

"Yes my love?" she spoke softly.

"Love?" wonder the deep voice. Queen was taken by the odd tone. "Oh… I see, you haven't yet install the new communication spheres within your shrine." Spoke the voice. Queen's eyes widen in horror as she stared at the dark figure at appear in the communication sphere. "I wonder why you want to talk to your dear Ram, since he nothing but talk." The voice was intoxicating. It was something would annoy Queen. She would leave her mate, for the man who was talking to her right now. "Queen, my dear?" wondered the voice. Queen perked up to her name being called. "Is there something you need from me?" The female growled in frustration.

"No… other than for you to be…" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. "No I am sorry to bother you Yuri, but it seems my minion had type in the wrong codes."

"Sure… whatever you say." And in the flash, the sphere had disappeared from view, leaving Queen pondered about her next plan of action.

"Uh… Mistress? I am terrible sorry for that." Spoke the man. Queen waved her hand.

"Its fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again…" The Geisha had narrowed her eyes as a plan began to form inside her pretty little head. "Ru… If my dear does call, just tell me I am starting another operation." The man nodded. Queen stood and dropped whatever letters she had within her hand onto the desk. "And burn these."

"Yes my Mistress." Ru had bow before his mistress as she took her leave. He then stared at the mountain letters before sighing to himself. "Why must I be stuck with the dirty work?" The man snapped his fingers and the letters then went up in flames. "Shame though, some of them were quiet good."

* * *

The group were hanging outside the window watching as the paramedics carry their fellow classmate and teacher.

"Was that really necessary?" wonder Takao.

"What do you mean Takao?"

"They only fell asleep." Maxine just shook her head. "I highly doubt it is that strange new illness" spoke the teen. "Besides…. We could have slept in longer!" grinned the blue hair teen, who only receive a groan from the group.

Outside Takao and Maxine were walking down the busy street. Hilary had to stay the school to give a report about the whole situation. Masaru had his basketball practice. "Man, can you believe what happen today?" spoke the blue hair teen.

"Yes, but don't you think this had something to do with the nageverse?" The blonde pointed out. Takao paused in her walk.

"Alright, lets think about this rationally."

"You want to think about this?"

"Yes? I think…" The blonde groaned.

"Look, just go drop off your letter and call me later if you discover anything." Maxine handed Takao a piece of paper before disappearing across the street. The teen looked at the paper and notice a number was written on it. Shaking her head, Takao started to make her way over to the radio station.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Sitting at table in a familiar café, Kai was drinking a cup of coffee while Ray had a newspaper.

"Dranzer says, anything odd or abnormal is should be consider to be a threat." Spoke the pale teen. Ray went back to looking at the paper.

"Hey, have you heard anything about a radio broadcast called the love lore?" wonder the Raven hair teen. Kai took a moment to think. The dark hair teen peaked over his paper at the other. "Well?"

"No…. My company doesn't do dealings with public relationships." Spoke the teen. Ray dropped his shoulders in disbelieve.

"That is not what I meant…" Ray rubbed his temples in annoyances.

"Well, I do not have time for the 'latest thing'. I have my school work, the company and the stuff that Dranzer assigns to me." Kai growled out. Ray only rolled his eyes. "Look! If you are so worried then why don't you check it out!"

"I can't..." The raven hair teen simple put it. "I have to go house sit, and besides the radio station is not even listed in the channel ratings."

"Its not?" Kai abruptly took the newspaper from Ray.

"Yeah… Here Kai, thank you for asking." The dark hair teen spoke sarcastically. The pale teen exam the radio listing, and couldn't find the name.

"Are you sure its called the love lore?" the dark hair teen made choking motions towards the other.

"Yes…."

"Alright, I'll go check it out with Dranzer. I'll call you tomorrow if any news… Oh! I wanted to ask," Kai was snapped his fingers trying to remember something. "Yeah! Did I forget a file folder here?" Ray shook his head. "Alright, I am just missing some homework, but I have just zip through on my computer. See you later!" Taking the last gulp of his coffee. The two-tone teen was out the door. Ray just shook his head and muttered something about people having no lives. His eyes caught a glimpse of a pretty girl who enter the shop. He only grinned when the girl shot him a look of interest.

* * *

Outside, Kai was climbing up the fire escape as a loud screech filled the air.

"Kai!" came a call. The red hawk began to hover as Kai continued his climb. "Something is going on, I am sorry I have been busy with the network." Spoke Dranzer.

"Its fine… I was able to catch up on sleep." Muttered the teen. The bird nodded its head as it flew upwards the rooftop. Kai curse under his breath; grabbing his medallion the teen mutter a familiar phrase.

The teen's skin had pale, while wherever he had hair was change into soft feathers. His body was soon equipment with armor and weapons. He had a bow and arrows that appear upon his back as he quickly finished his climb. The sun had just began to set, casting its orange glow over the city and Kai stood within its rays. The warrior had closed his eyes and soak in the warmth.

"See… now you starting enjoy your true form." Spoke hawk. Dranzer had settled himself onto the ledge as Kai bathe in the sunlight.

"I love the sun…" came a soft muttered.

"Yes… as did those before you."

"Dranzer… will we ever meet more of our kind?" The bird took a moment think and shrugged as his shoulders. Fire slowly opened his eyes. His cheeks were tattoo with red triangles that match his eyes. "Lets head towards the nageverse point." Spoke the Fire warrior.

* * *

Outside the station, Takao walked towards the gates. She pause as she looked the small building. It was not in the business district, but more in a rural area. She held a brown envelope within her grasp. She took a deep breath she started cross the street towards the building.

_Takao…. _

The blue hair teen looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Wondering if she hearing things, the teen had reached the other side of the street.

_Takao…._

"Dragoon?" the blue hair teen had dared. The vines that crept over the stone fence, out popped a familiar face. "Dragoon!" Takao exclaim before quickly cover her mouth. "What are you doing here?" hissed the teen.

"Steak out!" hissed the lizard. The teen knitted her brows together in confusion.

"Steak out… what do you mean?"

"This place has been giving odds amount of negative vibes. I spend most of the week here seeing if I found anything odd." Spoke the dragon. The blue hair teen sighed.

"Whatever you say Dragoon, I am here to delivery some mail." Spoke the teen. The dragon took a closer look at the package.

"Is that for the love lore station." The blue hair teen had paused in her movements.

"How would you know?" wonder the teen.

"This station has been receiving huge amount of letters, but no one at this station knows about the love lore board cast." Commented the Dragon. Takao suddenly pouted.

"I guess, I have to give this one to Maxine, won't she be happy to know." Came a cold murmured.

"If you are going go in, take me with you!" The little dragon had disappear into the over growth.

"Hey! But how?" The tiny lizard had poke out its behind and pulled out an odd looking pen.

"With this little sucker!" Dragoon dropped the pen into Takao's waiting hands. "This instrument is a cloaking device, allowing you as the user to take any disguises you want." Dragoon instructed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe you might want to use it to get into this building," Dragoon remark. "The security may not seem tight, but they do question people. Why not choose a talent agent?" smiled the little creature. Takao bit her lower lip before nodding.

"Alright! Disguises power! Change me into a super sophisticated talent agent!" the teen nearly cried out. Dragoon's eyes widen in delight as the light consume Takao's body. Her school uniform had change into a shapely dress business woman. She had black pumps, with a black pencil line skirt, and matching blazer. Underneath, was splash of color a light blue. Her hair was much shorter and a pair of sunglasses appeared upon her face. "Whoa… way cool!" Takao spoke as she checked herself out.

"Yes, now let get a move on." Dragoon hopped onto the teen's shoulder where he was able to blend into the fabric color. Takao took a couple of steps before she touched the stone wall for balances. "Uh, is there a problem Takao?"

"Um… yeah I never walked in anything other than flats!" teen giggled. Dragoon groan in annoyances.

"Just one after another and sway your hips. It will help!" Dragoon offer.

Arching an elegant brow, Takao began walking. She would shift her weight to each foot as she would move. Her eyes widen in surprise. She muttered to herself when she came up to the gate. A Figure watched the woman waltz in the distances.

"Umm… madam is there something you need?" wonder the security guard. Takao looked up and flash the guy a smile, who blushed.

"Yeah, if you would mind?" She pointed to the thing was blocking her way from entering. "I have important appointment I need to attend to." Takao tilt her sunglass to wink at the security guard who started to go goo, goo for the woman before him.

"Right away madam!" pressing a button. The electric arm rose up. Takao grinned to herself as she slowly began to make her way inside.

"Nailed it!" she sang. Before she could get further, a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, and swept the poor girl off her feet. She squealed as she went tremble to wards the ground. The security the guard quickly went to help the girl up. "Yeah, thanks for the access lady." Came soft whisper as Fire hid within the shadows.

Inside, Takao thank the security guard for help who continued to blush said it was nothing.

"Alright… lets go." Dragoon. Takao bow once more before darting up the staircase. The guard lingered a bit longer before returning to his post. Walking down the hallway, Dragoon noticed something off. The blue hair teen being curious as ever decided to take a peak inside one of the office rooms.

"Way cool! This is my kind of job, everyone is sleeping!" Takao gush.

"What do you mean?" Dragoon perked up in interested.

"Just take a look for yourself." Takao helped the tiny lizard to look through the window. Dragoon's eyes widen in horror. The dragon didn't know how to comprehend the situation.

"Takao! This is the job for Sailor Wind!" The blue hair teen looked confused.

"Sailor wind?" Fire was hiding behind the corner. He watched the figure enter the office. "Is that the Sailor Soldier wind?" Fire wondered to himself.

Takao looked all the sleeping figures. Then she spotted someone in the sound room. It a tall dark hair man who had earphones and speaking into a microphone. "That must him!" Dragoon pointed out. Takao sighed in defeat.

"You mean Maxine was right? This whole thing is a nageverse set up?" Takao groan.

"Enough! Time to transform!" Dragoon order.

"No! I got something better in mind!" Before the Dragon could question it, he was knocked off Takao's shoulder and landed under a chair. The teen marched into the sound room, just as the DJ was about to end the show.

"What the-" Takao slammed her letter onto the table and grabbed the mic.

"Attention all love lore fans! Stop listening to show right now, it is dangerous to your health! And Burn all those flower pins they are really dangerous because they'll show the energy right out of you!"

"No! stop it!" growled the man.

"No you stop it! How dare you play with the emotions of others! You are nothing but-" The man had slap Takao causing her to fall to the floor.

"Sorry honey, you are off air!" Takao's eyes widen. The man had switch off the board cast. "How dare you destroy this beautifully made plan! I shall kill you!" The man growled as he began to change form.

Takao gasp as she slowly began to inch away. "Takao…" came a weak voice. The blue hair teen spotted the dragon, and nodded her head. She grabbed hold of her pendant and transform herself.

"Not so fast little girl!" growled the man. Halfway through changing, The monster had Sailor Wind pinned up against the wall. "I am going to rip you piece by piece." Smiled the monster. Wind could only stare in horror. The monster raised his claw into the air.

"No!" just when he slashed down, a red figure flash before him. "Why not pick someone your own sizes?" standing in the corner was Soldier Fire. He had Sailor Wind within his arms, whom had a blush painted across her face.

"Fine by me!" The monster opened it's mouth and shot out a energy beam. Fire jumped out of the way. Wind could only marvelous at the warrior who held her. After the cloud of dust had settle, the monster went for the attack. Fire growled as he dodged every strike while carrying Wind.

Fire kicked the monster and used the moment to escape the room. He took the hole that the monster had created. The two had landed on the floor, leaving poor Dragon alone with the creature.

"Wait! My guardian!" Wind spoke. Fire had set her down, but stopped her from going down. The creature had jumped up through the hole as well.

"Don't think you need to worry about them!" Fire pulled Wind out harms away as The monster punched the spot where the sailor soldier had once stood. Fire finally grabbed a hold of the monster and the two were wrestling with each other.

"Wind! You need to attack!" order Fire.

"But-"

"No buts! Just attack!" Sailor Wind nodded her head. She closed her eyes to focused her energy. _Please, oh please do not hit Fire!_ Sailor Wind shot a burst of energy, which grabbed a hold of creature into a tornado. Fire took the shot. He launched his fire balls attack. The wind consumed the attack, and burnt the monster. It took a moment for it to dispel. Laying on the rooftop was the monster, who was burnt to a charcoal.

"Heh… you think may of won! There are many more of us." Hissed the creature. Wind and Fire walked over to the creature.

"What are you?"

"Me… I used be like you! A human…." The monster's form finally crumbles and his ashes were sweep away by the wind.

"A human… is that what we fighting?" Wind and Fire both looked shocked at the news.

* * *

In a garden somewhere, Queen held out some fish food above a pond. A portal opened up next to her.

"Queen!" called a voice.

"Yes?" she asked. She continued to feed the little fishes.

"Your mission had failed! We have to report back to the boss!" came a growl.

"Oh! King, honey." The figure in the shadows of the portal perked up. "I already send the collected energy back to the boss. So what energy was loss during the fight will not be problem."

"Queen?" the voice held a ragged tone to it.

"Now King, my love. You need to rest up, for I already have new plan set into motion."

"And what may that be?"

"Well, you understand that these female humans are always trying to be prefect correct?" There was groan of pain followed by a nodded. "I came up with a plan, that will help them achieve their perfection and get us more energy." Queen dusted her hands off. "So chow for now!" Queen smiled as she wave causing the portal to disappear. She heard her lover crying out for her, but she had ignored it. "I am sorry King, but I need to stay here. I need to lead the ice wolf off our trail…" The Geisha open up umbrella and continued her midnights stroll. She walked towards a fitness centre.

* * *

KK: Now this is going to be similar to what I had up here before hand. Which I wish I had save those chapters, so that way I wouldn't be stuck doing redoing them all over again. Anyway... I hope you enjoy the remake of this chapter and many more to come. I am sure many of you have notices the changes I have made in the chapters. If anyone has the old chapters in their personal collect, it would be great if you could send them to me. They were on my old laptop that crashed... ***cries about in the corner.***Anyway, if not that is fine, I can come up with new ones and think through the rest. This is all for now, I will not be updating again until next week, when I have a break from work and family. Buh bye for now!


	8. Chapter Seven

KK: Here is the long waited chapter eight. Sorry guys, I got distracted with life once again. Once you are finish reading this, some of you will know the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: This chapter contents contain that is not suitable for younger readers, read if you dare.

* * *

The stars shine brightly into the night sky. The air was heavy and humid. Takao had sunk into her bedroom through the window. Dragoon hopped of the young warrior's soldier. He floated over to his favorite spot on the dresser. Stumbling through the room, Takao was able to find her bed. "Dragoon…" The light from the moon was the thing that guided Takao to her bed. "What really is the nageverse?" wondered the teen. She began to unbutton her school top.

"I don't know Takao… all I know is that we have to fight…"dragoon's voice held evidences that he was tired as well. Takao untied her hair, letting it drop and flow freely. She sighed in delight once she had unclasped her bra. She began to work on her pants.

"Takao where the hell have…" Ray had burst into the bedroom. He had turned on the light in the process, revealing blue hair teen. Takao, surprise did not know what to do as the older teen examine her nearly naked form. A heavy sigh filled the room, Ray turned around and exit. Takao let her pants drop to the floor. "I am sorry!" called a voice. The young teen heard a thud outside her bedroom door. "I-I- I forgot my manners! We'll talk in the morning!" Once she heard foot steps trailing away; she quickly grabbed a long shirt to cover her form.

"Just go sleep child." Dragoon's voice echo in bedroom. She walked over to the light and switch it off.

* * *

Having Ray seen me naked was the least of the problems, but it was the only thing that was on my mind. Also, the guy suddenly came busy this morning, not giving us a chance to talk. I had to buy my lunch today. To say the least, I was not impressed. I stood at the gates of my school. The build suddenly appeared to be big, I don't know why but I didn't feel like going inside. It was still early, but not early enough for the school clubs to start their practice.

"Takao!" I heard my name being called in the distances. I looked up and smiled at the figure that was running. "Good morning!" I didn't realize it at first but I was waving back at the person. It seem that Maxine had became something within my life. Before I could say anything else, the blonde was right in my face. Her stare was intense.

"Uh… Is there something on my face?" I wonder. She pulled back, wearing a glare upon her face.

"Why are you dress like a boy?" she asked. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "I am serious Takao! If you ever want to get a boyfriend, you should try wearing a dress."

"And who said I wanted a boyfriend?" I asked. A look of confusion on Maxine's face was cute. "Do we even have time for such a thing?" I dare to ask. Maxine just rolled her eyes.

"Of course we do! I have a schedule we can follow." The blonde hooked her arm with mine and began to march towards the school. I guess for the moment, I can be at school as long Maxine is by my side.

Once classes started, we went back to our usual persona. She was a hyper active blonde, who Hilary adore and Masaru seem to tolerate. She never talked about her family, just about the latest stylist and other girly things. Though I admit, I found her quiet annoying at school, but once we were alone. She would calm down and seem normal. I don't know how to explain nor can I find I reason for it either.

The teacher suddenly ended class. This was new. I began setting my books aside, and start searching for my store made lunch.

"Class! After lunch, we are going to have a guest inside our classroom for the afternoon." I perked up to this information. "He will be seeing how we conduct ourselves in a classroom fashion!" the Miss Huran ended with a smile. I raised a brow in curiosity. I shot a glance towards Maxine who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Teacher!" called a female student. "It wouldn't happen to be the high school spy is it?" There was a hint of excitement with the girl's voice and I was not going to like the results.

"Uh... high school spy? You mean Mr. Hiwatari." spoke Huran. Once the name left the teacher's mouth, the class was in a sudden uproar. I wince as I heard Maxine squeal in delight beside me. The girls started chatting as the boys tried to weasel their way into the conversation. At that moment, Miss Huran announced an early lunch, which had caused another cheer. This made me happy. I was about to rip open my lunch until I heard the door from the back of the classroom closed. I tilled my head backwards to see who had left.

"Hilary?"

"Hey Takao!" my head was suddenly jerked forward. "Lets head to the rooftop alright?" I blinked a few times before nodding.

The air was humid, and it was warm out. Something I did not enjoy about the late summer weather. I leaned against the wire fencing.

"What is it you want Maxine?" Dragoon kept on trying to encourage teamwork between the two of us, but I didn't trust her. She seemed perfectly fine with that as well.

"Was there anything odd in last night's search?" she asked. I took a peek at her from the corner of my eye. She was leaning on the picnic table, enjoying the breeze.

"Nope... Nothing and Dragoon is getting annoyed with his network..." I muttered.

"I see... Alright, here is another thing..." I turn my body around to look at her. My fingers webbed into the wire fence, as it seems that my arms were the only things were holding my weight. "Do you notice anything different... about your surroundings?" she choose her words carefully.

"Different how?" I wasn't too sure what she was getting at, but I was very curious.

"I really do not know how to put this... " she scratch the back of her head nervously. I could feel my brow arching. "Alright, since my powers are associate with water, I am able to be under water for a great amount of time."

"how much time to exact?" there was a groan irritation, which arouse my interest.

"I found out at swim meet the day before yesterday. I was underwater for a good fifteen minutes... I could have stay down longer... but..."

"But needing to appear normal is important." I finished off. I lean further into the fence as the wind blew gentle pass. This was something that Maxine had worked on. Dragoon seem to have agreed with her. Weren't we normal enough? "Alright, I haven't told Dragoon this, but I am sure he notices. My hearing seem to be gotten better." I said carefully.

"Your hearing?"

"Yes, at this moment, Masaru and Hilary will be joining us in 3... 2... " The door to the roof had open up. Maxine looked at the two figures standing in the doorway. She a wore a look of surprise as she shot me a look.

"Oh hey guys! Can you please do me a favor." asked Hilary as she walked over to the picnic table. I waltz on over to join the others. Masaru looked upset. He sat down with a grunt.

"Uh, sure what is it?" Maxine asked.

"Tell this idiot, to mind his own business on who I date!" Hilary shot Masaru a look. I sat down on at the table.

"Dated?"

"Miss vice president here, asked the high school spy out on a date." Masaru grumbled out. I was suddenly filled with horror, but my anger got to me first.

"You asked him!" Both I and Maxine shouted out. Maxine sounded surprise while I sounded annoyed. Maxine hid her blush, while I glared at the brunette.

"Why are you going on a date with that stuck up jerk!" I nearly yelled. The look on their faces had stopped me from continuing. I looked away and began to eat my store brought lunch.

"Oh, Takao please don't be like that, and besides aren't you usually the first person to make friends with strangers?" Hilary stated. I blush at the accusation.

"So... what is your point?" I dared to ask.

"What's your beef with the guy?" Masaru couldn't help but grin, while I looked away from Hilary. The only male in our group began to snicker at my suspense. "What? I do not understand what is so funny?" Maxine was drilling holes into my head with a look.

"Let me guess..." she began. I started to sweat. "You were the person that started the fight in the hallway right?" I tried to shake my head no, but it came out to be a nodded.

"You what!" I could feel the murderous rage begin to build up. Masaru just grin.

"Yeah, but Mr. spy stopped when he realize he was fighting a girl." Hilary and Maxine's attention were now on Masaru.

"EH!"

"Heh, it seems that Miss Kinomiya got felt up yesterday by high school spy!" Masaru wore the most cheeses grin.

"What!" Hilary screech. We all winced. "This can't be! I am going out on a date with a pervert!" Poor Hilary was in shock, while Maxine was giving me a look. I shook my head at her. With a deep breath, Maxine patted Hilary on the back.

"There, there Hilary, I am sure it was an accident." Maxine tried to comfort the brunette, while she glared at Masaru and I. "I mean, they were both fighting." Maxine tried to coax Hilary out of her shell, while Masaru continued on with the tease. With the look that Maxine was giving, it seems I have some explanation to be doing.

* * *

In the downtown Tokyo Japan, a business man was sitting on park bench, reading the local newspaper. He was wearing a simple yet elegant business suit. Upon his head, he was wearing a hat. A thug, with ripped up jean jacket and pants came over to the man. "Hey..." spoke the thug. The business man ignored the thug. "Hey old man!" once again the thug tried to get the guy's attention. "Old man, listen to me when I am talking to you!" the thug nearly shouted as his gang came following after. The streets seem to have clear since no one didn't want to be dealing with gang. The thug took a swipe at the guy, but he only got the newspaper.

"Oh! you were talking to me?" the business man had a thick accent, which the group of thugs had a bit of problem understanding.

"Hey, why don't you give us all your money and we will leave you alone?" smiled the leader of the gang. The business only chuckled, which cause the group of thugs to look at each other.

"You really think I am going to hand over my money to you?" wonder the business man. The leader narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah! because no disrespects Carols!" Carols got into position to strike the guy. There was a gasp from distances. Just as Carols was putting motion into his attack, he felt an odd burning sensation on his arm and found himself staring up at the blue sky. A bird crowed above them, before Carols cried out in pain. The business man stood up straight while adjusting his tie. His hat seem to have fallen off. The thugs were awe struck at the figure before them. Bright red hair flash in the sun light, it was odd spike and layer.

"You gentleman must be the Blade shakes..." spoke the red head. Carols was on the ground gripping his arm, while the gang took a step back.

"Uh... yeah, and who are you?" one dared to ask. A feral grin appeared upon the red head's face. He quickly grabbed his hat and set it back on his head.

"Me? well gentlemen, I am what you call your worse nightmare." The thug all gulp nervously. "Name is Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov." Taking a few steps forward, business seem to have assume back to its regulation. "I am sure you young men have heard if the negative force."

"We are doing our best on collecting." came a groan. Yuriy spin around to look at the young man lying on the ground. "You can tell Mr. Voltaire that his next shipment will be on time!" came a growl.

"Yes, that is all great now, but I have business for you young chaps." the group looked at each other rather confused. With another groan, the young man slowly rose to his feet.

"what kind of business would that be?"

"I need you to get a hold of someone for me." reaching into his pocket, Yuriy pulled out a picture and handed towards Carols. "I need you guys to bring him to the port. I am sure you know where one that would be. Ta, ta for now." Yuriy waved as he disappeared into the sea of dark suits.

"Boss? Who is it?" Carols narrowed his eyes onto the figure in the picture. "Boss?" A smile grace Carols features.

"It's an old friend, and I have idea where we can find him."

* * *

"So, they are going on out?" I decided to be nice and asked. Maxine and I were walking home from school.

"Yup! Pervert or not, Hilary decided to see what kind of guy Mr. Hiwatari is." The blonde replied. The summer heat was none to pleasant, I couldn't wait for the fall to come. We took a stroll in the area that was filled with few trees. It was a nice change of scenery. My relationship with the blonde was complicated one. Since her talk with Dragoon, she had joined mine little group. I don't know why, but it felt nice to someone I can talk to. Someone I can discuss this crazy saving the world business with, but I still couldn't get over what she did to Masaru.

"Hey Takao..." I paused in steps, since Maxine seem to be deep in thought as well. "Do you want to do something fun tonight?" I arch a brow.

"Fun how?" I curious to know what the blonde's idea of what was. For a moment, I swear, I seen a mischievous glean sparkle in the blonde's blue eyes.

"Do you own a tuxedo or something?"

"A tux?"

"Come on! Lets head to your place!" Before I could protest, I was being dragged by Maxine towards my house.

* * *

"Hey... Takao look, what happen this last night. It was nothing and-" There was a groan of irritation. Ray was standing in the bathroom looking into the mirror. "Takao... Lets go out? why? Because I think we need to spend some quality time together!" the raven hair teen started banging his head against the sink. "Why the heck am I so damn fucking nervous!" came a growl. He turned on the water and slash water onto his face. "Takao... I am sorry for-"

"Honey I am home!" sang a voice. Ray quickly shot up him. The voice sent chills down his spine.

"Oi! Ray are you here?" called another. The raven hair teen looked around and checking himself out in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

"Ah! Takao I have-" Ray poked his head outside the bathroom door. The scene before him made him stop dead in his tracks. In the hallway, Maxine was busying herself with feeling up Takao's breast. The blue hair teen blush while a gasp escape her lips, and the blonde only giggled. Ray's vision soon went blurry.

"Oh Takao! Don't be such a girl now!" Giggled Maxine as she tried to pull off the Takao's school shirt. A thud caught the girls' attention. "Huh?" Getting the top off, Ray laid on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose. "Uh... Takao is your brother alright?

The blue hair teen walked over and poked at the raven hair teen. " I don't know, but lets head to my room, and he is not my brother!" the blue hair teen shouted back as the two head upstairs, leaving the poor raven hair teen to die. Ray Kon, died in the Kinomiya house hold due to the loss of blood, seeing his favourite girl getting it on with another girl. That's what the news headings would say. Ray blinked a few times before realizing where he was. He groaned at the mess of bags and shoes at the entrances.

"Might as well go see what they want for dinner." Ray muttered himself.

"He's not your brother?" Maxine asked once again.

"Its complicated." Takao explain. "All I know is that he is not related to me by blood." Takao was busy button up a shirt. Maxine paused in dressing herself.

"This gives me an idea..." The blonde muttered to herself as she evil grin appeared upon her face.

"It may not be mine, but at least it kind of fits." Maxine perked up. Takao had turned around. Maxine could only stare at the figure before her. "Well? How do I look?" Drool appeared at the corner of Maxine's mouth.

"Uh? Oh you look great!" Maxine blush as she looked away.

"Really? Hmmm..." Takao check herself out in the mirror once more. She was wearing a tux, the shirt and jacket was big enough to hide her chest. She had hair pull back into a bun with her bangs hanging out freely. She grabbed the top hat and placed it onto her head. She wiggled her nosed at the sight. She looked like her brother Hiro. "Oh well, I guess it has to do."

"How do I look?" Takao glanced over. Her eyes widen for a brief moment. Maxine was dressed in a simple blue dress that had short puff sleeves, and layers of under skirts. Maxine blushes deepen as Takao walked over. The blue hair teen had leaned over and fixed the collar. Maxine's breathe hitch as she felt Takao's delicate fingers against her neck.

"You look good." Taking a step back, Takao was able to admire the look. Maxine blushed.

"Knock, knock..." Maxine spinned around.

"Oh hey Ray! How nice of you to join us." The Raven teen sighed at the comment.

"I was going to ask what you guys want for dinner, but it appear you guys have other plans." muttered the raven hair teen.

"Yeah, sorry about that man." smiled Takao. Ray took another look at the dress that Maxine was wearing.

"Isn't that..."

"Uh..." Maxine blushed.

"Don't tell me forgot about Maxine. She was here over here a few days ago." Takao kept on adjusting the bow tie, she was easily getting annoyed by it.

"That dress..."

"Yes Ray, it's the dress that Grandpa brought for that social event." Takao muttered. The raven hair teen turned his gaze towards Takao. His eyes widen at the figure. "What!" came a growled.

"Whoa... For a moment there, I thought you were your Brother. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Except for being shorter." grin Ray. Takao growled underneath her breath. She started to make a go at him, but she was being held off by the Raven hair teen's long reach. Maxine smiled at the small display of affection.

"So Takao, are you ready to go out?" Maxine asked. Takao and Ray had stopped their little arguement. "Come on, don't you want to see Hilary make a fool out of herself on her date?" smiled the blonde.

"Hilary? date? Mind explaining Takao?" Ray narrowed his eyes onto the blue hair teen.

"Uh? Um... Oh look at the time, we better get going! Come on Maxine, we don't want to be late for our reservations!" grinned the teen. Grabbing the blonde, the blue hair was already out the door.

"Takao Kinomiya! You come back here and explain what is going on!" Shouted the raven hair teen. Maxine only giggled while Takao groaned.

* * *

In a dimly lit restaurant, Kai sat across from Hilary who was fumbling with her napkin. The two had just seat, and the there were candles on the table, making the whole scene very romantic.

"That cocky bastard..." Takao muttered. Maxine leaned on her hands as she stared at the couple on from another table.

"Yeah, your telling me, what woman would be carry wouldn't sweep away with such cheap tricks." ray decided to throw in his two cents.

"I don't know, I think it is very romantic." smiled Maxine. "Besides, you guys would barely afford the entrances fee." Maxine added. Both Takao and Ray sweat drop.

"Hey! It's not like I carry that kind of cash with me all the time!" grumble Ray. Maxine only giggled. Takao leaned back in her chair, she let her hat sit on the chair. She picked up her wine glass shook the liquid around.

"Uh... Takao that is not-" Before either one could stop the teen, Takao took a nice long sip from the glass. She let out a sigh.

"Feh, this place brings back memories..." came a cold reply. Ray arch a brow.

"Memories?" Leaning further back, Takao's gaze fell onto the stage.

"There will be a woman singing... very soon." Just as the words left her mouth, a sultry voice filled the air followed by a brass, with the simple tunes of a piano. Taking another swing of the drink. Takao's eyes fell onto the singer that appeared on the stage. She was wearing a mask and strapless dress that hugged her curves.

"Wow..." Ray couldn't help but let his jaw slang slightly. Maxine narrowed her eyes onto the figure.

"She seems very familiar..." Takao muttered. The blue hair teen spin her chair around, causing a gasp from both Ray and Maxine. The Singer made her way off the stage and walked around the tables. The spotlight followed the singer as she walked around. She went over to Kai's table. She sat on his lap for a moment, and in that moment, she took his napkin and tease him. She walked pass Hilary and dropped the piece of cloth. Then she made her way over to their table. She gentle ran on her fingers onto Ray's shoulders who shivers at the touch. Maxine only glared at the women, who seem delight at the show of emotion. Then she went over to Takao, who return the look she was receiving. She seemed to be giving Takao a little dance. The singer leaned forward and leaned against Takao's chair, so that she was right in Takao's face. Maxine's eyes widen while Ray's jaw just drop.

Licking her lips, the singer let out her last note as she stared at Takao before pulling away. There was a roar of applause as the singer had disappeared back on stage and behind the curtains. When the applause died down, the band had picked up with a simple jazz tune.

"Whoa..." Maxine began to fan herself. "Talk about working it."

"Guys... I think I am in love..." Ray said dreamily. Spinning her chair the right away around, which caused the two to gasp. Takao still had she drink in her hand.

"I am going go out and get some fresh air," muttered the blue hair teen.

"Yeah, alright, what do you want to eat!" Maxine called.

"Whatever!" Takao waved she hand as she headed towards the entrances. The doorman greeted her before letting other customers in.

The cool night air greet Takao. It felt nice to have the wind blowing gentle against her face. Taking a deep breath, Takao heard a couple arguing. She looked back at the doorman, who appeared to be dealing with an anger customer. Deciding to investigated, Takao peaked around the corner of the jazz club. It was Kai and someone else. Confused, since Takao couldn't remember when the two-tone hair teen had left. He seem to be arguing with someone. Before she knew it, she was standing right behind the teen.

"Kai?"

"What! Who's that! You are such a liar Hiwatari!" came a growl. Before the teen could reply he turned around to spot Takao.

"Takao What are-" The older teen suddenly fell limp into the blue hair teen's arms. Takao caught the older teen and stared at the person who stood behind Kai.

"Who are you-" Takao's eyes widen as she felt a cloth being pressed up against her mouth. Darkness clouded her vision.

"Quick! We don't have time to deal with the guy! Just take them both!" came an order. Both Kai and Takao's body where shove into a van, that had disappeared into the night.

* * *

KK: if you guys do not like this, I will take it down and redo it! I did of course read through and grammar check it all. Not just using the computer of course. I had many thoughts for this chapter. I also have summaries for the next few, but I decided to try get back to the original story line I had going. And yes people, Maxine seems to be developing a crush on our lovely Heroine. Lets see where that gets us too.


	9. Chapter eight

KK: Here is the next chapters ladies and Gentlemen! This was quiet fun and interesting to rewrite. I hope most of you enjoy it.

**Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of this.**

* * *

Fear... that is the last thing I remember. Fear and a numbing.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I faintly felt someone shaking me. Which is strange, because it would be my alarm clock waking me up. Man, how much wine did I drink last night? With a groan, I tiredly open my eyes up.

"Huh?" My vision was blurry.

"Are you alright?" For what felt like forever, my vision began to clear.

"Kai?" Why was Kai in my bedroom?

"Thank goodness." And why did he sound so relief? What is going on and why am I wearing Hiro's tuxedo. "I would like to know who is Hiro." I blinked my eyes a few times. "Kinomiya... are you alright?" I tried to set up, but I felt a heavy weight upon my chest. I only groan in response. "Hmm.. they must have drug ya, here let me help." Before I could protest, Kai, being a nice guy he is. Helped me into sitting position.

"What the hell happen?" I asked. I begin to look around. "And why I aren't I in my room?" I notice we were hidden behind some boxes. I was laying on some thick blankets. One thought came to my mind. "Are you loping with me?" I asked. Kai just broke out into a smile as a few stile laughs escape his lips. Kai sure had a nice smile, he should do it more often.

"I should smile more often?" he wondered.

"Did I say that out loud?" he nodded. "Oh... I guess I am just used to speaking my mind with no one around." I cleared my throat as I begin to look around. "So Hiwatari, what have you gotten me into?"

"Me!" Kai sounded almost hurt, but the looked soon worn off. "Look! I am much confused as you are." growled the two-tone hair teen. He purse his lips together. I only stared at him, which caused him to drop his head in frustration.

"This is totally your fault!" I smiled. Taking a deep breath, I slowly rose to my feet. I stumble at first, but I used the box to get to my feet. "Alright... so lets figure out where we are." I don't know why I felt so at ease, but I had to guess it was because I could transform to escape. I took a deep breathe and started to focus on the air. The movements of the wind.

"You are not upset?" He began. I could feel the air circulating around his mouth as he spoke.

"Meh, not really, just annoyed." the smell of metal and sea salt suddenly came rushing back. My eyes shot open as I realize where we were.

"And you don't seem to be scared. Kinomya, you are definitely one of the bravest girls I have met." He comment.

"You don't know even know half of it." I shot back. I could feel his gaze on my back. At the moment, I just wanted to find away out of here before something scary did come. Something that would cause me to loose my cool. Something like... I held onto the tiny charm that hung around my neck. "Please don't let anything happen." I whisper softly.

"Kinomiya... what is it?" I decided to throw on a smile. It seem to be the easiest, and it came.

"Its nothing Kai, and please call me Takao." I looked over my shoulder at him. I felt the smile crept upon my face. Lying about my emotions were much more easy than telling him the truth. Telling him that I was scared, but I couldn't let fear control me. I had to at least give it a try. I took a step forward when something had reported back to me. My eyes widen.

"Kin- uh... Takao... Look, whatever happens, I promise to keep you safe."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah sweet, but Takao?" I stood there still and I felt a depending doom lurking in the shadows. "Takao, what is it?" I hear Kai's voice in the back of my mind. It was cold, that was only thing I can explain it.

"It feels cold Kai..." the two-tone hair teen perk up.

"Cold?" With a grunt, he stood up and walked on over towards me. "Takao are you cold?" I snapped out of my daze. His hand on my shoulder felt warm. I wrestle up a smile before looking forward. For moment, I was surprise because the coldest was no longer there.

"Uh, yeah just a bit." I pulled the tux jacket closer to my body. "I'll be fine." I began walking along the tall line of boxes. There was almost no light. I press my one hand against wall of crates and boxes. The other one... well... Hilary will not be happy about this.

"Your hands are freezing Takao." Kai stated. He took my free hand into his warm ones. He brought up to his lips and blew against my knuckles. I couldn't help the blush. "Here, put these on." He reached into pocket and pulled out gloves. I was going to say something, but the guy kind of went a head and put the gloves onto me.

"thanks..." I tilted my head to hide my blush.

"I'll lead." I nodded since he still had my hand within his grasp. I felt less scared and cold.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen her!" The Raven hair teen growled at the doorman. It was late, the closing time for the night club.

"I am sorry, but the only ones that didn't come back were two guys." Ray rubbed his temple. "If it was a woman, then I would have pay attention." the doorman pointed out.

"Yes, of course you would because your guy." Ray muttered. The doorman pouted.

"Ray, Takao was wearing a tux with a top hat." The raven hair teen's eyes widen.

"A top hat?" spoke the doorman. "I do remember seeing a chap leaving the club with a top hat"

"You do?!" Ray had grabbed a hold of the doorman in excitement.

"Yeah, he went down the alleyway and never came back." smiled the doorman. Ray frown his brows together as he glared at the man.

"Idiot!" Ray dropped the doorman, who started cursing him in an odd accent. This arouse Ray's interest. "Your english?"

"What are you daft?" growled the doorman.

"Ray... I don't understand what you getting at." Maxine pulled Ray's jacket closer to her body.

"I have an idea of where Takao could have disappeared." said the Ray. He waved the doorman, who continued to curse him. The two had hopped onto the teen's motor cycle. The drove off into the night. "Ray! I do not understand, why would it matter if the doorman was british?"

"He's english!" Ray corrected. "The British natives get upset if you combine into a single colony. Anyway, Takao maybe not remember at first, but she has a cousin."

"A cousin?"

"Yes, but when she and Takao would get close. Takao would end up in the hospital with a head injury, causing Takao to loose her memory." Ray replied as they raced down the street. "Takao said something about memories at the club. I think she went to her cousin's place."

"Ray? This doesn't make sense! Takao has- AH!" They suddenly sped up causing the blonde to cling onto the raven hair teen. Before the blonde could protest any further, the two were on the highway. Ray mutter instructions to his navigate system. When Ray listed a area, Maxine's eyes widen.

They soon came to stop in front of a huge high rise. Parking the bike, Ray and Maxine hopped off and were greeted by another doorman. This one was wearing a black suit.

"Uh sir, it is late for visitors." spoke the doorman.

"We are see to Ms. Starlight." Maxine's eyes widen at the name.

"And does Ms. Starlight is excepting you?"

"No, but we something questions for Ms. Starlight, tell her Ray is here." The doorman nodded. He pulled out a small tablet from his inside his coat and began to type on it. Ray rolled his eyes. Maxine shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Ray... I feel uncomfortable being here." spoke the blonde. The Ray arch a brow.

"Don't worry, we'll only be here for a few minutes." Ray spoke. The doorman looked up from his tablet.

"Right, you may enter." He enter a code into the number lock and the doors open up on their own. Maxine was very impress. The entrances was beautiful, the floor was marble and the halls were richly decorated. The security guard waved at them as they walked over to the elevator. Pulling the jacket closer, even though the build was heated; Maxine looked around. She notice there were quiet a few security guards around. The elevator made a ringing sound. The doors open and the two enter.

Maxine sighed in relief as she leaned against the wall. "Too much?" Ray asked. The blonde perked up. She blushed in embarrassment, but nodded it. "Yeah, at first I was startle by the whole thing, but you get used to it right away." The raven hair teen muttered.

"Takao... is related to the Starlights!" Maxine whispered. Ray only chuckled.

"Heh, never thought you would know a someone that rich eh?" smiled the Raven teen. Maxine pouted while a blush grace her features once again. The elevator bing once they had reach their floor. The door open to darkness. Maxine gulped. Ray entered the dark space.

"Well, come in!" spoke a feminine voice. Maxine let a out a squeal as she felt a hand on her lower back. A light came on, blinding the poor blonde. "Make your selves comfortable." spoke the voice again. Maxine looked around. The elevator had came to an entrances away. The whole floor was one huge suite. Ray took Maxine's hand and lead her to the kitchen. The two sat the marble isle on bar stools. Maxine place her hands carefully onto the table. She open her mouth to say something, but stop when a figure enter the room. Maxine could only stare. "Hello Ray, would you like some tea?" The woman's accent was thick, she was dressed in a simple grey sweats and long sleeve button up shirt.

"Yes, that would be great, and rose tea if you have any." The woman nodded. Maxine just stared in awe.

"And what about your guest? what would she like?" Ray nudge Maxine, who closed her mouth.

"I'm sorry I just can't- Are you Takao's older sister?" Maxine asked. The familiarity was incredible, Maxine could have swore it was Takao was serving them tea and not someone else. The differences, which the blonde had noted was the woman's hair was a lighter shade and she had more of a figure than Takao did.

"No darling, I am her cousin." spoke the woman. She set a kettle onto the gas strove and took a seat at the isle. "So... let me guess, you have gotten this young lady pregnant and have no money?"asked woman. Ray and Maxine's face both turn bright red.

"No!" Ray glared.

"Then I have no idea why you are here. I took care of the fight that Takao had at school." The kettle started to whistle. The woman had stood up once again. She had grabbed a tea pot and three cups. She set them on a tray and began to work on making tea.

"Takao has gone missing." spoke Ray.

"I see, and you were hoping I would know something about it." spoke the woman. She brought the tray over and pour each of them a cup of tea.

"Yes, we went to that jazz club, the one you used to Takao to when she was younger." spoke Ray.

"Would you like some cake darling?" asked the woman. Maxine only nodded her head. "Alright, why were you guys there? I thought Grandpa had order you guys to not go to that place since Takao tends to turn into a wino whenever she goes there."

"Catherine! This is serious, was there anywhere else you guys when after the club?" wonder Ray.

"Nope, we usually came back here." Catherine smiled as she set the slice of cake in front of Maxine. "Besides, weren't you telling me that Takao was sneaking off?" Maxine wince as she accidentally stab herself with the fork. "And you must be also involve darling?" Maxine blushed. This woman was very beautiful.

"Uh..."

"It's alright, Ray we can't do anything. Besides, why were you at the night club anyway?" Catherine asked. Maxine blush once more. The blonde swore her face was going to stay red for the rest of her life.

"We were ease dropping on a classmate."

"A classmate? I didn't realize children had so much money." spoke Catherine as she begin to eat some cake as well. Maxine could easily seen where Takao had gotten her mannerism from. This woman could have easily been Takao's mother.

"Well, it a certain person, someone that Takao has beef with." Maxine spoke. Catherine perked up to this piece of news.

"Beef? You are talking about meat darling?" Catherine took a sip of her tea.

"Beef is a slang for fighting Catherine."Ray added Catherine nodded her head.

"The student was Kai Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari? That Russian brat, hmm well good for him taking some time off. He's been trying to get a meeting with me ever since he came to Japan." Catherine muttered. "That also explains why the night club thing. Well, I am sorry but I have no idea where would dear Takao would be darlings. And you are more than welcome to stay here in the guest room if you so please." Catherine poked to the a door off to the side from the living room.

"Catherine..."Ray began. The woman looked at the Raven hair teen.

"You know what! I think I will take up on your offer Ms Starlight!" Maxine sudden spoke causing the two look at the blonde. "Ray, I am kind of tired." The blonde had emphasizes with a yawn.

"Alright darling, you may go to bed. Ray and I are going to talk a little be longer." Maxine nodded as she headed off to the bedroom she was directed to. Filling up the cups, Ray just stared at the liquid inside the nice pretty tea cup. Catherine sat across from him. "Darling, what is really bothering you?"

In the room Maxine looked around. She quickly changed out of the dress and found a clothes in the dresser. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple green shirt. She had switch off the lights and heard Catherine and Ray talking. Smiling, she walked over to the window and open it. Biting her lip, she carefully climbed out, and looked down at the street below. There was barely anyone around. Maxine took deep breath. She held the transform pen within her hand. "Please let this work." she muttered softly. She leaned back and let go of the ledge. She felt the wind zooming pass her she quickly transform. Stilling feeling the wind rushing by.

"Hydro spin!" she cried out.

Maxine, Sailor Water had successful landed, except for the street being drench in water. She chuckled to herself as she steady herself onto her feet. She took a deep breath before took off running.

* * *

Takao followed Kai as he lead them through the maze of the boxes. The two suddenly came to a stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like we been here..." Kai poke his head around the corner and his eyes widen. "Run!" He order.

"What! Why?"

"Don't ask run!" Kai kept on shoving her. Takao quickly turned around and went dashing down the line of boxes. An explosion euprted behind them, sending both teens crashing into crates. A laughter filled the air.

"That was so cute!" came a crackle. "Did you actual think we left here you alone?" asked the voice. Takao groan as she laid in the mess of crates.

"What do you want with us!" Kai growled. He was quickly back onto his feet.

"Oh! I am so sorry not to inform you Mr. Hiwatari but there is someone who wishes to see you, but first! I need to have some fun!" the person on the intercom burst out laughing.

Kai growled underneath his breath. Takao moan as she sat up. "What's going on Kai?" He went over and pulled the blue hair teen to her feet.

"I don't know..." He muttered. He quickly pulled Takao behind him and stared at the fire began.

"Kai? We need to leave! This place is going to up in flames..." Takao tried pull the teen with her, but he wouldn't budge. "Kai?" the two-tone hair teen continued to stare at the fire. "Kai!" The teen snapped out of his daze and began to climb the crates. Takao lead the way.

"Oh! Not so fast!" Just as Takao was about to grab onto the metal railing, a huge gust of wind came out of now where and sent the teens flying off the crates. Kai hit the ground first, but groan when takao landed on top of him.

"Ow..." he moaned out.

"Oh dear... tsk, tsk, I excepted more from you Mr. Hiwatari." Takao was quickly rolled off the older teen. She asked if he was already, but she only got shoved behind him.

"Carols..." Kai narrowed his eyes.

"How nice of you to remember me Kai..." Carols, wasn't very human looking at the moment. He looked like a bear with a red bandaid on its head. "Now, you and your little girlfriend are going to pay for my arm." Carols narrowed his gaze. Before either teen could do anything, the bear swiped at the two. Kai took the hit, but the force had sent him crashing to the ground. Takao let out a screech, but was quickly silence as she faced with the massive claw.

"Hmm... you are most definitely not the usual type of girls he goes out with." Carols lean back. Takao's clenched her eyes closed as she felt the impact of his attack. Carols hit the crate next to her head. "But you are sure a beauty." Carols whisper. He changed into his human form kind of. Takao could help the whimper that escape her lips as Carol's hot breath kissed her bare neck. "And innocent flesh for the taking, Oh Kai you shouldn't have." Carols cracked. The two-tone hair teen groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. "You need to lay on the ground, like a dog Kai!" With a stomp of his foot, the ground had shook, causing the teen to loose his balance. Kai was once against kissed the concreted floor. Takao let out a gasp as she watched the two-tone hair teen.

"No sweet cheeks... Look at me!" Carols roughly had grabbed her chin and force her to face him. He couldn't help but grin since she was giving him a glare. "Heh, not scared kitten?" He crackled. "Don't worry, I will make you fear me-" Takao spitted into his face causing him to retch as he looked away. Takao took her chance and ran over to Kai. She quickly helped to his feet. "Fuck! you bitch!" Carols ripped his claw free and started running towards them. "You are going to pay for that!" he barked.

Kai groaned as he half heartily tried to escape. "Takao... you need to run." he muttered.

"No..." she replied.

"Takao, you need-" In a split second, Kai quickly pulled Takao down with him as Carols went flying by. He quickly rolled them onto the floor as Carols would miss with every swipe. Laughter filled the air, while Carols growled in frustration.

"Fuck!" The two were up against a wall.

"Takao, get out of here." Kai whisper.

"No! Not with out you." Takao whimpered. She gritted her teeth as she felt Kai push her further away. Carols was just a few feet away from them.

"Now!" Kai grabbed a crowbar and went for the attack. Takao shook her head as she bolted towards to door. She let out a scream of terror as wolves appeared before her. They snarled as they approached her. Carols was able to blocked the attack.

"What's wrong Kai? Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" The two were battling it out.

"Fuck you Carols..." Kai glared.

"Its a shame though because she's going to be food for the my little pack." grinned Carols. Kai glance from the corner of his eye. Carols took the chance to land a attack onto the two-tone hair teen. Kai cried out as he felt the attack. He dropped the crowbar and held his face.

Takao tremble as she slowly backed away from the wolves. She heard Kai's cry of pain. She clenched her eyes closed as she grasped the charm within her shirt. "I'm sorry Dragoon, I can't keep this a secret any longer." she whispered. Just as she was about to shout out the magic words, a burst of light appeared. The wolves jumped for the attack, but they were swatted away. Takao eyes widen as she stared at the figure before her. It was Soldier Fire. "Kai is the soldier of Fire?" Takao whispered out while Carols burst out laughing.

* * *

KK: End of another lovely chapter. I am hoping to get the next one up by the end of next week, if not then it should be done by the month. I know... I am slow write, but what can I say? Life is alway getting into the way! have good day people!


	10. Chapter Nine

KK: Here is the long waited chapter. I hope most of you enjoy this because the next one is going to rock most of your socks off.

**Disclaimers: I do not own, so please do not sue.**

**w**

**w**

**w**

**w**

* * *

"Kai is the soldier of Fire..." Realization hit much harder while Takao stared at the wing warrior. I was not planning on this. I didn't want to you to know... Fire went in and attack Carols as he continued to maniacal laugh. Takao took a few steps back. The blue hair teen tripped on a piece of wood and landed on her bottom. She stared in horror as the Fire soldier ripped the wolves to sheared and blocked any attack that came from Carols.

Takao... please forgive me...

"Enough!" came a booming voice. The wolves that were left crowed and disappeared into the darkness. Fire had blocked an attack before him. Carols looked to see who joined. Fire's eyes widen. "Carols... didn't I asked you to be kind to my guest?" Standing at the entrances way was tall red head. His hair was spike in an odd style, and half his form was covered in fur and armor.

"Yuriy! Uh, your here early." Carols tried to laugh it off but he got sent flying.

"And you brought a human..." Yuriy spoke as he looked at Takao. The blue hair teen had lost her tie, so her hair was flowing freely. The tux she was wearing was rip and torn in many places, relieving her feminine form. She gasp as she stared at the red head. He kneeled down and held out his hand. Takao looked at it and then at him before taking his hand. "I am so sorry you had to witness this my dear." spoke Yuriy.

"Leave her alone!" Fire demanded. Yuriy looked at the bird from the corner of his eyes.

"Kai!... How nice of too see you again." Takao's eyes widen. She looked at both at Fire and this new stranger. "You seem taller than the last time I have seen you." spoke the red head.

"That's nice, but let the girl go." Fire demanded. Yuriy couldn't help but smile.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll meet the same fate as your comrade did!" Fire warn. Yuriy only smiled

"I like to see you try." A shot of fire came flashing by. Yuriy had picked Takao up and dodge the attack. "My, my, aren't you a dangerous one." spoke the red head. Takao cling onto the ice warrior in disbelieve.

"I said to let her go!" growled Fire.

"Now Kai... if I had left her, she would have been burnt by your attack." Fire growled as he stared at the red head. "Besides, she is very attractive and appealing to look at." smile Yuriy. Takao felt her cheeks heat up at the comment.

"You bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, such language. Kai, did you forget? You are in the presences of a lady." Yuriy held Takao out for emphasis. The blue hair teen only blush as her eyes cross paths with those of Fire's. His gaze had soften as he looked away. "Now that is much better." Yuriy found a crate to sit and sat the teen onto his lap. Takao blushed as she was held by the strong muscular warrior. "I only wanted to talk." he stated.

"Then why did you send that bastard!" Fire poked to the out cold Carols.

"He knows the area much better than I do." smiled Yuriy. Fire only glared. "Now onto business, I have request for you Kai." Fire only narrowed his eyes gaze even more. "I want to know the human form of the Soldier Metal."

"I don't know who that is." Fire stated.

"No, that may be true, but your guardian will know." Fire arch a brow as he looked at the red head. "They destroy the Russian HQ Base," Fire's eyes widen. "My boss isn't too happy about it, but what do I care?" Yuriy shrugged. He gentle stroke the outer part of takao's hand, sending shrives down her spine.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because that place held some rather nice memories for me." spoke the red head. "Yuriy... she gone..." Kai spoke. The red head narrowed his gaze onto the fire soldier. "Why can't you accept that she could be dead!"

"Because, I know her much better than you do Kai. Now do me this favor or else." Yuriy warn.

"Or else what Yuriy! I know your weakness as you know mine!" growled Fire. The red head lean back. Takao whimper at the loss of the petting.

"If you don't find out who the metal soldier is by the time my boss calls me back here. You can say bye bye to this pretty little thing." Yuriy gentle stroke Takao's cheek. The blue hair teen seem to be in a daze as her pupils seem to have disappeared. She moan and leaned into his embrace. "She seem to warming up to me." smirk Yuriy.

"No! I refuse!" Fire stated.

"Why? Could this lovely creature mean so little to you Kai?" Yuriy held onto Takao and began to nibble at her ear, causing the young girl to gasp.

"No, I refuse to have her to be used as bait." Fire stated as he stared up at the two.

"Well, that is not up to you now is it Kai?" tiny mewls escape the teen as she cuddle closer to the red head. "Kai?"

"I made a promise to keep her out of danger!" growled the Phoenix warrior. A sharp grasp caught the young warrior's attention. Fire looked up at Takao, who seem to be dancing. "Why... why must you do this?"

"You get me that name, and I'll make sure this beautiful creature stays out of harms way." Takao giggled as she spin around on a crate like a ballerina. The blue hair teen was lost to the world at the very moment. It seem as though the world outside her fantasy didn't existed. Yuriy smiled as he watched the teen played around.

"Don't I look pretty in this tutu?" She asked in a child like innocents. The red head nodded.

"Indeed you do, my dear." Yuriy stood up just to catch the blue hair teen. She let out a shrill of giggles and screeches as the red head walked down the mountain of crates. "You are most definitely a cheerful one." The teen giggled before she whispered something into the red head's ear.

Fire was visible shaking when Yuriy had reached the him. "Now I am sorry to say this, but you have to return to you land of reality." spoke Yuriy. Takao whined and murmured a name which Fire didn't catch. "it has to be." smiled Yuriy. He placed his hand onto her forehead. Takao's eyes closed before she fainted. Fire, with his quick reflexes caught the teen. "Remember what I said Fire, and by the way that idiot set up a bomb. Good luck." Yuriy then disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

"How come no one calls me when dangers appears!" Dragoon growled. Both him and Sailor Water were running towards ports.

"Look! I said I was with Ray and I had to look worried!" Water held out her tracing deceived. "Besides, you are here now!" The two had turn corner when a huge explosion occurred. The blast had enough force to knock Water and Dragoon off their feet. The dragon groan as did Maxine. Pushing herself off the ground, the beeping sound of the tiny electron had stop. A blazing fire is what greeted the blonde when she looked up. "No..." came a soft whisper that was soon followed by very loud cry.

"Uh... Water?" spoke Dragoon. Looking confused and daze, the lizard followed point of vision. The dragon looked at the scene in horror. Coughing and a groan caught their attention. Leaning against the a warehouse was Fire with a sleeping Takao in his arms. Water cried as she went over to the two while dragoon floated above in the air.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

KK: Did you guys enjoy it? :P I had some second thoughts about this chapter. I was going to make it longer but I decided it leave all the goodies in the next Chapter, which I have nearly completed. All I have to do is edit it. Have a nice night people.


	11. Chapter Ten

KK: Here is the next Chapter ladies and Gentlemen.

**Disclaimers: I do not own, so please do not sue.**

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Life sometimes takes you by surprise, which makes you wonder… _

_Is any of this for real or not_?

The morning started out like usual. I woke up drench in sweat, but I could never remember what I dreamt about. Dragoon would hover above my head, looking down with the same concern look he would always have. He would always ask, bad dream? And I would reply with a shrugged. I would begin with peeling off my pajamas, and my bed sheets. I stuff them into my hamper and make the bed new. By the time I get into the bathroom, Ray would already be down stairs cooking breakfast. We still haven't had that talk yet, but at the moment, he seems back to his old self again. We have our usual morning chitchat.

School was normal as well. The walk there was simple and quiet. Miss Huran question us on our homework last night, I barely had time to finish it. I got my language test back, which was a usual 100. Lunch was with Masaru and Maxine, the both of them didn't do so well on the test, so I did my best to help them in places where they went wrong. Plans couldn't be made for after school, Maxine had she swim meet and Masaru had basketball practice. Hilary was busy with her new boyfriend.

_The Boyfriend…._

That was something abnormal and strange that occurs today. Hilary has a boyfriend, and she decided to have lunch with him today instead with the group. I was slightly annoyed, but she was a girly girl, and I was a tomboy. After school, things of course got weirder. I had just off the train and enter the residential area. The streets were clear, and the wind blew a gentle breeze. Everything seemed peaceful at that moment….

"Haa!"

My heel came into contract with a block. I glared at the person with the quick reflexes. Kai Hiwatari. The teen stood a few steps behind me. He hand his hand on my heel, looking at me with surprise. I made a tug at my foot, but he refused to let go.

"How did-" Before I could let him finish his sentence, I grabbed a hold of his arm and used it to lifted myself up to kick him with my other foot. I nailed a hit, which a brought a smile to my features. He landed roughly onto the ground.

"Why are you following me?" I asked. Groans were my only responses. I walked over towards him and raised my leg to kick him again. Once again, he caught my foot. "Why are you following me!" This time I asked louder incase he didn't hear me the first time.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes onto him. I swung to punch him, but he blocked, so I did the next best thing. I head butt the guy.

"Don't play stupid!" he moan in pain. "Answer me!" I was free from his grasp, so I kicked his side, which got me a glare. " You have been watching me since I left this morning. I want to know why!"

"I am scared." He simply stated. I turn away and walked over to my bag, which I had dropped earlier.

"Well, if you are concern about your secret identities then don't worry." I began to walk away, heading towards the dojo. A hand found its way to my shoulder.

"Wait! That's not what I mean!" he tried to explain. Instead of listening, I grabbed a hold of his arm and flipped over onto his back. This groan sounded real then the others because it was followed by a curse. "Fuck! What is the matter with you!" he growled out.

"I would be asking the same question." I decided to step on top of him. A harsh gasp left his lips with I put pressure onto his chest. He grabbed my ankle when I stepped off of him.

"Wait…" he groaned out. I couldn't help but let my emotions get the best of me. I jerk my ankle free and got ready to kick him away. A gentle breeze blew pass, which had caused me to stop. "You… You stop." He sounded surprise.

"What were you excepting?" I set my foot back down.

"Heh… I excepted a weak and defenseless girl, who would be scared out of her wits." He attempted at a smile but failed. His face was starting to bruise. He winced as he finally stood up.

"I can take care of myself, now if you excuse. I wish to go home." I turn around and begin marching towards the stairs that lead to Kinomiya dojo/shrine. I could hear him limping behind me. The bastard really didn't know when to give up. When I reached the top of the stairs, Ray was sweeping the grounds.

"Hi Takao, how was your day at school?" he asked. I marched pass him with a muttered. The raven hair teen was slightly confused by the situation, when he turned look at the stairs his eyes went huge. "Kai!" The two-tone hair teen looked up.

"Ray…"

"Takao! Get your ass out here right now!" shouted the older teen. I took a few minutes before popping outside the main house. I was dress in a simple shrine get up. White top and red pants. My hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail. I walked over to the Raven hair teen.

"Yes Ray?" I asked sweetly.

"What the hell is he doing here!" It seem that Ray wasn't too happy to see Kai. Kai wasn't too happy be that people were talking as if he wasn't there.

"Him? I don't know Ray, maybe he came to pray at the temple?" I suggested. This did not please either teen. "If that is all, I have some chores to get done!" I grabbed the broom from him and started sweeping. Ray only groaned as he went to go help Kai inside the main house. "Grandpa said we shouldn't invite strangers inside the house!" I called.

"He isn't a stranger! Now quit being so damn cute and explain this mess!" he yelled. I only rolled my eyes.

"Fucking Ray, doesn't know when to take a damn hint." I marched back to the main house.

Inside the house, Kai in the living room where Ray was looking after his bruises. The guy was inside my house. My home. Though I guess it didn't matter since the idiot knew where I lived.

"Damn Takao, you didn't go easy on him," Ray comment. I leaned against the sliding door frame.

"Heh, would you except any less?" I felt my lips stretched into a smirk.

"For a defenseless victim, yes." He stated. I felt my face drop, frowning my brows together as I glared at the other teen. Adding the last piece of bandages, he went got up and went to the kitchen. I glared at Kai from my spot. He tried to return the look, but with his half of his face swelling up, it failed. Ray return with a huge chuck of frozen meat. He tossed it to the teen. Kai looked confused at the slice of meat, but once he put it against his face. He looked like he was in bliss the moment the frozen chuck of meat touched his swelling face.

"How do you know him?" I asked. Ray groaned as he leaned further into the sectional couch.

"He's a my friend from school Takao. We usually go to my apartment. How do you know him?"

"He's the high school spy." I replied.

"You got assign to Crossroads High?" Kai just nodded his head. The two-tone hair teen seemed to be relaxing further into the couch. "Oh no you don't! Sorry man you can't sleep yet." The teen groaned in frustration. "My little 'sister' might have given you a concussion." I don't know why word sister was emphasizes from Ray's lips, but it aroused my interested. "Takao, you are in charge of taking care of this guy for the night."

"What!" both of us shouted in surprise. I looked away with a blush painted on my face, and he just glared.

"Well, if we don't take care of him, then you'll have to explain to grandpa why we are being sued by the Hiwatari enterprise." Ray stated. "Now let me go finish the yard, and I'll go start on dinner." With that, the raven hair teen stood up and left me alone.

Alone with the Kai.

Kai Hiwatari, who was anything but normal.

The guy looked like he was about to fall asleep. I decided to go sit next to him on the couch to keep him awake. Once I sat down, the next thing I know. I was laying on the floor with him on top of me.

"Good! Now that we are alone." He had dropped the meat and held his hand over my mouth. I only glared at him. I could feel his weight upon my body. His heavy form pressing me further into the rug. He had held my hands above my hand as he glared at me. He lifted himself up slightly, by using his elbows. "Takao…" He spoke my name. I couldn't help but shrive as his glare had soften. "I am sorry…" His warm breath kissed expose skin. I let out a whimper. "I didn't mean to drag you into this mess." His words were sincerity. I could feel my lower lip begin to quiver. "I followed you because I-" My eyes widen. I was scared for when the next few words that were about to escape his lips. I could hear and feel him take a shape breath. His whole form appeared to be trembling. "I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you." His words were lost to a whisper.

A tiny droplet fell onto my cheek. His hand lifted from my mouth, which I was able to raise my head up to his. I licked the salted tear from his cheek, before dropping back onto the floor. He didn't look surprise or shock. It was something I had except from him. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but return the action in full.

* * *

Standing in a dark chamber, Queen looked upon the human women that set themselves in the energy draining pods. These women believe they could be beautiful if they had worked out enough. She didn't understand why they would try so hard to become someone they could not. She was fidgeting with her fan when a dark orb appeared.

"Queen?" came a raspy voice.

"King?" Queen turned to look at the communication device. King was looking weak every day. "Why don't you have dark energy sweetie? You look a little pale." Spoke Queen.

"Fuck the energy! You haven't came back home, why?" he asked. Queen only sighed as she looked towards the pods.

"I'm sorry dear, but this is too big of an operation to leave to those mindless fools." Spoke Queen.

"Then tell me where you are. I need to be with you-" King was cut short with him hackling and coughing.

"King, honey…" Queen began to cradle the orb. "You are not well. You need to rest. Just leave the collecting of energy to me." A smile graced the pale features.

"Queen…" came a breathless reply.

"Yes…. Darling?" she asked sweetly.

"I believe my time is getting near." The Geisha frown her brows together as she looked at the orb. "I am having these strange thoughts, and-" The sentence was followed by another cough fit.

"King, you are just sick. Just sit back and relax. I'll see you once I collect enough energy to travel to the shrine."

"Wait-" With the snap of her fingers, the dark orb had disappeared. Holding to the fan out, Queen began to use it blow a little breeze onto her.

"Tsk, tsk it is shame that neither one of us can not stand to live without the other unless of course there is love." A giggled filled the air. The Geisha reached into her pocket and pulled out a mirror compact that had some fountain as well. The young warrior continued to giggle as she begin to dress up her face even more. Failing to notice the air around her was getting cooler.

"Queen?" spoke a chilling icy voice. The geisha shrived in delight as she turn to see who had entered the dark chamber. Standing at the entrances was a familiar red head wearing a business suit.

"Oh! Yuriy, your early!" came a giggle. The Geisha went running over to the red head. She was about to jump into his arms until he held his hand out. "What's wrong honey? Don't you want to hug?"

"Not at the moment…" Yuriy looked at the women who were having their life being drained from them. "I can see your operation is a great success." He commented. Queen beam at the Yuriy while flutter her lashes.

"I know right! Who would have thought that these human women are worried about their weight." Yuriy was about to agree with her until. "Mean, there is no way that these women could ever be beautiful, they are such ugly cows." Yuriy tilled his head. He turned around and began his way out the chamber. "Yuriy?" Surprise the see the Red head so far ahead, the Geisha waved her fan, to make herself look human before running to catch up with the red head.

Once outside the fitness centre, Queen brought an umbrella. The sun was bright, and people were hustling and bustling. The air was thick with smog. Yuriy made his way through the crowd with Queen following after him. Their walk was silences. "So, why are you in human form?" she decided to try to make some friendly conversation. Yuriy looked a little put off by the choice of words but decided to go with it.

"My human identity has a business here in Japan. I am trying get a meeting with the famous Starlight Corporation. All three CEO's are busy else where in the world." Spoke Yuriy.

"Oh…." Queen sounded bored. Hearing about the human world economics wasn't something she was thrilled about. "But that still doesn't explain- unless…" Queen shield her face with her umbrella. Yuriy just rolled his eyes.

"I heard the youngest sibling lives here in Japan, but no one knows where. And on top of that, the boss thinks I am dormant. " Queen stared at Yuriy in awe.

"You mean… You're sneaking around behind the Bosses' back?" she asked. Yuriy looked slightly confused.

"Yes, didn't I just- ah!" Queen had jumped onto the red head, knocking them both over. They had landed on a patch of grass. It seems that red head had found a park.

"Oh Yuriy, you naughty boy!" Queen giggled. She had saddle him. To others, they looked like a pair of lovers that had just gotten off work. "I like a bad boy." She spoke. Yuriy sat up, causing the Geisha to fall off his lap.

"Lovely…" He muttered. His hat had fallen fall, letting his bright vibrate hair run free and loose. It fell into its usual spike. In his human form, Yuriy looked a lot younger, and less evil. He let out a sigh. A small sparrow landed on Yuriy's finger, which the red head smiled. Queen looked annoyed that the red head wasn't giving her any attention. She about to say something until a high pitch squeal filled the air. Looking around, wondering if they were being attack, two little girls came over.

"Oh pretty!" one gushed. At first, Queen was able to shoo them away, but once the words left their lips. Well, she couldn't blame them for taste. She smiled to herself as the other girl oohed and awed. "Is that your bird Mister?" Queen fell over as the girls huddle around the red head.

"No, this little fellow is wild." Spoke the red head.

"Can I hold him?"

"No way! I seen him first!" spoke the other one. Queen was about to tell the girls off until laughter filled the air. Yuriy was laughing. The look of joy on his face made him look even more handsome then before. Queen stared in awe.

"It's quiet alright girls. I'll just call another one." Holding out his hand, Yuriy whistle a tune and another small sparrow came over. The girls squealed in delighted as Yuriy handed them each a bird. "Be gentle now, they are very fragile." Holding the birds out, the girls giggled. They continued to gush over how cool it was to hold a bird. Queen didn't see how it would be cool.

"You girls better let go of those birds." Yuriy perked up.

"What do you mean lady?" Queen flinched at the word lady.

"I mean, those birds are probably diseased, which could caused you to die." The one of the girls quickly handed her hand. Causing the little bird to fly off, the other one followed suited.

"Megan?" spoke one of the girls. The one name Megan began to cry.

"Now that those fifty little birds are gone, why don't you go looking for your mommy?" Queen whined the last part. Yuriy frowned his brows together at the attitude.

"You are such a meanie! You old hag!" growled one of the girls.

"Sara! I don't want to die!" cried Megan.

"Old hag! Why you little!" Queen gripped her hand into a fist.

"Queen quit it!" Queen looked up in surprise. The girls looked back and forth. Then they looked at each other before shrugging. They waved bye to Yuriy before taking off.

The dark hair geisha begin to murmur under her breath as Yuriy picked up his hat. "Thanks for the walk Queen, but I need to go." Fixing upon his head, the red head begin to head towards the business.

"Yuriy wait!" Queen grabbed onto his wrist.

"Queen?"

"Can't I sleep over?" wonder the dark hair beauty. Yuriy tilled his head. "Please? I really don't want this operation to be messed up, so-"

"Fine! But lets go before it rains!" stated the red head.

"Rain?" Looking up at the sky, there wasn't a single cloud. She shrugged her shoulders as she begins to follow the red head into the crowd of people.

Once they reach the red head's hotel, the rain was pouring down hair. Queen was not too happy. Her clothes were getting wet, and she needed to check up on the fitness centre. It wasn't until they got to his room is when Yuriy spoke.

"You can have the bed." He stated. Once he opened the door, Queen walked in. She was impressed by the quality of the room. Even when she and King fooled around as Humans, the best that they could do was a love hotel. Yuriy was staying at a five star hotel, and he had a suite. The Geisha smiled to herself as she spotted the bedroom. She knew if her played her cards just right, Yuriy would be hers'.

"The shower?" she asked cutely. Yuriy pointed into the direction, which she gladly too. She paused at the door. Looking over her shoulder. "Don't you need a shower too?"

"No… I prefer the cold." He spoke. Nodding her head in understanding. She entered the small room. She left door open by a crack. Just incase. Smiling to herself, she began to peel off her wet clothes. Then she a heard groan. The impulse to see what was going on, she peaked through the crack she had created. While she was half naked, it seem that getting undressed was Yuriy's idea as well. She licked her lips as she watched the red head unbutton his dress shirt. His develop and muscular chest was bare for the world to see. He about to take his pants off when the phone rang; Queen scrunched her face up in disappointment. Biting her lip, she stood up and decided to finish undressing herself.

* * *

"Your still in china?" Yuriy spoke on the phone. The person on the other line continued to explain their situation. "Fuck! No! The boss thinks I am sleeping!" There was odd inequity. "Yes… No… Yes…. Not right now. I am little busy… No, its Queen." Yuriy winced as a loud howl came through the phone. "No, she disgusts me…. No…. No… Look, I'll see what I can do, but in the mean time. Stay alive." Yuriy ordered. He set the phone back down onto the base. He sat down at the desk that was provided for him. The sound of water running signal to him that Queen was busy. He tilled his head and notice the bathroom door was jar slightly. He rolled his eyes. Walking over, he slammed it shut. He then walked over to the bedroom. He then pulled off his pants and quickly replaced them with a pair of sweats. Then he fell onto the welcoming king size bed. Letting out a sigh of relief, the world seemed to fade with the sound of the rain hitting the glass window. He stared out onto the grey scene. It was last image he remember before letting sleep consume him.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

KK: Again, this chapter... I am not sure if I like the last little bit. Anyway, I am on schedule or maybe a head. I haven't started typing up the next little bit, but I already have next few lines inside my head. So until next time! Buh bye people!


	12. Chapter Eleven

KK: Hello Everyone, so here is the next chapter... I got my kid back from grandma, so it is going to be a bit longer to get chapters up since you know, family and everything. So enjoy it while I work on the next one! Have fun!

**Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of this! So enjoy!**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

**w**

**W**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Is that the place?" Standing in the rain, was Water. Dragoon sat around her shoulders. The two were hiding beneath a tree, getting to escape the heavy rainfall. The clouds roared with thunder, but no lighting had appeared yet.

"Yes…" spoke Dragoon. "This place has shown an odd spike of negative energy."

"Hm! Maybe the lighting could take care of it for us." Spoke Water. She stepped out into the rain and relish in the wonderful moisture. A sigh of delight escape her soft lips as she held out her hands to feel the droplets. A soft smile slowly appeared upon her soft features. A chuckle fill the air. "Dragoon?"

"I am sorry child, but it brings me great joy to see you enjoying yourself in your natural element." Spoke the dragon. Water only smiled. She held her hands together, so that she could collect water. "Water is life, its what these humans are mostly made of." Water was slightly confused by the tone of voice that Dragoon had used.

"Dragoon… what's wrong?"

"I fear that Takao might be rejecting her element." A bright flash had lit up the sky, following by a booming sound of thunder. Water couldn't help but let a screech escape her lips. She quickly dash back underneath the tree.

"I may like the rain, but I definitely don't like the thunder or lighting." Water squealed whenever the sky got lit up.

"Child," Dragoon's deep voice was soothing and calm. "Rain goes along with thunder and lighting. Without those, balance can not be resorted to the earth."

"Your talking about the positive and negative electrons correct?" The dragon nodded. Water wiggle her little nose before stepping back out into the rain. "Still… water can be threaten on its own."

"Yes, but without something bigger." There was a loud clash of thunder which lighting had strike the tree behind them. Water let out a squeal of fear as she quickly went running towards the fitness centre. She jumped onto the odd architecture. She was able to find a ledge big enough to hold her weight. With luck, she was able to break into the centre without causing too much damage to the window.

"Bigger or not. I don't think I need a partner to help me with this mission." Spoke Water. She had finally shut the window behind her and begin to explore the place.

"I'll search a head, incase there might be any surprises." Dragoon flew off into the darkness, leaving Water alone. She couldn't help the sigh of frustration leave her.

"Great… Now its my turn to play super hero, Takao you owe me one."

* * *

_Close your eyes…_

_Close your eyes and sleep… _

_Sleep and dream of golden times…._

_A voice echo within the darkness. It was sweet and loving as it carried a powerful melody._

_"Yuriy… do you think one day we can live a normal life?" The red head could see the face of the tiny figure that spoke to him._

_"I am positive kitten! And once we are free from this place, I will marry you and then we have a lots and a lots of babies!" came a squeal. The tiny figure couldn't help but giggle._

_"You want a lot of children?"_

_"Well duh! I mean we are such awesome kids! Our babies will be smart and beautiful!" stated the red head. The tiny figure began to cuddle with the red head._

_"Yuriy… I love you and all your strange ice powers."_

_"And I love you kitten," Yuriy murmur as he held the tiny figure_.

There was a loud clashed which was followed by a scream.

Pale blue eyes shot open. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." Queen stood at the doorway. She was wrapped in a towel, and dripping slight on the floor. Yuriy was looking at her upside from his position on the bed. "It's just the lighting and-"

"It's fine." Queen looked concern at the tone that the red head had used. Yuriy rose from his spot on the bed and got up. "You can rest here…" He went over to the dresser and pull out loose pair of clothing. "You can borrow these until your clothes have finish drying. I have work that needs to get finish." He gave her the bundle of clothing before exiting out of the room. Queen stood there, not knowing what to do. Her plan failed. The being scared was something that Yuriy didn't want to deal with. She purse her lips before looking at the piece of clothing that was given to her. The sound of jazz soon filled the air, making the sound of thunder a forgotten memory.

Listening carefully to the melody, Queen began to wonder. She quickly dropped the towel and change into the clothing that was given to her. They were not what she would call sexy. She was wearing a pair of black slacks that didn't quiet fit her, and the shirt was overly huge. Hiding her curves from those who she wished for them to see. She groaned in irritation. Her hair was much too short to pull into a ponytail, but it look horrible, and not in a sexy way either. She bit her lower lip. Taking a peak outside the door, Yuriy was in the common area, on a laptop, looking at something with an intense look. Taking a deep breath, she decided to try to work her magic. She gentle tiptoe into the living room.

"Yes?" spoke the deep husky voice. She couldn't help the shrives that ran down her spine every time she heard that voice. Yuriy didn't look up from his spot. "Is something you need?"

"Um… I was just wondering what you are doing?" She wiggle her hips as she walked over to the red head.

"Dealing with the stock market." He answer simply. Still with the jazz music, a rich velvet voice came onto the speakers, and began singing in a language that Queen didn't recognize. "It's a English…." He spoke. Queen nodded her head. Yuriy looked up at her. She blushed as she finally had his attention. She took a deep breath before she walking over to him. She made herself at home onto his lap. Yuriy had lean back so that she could. Without makeup, Queen was rather plain looking. Her eyebrows were nearly gone, and her lips were thin. "Yes?" She ran her finger up and down his chest.

"You seem a bit tense darling, is there anything I could do?" The last part she emphasizes, with a slow motion. Yuriy raise a brow.

"What did you have in mind?" he wonder. With the way her fingers were trailing, Yuriy got the idea, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Oh I don't know, isn't there any "muscles" that need a message?" Yuriy rolled his eyes as he lean further into the armchair.

"No…" he stated. Queen was quiet taken back by the action, but she narrowed her eyes as she saddle him.

"Are you sure about that Yuriy?" she leaned over him and whisper into his ear. Nothing.

"I am sure Queen, besides don't you-" A beeping sound caught their attention. Something was flashing onto the desk. "Excuse me." Yuriy had stood up, causing Queen to fall off of his lap. He walked over to the desk. She growled in frustration as he answer a cell phone. He began talking onto the phone.

"What is your problem! Are you asexual!" she nearly yelled out.

"I'm sorry, I am a little busy at the moment, but yes. I will have a meeting with her. Thank you." He quickly shut his phone off. Queen sat on the floor with a pout upon her face. Yuriy walked over towards her. "Queen… I don't find you attractive at all." It was like a slap to the face. "You are rude, obnoxious, and you wear too much make up." He stated. She sat there shell shock. "Now you can either spend the night here quiet while I work or you can go back outside in the rain. Your choice." He stated.

"So… Your gay right?" Yuriy took a deep breath before looking down at her.

"Get to the bedroom before I call security." He ordered. Queen nodded. She stood up and left the room. The door to the bedroom was slammed shut. Yuriy only shook his head. He grabbed his laptop once again, and begins typing. In the process, he also turned up the music just to block out the hissy fit that was going on in the next room.

* * *

Maxine was dashing down the hallway. She skidded onto the floor and hid in a closet as a group of monsters went running back. Dragoon only chuckled as he received a glare from the blonde hair warrior.

"Sorry, I didn't realize they were sleeping." Spoke the dragon.

"If we ever get out of here alive. I am going to cook you." Water had threaten. Dragoon only groan as they two hid in the closet. The blonde poked her head outside the room. Nibbling on her lower lip, she took a few steps out. Her boots clicked on the floor. Stepping into the clearing, she looked around. "Okay, I think they have forgotten about us." Taking a few more steps.

"Is that so…" spoke a deep voice. Water let a scream as she barely dodge the attack that came her way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Water cursed in her native tongue as she went running down the hallway with Dragoon trailing after her. The Monster was quickly after them. "Dragoon! Do something!" yelled the blonde as she manage to dodge another attack.

"Like what! I don't have all of my powers!" came a growl.

"Your powers!"

"Shit!"

"Dragoon!" Water was able to grab a hold of the huge monster's arm and used it to lift herself up to kick the one on the face. She gritted her teeth as she felt the attack through her body. "Damn it! How does Wind do it!" She was able to knock out one of monsters, but the others were able to spot her. She quickly went dashing down the hallway. At the end, was the window she had used to gain access to the room.

"I believe it is because she practice martial arts as well." Stated Dragoon. Water was close to reaching the window. When she got there, the window was once again lock. She growled in frustration. She pulled her one hand back and punched the window. A loud curse rang through the fitness centre. Water was unable to break the window, and she had to dodge attack. She whimpered as she felt her hand throbbing. Dragoon stared in awe on how Water continued to dodge to attacks. The two monsters had end up hitting each other. When she stood in the middle, they both went in for the punch. Water, being slippery and slick; she dodged with ease. The two huge beasts, had knocked each other out. Panting heavy, Water leaned against the wall.

"Alright!" she panted out. "Maybe-" she tried to swallow as much air as possible. "Fuck I am out of shape!" she whined as she slowly dropped to the floor.

"Come on! We need to leave before the idiots wake up!" Water only nodded as she rose to her feet. She limped her way over to the window. Dragoon muttered some words as he begin to glow. Water kept looking down the hallway. The sound of a latch opening. A huge bolt of lighting strike causing the power to go out in the place. Water let out a scream. "Come on! We have to leave!" Dragoon order. Water swallowed hard as she force the window open. When she took one last look into the hallway, her eyes widen. The light had flashed outside, causing the figure standing in the dark look amiss. Dragoon quickly set to work, and locking the window after they jumped out. Water wanted nothing more, but to run away from the place.

* * *

The sound of banging, broke Takao from her concerted. Looking up from her desk, Maxine was at her window. The light flash behind her as it seems the storm had gotten worse. Takao was unable to hear her, but the way she move her lips. The blue hair teen got the message. She quickly opened the window. The blonde fell in, she was still wearing her sailor outfit. Groaning as she hit the floor.

"Maxine!" Takao whispered. "Why are you still dressed!" Takao went over to her door and locked it. She leaned against it, Dragoon came in after. He used his powers to close the window.

The blonde laid on the floor, panting heavily. She held her hand close to her body. "I-I didn't want to risk it…" she panted out.

"Is that boy still here?" asked Dragoon.

"Boy?" Takao glared at the blue lizard.

"Ray? Of course he is."

"Ray? Oh no, not the Chinese one, the dual hair one." Spoke Dragoon. Maxine's eyes widen as she stared at Takao. Dragoon received another dirty look as Takao went to help Maxine to her feet. The blonde whimper as she limp over to the bed.

"Maxine, you need to retransform." Spoke Takao. The blonde nodded. She wince, she felt the energy leave her. Her special powers had left her and return back into pen. The blonde groan in her relief as she fell onto the bed. The events of the night had its total onto the blonde. "It looks like you might probably broke you knuckles, and sprain your ankle." Spoke Takao as she examined the blonde. Maxine only groan as she rest her head onto the pillow. The blue hair teen reached underneath her bed and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Why is Kai here?" The blue lizard floated over and settled himself onto the headboard. He received a glare again. "Takao?" The blue hair teen sighed.

"He was following me all day, so I attack him. Ray is watching him to make sure he doesn't have a concussion." Takao glared at Dragoon, who only looked away.

"I see…" came a sleepily replied.

"Besides, what happen to you?"

"Well… Dragoon said you were busy." Takao arch a brow towards the Dragon, who seem to have fallen asleep. "And he wanted go check out this new check point. It seems the Ace fitness centre has been taken over by the nageverse." Came a muttered. Maxine whimper and whined as Takao begin to wrap her hand up.

"Fitness centre… And?"

"And what?"

"Did you free it from their grasp?"

"No… My powers are only defensive. I cannot attack besides it seems that little rat has been keeping secrets from us." Maxine groan as she was force to sit up.

"I am not a mammal! I'm a reptile." Dragoon stated. Takao leaned back onto her the balls of her feet, staring at the dragon.

"No, that may be true, but tell me Dragoon. Who and what are you?"

"I told you before, I am the guardian from the moon." Both teens groan in irritation.

"Dragoon, cut the crap and be honest!" growled Maxine. "Have you been in contract with Jin of the Gale? And how do I know that this Moon legend is real?" Maxine was pissed. "And who was that freaking goat man." Dragoon sighed heavily.

"I was once a body guard to the Princess of the moon." Maxine looked away, slightly annoyed. "War had occur…" Takao perked up. "Its hard to recall the details, but I just remember feeling useless, and I used most of my power which had left me in this form." Spoke the Dragon.

"You have another form?"

"Yes, a form similar to Soldier Fire." Takao's face heat up once the name left Dragon's mouth. "But of Dragon." He spoke. Takao tilled her head as she looked at the reptile. He seem to be lost in thought. "Jin told me in order for me to regain my memories and my powers. I had to find the princess I once sworn to protect. I need your help." Spoke Dragoon. "I can not fight and search for the princess on my own." Maxine and Takao looked towards each other.

"He's your lizard, not mine." Maxine added. Takao groan in irritation as she stood up to sit on the bed with the blonde.

"There is going to be folklore exhibition at the museum in the next few weeks. Hiro and his class have been busy setting this thing up. They had some generous donation given to them. One of them is called the moon legend." Takao added. Maxine's eyes widen.

"It's can't be! You are telling me this whole thing is actually real?"

"Maxine calm down." Takao press her finger to her lips to hush the blonde. "For all I know, it could be a legend about Louise Armstrong." Spoke the blur hair teen. The blonde looked slightly annoyed. "But in the mean time, we need to deal with those nageverse generals. Dragoon a plan?" Takao looked towards the dragon.

"I don't know what to say girls, these beings are very good at hiding. I need more information or-"

"Or a contract…" Maxine perked up. Takao looked at the blonde. "Why not ask Soldier Fire. It seems he has been fighting this war for awhile. He should know more about the nageverse then we do." Added Maxine.

"Uh… yeah why not dragoon!" Takao faked the excitement, which went unnoticed by the others.

"That's great and all, but he only shows up with Takao is in danger and-"

"And we can use the fitness centre to our advantage. I may not be able to beat those monsters myself, but Takao here can do." Maxine patted the blue hair teen on the back. Takao smiled weakly. "And if she can't then the great might Soldier fire will show up."

"True…"

"Wait! Who says he only comes when I am in danger?" wonder Takao.

"Well… I was in danger and haven't dealt fitness centre. The only help I had was a dragon who has very little magical powers." Spoke Maxine. "And to top it off, I came back here instead of home." Added the blonde. Her hand and ankle were both wrapped up in bandage.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that…"

"Fine…. When do you want to deal with the fitness centre?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. I have homework I need to finish up and it's quiet late." Dragoon and Maxine looked outside. The two had failed to notice that the rain had stopped. "Max, just sleep on the bed. I'll deal with Ray in the morning." The blonde nodded. Walking back to the desk. The blonde laid onto the bed while Dragoon found his favorite spot on the dresser.

"Good night ladies…" came a soft mutter. Takao only rolled her eyes. She shut the light off and turned on her little lamp by the desk. She was glad the older teens had stay downstairs and didn't bother on coming upstairs. She stared at the textbook before her. Not wanting to do homework, but it had to get done.

"Takao…" the blue hair teen perked up her name. She looked over at Maxine, who was lying on the blankets. "Can you sing me a lullaby…" came the request. Leaning back into the wooden chair. Takao stared at the window.

"I don't know any… except…"

"Except…"

Takao began to hum softly. " Close your eyes… Close your eyes and sleep, sleep and dream of golden times…. Times what were once wonderful!" Takao held the note before jumping into the next one. Her voice was young and vibrates. Maxine could feel her lids getting heavier. Her body loosing its guard to the sound of Takao's singing. Her breath began to even out as letting she go of the world and all of its worries. Just when Takao was about to finish, she noticed her blonde friend asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde. "Heh… I see you also like a story too, good night Maxine…" Takao muttered softly before she return her gaze back to the text book.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: Here is the end of another awesome chapter! See you guys next week maybe!


	13. Chapter twelve

KK: Hello everyone... I am sorry to say this, but this chapter was a bit rush. I am hoping to have two chapters up next week, but with family and stuff. I am not too sure. So enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of this.** It is free for public viewing

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

* * *

Chapter 12

Lights filter through the cracks as the sound of chirping filled the air. The bird sang their song, the one song they knew best. The song of love…

"Oh baby! Oh baby won't you come out?" Takao frown her brows together as she listen to someone singing. She groaned as she sat up straight. The blue hair teen grit her teeth as her joints began to crack.

"Who the hell is singing?" Takao looked around the quiet room. Maxine was still snoozing, and Dragoon was snore away on the dresser. The blue hair teen listen to see if the shower was on. "Is Ray singing?" Flicking the lock open on her window. Takao climbed out onto the roof. She could see the raven hair teen training in the backyard, but he wasn't singing.

Takao sighed in relief, she wasn't too sure if she could look at Ray the same way. Still confused by the off key voice, the teen stood up and walked along the path of the first floor rooftop. There, she spotted a red hawk singing away in one of the trees. "Is…" Narrowing her eyes as she tried t focus on the bird. "That's a hawk? What is a red hawk doing in this climate?" Crouching down onto the tiles, she continued to watch the bird sing its heart out.

"Come on baby! I know you're in there! The sweet smell of your body has called me!" squawked the bird. Takao was really confused and wondering if she was going crazy. The bird didn't seem to notice her as it flew over to rooftop. It appeared to be sniffing the air. Arching a brow, she decided to follow the bird.

The creature lead her straight to her bedroom window. "Oh beautiful…. Your sleeping…" came disappointment. "You keep me up all night, just to sleep during the day! Oh! Baby your breaking my heart!" whined the bird. Tilling her head, Takao looked at the bird.

"Are you talking about the lizard or the human?" asked blue hair teen. The bird began to squawk as it looked around and spotted her.

"You can hear me?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! This is not good!" the bird began to panic. "You're a human! Humans aren't supposed to see me!"

"And Hawks aren't suppose to talk." Takao stated. She was confused on why she had to say, but she did anyway. "Are you in love with the lizard or human?"

"Uh… Lizard" stated the bird. Takao nodded her head in understanding. Kind of.

"Why?"

"Why? Don't you smell it?" Takao was looking really confused and concern for her own mental health. "Oh chickie! That Lizard is ready for a pounding!" The bird tried to smile while Takao looked put off.

"I don't understand how-"

"Oh for goodness sake! Can't you guys keep it down!" doom a deep voice. The bird looked so in love. Dragoon came floating over. "Oh… its you…" the dragon yawned as it stretch it's tiny body. Dragoon settles himself onto Takao's lap, who looked confused by the whole situation. " I thought heard a bird…" came a voice of irritation.

"Oh baby! You are looking fabulous! How about we go out for dinner sometime eh?" The bird looked edger.

"No..." it was flat and straight to the point.

"Then to the movies?"

"No."

"How about a romantic bento date?"

"No..." Takao dropped her head. Thought she wasn't really interested in boys but going out on a date would be nice.

"Then lets skip the lovely dovey stuff and go straight into the R rated stuff!" stated the bird.

"No..." The poor bird looked like it was about to cry.

"Come on Dragoon, he um..." Takao blushed slightly as she tried to come up something for the bird. "He's uh..." The bird had a look of hope within his eyes. "So uh, your gay Dragoon?" The bird had dropped its head in defeat.

"You really won't go out with me?"

"Yup, its cause I went out with your Brother..." spoke the lizard. The bird looked even more put out.

"Brother?" Takao looked surprise. "You have a brother?"

"Huh? oh yeah... he died though."

"My lover died saving his charge from evil!" dragoon began to weep. Takao wasn't too sure what was going on. "By the way Takao, I think its time for you to wake up."

"Wake up? what do you mean?" Dragoon sighed heavily.

"I mean, you are now dreaming, its time to wake up Takao."

"I'm... dreaming?"

* * *

A faint light filtered through the cracks. Eyes flutter open to the piercing light. "I'm... dreaming..." came a faint murmur. The blue hair teen blinked in surprise as she stared at the book she had before her. It was the old moon fairytale that her mother used to read to her. There was a drool strain on the book. The young teen looked around confused her surrounds. Dragoon was still asleep on her dresser and Maxine was snoring away on her bed. "What is... going on?" The blue hair teen let out a yawn as she rose from the desk. She stretches the kinks out of her body. "Man... I really need to stop the late night snacking." Smacking her lips, she headed towards the door to leave the room. She was about to reach for the handle until she heard a voice.

"She is still sleep?" came the voice. At the moment, Takao felt her whole body went ridge.

"Yes…"

"You really should get her up to train, you know Grandpa won't be please to hear her slating off." Takao clench her eyes closed. Her hands turn into fist. She hated her powers. She hated that she could hear every whisper, every secret that was being kept from her. Her lower lip began to tremble. She opened her eyes to glance at the floor. Softly, she heard the person leaving instructions for Ray before they left the dojo.

For the past week, Takao was able to hear another person inside the dojo, and Ray knew, but he wouldn't tell her. They still haven't talk about the thing they had, and now there was the situation with Kai. With all the personal drama in simple life, Takao wonder how she could ever deal with the soldier business. Being a super hero. She took a deep breath and swung the door open. She decided she will find away. "Good morning!"

* * *

_It was dark…_

_It also felt empty…_

_No… Not empty, lonely. _

A phone rang which caused pale blue eyes to flash open. A groan filled the air as the figure walked over to the decorative table and answer the phone. "Yes?" spoke the deep voice. A look of irritation took place upon the figure. They glared at the receiver before slamming it back onto the base. A curse left their lips as they walked over to the bathroom. The sound of running water filled the space. It was soothing to all who heard it. They stepped into the shower, letting the water massage every ache and kink they had. "Why would you leave me alone princess?" spoke figure. "Why did you leave me in the icy hell?" came a growl. Yuriy was about to punch the wall until soft hands had stopped him. Queen stood in the shower with him, but instead of being naked she was still fully clothed. She looked at him.

"Yuriy…" The red head narrowed his eyes onto the maiden before him. She brought his hand to her face as she looked at him. "I know you still have feels for the Metal Soldier, but I also have feelings for you." She spoke. Yuriy continued with his cold stare. "So… won't you please just give me a chance?" Her voice was on the verge of breaking. She was being truthful towards him. "I am here now, with you." Yuriy let out a sigh as he pulled his hand back. Queen's eyes widen and her body began to tremble.

"Queen…" She perked up. "The reason why I refuse to be with you is because you are still with King." Realization hit. "I just can't do that do another guy. I really wish you weren't so self-centre. Now, if you could please leave room." Queen dropped her gaze. She turned to leave the bathroom. Closing the door behind her. She slides down onto the carpet floor, soaking it in the process.

"King…" she soft spoke. Then without another word, her fan had appeared. She gave it a faithful swish where she became the Geisha. The nageverse general, who controlled the dark winds, and won any guy she desired except for one. She gave her fan another wave, which had opened another portal. She disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Ray stood at the doorway in a slight surprise. Kai had a pissed off look, Maxine was chatting away and Takao was stuffing her face. It wasn't the normality that caught him off guard, but the dragon that sat on the table eating breakfast. He wasn't too sure how to react to the strange creature.

"What's wrong Ray?" Maxine's voice snapped him out of his daze. He raised his gaze towards the blonde.

"Uh… well" Looking back at the centre of the table, the little blue lizard was gone. "I think I may need a vacation from work." Came a soft muttered. The Raven hair teen sighed heavily. Takao looked up in surprise.

Soon, the trio were on there way, leaving the poor raven hair teen alone in the dojo.

"Takao… Do you think Ray could have seen Dragoon?" whispered the blonde. Takao continued to wave until they were out of sight.

"Not a freaking clue." Smiled the blue hair teen as she spoke through her teeth. Kai looked over at the girls. The two-tone hair teen had bandages wrapped around his head, and a black eye.

"By the way Kai, how are you going to explain this to your girlfriend?" Maxine asked. Takao and Kai both flinched as they avoid eye contract.

"Uh… I don't know, but I should probably head home though." Spoke the teen.

"Oh! So that's the route you are gonna to take!" Maxine continued to snicker while Takao just looked relieved. Kai did not look pleased. "Heh, I wonder…." They had reached the train station. "How Hilary will feel once she discovers you were stalking another girl." Maxine's smile broke into a sly grin.

"Your not going to tell her are you?" wonder the two-tone hair teen.

"Hm… I don't know… I might let the tongue slip. You owe me one." Smiled Maxine. Kai only sighed as they broad the train.

"Fine, I owe you favor, do you know what you want?" wonder Kai.

"No, but I will let you know once I do." Maxine giggled to herself while Takao only shook her head. Both teens were slightly beat up.

"I don't know, maybe some defense classes will do you both some good?" Kai and Maxine flinched before narrowing their gaze onto the blue hair teen. "Well?"

"Defenses? I have a swim meet I need to go to!"

"And I have a business that needs running!" Takao just stared at the two who glared at her. She only sighed.

"Fine, fine…."

* * *

Once at school, Kai had taken a limo back to his place leaving Takao and Maxine in a state of awe.

"Man, I know I said it once, but Hilary is one lucky girl. Kai is one wealthy kid" Takao chuckled nervously to herself. "By the way." Takao flinched. "I'll see you after the swim meet at the ace fitness centre." The blonde waved before darting towards the school. Leaving the blue hair teen alone. Standing alone at the entrance of the school.

"She's hiding something as well…" Takao narrowed her eyes onto the retreating blonde. "There really is no one I can trust is there…" The wind blew gentle pass her. "And that dream…" Takao's thoughts soon went to the gutter with Dragoon and the strange red bird. Her face turned slightly blue. "Oh my… I really hope Dragoon does have a human side to him."

"Oi! Takao!" It was Masaru, the blench blond basketball… Star?

"What happen to King?" Takao stood for a moment while Masaru had jogged over.

"Good morning Takao!" smiled Masaru. Takao wished the teen good morning. The two walked towards the school. "So, did you hear Hilary has joined a dojo."

"Eh?" The blue hair teen was in a state of shock she forgot her current thoughts. "What! Really? What dojo?" Running to catch up with the teen.

"I really don't remember the name, but all the girls are chatting about it! I was hoping you would know something about it." Spoke the teen. Takao groaned.

"If the girls are chatting about it then its probably some new way to loose weight." Came a cold muttered.

"That's what I like about you Takao." The blue hair teen perked up. "You never worry about the latest fashion, your weight or any other gossip." A pink blush appears upon Takao's face. "Almost the prefect girl except for your cooking!" Masaru began to chuckle. Takao frown her brows together before punching the teen in the back of the head.

"You are such an idiot! Masaru!" Masaru rubbed the forming bump as he followed the other. The two sat in the classroom. Masaru kept on shooting Takao a cheesy grin. She looked away in annoyances. The classroom started to fill. Maxine had show up with paper cup and she was chewing on something, but what caught Takao's attention were the tired looks that the girls had.

"Man, they most definitely have lost weight!" smiled Masaru. Takao was about to punch Masaru again but she paused.

_Wasn't this Hilary's job?_

Looking around, the blue hair teen spotted the brunette. She looked distracted with the book she had in her hand, but didn't show any evidences of fragile.

_Hm… I wonder…._

During lunch, the group sat on the usual spot on the rooftop. Maxine was now pigging out, while Masaru had this daze look and Hilary was busy studying away.

Takao narrowed her eyes onto the brunette.

"So… what are you reading Hilary?" asked Takao. The brunette blushed as she looked away.

"Nothing…" Takao wiggled over, since she was curious. The brunette glare at the blue hair teen as she read over her shoulder.

"101 of sexual positions for the average Russian…." Takao shift her gaze over to Hilary, who face was bright red. "Hiwatari gave you a sex book is Russian?"

"It does not say that!" she yelled. Maxine and Masaru both perked up to this. Takao couldn't help the grin that took over her pretty face.

"Your correct, its Moby dick in Russian. Why are you trying to read Russian?" wonder the blue hair teen. Hilary blushed even more.

"Its Kai's native tongue." Spoke brunette. "I'm just trying to relate him." Spoke the teen. Takao raise a brow as she looked at the book. "When we talk… though its only me that does the talking. Anyway, I am going to try this new fitness centre." Takao and Maxine perked up.

"It was fitness centre? Whoa, sorry Takao, I thought Hilary said Dojo." Smiled Masaru.

"Dojo! Do I look like I need to buff up any more!" Hilary punched Masaru while Takao looked slightly annoyed.

"Uh, what fitness centre would you be going to?" wonder Maxine.

"The Ace Fitness centre, do you want to come?" Hilary asked. Takao twitched as she tried to keep her mouth close and nodded with her head.

"We would love to go! But I have a swim meet after school, so I'll catch up with you guys later over a shake?" Takao only nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll see you after school Takao, and later guys." Hilary waved as she took off towards the class. Once Hilary was out of earshot, Takao took a breath of air before laughing. Masaru and Maxine just stared at the blue hair teen, both of them sighed.

"So… how am I supposed to active the monsters?" It was after school and Maxine at the swimming pool waiting for the rest of her group. Takao looked slightly annoyed by the whole situation.

"I don't know, but Dragoon said he'll be there meet up with you. So, I'll catch you later!" The blonde winked as she walked. She was dressed the school swimsuit. Takao only sighed. She had a duffle bag of gym wear that Dragoon seemed to have dropped off.

Takao met Hilary at the entrances of the school. Hilary kept shooting glances at Takao, which the blue hair teen wasn't too sure if she should be receiving such a glare. They soon arrive at the fitness centre.

"Well, were here." Hilary perked up. Takao nodded her head. They walk over to the entrances. Hilary entered while Takao stood at the entrances.

"Such a mass of dark energy. This is the place." Takao softly muttered to herself.

"Takao!" The blue hair teen looked towards Hilary. Nodding her head, she jogged over. They walked over to the dressing room. Feeling awkward, Takao quickly change into the clothes that were provided for her.

"Arg! What the heck were they thinking?" Takao for once looked like a girl. She was dress in a sport tank top that squishes and held her boobs out and a pair of short shorts. She decided to pull her ponytail higher up. The blue hair teen only sighed. "Oi Hilary! Are you ready yet?" The brunette step out of the dressing room wearing a pair of baggy pants and a loose fitting tank top.

"Yeah, yeah just give… me… Takao?" Hilary stared in awe at the female teen before her. Takao blush as she looked at the brunette.

"What!" Hilary tilled her head.

"Whoa… Sorry, I am just not used to seeing you dressed like a girl." Spoke Hilary. Takao blushed. "Man, if you dressed like that all the time, then I'll have some competition." Spoke Hilary. Takao pouted as she followed the brunette.

All the cardio machines were busy with women, and there were couple of trainers helping out. Hilary and Takao both sweat drop. They went to the next room, which was the weight room. There were couples of guys, but barely any women. They entered the room. Hilary made a face as she wiggle her nose.

"This places smells…" came a mutter. Takao walked over to the free weights and picked up eight-pound weights. She made a face. She then duck and grabbed two twenty-five pound weights. Hilary gasp as she watch Takao lifted the weights with ease. "Whoa… she is strong…."

"Well come on Hilary, don't you want to work out?" The brunette sweat dropped. She walked over. She picked up the eight weights, and gasp at how heavy it felt. She looked over towards Takao, who was already doing another move. Narrowing her eyes, Hilary began to lift the weights up and down.

"Uh… Takao, what do you do at the dojo?" Asked the brunette. Takao paused in her moments. She carefully set the weights back.

"Well, Grandpa usually makes me do chores if I wake up early enough. If I wake late, then I get do laps around the neighbor, with weights. Then its light training with different forms of martial arts, then we practice kendo." Takao stated. Hilary sweat drop. No wonder she is in shape. Hilary wondered over to the excising machines where she slowly began her training. Working few pumps of the machine, Hilary sighed heavily. A figure stood before her.

"Hey, why don't you join a spin and sculpt class we are having right now?" It was a personal trainer. "It would be a lot fun." Smiled the beef guy. Hilary perked up.

"Sure! Takao, would you like to join?" asked the brunette. Takao perked up to the sound of her name being called.

"No thank you." Hilary nodded, as she followed the trainer to a different room. Looking around, Takao notice that she was the only in the weight room. "Alright, lets see where are those negacreeps are." She dropped the weights and went searching around. "The cardio room is empty wasn't it full went we entered?" Looking around, she a spotted a door open. She was about to open it until she felt someone approaching her from behind. Getting a chill, she quickly grabbed whosever's hand was on her and flipped them over.

A groaned filled the air. Takao gasped as she seen who she flipped over. Lying on the floor was a young man, with ram horns. His white hair looked soft and fluffy like a sheep's coat.

"Uh… Are you al-" Takao's eyes widen when she spotted a sword. "Your that nageverse general! King!" Once hearing his name, his eyes shot up. He stared at the girl before him. With a groan he slowly rose to his feet. He was tremble with every step.

"I don't know how you know me but you will not live long enough to tell another soul!" King lowered his head, getting into position to attack her. Takao stared wide eye at the figure. He darted towards her, which she was able to dodge with ease.

"You need to stop!" she yelled.

"No!" He went at her again. His attacks were slow and sloppy. He missed her and got the wall. Takao stared in surprise at the amount of damage he was able to cause. "I won't stop…" He panted between breaths. "I won't…." He narrowed his gaze onto the female figure before him. He took aim and went running towards her.

"Then so be it…" She muttered. She grasped hold onto her tiny charm and shouted out the magical words. The bright flash of light, which had caused him to ram into another wall, blinded King. He stumbles away from the wreckage he had caused. "If you are a warrior of the sword, you would know that you are in no shape to fight." Spoke Wind.

"Shut up!" King groan. The ram nearly tripped over his own feet. "I can defeat you! You and your kind!" The words were like poison. "That's what she wants. She wants to all you humans to be killed!" Wind only stared at the warrior. "And it shall be done." Steadying himself, King once again got into position and went in for the attack. "I shall destroy you!"

Wind only shook her head. She got herself into stances. "This is your wish…" she murmur softly. She started to gather energy within her palm of her hand.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Wind lost her concretion at the cry and got ram into. She hit the wall with such force it left a dent. Wind fell to the floor gasping for breath. King stood a few feet away panting. Clenching onto her stomach, Wind spit up.

"You bastard!" she choked out. King only chuckled, with a scream filled the air. His ears wiggle at the sound.

"What is…" Before he could finish, the three trainers came out chuckling to themselves.

"Queen's right, these humans are thick!" joked one. Wind's eyes widen as she spotted a limp hand from the room they left. With a groan, she slowly rose to her feet. The three muscle heads stop. "Whoa King, you found another one of those sailor soldiers?" Wind narrowed her pretty blue eyes. They walked towards her. They shrove the ram aside and they continued towards her. Wind grin as they approach.

"You block heads think you can take me?"

"Your out number little lady!"

"I can't believe they send someone smaller than the last one!"

"Guys…" Wind tilted her head slightly as she looked at them.

"You guys under estimate a good soldier." Wind went running towards them, all three got into battle positions. The one closer to her tried to catch her, but she was able to dodge by ducking. She landed a hard punch to the gut to the first. As he crunch over, she quickly climb onto him and used to height to kicked the next one in the head. The third stood before her as she looked up at him.

"Well?" she asked with a smug smile on her face. The last one chuckled. He went in for attack. Aiming for a punch, Wind blocked his attack with ease before coming back with a punch of her own. He stumbled on his feet while King watched in awe. The third one had used the wall to support himself as he glared at her. She got into battle position, and with a tease dared him to come forward. He let out a battle cry as he darted towards. Wind duck and got him where it really hurt. She was able to escape between the brute's legs. For a finally hit, she kicked him in the butt. He was down for the count. "Next?" The second one growled he went running towards her. She only chuckled. He went for a punch, which she had caught.

Wind then had used the force to lifted herself up and kicked the idiot in the head once again. He went flying into the wall. With a groan, he was out. "Two down…" she spoke softly. The last one looked at her. She cast him a glance. "Are you next?"

"No!" Wind looked over her shoulder. King stood a few feet away from her. "Instead playing with those idiots, battle me!" came an order. Wind only sighed.

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because you are too weak to fight." This anger King. He grabbed his sword.

"Then has a swordsman." Wind continued to look at him. "Hey, get the lovely lady a weapon unless you want to end up like your friends!" King threaten. The last muscle head, quickly nodded his head. Wind couldn't believe it. King was using her as a threat for his minions. Great, that's all she need. He disappeared into another room.

King glared at Wind as she only continued to look back. "I don't know what kind of human you are, but you one of the strongest I have faced." The minion was back, he had brought back with him a sheathe katana. He held it out for her. Raising a brow, she took the weapon. Popping it out of it sheathe, she exam the blade. Still looking rather intrigue, she looked over at King.

"What sort of weapon it this?" she dared to asked. The muscle guy began to sweat.

"Uh… well Master King is a swords man, so the only weapon I thought that was suitable was a ice Katana. It was forge by the flames of ice, it came from Master's Yuriy's personal collection." Wind's eyes widen for a brief moment.

"It is not to your liking?" King wondered.

"It will be fine, do me favor and pretend to be knock out." The muscle guy nodded before dropping to the floor with a thud. Wind didn't like the blade; it was dark and had some a strange energy pulsing from it. "Alright, if I win, then you will end your life, the traditional way." King nodded. Dropping the sheathe, Wind got into position. King went darting towards her.

_Grandpa… Forgive me, I had no choice…._

* * *

"Why haven't you gotten to the gym yet!" Maxine was running along the streets with Dragoon floating beside her.

"I haven't gotten a cry for help yet!" whined the blue lizard.

"Well its not like you can help!" growled Maxine as she turned the corner. She had spotted the gym not from where she was.

"Hey! I take offences to that!" Maxine only rolled her eyes. She took out her transforming pen.

"Water Make up!" she cried out. Bubbles of water came out of nowhere and dissolve Maxine's school uniform. In its place was a one-piece swimsuit that exposed her back and sides. There was a huge bow on the back and the front. Her legs were covered with thigh high boots that was a cute little design on it with matching gloves that went pass her elbows. Dragoon had stop and he looked at her. "What?" she snapped at him.

"I don't know why, but I think your sailor outfit is a little revealing." Dragoon stated. Maxine blinked in confusion.

"Well… duh, wasn't that the look you were going for?"

"Me? The outfit is design basic on your element, you water users are always scandals clad." Dragoon replied. Sailor Water was slightly pink in the face at the thought.

"Really? We dress ourselves very little?" Water went after Dragoon.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: I am one sexist bastard... Anyway, I did a sketch of sailor wind which I am happy with... though I am not sure how to upload onto here. I have my female characters wearing very little clothes and the males wearing alot. Soldier fire, is dressed up in armor while Wind and Water are wearing very little clothing... This is going be very interesting. There were parts of this chapter which I enjoyed writing and others were forced out. I am starting the next chapter... but I am not sure how to work it, but enjoy it, love it, hate it. Do whatever you guys want.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

KK: Here is the next chapter up and running. I didn't realize how quick I would produce this one. Meh... enjoy people.

**Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of this. It is free for public viewing.**

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

* * *

_Mommy, why must I practice kendo?..._

_Takao, I am not your mommy, I how many times I do I have to tell you!_

_"That doesn't answer my question!" A young child stood in the dojo was filled with adults. Standing next to the child was a young girl with her hair pulled back into two buns. Everyone was wearing the traditional keikogi and a hakama. The two were swing shinais with the others. The older of the two gave a heavy sigh._

_"Grandpa wants to practice kendo because gives a woman character."_

_"What is character?" The girl let a growl of frustration._

_"Takao can't you just shut it and just be a good kid and practice!" The shout had echo through out the dojo. Everyone had stop and stared. An older gentleman with dark hair came over._

_"What's eating you my peeps?" The older girl sweat drop at the slang._

_"Grandpa…."_

_"Grandpa Ruu!" spoke the smaller one. "I do not want to practice kendo!" came a shout._

_"Is that so…" The older gentleman wore a sly look._

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, if you can beat me in a match then you won't have to ever practice the way of the sword!" a row of whispers broke out while the older girl just groan._

_"I can't believe this is actually happening."_

_Everyone cleared a spot in the centre of the dojo. The tiny girl stood before the older man. The young girl could only sigh since she had to be judge. They walked into the centre, but the little girl sweat drop since she had to take few more steps then what was recommended. They bow towards each other before crouching down. The little girl looked through the cage of her helmet._

_I can do this…_

_The tense was high in the room. The young girl continued to look at both opponents who seem to be waiting for other to make a move. She had started to tap her finger._

_"Will one of you making a damn move!"_

_Everyone around her looked away, it was true, they were all thinking it. The young girl only sweat drop. She then stood up. She was about to take off her helmet until attack came. She had quick enough reflexes to block the attack, which had sent her sliding back. The small girl was going to protest until another attack came. The little girl could only block and be shot around the room like a hockey puck._

_Grandpa! Why?_

_The attacks continued on._

_Grandpa… You're scaring me…._

_The older man came running towards her with a battle cry. The little girl could only cry in fear. She heard a quiet thud of the attack connecting. Opening her eyes, the older girl was blocked the attack and was holding her own against the old man. The little girl started in awe at the look at the older one. The older girl knew she was in danger without her armor, but she couldn't let this one side battle continued on. The two refused to give as their shinais continued to press up against each other. Everyone was awe stuck in the room. Both matching strengthen on strengthen._

_Then the sound of something breaking filled the air._

_"Look at that teacher, it seems your weapon it a bit dry." Came a grunt._

_"Oh child, its not dry, its the force." The girl narrowed her gaze before she forced both of them to raised their weapon up. Then a blink of an eye, the girl had broke her shinais onto the older man's head, he did the same but against her arm. The two had broke apart and panted heavily. The girl winced; she brought her arm closer to her body. The older man fell over. Everyone in the room rushed over. The tiny girl came over to the older one._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Takao for the-" The look of concern was masked onto the child's face. The older girl let out a sigh before patted the helmet. "I am fine, I think it's a hair line fracture."_

_"Yahoo! That was awesome homie!" The older girl shrived at the name. The older man had come over; he had a huge bump on his head. "Takao! If you want to be like your dear cousin, you need to practice kendo!"_

_"No Grandpa! You hurt mommy!"_

_"Takao please…"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Takao! If you only had practice to begin with! I wouldn't have this injury!" came the shout. The little girl looked stun. "Damn… Grandpa, I am going to the hospital, I need to get this check." Takao was at lost, as her cousin had left._

_"If had only practice…."_

_"Takao did you learn a lesson?" the little girl looked at the two broken bamboo swords._

_"Grandpa Ruu! Train me hard!" the older man jump backed in surprise at the sudden out burst. "Train me so hard that way mommy will never have to fight my battles!"_

_"Takao…" The little girl went over and grabbed a shinais for her size and started to swing it._

* * *

Chapter 13 Sailor Takao

A sword went flying and landed roughly on the floor. King stood before Sailor Wind panted. His whole body moved with every breath he took. Wind held the blade to his neck.

"Heh, you should thank your teacher." King spoke. Wind stared coldly at the General. "Whoever they were…"

"I don't want to kill you…." King only smiled. Wind dropped the weapon she had in her hand. She looked at her hands. They were trembling. Her whole body was trembling. She gritted her teeth together as she clenched her hand.

"Why?"

"Why?! Why would you ask that! Don't you want to live?" Wind asked.

"No…"

Wind gasp. She brought her hand to her mouth. King was changing before her. His face narrow and darken. The horns on his head got thicker and his ears grew outwards. "I am no longer able to hide my true form." He spoke. King looked more like a sheep, wearing clothing. He still had hands like a human though. "You see Sailor Wind, I was collecting energy to maintain the human form you are so used to seeing."

_I needed life energy to keep my humanity!_

"And now I don't have much magical energy left…. So if you could." King held out his hand. Wind tilled her head towards his sword. "I shall end my life." Wind nodded her head as she turned around to go fetch the sword. A sly grin appeared upon the King's face as he stalked towards her. He raised the small blade into the air.

His grip had loosen and his eyes rolled back. Wind gasp as she finally noticed King. He fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"You are far too innocent Wind." Sailor Wind's eyes widen at the voice. She turned around. Soldier Fire stood at the end of the hallway with Water and Dragoon at his side. The phoenix warrior, Soldier Fire, the guy who had sweep her away off her feet was none other than a human or was he it?

"Soldier Fire… what are you?" Water was taken back by the question. She looked up at the red knight and a pretty pink blush appeared upon her cheeks.

"I don't understand what you are getting at?" His voice was deep. Unlike his other form, which had yet to break. The look of seriousness was painted across his face with no sign of fatigue.

"Are you a human or are you like Water…" Water was wondering if she should be there since the discussion was serious.

"Wind… I don't understand, what's bothering you?" asked Sailor Water.

Tears appear at the corner of the sailor soldiers face. Wind kneeled down and gently turned over King. His breath was slow and deep. His vision had no focus for he was becoming lost. Lost to the world around. A tiny droplet found its way onto his face. He turned his head to the source of the odd moisture. "Queen…" came a soft mutter. The droplets came even more as a gentle smile appeared upon Ram's features. "You came… finally came back… I am sorry." With those words, the general began to fade away. With the last ounce of his strength, he was able to caress Wind's face. Once his hand made contact, his whole form had disappeared and that left was sand. Sailor Wind run her fingers through the grainy bits.

"Wind?" Sailor Wind looked up. Dragoon floated before her. "King was a creature of the nageverse, those I am sure at one point his kind had lived."

"Dragoon… I feel so lost." Fire and Water came on over. "I don't understand this battle or why I bother on fighting…" She looked up at the other two. Tears were steaming down her face, but her mask had hid her eyes from view.

"Its our job." Stated Fire. "To protect the human race-"

"And who said only the humans get to lived!" Growled Wind. "I want answers!"

"Well so do I!" Soldier Fire shouted. Wind was taken back by the sudden aggression. "I was like you, the both of you." Water shrived as she receive a glare. "Until my first real battle."

"Your battle! Then damn well tell us! What happen!" Wind growled back. Soldier fire looked at her before turning his gaze towards the floating dragon.

"I was hoping to avoid this…." He reached into his armor and pulled out a black feather. He held it out for Dragoon to take.

"What is this?" The young soldier didn't say anything. The blue lizard took the feather. It glows within lizard's hands before turning into a humanoid. Within a few seconds, the face of the person was zooming in, like someone was using a recording deceived. The person was blond and they had very masculine features. Their eyes were red. "I… I…" Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the figure's face, who seem to be smiling lovingly.

"Dragoon darling, if you have this… Then that means I am no longer alive." Dragoon just stared at the face. "I was hoping to find you in this century before I pass on." Wind looked up at Fire, who was busy glaring at the wall. Water came over. "I wish for you take care of my charge since my younger brother will not be able to."

"Charge?" Dragoon looked up at Fire, who only shook his head.

"The Queen's sacrifice was for nothing. The evil forces that had destroy our peaceful kingdom are back, and we need to do everything in our power to seal back up again or destroy them."

"Queen? Wait! I don't understand. Who are you?" Dragoon barked. There a flicker of light before the face came back to.

"The Goddess of the moon, had sacrifice her life to save what little of us. She then used the last bit of her power to send us to earth hoping that we would be reborn and live peacefully. But in the process of saving us, she had also had sent the evil to the plant earth. She had locked it away, hoping that no one was foolish enough to unlock, but some idiotic mortal did. Now this mortal is free, he actively seeking out those who were saved and are using them for evil." Wind stared at the sand bits before clenching her hand. "Dragoon… Oh how I wish to hold you within my arms and whisper that everything will be okay, but it won't. Not until you awaken the Princess's court. Once you awaken those warriors, everything will be explain. The only clue I could give you this look up the moon legend. It seems there is a human that knows of our stories. Once you know the story, everything will become crystal clear. With much love, Dranzer." The message had ended, and the feather burn itself in a black flame.

"Dragoon?" Water dare to speak. The blue lizard had drop the ashes of the feather to the floor. "What does this mean?" Wind only stared wide eye. "Drag-"

"My dream!" Dragoon and Sailor Water looked towards Wind. "Soldier Fire! Did Dranzer die killing the nageverse general Ivo?" Fire looked shocked, but only nodded.

"Wind?"

"And is his younger brother a red hawk?"

"Not a hawk but a phoenix… He is known as Red Dranzer, how do you know this?"

"Your powers…" Dragoon spoke. "You were using them without realizing it." Stated the lizard. Wind looked towards Dragoon.

"Powers or not, I had a weird of a red bird singing love songs to Dragoon." Sailor Water and Soldier Fire sweat drop at the thought. "He wanted to do something to Dragoon, but I didn't understand what!" Fire covered his face as he groaned. "And you said, you couldn't be with him since his older brother was your lover!" Dragoon looked confused. "Dragoon! Don't you understand?"

"Uh… Dear child, you might want to calm down, you are not making much sense." Spoke the dragon. Wind pouted. "I am in a state of shock, so if you could please give me a moment. I have just received surprising news. We should leave. I don't want anyone else knowing our plans" Spoke the lizard. All three nodded as took off. Forgetting the one minion that was still pretending to be dead.

The group was able to find abandon park. Sailor Wind was the first to arrive as she busied herself with the monkey bars. Soldier Fire came along, with Dragoon and Water who was huffing and buffing.

"You really should start working out." Wind pointed out as Water came on over. Sailor Water flinched before glaring at the blue hair warrior.

"Oh just you wait!" came a growl. Fire leaned against a tree was Dragoon got himself settle into the middle of the group. The lizard let out a heavy sigh.

"You didn't remember him?" wonder Fire.

"No… I don't have any memories of the past life. I just remember waking up to young man who called him Jin of the Gale. He was the one who told me that in order to get my memories back; I need to awaken the sailor soldiers. Then the very next day, I found Ta-" Dragoon quickly shut his mouth. "Uh… I mean Sailor Wind!" smiled the dragon. Fire narrowed his gaze onto the blue lizard. "Besides, it sounds like sailor Wind is using her powers without even realizing it."

"My powers?" Wonder Wind. Dragoon nodded.

"You my dear are a warrior of the wind. You are quick and stealthy. I am so glad that you also do martial arts, so when you fight one on one. You are able to use you magical powers give you an edge." Water and Fire nodded their heads in agreements.

"Its true!"

"But with the element of the wind, you are able to hear things that most people can't hear, such a movement or whisper. Unless of course someone doesn't want you hear, but that takes a lot of magic also communication."

"Communication?" Fire perked up.

"Well, speech patterns are easily found when someone is an element of the wind." Stated Dragoon. "I know this because I am also a user of the wind element." Nodding his head, Fire turned his gaze onto Wind, who seem to be avoiding his gaze.

"What about me Dragoon! What are my powers?" Sailor Water asked excitedly. Dragoon waved his tiny crawls trying to calm the child.

"Well, Water is a sign of purity and life." Spoke the dragon. Water pouted as she continued to try to get more information from the lizard.

"Your guardian seems to have a trouble knowing when to shut up." Whisper the deep voice. Wind shrived as she clenched onto the monkey bars.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Fire." Spoke the young female warrior.

"Oh… I think you do, and I am almost certain, I know you other identity." Wind follow Phoenix warrior with her eyes as he climbed onto the monkey bars. Wind dropped into the cage. She lounge her body over the metal bars. She ignore shrive that travel down her spine as Fire stood behind her. He carefully ran his fingers along her arm.

"I don't know, but there is something about you… I find so-"

"Intrigue?" Fire only smiled. Wind turn to face the soldier, there were mere inches between the two.

"Exactly." Fire was leaning over Wind as she stared up at him. She could feel the heat radiate off his body with how close his was.

"Should we leave you two love birds alone?" Spoke a voice. A healthy blush appeared upon Wind's features while Fire cleared his throat as he step away from the warrior. Water wore a lazily smile upon her face. "I didn't realize that I being here is causing so much fiction." The words roll off her tongue as she looked at the two. Dragoon sat upon her head.

"Soldier Fire, as much as Wind would love for you to be ravishing her." Both teens turn bright red at the comment.

"Dragoon!"

"Tsk, tsk child. You are only mammal, with desires as the next one." Water couldn't help but blush at that comment.

"Maybe we should we get you teens magazine to get you caught up with the times."

"Oh please! I don't need to read no magazine to know that our dear Soldier Fire wants to kidnap Wind and-"

"Dragoon!" Wind shouted. Soldier Fire looked rather uncomfortable at the moment since the ideal was rather appealing. "Isn't there something you want to ask Fire!" She gritted her teeth.

"Sure, how do you want her dress?" Their dear super hero fell over with blood spurting out of his nose. Water climbed through the bars and walked over to the fallen soldier. She then began poking him with a stick.

"Geeze Dragoon, did you really have to kill him?"

"What! Dragoon killed Kai!" Wind gasp as she quickly covered her mouth. Water stared at Wind for a moment. Her eyes grew wide.

"Did you just say?"

"No! I didn't say a damn thing!" she nearly shouted. Water looked back at the fallen soldier.

"Well that will save me some trouble." Yawned Dragoon.

"This is your fault! You and that big mouth of yours!" growled Wind as she glared at blue lizard.

"Me? What about you! You're the one who spilled the beans. Besides I just found out I have a dead lover!"

"Has it sunk in?"

"Nope." Water only shook her head in shame while Wind was bright red.

"Well we can't just leave him here!" whined Wind. Water looked up at Dragoon who only returns the gaze.

"She's right you know." Dragoon only sighed.

"Fine, Wind searched him."

"What!" Dragoon rolled his eyes.

"Search him to see if he has a communication deceived for his guardian or his little friend…" Water and Wind groan.

"Not helping…" Wind kneeled down. "Ow, damn he's hot." Water rolled her eyes this time.

"Well duh! Why else would we lust over the might Soldier Fire." Stated Water. Wind looked up and raised a brow. "Hey! Just because our elements clash doesn't mean I can't have a crush on him!" Water stuck her lower lip out. "I find it unfair how you always have the fun." Water kneeled down and went to go touch the soldier. She winces when she touched his armor. "Damn! He is hot! Dragoon?"

"Told you." Water glared as she sucked on her finger.

"Well, since Soldier Fire is the element of Fire. My only assumption is his body is trying to protect himself or his imagination about dear Takao has gone off into the deep end." Sailor Wind once again blushed. "Maxine, be a dear and cool off our friend." Water smiled. She stood up.

"Yeah! Time for some action! Uh… not like that." Wind only shook her head. Sailor Water began to wave her hands around in the air. Her body took a blue glow. With the snapped of her fingers a body of water had appeared and soaked the warrior. Fire woke up with a gasp. "It seems to have worked." Looking startled, he looked around and spotted to the two female warriors. Gulping, he quickly bolted backwards until he hit the wall of the monkey bar cage. "Hey, what's wrong Soldier Fire? Dragon's caught your tongue?"

"Dragon?" Sailor Water shrugged as the two walked over to the slightly panic Soldier.

"Look here Soldier Fire! Since you had been fighting this Nageverse Generals longer than we have. We demand that you gives us all the information you have on them." Sailor Water stated.

"Fine!" Both girls looked surprise. "But! I need help!"

"Help?" looking confused, both girls leaned in closer. Fire pressed himself closer to the bars.

"Not from you, from Dragoon." The Dragon perked up to his name. "Have you ever heard of a soldier name Metal."

"Metal?"

"Yes, I'll give my information if you help me find out who this Soldier Metal is."

"You don't know him?" wonder Wind.

"Me and my Guardian don't even know if they are male or female. All we know is that they are one of the most powerful soldier ever to be waken, maybe your gin of the Gale would know of them?"

"Maybe…" Dragoon pondered on it. "In the mean time, I want to open communication between us." Before Fire could protest, a small computerizes pad fell into his lap. "With deceived, you would be able to get a hold of any three of us, but I highly suggest it sticks to business." All three of them blush. Fire took the opportunity to leave, with a quick farewell, the soldier disappeared into the sunset leaving the poor defenseless girls.

* * *

In a poorly lit room, Queen was sitting in front of a desk, typing away on a keyboard. She had paused and stared at the computer screen for a moment. A bright flash lit up the room. "Yes?" she asked. The muscle head minion was kneeled on the floor behind her.

"Mistress….

King had fallen…"

Queen had sit up a bit straighter. She stared at the key broad before her. Her delicate hands hover above the keys. She took a deep breath. She tilled her head to the side.

"Thanks, I assume the operation at the fitness centre is now terminated?"

"Yes my mistress."

"Alright, gather whatever forces we have left and focus them onto the branching into other sectors."

"Other Sectors madam?" Queen looked over her shoulder at the minion.

"I think I found soldier Metal." The minion's eyes grew wide as Queen's laughter filled the dark space.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: I am sure most of you can see which parts I really enjoy writing. Um, my inspiration for those scenes are music. For the most sexual scenes, I listen to slow jazz. One song has me really hooked up, why don't you do right? sang by Amy Irving. Its from who frame roger rabbit. That deep and sensual voice just sends me over the edge. So, I high suggest that song for those scenes when you are reading, and of course star locket for those more sad scenes. Anyway, buh bye for now, and maybe I'll have the next chapter up as soon as tomorrow.


	15. Chapter fourteen

KK: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy people

**Disclaimers: Do not own, so please do not sue.**

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

* * *

People were hustling and bustling around as their conversations filled the space. "Flight number 291 has arrived, landing from China!" a perky voice came over the intercom. Alone figure stood next to the huge windows, watching as the plane landed. A smirk grace their features as the plane landed.

"Prefect."

* * *

The wind blew a gentle breeze. Takao lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. After the whole the king situation, Dragoon seem to be more focus on finding out information about himself more than ever. The blue lizard sat on the desk reading a book. "Dragoon… why me? Why was I chosen?" spoke the blue hair teen. Looking up from his reading, Dragoon looked towards the teen. "Well?"

"I am not sure child, and this fairy tale…." The dragon had busied himself with stroking his thin beard. It had been a three days since the death had occurred, and the world seemed to be at a stand still.

"Hey Takao! Come in Takao!" The blue hair teen groans as she rolled over. She popped open her nightstand and pulled out the small communication deceived. Maxine face appeared upon the screen. "Hello Takao!" came the cheerful voice of the blonde.

"Hey Maxine…" Setting the small computerizes pad down onto the bed, blue hair teen return back to her spot.

"Is rich boy really Soldier Fire?"

"Rich… boy?" Takao had a blush painted across her face.

"Yeah! Rich Boy who had to go back to his school! Anyway, I had acquaintance check him, and they think it's impossible." Maxine reported.

"You what!" Takao sat up and grabbed the pad.

"Hey take a chill pill! They don't know a thing." Maxine waved her hand. Takao rolled her eyes.

"Whose this Rich boy that Maxine speaks of?" asked Dragoon.

"Whose that!"

"Maxine is talking about Kai, and that was Dragoon." Turning the pad around, Dragoon waved at the blonde who did the same in return. "Look, can't you please forget I ever said that!"

"Nope!" Takao groaned as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"Then just kill me now!"

"Nope! Can't do that either!" Maxine grin had widened even more. "Besides, who goanna be my competition for Soldier Fire." The blonde had sung his name, which caused Takao to groan even more in frustration.

"Why do you doubt that the Russian Kid is Soldier Fire?" wonder Dragoon. Takao turn the pad around, so that two could see each other.

"Because, looking at his schedule, the kid either has a twin or he's not getting any sleep! Check out his schedule!" Maxine used the pad to bring up the dual hair teen's schedule onto the screen. Dragoon tilted his head as looked at it.

"Hmm… I see your point." Dragoon muttered. Takao flipped the pad around, so she could view it. Her eyes widen.

"Holy crap… And he has Hilary on top of that as well." There was school, something about business meetings, along with afterschool cram programs. Blue hair teen flicked at the screen, looking over the times and dates. She noted that there probably about five hours of sleep each night. "Dragoon… is it possible for his guardian to have enough magic to clone Kai, or at least look like him?" wondered Takao. The schedule had disappeared from the screen and was replaced with Maxine's face.

"I don't see why not." Spoke the dragon as smoke rose from his nose.

"No way! You mean rich boy had a doppelganger!" came a squeak.

"Then that means…" Takao couldn't help the blush that grew over her face.

"What! What does it mean!" Dragoon set the book down and came floating over.

"Maxine, Takao needs some time. I'll update you later on." The blonde started to protest, but got cut off. "Now child…" Takao had tilled her head, so her bangs shadowed over her eyes. "Do you have feelings for this young man?"

"I guess so…" came a soft murmur. Takao had a far off distance look upon her face.

"What is you are worried about?" wonder the blue lizard.

"Its not that I am worried. I am just scared…. I am scared to open up to people Dragoon." Spoke the teen. "It seems whenever I get close to anyone, they get hurt or involve."

"Is that why you don't a lot of friends?" wonder the lizard. Takao perked up at the question. "Takao… I have been following you to school. I am also surprise you haven't been able to detect my movements yet, which brings me to my next question. Why are you suppressing your powers?" The blue hair teen's eyes widen for a brief moment but they soften.

"Dragoon, you lived with me for quiet sometime now, right?" The dragon nodded. "Has there been anyone else inside the house besides Ray?" The lizard nodded once again. "Could you tell me who they are?"

"I was hoping for the same thing child. From what I can tell, I would suspect her to be your mother." Takao began to tremble. "But from what you told me, that thought had left my mind." The dragon spoke softly. The blue hair teen nodded. "I would assume she was a cleaning lady, but she also takes care of your school business."

"So… it's a woman…."

"A young woman either in her late teens or early twenties. She seem quiet familiar with the Chinese boy and your grandfather."

"Grandpa has called?" Dragoon nodded.

"He worries about you and seems to be missing you child." Takao laid back down onto her bed.

"Did you get her name?"

"Yes…"

"Can you tell me?"

"Cat." Takao arch a brow in confusion. She tilted her head to look at the dragon.

"Cat? Really?... I don't know anyone who goes by that name, are you sure?"

"That's what your grandfather and the Chinese boy call her." Takao only groaned. She turned her body over she would face the wall.

"It's probably a nickname… I wonder why." Closing her eyes, the blue hair teen begin to enjoy the gentle breeze that entered the room. "Dragoon… I'm tired."

"Then sleep child, I'll take my research somewhere else." Picking up the book, Dragoon floated out of the room.

Sitting on the coffee table, Dragoon had a few books spread out on in the living room. "Takao's family seem to have a lot of information on the this moon light fairy tale." Dragoon frown his brows together as he read through the children's book. With a sign, the dragon put the book down. The lizard stop reading, and looked forward. He let out a sigh. "I had a lover." The image of the blond still very vivid in the dragon's mind eye. Dragoon couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship he had with this warrior. From the information that Soldier fire had provided. Dranzer was a kind and gentle man, who only seek to education himself. That he busied himself with books and only followed the way of the warrior to help his little brother. Red Dranzer. Dragoon knew it was a love that couldn't be, since they were such difference species.

The story that Dragoon read, which Takao had in her bedroom. Spoke of two lover who couldn't be together due to their differences and hatred. Both Kingdoms refuse to acknowledge each other until the young woman found her way to young man's home. Surprise had filled both, and it was their differences that had attach them. The young man was the prince of his kingdom and the young woman was the princess of her own. It was forbidden love since the princess was engages to another prince, who was allied with her kingdom, but the princess wanted nothing more but the Prince from earth for she loved him. So, the two had met in secret. Their love was filled with passionate and desire. Then it went all down hill once the prince had discover the two lovers, breaking them apart. War had arose, causing the a mighty destruction across the lands.

"Its so cliché…" Dragoon muttered to himself as he stared at the wall. He then rolled over onto his back. "But, did war really break out due to these lovers?" Dragoon frown his brows together as he continued to study the ceiling. "And these books, they are rewritten fairy tales of the moon legend, but with slightly changes. Though the main focus of the stories are always two lovers causing calamity, but who would do that? Who would risk everything just for love?" Once the words left the dragon's lips, the tiny lizard then cried out in pain. Thrashing around on the table, the dragon had called onto powers he didn't realize he had. A sharp gasp left as the dragon had found him self on the floor.

* * *

At Tokyo international Airport a familiar red head came out with a young man who was huge in statue. He was tall and short blond hair. His eyes were sea green blue.

"Welcome to Japan Spencer!" Yuriy wore a simple dress and pair of slacks. He had sunglasses on. "Did you enjoy your flight?" wonder the Red head. The blond nodded. "Did see anyone interesting?" The blond nodded once again. "Are you hungry?" he shook his head no. Nodding his head, Yuriy looked around, feeling slightly awkward. "How did your mission go?" There was no answer. The tall blond just stood, staring at the red head.

"I wish to rest," came the simple request. Yuriy smiled.

"Alright, off to the four seasons!" The two headed to wards a yellow sports car. Just as Yuriy was climbing inside, he paused. "Is there a problem Spencer?" The tall blond flinched as he backed away from the vehicle.

"Isn't that a bit… Flashy?" wonder the huge guy.

"Nah! Its prefect! Besides the ladies really like it!" Yuriy had slip on his sunglasses. Blinking in confusion, the blond decided to enter the sports car. "Ready?"

"I guess…" The blond looked nervous.

"Don't worry, she purrs like a kitten." Yuriy grinned. Spencer's eyes widen as they jerked out of the parking space and took off speeding down the road. The blond clenched onto the safety handles. "So… Sergei, what's the story in China?" The blonds' gaze had hardened as he stared at the dash board.

"The rebels in China have been destroyed…" Yuriy glance over at the blond. "There are only a few that were able to slip out. The Boss doesn't seem to notice since the amount of life energy I collect."

"How many…" Blond perked up. "Sergei! I asked how many?" He looked down in shame.

"Entire village…. They were natural and weren't force to awaken. You would have loved it." Yuriy gripped the steeling wheel. "Yuriy… I have been assigned here in Japan." The car came to a screeching halt. Sergei was surprise by the sudden stop. The red head's knuckles were turning white. "Yuriy… this is mine job now. I am sorry."

"Were here!" stated the Red head. Surprise took the blond, as he looked out the window. They were indeed parked out in front of a hotel. "Boris says he is nearly finish his mission in Germany." Getting out of the sports car, Sergei just stared at after the red head. He only shook his head as he also exited the vehicle too.

* * *

"There are only a few candidates that are potential sailor soldiers." Queen was typing away on a keyboard as a monster servant had appeared with news, but with news.

"Yes, but are any of them likely to the soldier who controls the element of metal?"

"No…"

"Then kill them." The monster bowed before disappearing from sight. Queen was looking through health records of Yokohama. "Soldier Metal… Is a strong warrior who is not only great at battle strategist but can hold her own in hand to hand combat." Queen decided to exit out of the health records and went to battle tournaments. "In order to be the best, I am sure the human form of Soldier metal is also the top fighter." More windows popped up causing the fair maiden to drop her head in frustration. "Gr! This is so frustrating! Where could this damn soldier be!" Queen slammed onto the keyboard. The computer made some weird noises until a familiar blue hair teen appeared upon the screen. "Young Kinomiya, is the rising star from the Kinomiya Dojo, with her battle skills from kendo and grades. This young lady has a bright future." Queen read the news paper clipping. "Kinomiya… Kinomiya… now why does that sound familiar." Looking up at the picture, Queen's eyes widen. "Its that boy!" The geisha narrowed her eyes. "But it says here that Kinomiya is a girl… hmm… maybe he has older sister. I guess its time go back to Cross roads high school." With a snap of her fingers, her geisha get up was replace with a Cross high school uniform. "Here I come Kinomiya!" chuckle the girl.

* * *

"Maxine? Is really necessary for us to be here?" Standing at the bottom of the staircase were two blonds. Maxine and a young boy. He looked like the male version of Maxine.

"Come on Jack! Didn't you say you wanted too see a traditional dojo?" The young boy groan as they started up the stairs.

"I don't see why you couldn't wait for your friend to call you back."

"Just move it!" Jack just sweat drop. He groaned as he followed his older sister. He was starting to understand the function of a marriage. Once they reached the top, Jack stared around in awe.

"This is so cool! Its like one of those samurai movies!" Maxine only giggled at her brother's antics. "Oh! I can't wait to see the clothing they train in!" This had caused Maxine to sweat drop. The two walked over to the main house and rang the door bell.

Looking around all excitedly, they still waited. "Maxine…" The older blonde giggled nervously. "Are you sure your friend is even home?" Maxine burst out laughing.

"Of course I am! Its not like she has any dates…" Maxine paused in her train of thought. She and her younger brother sweat drop. "She better not have any!" In a fierce motion, Maxine attacked the doorbell until it broke. Jack only sigh.

"Why did I have to get stuck with such a lame sister." Maxine growled as she glared at her younger brother.

"OI!" Both blonds flinched as they heard someone called out. "Was that really necessary?" Looking up, Ray was sitting on the rooftop. His hair was pulled back into a bun, and his clothes were different.

"Uh… Ray!" The raven hair teen jumped from the rooftop, which Jack stared in awe. "Is… Um… Is Takao home?" Maxine couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, she's napping… or was with the amount of noise you made," Maxine just giggled.

"Oh! My father made these cookies, and since he made so many! He thought it would be a good idea to share with you guys!" Maxine grabbed the wicker basket from Jack's hands, to show off the cookies.

"Its only half the truth-" Maxine punched her little brother.

"Oh don't listen to him! He's just a little kid!" Ray arch an brow. He took the cookies.

"Alright, I'll go make some tea for us." The raven hair teen was about to open the door when it got slammed open. Ray flinch as he begin to shrive as the aura of death radian off the blue hair teen. "Uh, Good morning Takao." Ray spoke nervously. Takao's hair was messy and sticking up. "You have some guests." The blue hair teen raise a brow as she looked over at Ray's shoulder.

"Maxine?" Takao sighed while the blonde giggled. The blue hair teen also took note of the younger blond. "Well since you're here, you might as well come in." The blue hair teen began to stomp causing the three to sweat drop.

The group was sitting in the dining room, with the plate of cookies and tea set before them.

"So Maxine, aren't you going to introduce us?" wonder the grump blue hair teen. Maxine perked up, but realize she forgot to introduce her brother.

"Oh… Right… Takao! Ray! This is my little brother Jack, Jack these are my friends.

The ones I have been spending the night with."

"Glad to meet you… I didn't realize Maxine had any male friends." Maxine and Takao both sweat drop. The blue hair teen wasn't too happy. "With the way she talks, she made it sound like you were girl Takao!" Jack smiled.

"That's because I am girl." Takao stated.

"Oh…" Jack then suddenly burst out laughing. "Silly me!" Jack grabbed a cookie and started to eat it.

"Hmm, well, I am going back onto the roof. If you guys need me, give me yell." Ray stood up. Leaving the girls alone.

"Maxine! You never told me that Takao likes to cross dress!" Jack hissed. Maxine sweat drop as she sipped her tea.

"Can it!" Raising a brow, Takao looked at the blonds before sighing.

"So, what brings you here Maxine?" The blond perked up. "You usually don't drop by unless…" Takao narrowed her eyes onto Jack.

"Oh its fine, he knows all about the sailor thing." Maxine waved.

"What?" Maxine grabbed a cookie and shrove it into her mouth.

"Yeah, Jack is the only one in my family that knows about the sailor scouts business. He covers for me." Takao sweat drop as she looked at the young blond.

"Is this true?" Jack nodded. "Hmm… I don't know about this Maxine. Does Dragoon know about it?"

"Oh! Maxine! You promise to introduce me to the talking dragon!" whined the blond. Takao almost fell out of her chair in shock. "Where is he!" the young blond tug onto his sister's sleeve.

"You never asked?" Maxine giggled. She then smacked Jack's hand away.

"Will you quit it!" Maxine hissed. Jack pouted in his seat. "So, are you goanna date rich boy?" Maxine went straight to the point, causing the blue hair teen to blush. She took a few sips of her tea.

"No… Not while he is with Hilary of course." Spoke the teen.

"Then we need to break them up!" Maxine punched her own hand, causing Takao to flinch as she looked at the blonde. "In order for either one of us to have a chance with him!"

"Maxine… How can we? Kai has gone back to his high school. He won't be checking out our school any more." Takao stated.

"Oh… I forgot about that."

Jack soon grew bored of the conversation. He hopped out of his chair and started searching for the talking dragon. The young blond soon found himself standing outside. He couldn't help but sigh heavily. "This place is like a maze…." The wind blew a gentle breeze.

_Someone is here!_

Jack heard female voice calling out. He decided to follow it.

"What now?" Ray groaned. The raven hair teen peaked from around the corner of the house. Standing in the courtyard was a young woman. She was wearing a school uniform.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Queen grinned to herself. "I can't believe this place, its huge. Miss Kinomiya is one lucky gal!" She walked further into the grounds.

"We are closed!" Queen looked to where the voice was. Ray was getting annoyed with people distrusting his work. Looking up, Queen couldn't believe the hottie that worked here. "I'm sorry but we are closed for maintenances, could come back another time?"

"Oh! But I am a friend of Miss Kinomiya!" spoke Queen.

"Miss Kinomiya?" Ray narrowed his gazes. He quickly hopped off the roof and walked over towards the girl. Jack hid in the shadows watching the scene.

_Don't go! It's a trap!_

"What is your name, young lady?" Queen only sighed in delight as she begin to use her magic to give her beauty a boost.

"Uh, its Queen, what is your?" She asked sweetly.

"That is none of your business." Ray stated as he looked over the girl. Queen couldn't help but pout. "I also don't think you are any friend of "Miss Kinomiya"" spoke Ray. Queen flinch as her gaze darken.

"Oh! We just class mates, she has asked me to come over to work on a project!"

"Isn't that why the blonde was here?"

"Blonde?"

"Maxine!" Ray yelled.

"I don't see the problem, if you would let me inside." Spoke Queen.

_You are discovering your powers._

"I don't trust you."

"Why?" Queen flutter her long lashes. She brought her arms close together to make her chest seem bigger. "Won't you please let me in?" Queen gentle run her fingers along his cloth chest. The Raven hair teen grabbed her hand. Queen wince as she tried to pull her hand back.

"Who are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Queen was confused on who this guy was. Ray begin twisting her hand, which caused fair maiden to cry out.

"You smell of death." Queen's eyes widen.

_Awaken Knight!_

Ray pulled his one hand back and clench it into a fist. Queen couldn't believe it. It was another one. Ray had sparks surrounding his fist. Just when he was about to land the attack. Queen grabbed her fan and sent the raven hair teen flying away.

"I tried being nice, now give me Miss Kinomiya!" In a flash, the school uniform had disappeared. The raven hair teen got flung back up onto the rooftop.

"You know… I was starting to worry." Queen was confused. "That my sixth sense was telling me wrong!" Ray's pupils and narrow down to tiny slits. He jumped off the rooftop once again and went bolting towards her.

"You are one of those soldiers! Aren't you!" Queen yelled. She begin waving her fan away. The Raven hair teen was able to dodge every attack with ease, since he was chasing her on all four. He jump up into the air and his fist full of lighting.

"I don't know what you are talking about lady!" His fist met the cold stones. Dust had surrounded the area. Queen was floating in the air. She was able to dodge his attack. She was about to sent a gush of wind until he came flying out towards her. "Thunder kick!"

Blood got spit up which was follow by the smell of burning flesh. Queen caught Ray's foot, but the she was shocked by the lighting he had carried with him.

"You bastard…" she growled. "And you won't be getting your foot back!" Ray's eyes widen. She had drug her nails into his flesh, causing him to cry out. With her strength, she begin to swing him around and chuck him. She quickly grabbed another fan from her kimono. She began calling the on the dark winds.

Ray went crashing into a stone pillar. The raven hair teen groan as he rose began to rise up. Clenching onto his head, the teen was just quick enough raise his arms to block. A blast of wind was sent his way. Ray growled as he was able to kept his ground. But being hit by wind attack had left Ray weaken.

"You really think, you can take on a nageverse General without your special powers?" Ray's eyes widen since Queen was right in front of him. "It's a shame though, you are such a cutie." Queen grabbed the teen by his collar and jerked him forward for a kiss. Ray's eyes rolled back as he closed them.

"Hey Witch! Let go of mine friend!" came a shout. Queen annoyed as it was. She turned to see both Water and Wind standing on the top of the house. "You're looking for Miss Kinomiya!" Sailor Wind yelled.

"Yes, and…" Queen looked around and spotted the young blond. This had brought a smile to her face. "And if you guys don't hand her over within the next 24 hours, then the boy gets it!"

"Boy?" Sailor Wind was confused until a cry for help filled the air.

"Jack!" Water stared in horror. Queen had a minion capture jack. The minion looked to be a ninja and they held a dagger to blonds' neck. "Let him go!" Water was about go running after, but Wind held her back.

"Sister!" Jack cried out as he tried reach for her.

"Like I said, if I don't receive Miss Kinomiya within the next 24 hours, this little boy's life energy will belong to the nageverse!" Queen waved her fans as she and the minion had disappeared with Jack. Ray had attacked the place they once stood. Sailor Water came rushing over. She stop a few feet away from Ray.

"No… no it can't be…" she whispered.

"JACK!" Her screams met nothing but the air around her.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

w

KK: I am having a hard time writing the next chapter, but also I am head of myself in my deadlines... I am giving myself a weekly deadline to get each chapter finish, and since I have posted three new chapters. Its a good thing. I was trying to draw a picture of Sailor Water yesterday, but end up drawing a picture of a human form of Dragoon. I am going to post it on my deviant art account, which I need to figure out what is wrong with my scanner. Anyway, hope you guys had fun reading this. I know the battle detail with Ray sucked. The dialog with him sucks with him as well in the next chapter. Have fun people.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

KK: Here is the long waited chapter... It was done about two weeks, I just couldn't find the time to post... Sorry guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it because I sure did! :D

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

Disclaimers: I do not own nor do I make any money, if I did then this damn story would have been done long time!

_Memories_

* * *

**Sailor Takao Chapter 15 The kidnapped**

The sound of a piano echo throughout the dark room. It was soothing to hear, but it always meant something else. Spencer slowly opened his eyes. Darkness had greeted him. It was something that the blond had grown used to. He first rubbed his temple before pinching the bridge of his nose. He let out a groan as he sat up. The sheets dropped around his waist revealing his hard tone abs. He could make out a light that was trying to appear from behind the curtain. He lazily stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. Pulling the blinds, he was greeted with the evening sun.

It was setting beyond the horizon of the ocean. It was something he was glad. The ocean always felt like his home. With a grunted he headed to bathroom to clean up. Once he entered the bathroom, all of his battle scars came very clear to him. One in particular on his stomach which was deep. He gentle touched, remembering the words that came with the scar. Frowning his brows together he disappeared into the shower stall. He sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall of the stall.

"_So… your nageverse general?" Spoke the petite female. Spencer sat across from a woman, with strawberry blond hair and pink eyes. The two were setting in a café, having a drink together. "Heh, so what does that mean for holidays?" wonder the woman. _

"_It means, I can choose whenever I want to work." Spoke the blond. The woman giggled._

Spencer let the water wash all over him. It was relaxing as he continued to toy with the scar on his stomach.

"_Mathilda! I thought!"_

"_You thought wrong Spencer! I was only doing my job!" It was raining, the two were in the mud. "How could I ever love someone who destroys their own kind?" tears stream down the woman's face, as she had him pin to the ground. She held a dragger within her hand. "I am sorry to this but-" A scream filled the air. _

Spencer snapped his eyes open. The sound of banging had interrupted his thoughts. Turning off the water, the blond went to grabbed a towel and headed towards the door. Behind the door was Yuriy, who blush at the state that Spencer was in.

"Heh, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Yeah… Is there something you need Boss?" The red head only smiled.

"I made a promise to a friend to keep this human alive." Yuriy handed the blond a picture. Curious, the blond looked at the picture. "I need you to use your special orbs to keep an eye on them, and for you not get them involve." Yuriy added. The blond nodded. Yuriy waved goodbye as he was about to leave.

"Yuriy!" the red head stopped. "This is about metal isn't it?" The red head dropped his head.

"Don't ask, just follow. Its what you are good at, right?" Spencer looked slightly bother by the comment, but nodded. "Good, I going down for dinner in a few minutes, I was wondering if you would like to join?"

"Yes…." Yuriy gave a nodded before disappearing into different hotel room. Closing the door, Spencer looked at the picture. "Strange… they look familiar." Tossing the picture onto the desk, Spencer headed back to the bedroom to put clothes on. In the picture was Takao smiling.

* * *

It was cold and moist. Something that didn't help the shrives that travel down Jack's back. He sat on the floor staring up at the office chair. From what he could tell, they were in some sort of high-rise building. The room was very cold, so the blond sat in corner behind a potted flower. "Stupid! I can't believe I awoken one those beings!" Queen cursed, as she was busy typing away. "Damn it! I thought that huge lug had destroy the entire village, why is there one here in Japan." Queen continued to mutter under her breath. The sound of keys from a keyboard being smashed filled the air. The computer started beeping as a red alert sign appeared upon screen. "Fuck!" The geisha cursed as she abrupt stood up. Sending the chair flying towards the wall.

Jack flinched when she looked his way. He closed his eyes and huddle into a ball. "Hey you little turd!" Queen grabbed hold of the blond locks and jerked the kid to look up at her. "So! Are you and Water buddies?" Jack gritted his teeth. Slowly opening his eyes. "Answer me!" She shook his head.

"Go to hell!" he growled out.

"You know what kid, I been there, and they don't treat people like you too kindly." Jack glared at the beautiful geisha. Her kimono was simply elegant; it had cherry blossom pattern upon it. "Now unless you want to experience hell yourself. Give me the answers I wish!" Geisha narrowed her eyes, which had a prefect dark thin line on the upper lid, making her eye lashes look longer. "Now what are you to Sailor Water?" She looked into the youth's face, searching for answers. "She seemed awfully upset to see you go." Jack just growled at her. "Are you a lovers?" The young blond tried to cool his features. "No… Not a lover, something more." Jack dropped his gaze while a sly grin appeared the geisha's pretty red lips.

"Family eh? I am assuming sister, with her age and yours." Queen had let go of Jack's hair. The blond stood limp before the geisha. Jack couldn't believe such evil could come from something so beautiful. All together, Queen was the prefect geisha. "We can continue this little game or I can kill you right now."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jack's eyes widen in disbelieve. "What about what you told my sister!" Jack let out a gasp as he covered his mouth. He stood trembling in the spot.

"Sailor Water is your sister, and I didn't even have to try. It seems like you are just like your kind. Falling for my charm and beauty." She forced his head up with the end of her fan. Fear awaken within the blond a malice laughter filled the air.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Inside the Kinomiya residents, the trios were in the dojo. Takao was busy dressing Raven hair teen's wounds, while Maxine was pacing around. "Takao!" The blue hair teen could only sigh. Not only was the blonde's pacing getting annoying.

"What? What is it you want from us right now?" Takao had tried to keep her cool, but she couldn't help irritation was evident in her voice. Maxine had stop moving and looked at the two. Ray was leaning against the wall for support while Takao held medical tape and gauze. The raven hair teen looked pretty beaten up but mostly tired.

"I-I-I…" The blonde had dropped her head clenching her hands into fist. She wasn't too sure herself. "I do not know."

"If you don't know, then could you please sit down relax for a moment!" Takao was direct, and with her tone, it left very little more for argument. Maxine did what she told and sat down on the wooden floor. She was confused on what she should do. Blue hair teen could only growl in frustration. She then turned her attention back to Ray, who held out his hand. Confusion by the action, the two looked towards the blonde.

Maxine was on the floor trembling. She stared at the bamboo floor as her hands clench and unclenched. "They have taken Jack…" came a soft whisper. Her nails caught on the cracks of the wooden floor. She took a moment to look up at them. Desperation was the only thing that Takao could describe the look that Maxine had and fear. The blue hair teen could only sigh.

"Maxine…" Just as Takao was about to say something; Ray spoke as he slowly walked over to the blonde. He kneeled down before and smiled softly. "We will get your brother back. I promise." Spoke the raven hair teen. A high pitch hiccups could be heard which was followed by a wail. Maxine couldn't help the tears that flow from her. She leaned forwarded which Ray had pulled the blonde into his embrace. She nuzzled into his dirty tunic.

The blue hair teen arched a brow at the scene before her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a pout on her face. "I didn't realize how strongly you felt about the situation Ray." The raven hair teen flinch as he carefully listen to the tones and pitches of Takao's voice. "You were always the hero type." Takao leaned on her head onto one hand as if to recall memory. A nervously laughter filled the air, while Ray scratched the back of his neck. The blonde couldn't help but glare at the blue hair teen from behind Ray's hair.

"Now, now Takao!" The older teen rose his feet. He wave his hands hoping the action would clam the blue hair teen. "Lets be reasonable here- Eh?" Maxine had stood up with raven hair teen and gave his arm a tug.

"Ray, you will go after Queen won't you?" The blonde's voice was lace with sweetness. Takao gritted her teeth as she glared over at the blonde. The older teen nodded his head. "And make sure my brother is safe-"  
"What the hell are you going to do?" Takao suddenly budded in between the two. Ray looked confused by the action while Maxine looked putted off. "You are as much as a super hero as he is!." Growled the teen.

"Oh Takao! How cruel can you be?" Maxine made her eyes twinkle as she flutter them. "I'm the victim!" The blonde played the part a little too cheesy for the raven hair teen's taste.

"Uh… Maxine?"

"Victim! Ray was the one who risk his life!"

"Hey! You already have a guy!"

"Uh… Ladies please calm down."

"Solider Fire does not count!"

"Oh come on! Last time we saw the guy, you were crawling all over the guy!" Ray gasped at the last part.

"Crawling?"

"I wasn't crawling! He was!"

"Yeah? I didn't see you being bother by that!"

The girls looked at each other and growled. Ray looked confused and highly concern. He was about to say something until they continued their little cat fight. He tried getting their attention until a booming voice rang through the dojo hall. The raven hair teen was curious who else enter the dojo.

"Damn, I hope its not another weirdo." Came the soft murmur.

Dragoon was floating at the doorway. He wore a glare upon his face as he floated over. "You girls should be shame of yourselves." Spoke the blue lizard. His voice was deep and held tiredness of old age. Takao and Maxine were quite surprise to see the blue lizard. He flew over towards the girls. He stopped right in front of Ray, whom only stared in awe at the tiny creature. "I was wondering when you would awaken your powers."

"Uh… Come on again?" Ray stared down at the dragon. He stared into the creature's eyes. Them seem to glow with a strange aura. The raven hair teen soon begin to feel relax and a calmness which felt familiar. "Who… are… you?" The teen asked weakly. His eyelids were feeling heavy, but he still kept contract with the tiny dragon.

"I am Dragoon, the keeper of the wind." The small long lizard bow before the raven hair teen. "I am glad to make your acquaintances soldier of the Kagehana" There was a sudden gust of wind. Both Takao and Maxine went on their guard, but as time went on the wind was getting stronger.

"Dragoon! What is going on!" demand the blue hair teen. Maxine only squealed as she pulled her skirt down. Both girls grunted as a bright flash appeared before them. Gasping in surprise, they shield their eyes until the light disappeared. Takao's eyes widen as shock took over her. "It- It can not be."

* * *

The sound of chatter was irritating but it easily ignore with the full glass of wine. Spencer stirred the liquid around in the glass. He wasn't particular happy at the moment. Yuriy was still eating his meal and enjoying the atmosphere. "Why did you invite me to dinner?" wonder the blond.

"I think the real question is why did you come?" The blond flinched as he down cast his eyes. "You hate crowds." His gaze fell upon the tablecloth before him. The chatter seemed to have gotten louder. "You hate the sound that humans make…" The words drip from Yuriy's mouth while Spencer's eyes widen. "Their nonsense and destruction." The blond clenched his eyes closed as his whole body began tremble. The red head watched the blond from across the table. Yuriy could feel Spencer calling upon his powers.

"Would you like some dessert?" Spencer snapped out of his daze and looked up. Standing next to him was a pretty waitress. She had dark red hair that looked unnatural. Her make-up was simple, which made her more appealing. "I'm sorry, did I bother you?" Her voice was held sweetness to it. Spencer once again dropped his gaze to the table. "Today the Chief is making his special dessert!" Her body was young and perky. Yuriy only smiled.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"It's a ice cream cheese cake. It is very delicious." Smiled the waitress.

"Really? You hear that Spencer, its an ice cream cheese cake, why don't you order some to your room? My treat." Smiled the red head.

"Sure…" his voice was quiet. The waitress only smiled.

"Great! I'll personally bring it up!" Spencer continued to stare at the tablecloth.

Leaning back in the chair, Yuriy continued to watch the blond. "Well, you might as well start heading up stairs. We are finish with our discussion." Spoke the red head. Spencer nodded. He stood up and quickly headed towards the nearest exit. Yuriy leaned onto the table as he watch the blonds' retreating figure.

"Your friend left?" Yuriy slowly turn his gazed towards the waitress. The waitress had a look of surprise written all over her face. A smile appeared upon the red head's handsome features.

"Yes!" The surprise look soon changed into concern. "He is still a bit jet leg and very shy. I also would like you to take another bottle of wine to his room." The waitress nodded. "And could you charge to my room. The guy had a tiring day, and I don't want him to worry about the bill." Smiled the red head. The waitress once again nodded. She wrote down the name of the wine and asked Yuriy for his room number. "I am in the pent house suite."

Spencer frankly tried to open the door to his hotel room, but the card key seemed to not be responding. The blond growled in frustration until the little light turn green. Gasping for breath, the blond threw the door open and disappeared into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, the blond gather up a cup of water and poured it all over his head, getting his dress clothes wet. He stared at the disappearing water taking in labor breaths.

His breathing soon came even and his hands had stopped shaking. He gentle set cup down and turned off the faucet. The darkness of the room was welcoming. He took a deep breath as he felt his body relax.

Knock, knock, knock

Looking towards the door, the pretty waitress stood at the doorway with a tray. The waitress had an odd look to her as she stared at him. "Sir?" she spoke softly. Spencer dropped his gaze.

"You can leave them on the table." He murmured. Entering the room, the waitress closed the door behind her. Shrouding them in darkness. She seemed familiar with the room because she was able to have found the table in the hallway. The sound metal clanking to wood filled the room. There was little bit of light that came from underneath the door, which help Spencer see her form.

"Sir, I can help you." She spoke. Spencer couldn't help but scoff at the idea.

"You? Help me? And how do you excepted to help me dear?" The blond was very curious on what information that Yuriy had given to this woman. She slowly approach him. What she did next, was something that Spencer wasn't excepting.

The waitress had pulled Spencer into her embrace. The blond was taller than what she was used to. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her face buried into his chest. Surprise by the action, Spencer only stared at the waitress. "I think I can relate to your pain sir." The waitress pulled back far enough to look up at him. "Because I also was betrayed by a love one." Spencer's eyes widen at that moment. "I don't know what happen, but I do recognize the face of someone who was betrayed." Spoke the woman. Spencer gentle moved her aside. He walked over towards the table where the tray sat. "Sir?" The sound of a cork popping filled the air.

"I'm sorry, I just want to enjoy a drink." Spencer poured himself a glass. The blond once again stirred the liquid within the glass then he took a swig of it. He gulped the entire glass down before turning towards the waitress. "And I guess I can have dessert too." He added. A soft smile appeared upon the waitress's soft features. Spencer poured another glass as the young woman made her way over towards him. He watched her as she stood before him. He gentle handed her the glass, which she also took a swig from. At the end, she took a sharp in-take of air causing her chest to raised. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

* * *

Face hidden by cloth, with a piece of metal that gleam in the light. The figure was dressed in black clothing and armor that was well hidden. It shields his arms and chest. There were not only pouches on the belt, but a katana attach as well. No others words to describe the ninja that stood before them than...

"Wow…" Maxine stood awe stuck by the dark knight. Takao arch a brow at the mask figure. "I can not believe it!" The blonde had to keep her voice in check. The blue hair teen narrowed her pretty blue eyes. "We have a ninja!" came a squeal.

"And I have a plan." Spoke the lizard.

* * *

Jack leaned against the glass window, staring out at the city. It was raining. There was light tapping against the glass whenever the rain hit the window. Trails of water slid down the slippery surface. His eyes were glaze over as he watched the people down below. He did tried early getting their attention, but that plan didn't end too well. Supporting a black eye the young blond decided it was best to wait.

Waiting…

It was something that the young blond knew too well. He was also very patient for someone as young as he. Since Maxine had her strange disease, Jack couldn't do a thing for his older sister. He remembered nights where Maxine had order him to strap her to the bed. The boy couldn't help but smile at the thought. He had gotten quiet good at tying knots, which the beautiful Geisha had found out as well. He held his left arm close to his body as it a bruised. He also remembered the hungry look that Maxine would give him whenever she asked for energy. He would do anything for his sister.

Anything…

The cool surface felt nice against his heated skin. He would gentle move his head side to side. Rocking himself into ignorance bliss. Jack knew he should be scared, but the boy was done with being scared. He was tired and cold. He just wanted to go to sleep and hope that everything was just a bad dream. "Just a bad dream…" came a soft murmur. His body soon started to feel heavy, and the figures outside were beginning to blur.

Bang!

In a split second, the young blond was wide wake. He was startled as he looked around to see where the source of the noise was. "Come boy!" came a grunt. Jack only groaned, as he was suddenly force onto his feet. He winced when he took a step forward. "Move!" came the impatient guff. Biting his lower lip, Jack forced himself to move a bit quicker. He limped out of the office and into the hallway. Queen stood at the other end with a sly smile upon her face.

"What's wrong Jackie boy? Didn't you get enough rest?" her words dripped with sarcasms as a wicked smile grew even more onto her face. The blond was tired and all he wanted to was to sleep and hope that everything was bad dream. "Just a bad dream…" came a soft murmur. Jack soon found himself kneeling in front of the geisha. He raised his head to look up at her. Her face was prefect. Her skin was flawless and her eyes sparkle with mischief. Lips were red as blood as they stretched into the evil grin. The Geisha raised her fan into the air. Jack continued to stare up at her. She flick her thumb and slowly the fan began to unfold before him. His left eye twitch as he noticed something different about the fan. "Ready Jackie boy?" came a purr. The young blond took a deep breath.

"Yes my mistress…" Jack lowered his head.

Queen's eyes glimmer for a moment. She then swung her left arm in front of her. A whirl wind of cherry blossom petals appeared out of nowhere and group had disappeared in a flash. Jack was more than ready.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: So... I had this delicious lemon written into this story that need to be taken down because this is supposed to be a teen friendly story. Kind of... Anyway, I have news! I am another year old and I have gotten a new job which will take up more of my time. Sorry fans, I really need the monies to live! :( Here is a bonus! I have nearly finish chapter 17 which I am hoping to have up either tomorrow or friday which is my day off. The thing I really had trouble was writing Maxine sad and depress with the kidnapping. If it were me, I would be mess, so I had trouble relating to Maxine at that very moment.

It took me five hours to come up with Ray's name. Kagehana, I am not even sure it is correct translation, but it means shadow flower. Because Ray is a ninja who controls lighting or plants... I dunno yet. On top of everything, I had to rewrite the stupid dojo scene a few times because the whole can not relate thing. Like I said, I would be sitting in my room crying my eyes or going to go search for my siblings. Either way I do something rash. Anyway, buh bye for now until next time ladies and gents!


	17. Safety at last?

****KK: Hello ladies and and gentlemen, sorry I have been busy with life. It is finally catching up with me once again, but I refuse to give up. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^.^

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

**Disclaimers: I do not own.** The Characters rightful belong to Takao Aoki and the Idea belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Thank you for not suing and letting me use both of these to fulfill my passion!

* * *

**Chapter 16 Safety… at last?**

Once the cherry blossom had disbursed, Jack leaned forward and up chuck whatever was left inside his stomach. His breath was ragging and harsh. "I am very impress." Jack's eyes widen as he soon took in the their surroundings. "A mere mortal, knowing how to communicate on the wind." Looking over his shoulder, the young blond could not believe his eyes.

Takao stood there in the rain. They were in a playground, with the rain coming down onto them. "Well… I heard you were looking for me."

"Hn…" Queen looked away as if not amuse. "Do you really think I am that much of an idiot?" The blue hair teen flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not Miss Kinomiya!" Queen pointed her fan closed at the figure before them. Takao's eyes widen briefly as she begin to chew on her lower lip. "I told you and you're little friends I wanted Miss Kinomiya."

"But I am Miss Kinomiya-"

"How dare you blandly lie to me! You are not!" Queen narrowed her eyes. In a moment, she had jerked Jack into her embrace and held her fan to his throat. "You are that punk that helped girl in school!" Takao raised a brow. "I asked for the female Kinomiya and since you fail-"

"Wait! I am Miss Kinomiya, I am the only female Kinomiya alive at the Kinomiya dojo." Takao spoke up. The blue hair teen trembles slightly.

"Prove it!" Blue eyes widen. "I said prove it!"

"H-h-how?" The teen was utterly confused.

"Miss Kinomiya is the grand champion of kendo. A martial art that deals with a sword. If what you say is true, then fighting with a sword shouldn't be a problem." A nervous gulp appears. "I want you to fight one on one with my own minion while only using a sword." Queen narrowed her pretty eyes onto the blue hair teen. "Do we have a deal?" The blue hair teen trembled before nodding. "Prefect." The teen took a step back as a pink bubble appeared before her. The bubble popped in a flash, and very familiar blue katana appeared for the blue hair teen. Her eyes widen at the blade. Its crystal blade gleans in the darkness. The huge minion took a step forward.

The teen stared at the blade fearfully. "I'm waiting!" rang the annoying voice. Clenching her eyes closes, the teen refused to pick up the blade. "Fine then, kill her." Jack's eyes widen.

"No! Takao!" The cry filled the air.

Takao's eyes widen as the huge massive enemy ran towards her. Her body slowly stopped trembling while her breath even out. In a split second, the blue hair teen had blocked the attack the huge massive monster had sprung onto her. He pushed her as she continued to hold her own against his. Her heels dung into the ground, as she was being force back. With one more push, the teen had lost hold of her footing and the monster had raised its huge club into the air. The teen looked up in fear as the club was coming close to her.

_Don't be afraid, I promise to always protect you._

Narrowing her eyes, Takao swung the katana upward, while letting out a cry. Everything was quiet except for the rain. The blue hair teen's breath came out in puffs of smoke. Her whole body moved with every breath she took. The blade had cut through the club and the monster. The creature fallen to the ground. Blood began to pool around its body. The blue hair teen gaze had darkened as she felt an odd power consume her.

"No! I refuse to believe it!" came angry scream. The teen had looked up in the direction of the angry shrill. The minions flinch. Jack was thrown aside as Queen marched over to the blue hair teen. The female ninja monster kept her eye on the young blond as her mistress decided to go on with her temper tantrum.

Takao narrowed her gaze upon the fallen beast. It body was decaying right before her eyes. For once she was glad that she had killed something, feeling weak wasn't an option. Footsteps soon came evidenced. Takao looked up.

Slap!

The lighting strike in the distances as the rain came harder onto them. Queen's breath came in puffs of fog while Takao stood in shock. "Where is she!" The Geisha nearly screeched. Takao tilted her head downward before rolling to the side.

"I told you, I am Miss Kinomiya!" Takao gritted her teeth.

"No, you are not! I am looking for Yoshie Kinomiya." Takao's eyes widen in surprise at the name. The lighting and thunder continue to get louder and closer.

Jack stared at the two. He would glance towards the other minions who seem very interested in the argument taking place. With a small whimper, the blond hair boy slowly began to roll away from the group. The cold wet air wasn't helping his injuries. It made him wanted to go home even more. The boy would wince every time he rolled over a sharp object or a pointy rock. A sharp laughter filled the air. It caught the boy's attention. He looked towards the two women.

By now, Takao's school uniform was now clinging to her body, showing off her feminine curves. Laughter rose from her lips, which sounded more like choked sobs. The geisha took a step back in caution. It was strange to see a human act so… so… so… much like herself.

"You are looking for Yoshie?" Takao barked. She rolled her head side to side and stared at Queen with an odd look in her eyes. Takao's eyes flash red for a brief moment. "Yoshie Kinomiya is dead!" yelled the blue hair teen. Queen's eyes widen in shock as she stared at the teen before her. "Did to you hear me?" Takao took a step closer to the geisha who seem frighten by the teen. "Or do I need to speak louder!" The blue hair teen was right in Queen's face screaming at her. Queen kept her composer as she looked down at the teen. A mere two inches separated the two. Takao glared up at the geisha.

"How-" Takao grabbed the silk kimono and the held the katana to the delicate white neck that was expose. In a flash the minions had their weapons pointed at the blue hair teen. "You wouldn't dare." Queen spoke darkly.

"Why not? I already success at my mission." Queen frown her brows together. She tilted her head to the side and notice the certain blond hair fellow had gone missing. "You see Queen, you may think you have everything under your control, but in reality, it is you who are being controlled!" Queen's eyes widen as a blood curling screamed filled the air.

Takao was able to block the attack that the creature dressed in flowers came at her. She also successful in stabbing the thing as well. Queen had to block the attack of her own minion since Miss Kinomiya had used her as a shield.

Rising her leg, the blue hair teen kicked the flower creature off the weapon before turning her attention to the female ninja who was coming at her. Takao's eyes were dull as the weapon within her grasp pulse with unusual energy.

"You idiot! Get the fucking boy!" Queen cursed. The Geisha was able to grab another fan from inside her sleeve. Takao was about to attack again until Queen had kicked the monster away and blocked the attack with the metal fan. "You are my opponent!" Queen narrowed her eyes. Takao returned the look as she held the blade close to her.

"Your wish is my commend." With a slightly tilt of the head, the ninja took off leaving the two alone in the park. Both warriors took a few steps back from each other.

Circling…

Glaring….

And…

Waiting…

"Hai!" Queen flicked her wrist sending a wave of dark energy towards the blue hair teen. Takao was able to block and defend the attack with ease as she soon surrounded by the strange aura. "Ha!" Turning her right foot back, Queen thrown another attack. The energy blasts were easily reflected. Takao ended the attack with the sword facing upward and her arms up. She narrowed her eyes.

"My turn…" Takao murmured. The teen felt a strange new energy taken full effect. In a huge swing, the blue hair teen was able to sent out an energy blast. Queen blocked with both fans. The geisha took a sharp breath in as she began to focus her powers in blocking the attack. The strength of the attack was pushing the fair maiden back. Her heels dug into the ground before she was able to redirect the attack. The energy attack took down a tree. Panting slightly Queen snapped out the other fan. Now she had both fans open, the geisha got into pose.

In the moment, Takao went darting towards her. Queen waved her arms around sending blasts towards the blue hair teen. When the attack came into contract, an explosion erupted, ripping the ground apart. The young blue hair teen was able to dodge each attack with much ease. Without knowing it, she was using her powers to help aid her. And energy attack landed right in front of her. With quick work, the teen wave the blade around block most of the explosion. Queen narrowed her eyes as she watched the teen sail through the air. Takao jumped up on each flying chuck of earth was heading her way.

The Geisha growled in frustration. She then began to spin around. A current of wind slowly begin to pick up around her feet. "Ah!" Swaying side to side. Queen lunch the attacks towards the other female warrior. Takao's eyes widen at the on coming gust of wind. The teen shielded her body as best as she could. A sly smile appeared upon the geisha's pretty delicate lips. The smile had widen a she watched the warrior's body fall to the earth. "You are most definitely not the Soldier Metal." Spoke the geisha. Takao landed on the ground with a thud.

"Soldier metal… who is that?" came a weak murmur.

* * *

The ground was spinning around and around where it stop nobody knew. The young blond sudden felt a foot on his side. It didn't help the feeling though. Pushing himself up with his arms. The young boy once again up chuck onto the grassy wet ground. "Jack!" Looking up, the young boy could only hope he wasn't dreaming. A blue figure came walking towards him. Their clothes clung to their body leaving very little to imagine. They kneeled down before the boy. "Jack, are you alright?" Blinking a couple of times to make sure that figure wasn't a mirage; he carefully reached out and touch the person's face before him. "Jack?" the voice was filled with concern and worried. In a moment, a sob could be heard as the young boy leaped into the person's arms.

"Wah! I can't believe its you Maxine!" The young boy cried into familiar arms. He nuzzled his head into the warm bosom. He clung onto the fabric of his sister's unusual outfit. Sailor Water sigh in relief as she pulled her younger brother closer to her. She gentle began to rock the boy in her arms and whisper into his ear. Stroking his head, Water slowly rose to her feet. She still had her younger brother in her arms.

"Is he alright?" The deep voice had snapped Water out of her daze. She looked up to see Kagehana only a mere inches from her face. Her heart began to race while a faint blush appeared upon her face. She could see his lips moving, but there was no sound. Her eyelids slowly begin to lower and the blush had deepened. His mouth continued to move. Then before she knew, she was sudden on the ground with the dark clan warrior on top of her.

"RAY!" was the only thing that the sailor dressed in blue could say before she force to roll onto the ground. With a groan and a whimper, Sailor Water looked up from her spot from the ground. Her eyes widen at the enemy. With a gasp as she pulled Jack closer to her. The young blond had let out a whimper. Her eyes water as she looked down at the blond. Lower lip begins to tremble. Her hold had tighten. Explosion erupted around them causing the Sailor Water to cry. She couldn't take it any more. The whimpers that escape Jack's mouth was heart wrenching. "MAKE IT STOP!" Yelled the blue clan warrior. A burst of energy shot out from the female warrior. An explosion occurs but it sounded off. Whimpers escape the female.

"Maxine!" with a hiccup, the blond looked up at the dark clan warrior. "I have no idea what the hell you did, but keep it up." Blinking in surprise, Sailor Water looked forward. Some sort of bubble surrounded them. Looking around, the attacks from the enemy were held off by the bubble. The blond would wince every time explosion erupted.

"Kage…" came the whimper. The ninja looked towards the warrior on the ground. "I am not doing this." The ninja's eyes widen before a brief moment. He reached and pulled out his weapon.

Kagehana was getting tried of all this weird magic, but he tried throwing a small knife, the bubble had stopped his attack. At the moment, it had stop their enemy's attack. Though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Sailor Water seemed to have lost her courage. She was curled in the centre of the bubble crying alongside with her brother. Both of them were being hysterical. Kagehana did only what he thought would snapped the girl back to her senses. Yelling out her real name wasn't the smartest, but it got her attention.

"Maxine! Whatever you are doing, keep it up!" he growled.

"Kage…" came a small whimper. He darted his eyes towards the girl. She looked so weak and scared, but the words that left her lips made his blood ran cold. " I am not doing this…." He took a deep breath. Cooling his nerves. The ninja crouch low to the ground and slowly inched over towards the two. He reached behind to grabbed his small sword he was given.

"Maxine, I promise to get you and your brother out of here. Just have a little faith, alright?" His voice was cold. His reply was only a whimper. He gritted his teeth as he exam the bubble that surrounded them. The explosions seemed to have stopped. Still not sure if this shield was a good thing or a bad thing, but he couldn't be caught with his guard down. "Max, I need a little help here."

"With what?" came a sob.

"How do I use my powers?" There were a couple of hiccups.

"You don't know how?" Kagehana clench his teeth as his grip tighten on his sword.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did. I was only holding the enemy off with the weapons I had acquired." There was a nervous gulp which had caused him to roll his eyes.

"I don't hic… Know hic…" Sailor Water sniffed as she sat the ground. Her whole body were vibrate with every hiccup that occur.

"Fine, get ready to run because I am going to attack this thing." Kagehana snarled out. He raised the small sword high into the air. Sailor Water slowly rose to her feet. She grunted with the weight of her brother. Her breath came in short pants as her gaze travel over his body. "Ready…3…2… One-"

Wait!

Narrowing his gaze, Kagehana had held the sword out in front of him. It was an inch away from the bubble that surrounded them.

"Kage?" came the tired voice. The ninja had taken a deep breath before returning the small sword back to its sheath. "Kagehana? What are you doing?" Sailor Water's voice had reach new volumes.

"Just shut your mouth and watch!" Sailor Water stood a little straighter. Kagehana's tone was dark. The female warrior decided to follow along and watched. She narrowed her gaze onto the bubble. Not sure what she was suppose to see. She began focus on one spot. Something flash. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Was that?"

"I don't know…" Kagehana walked over to the side of the bubble. He reached out with his hand. He slowly arch his hand.

"Its mine turn!" came a screeched. Both teens looked up just to be blasted. They bounced off from the other side of the bubble while an evil laughter filled the air. "I finally figure it out." Came a crackle. With a groan Kagehana slowly rose to his feet. A curse left his lips.

"I am tired of this shit." He narrowed his eyes. Once again, he grabbed the small blade from its sheath. " I command you to let me out of here!" barked the dark warrior. Water raised her head. She felted tired and weak. Jack seemed to be out cold at the moment. She only held him close.

"Kage…" She softly muttered.

_Rain is only scary when it is company with thunder._

"Take her down Ray!" The bubble made an opening, and the dark warrior stepped out. It only took few seconds before his clothes clung to his body. The opening had closed, leaving Sailor Water and Jack still trapped inside. His breath came out in puffs of smoke. Before he knew it, he was running towards the female ninja. He could barely make her out due to the weather. He let out a battle cry as he swung the sword. A strike of lighting came flying out of the weapon. It speed it towards its target.

The female ninja narrowed her eyes as she jumped into the air. Dodging the attack what destroy the tree. She landed on the ground not far from him.

"I finally get some action." Spoke the ninja. Kagehana still at awe, quickly turn his attention to the enemy. "And the honor of destroying the Neko clan forever."

"Neko clan?" Kagehana mouth the words before a smile grace his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about lady." The Female ninja gasp as Kagehana was right in front of her. "But I am part of no Neko clan!" He raised his fist. The female ninja was able to block the attack, but when she came into contact with him. A shot of electricity s flew from her body.

She groaned as she stood a limp before him. She couldn't believe the power that this young man had. She glared at the man before her. She quickly reached into her pocket and thrown down explosives. Kagehana growled in frustration. He swung his fist around before slashing at the air. Smoke had raisin from the bomb that the female ninja had landed.

"Get back here and fight me like a warrior!" he screamed out.

The female ninja using the smoke screech as a diversion. She hid within the shadows watching the as the young man continued to attack the air around him. Leaning against something, she narrowed her eyes onto him. "If didn't do something…" She wiggled her nose in disgust before disappearing from the scene.

Kagehana continued to wave his weapon until he was satisfy. He panted lightly as the bubble shield finally dissolves. "Kage…"

"What!" Sailor Water was taken back at the out bust. His glare had soften once he spotted the fear. He slowed down his breath as he looked at her. "Sailor Water, take your brother to the dojo. I'll follow after you in a bit." Sailor Water nodded her head. She quickly turned around and picked up the young blond boy. She gritted her teeth as she looked away from his face. Ripping a part of her outfit, she covered his face before taking off. Kagehana watched as the two left the area. He raised the sword upward into the air. Muttering a small pray, he took off towards the sounds of explosions.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: Yay! Chapter seventeen for me and chapter sixteen for you guys! Isn't this exciting? So I did some extra work for the Takao and Queen's battle scene and kinda skip over Kagehana's fight scene since I wasn't feeling the mojo for it. I haven't been on here for a while so excuse me if I am repeating some topics. Choosing the Ray's warrior name wasn't easy nor the look for his character. I don't know how many times I spend laughing over the idea of putting Ray in some skimpy sailor suit and calling him sailor lighting, but I couldn't do that. I am way too nice for that. The next chapter... I haven't even started on it yet since I am busy trying to do a painting for my daughter's room. My hubby suggested I do a pokemon, and claims my cliff/mountain side looks like bulbasaur. I wasn't too happy to see that my mountain looks like a pokemon! :( Good news is! I have successful replace my hubby with the new blanket we have! The poor bugger lays in the cold all night long! *laughs evilly* Anyway! Talk to you guys later and I'll do my best for the next chapter! bye!


	18. Chapter 17

KK: Good morning everyone! Sorry, my new job has taken a lot of my time from this and my family. Though I am enjoying it but not the hours. I am getting alot of night shifts, which is killing my sleep. But here is chapter 17 everyone enjoy!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make any money off of this.** : If I did, then I wouldn't be working two jobs! :P

* * *

**Sailor Takao Chapter 17**

The ground felt soft and warm. It was only the moment, but it felt like eternality. Takao wore a silly smile upon her face as she stared up at the dark sky. A soft giggle escaped her pale lips. The blue hair teen felt at peace.

_You need to get up!_

Tilting her head to the side, the teen spotted a flower in the rain.

_Please get up!_

Its beauty had maze her as the delicate rain drops slide off its petals.

_Takao…._

She wanted the flower. Reaching over, the teen rolled onto her side just as explosion ripped the ground from behind her.

_Takao remember where you are?_

She didn't want to remember. She wanted to live in the blissful ignored world just bit more longer and the flower was the key to that world. Letting go of the sword, the teen sat up and picked the small white flower.

_Takao!_

The geisha came jumping out of the smoke that was settling. She held a spike fan getting ready to attack. "Your blood is mine!" she cried out.

Silence had filled the air.

"You have betray your purpose…" spoke a deep voice. Takao tilled her head towards the sound. "At the moment, you shouldn't even be alive." Twisting her body to see, Takao's eyes were dull and her expression had a dreamy look upon it. Standing behind her was a man. A very tall and slender man.

"Huh?"

"Who are you?" Queen grit her teeth. Her hands tremble as they tried to hold the metal fan in place in the defensive block. The fabric of the fan was destroy but it held a sword, but what surprise the young geisha more was who on the other end of the sword. "What are you…." She narrowed her eyes onto the figure. His features were sharp and elegant. "Are you..." Her eyes widen. The man that stood before her had wild blue spiky bangs. His skin was sea green blue. His clothing seemed to be from another time.

"Leave now if you wish to live." Ordered the man. His voice sounded young, but his eyes told another story. The geisha jumped back as she glared at the two.

"Well, its nice to make your acquaintances Soldier Metal, the guardian of the moon. Wait until certain someone gets a hold of this." The geisha smile before disappearing in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. The man narrow his gaze before turning his attention to the young teen. "Are you alright Mi'lady?" He kneeled down held Takao's chin up.

"Who are you?" came the sweet innocent voice. Without realizing it, the young blue hair teen slowly lean towards the older gentleman. A soft smile grace his features as he stared into the young teen's eyes.

"I am your protector young one." He spoke softly as he lean in towards her.

"My… my…" A soft gasp escape the teen's lips.

"Get away from her!" Came a battle cry.

Before the older man could even search to see who was yelling. He was stuck by lighting. He cried out in pain. Once the attack had died, the man was burnt to a crisp.

"Damn… why me?" Smoke escape his lips and rose into the air.

"What do you think you are doing?" The older man snapped out of his daze once he notice a weapon was pointed at his face. He frown his brows as he pushed the weapon aside.

"Checking to see if the young lady had any injuries." Spoke the man. He stood up and began to dust himself off.

"Yeah right you perverted!" The older man frown his brows together at the name calling. Something he had not been called for a long time.

"Now listen here young man, you shouldn't be- eh?" Just as the older man was about to give the older teen a lecture; once again had a sword in his face.

"Look, I had enough of this freak show for one night. Who the hell are you!" growled Kagehana. He stood in front of Takao. The older man glared at the ninja. Something within the shadows was moving, Kagehana wasn't too sure what it was, but he wasn't going to wait too long to find out.

"Ray, you need to calm down, I understand all of you are under a lot of stress." Spoke the man.

"Stress? You don't know half… of… it…" The dark cloth teen sudden fell to the ground. Takao fell on top of the ninja sleeping as well. The older man just shook his head as he looked at the two teens.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Came a soft mutter. The older man tilted his head towards the sky. Something had caught his attention. "Hmm… what was he doing here?"

* * *

A groan filled the air as the familiar two-tone hair teen open their eyes to the sound. Slowly sitting up, the teen looked around. When he notice something was missing, his shoulders had relax. The young man took a deep breath before rising up out of bed. Not really caring for the time, the teen walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. There on the glass coffee table was a familiar figure.

"Kai? You should go back to bed." Spoke the figure. The teen linger in the doorway a bit longer.

"I am already awake and I am making breakfast." His tone left no argument. The teen headed straight for the kitchen. The red bird let out a sigh of relieves. On the coffee table, there were papers scatter around all him. Newspapers, books, documents and reports. Dranzer was most definitely out of his element. He wasn't one for paper work or researching for that matter.

"Any progress?" The bird flinch as the voice came across being cold. Nervously, Dranzer looked over his shoulder at the teen, who was busying himself at the strove. Confused at the tone of voice, the bird decided to let it pass.

"On solider metal? No… On the moon kingdom yes." Spoke the bird. Dranzer watched the teen's back stiffen at the replied. "Kai… Have you ever consider that maybe even the Nageverse doesn't know who soldier metal is, and it is best to leave that information unknown?" The sound of a glass dropping caught the bird's attention.

"Dranzer… if we do not find out who this soldier is, an innocent life will be gone." Spoke the teen. There was a growled of frustration as Kai clean the mess he made.

"I understand, I am sorry sir…" The teen perked up. It was unusual for the bird to be so polite.

"So… what can you tell me about the moon kingdom?" Kai continued on cleaning.

"It was ancient civilization that had the prospects of advance technology and the destruction of the kingdom was caused by lovers." Spoke the bird.

"Lovers…" The word seem so foreign to the teen. He was sure there were people who loved to hear word.

"As we suspected, it was a kingdom on the moon. The people who lived there were not only advance in technology, but they were rich in culture and power." Kai damp the broken glass into trash can and made his back to the living room with a tray of food.

"Alright… may I ask where is your source of information?" Setting the tray onto the table, the teen sat in the armchair and stared at the bird.

"Uh… It is being done by a woman name Catherine Kinomiya…." Kai's eyes widen at the name. "She is catering exhibitions at the Tokyo University in the Language department-"

"You said Kinomiya Correct?" The bird looked surprise at the sudden interest.

"Yes…"

"Spell the last name for me could you?"

"Uh… Alright, k-i-n-o-m-i-y-a." Kai stood from the chair and walked over to his book shelf. He grabbed briefcase looking folder. He picked up search through the files until he came cross the one he was searching for. When Dranzer finish, Kai narrowed his gaze onto the file. The sun began to peek over the horizon rising. "Kai… is there something in particular about the last name, that I should know about?" Kai was showered by sunlight.

"No… But I think I know someone who will have more information about the moon kingdom. Just continued your research on Soldier metal." Dranzer looked confused, but only sigh heavily.

"Yes master." Kai walked over to the balcony door and stared at the rising sun.

"Things seem to be turning around for us."

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: I know it is short, and I have started on the next one! I am still trying to get a regular schedule going with work, family and writing. It is not easy! Anyway, i hope you guys love this chapter, and I apologizes that it is so short. Buh bye for now!


	19. Chapter 18

_KK: _Hey everybody, I know it has been a while since I had updated, but I had been working on this all week during my spare time, so I hope you enjoy it! This is my longest chapter by far that I had not copy and paste. I did the editing myself, which took two days, but sorry if I missed any grammar or spelling errors. I did the best I could so enjoy!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

Disclaimers: I do not own or make any making money off this. I guess I kind of own the idea itself.

* * *

_Mama…._

_Ma…. Ma!..._

_The tiny little voice echo in the huge shrine…._

_A young woman was kneeled in front of the garden. She was tending to the beautiful plants and the fresh smell of pine was heaven to her. A smile grace the young woman's features before she was attack by a blue blur. A sheik of surprise filled the air which was follow by.. "Mama!" came an angry voice from the small tiny creature. The young woman let out a sigh as she laid sprawl out on the ground._

_"Takao! How many times do I have to tell you! I am not your mother!"_

_"Small detail!" The young woman only groan in irritation as the small body had saddle itself onto her. "When well Hiro come back?" The young woman perked up._

_"Hiro? Don't you usually call him papa?" wondered the woman._

_"Hiro is not papa! Hiro was a big brother!" spoke the hyper active child. The young woman only rolled her eyes._

_"Fine, fine. Hiro is now big brother. I don't know, sometime this evening why-"_

_"Okay!" Before the young woman could get her answer the tiny little sun spot had already disappeared inside the build. Her left eye begin to twitch._

_"Why do I even bother?" she wondered out loud to herself. She slowly stood up and begin dusting her self off._

_"Mama!" Before the young woman knew what was happening, she was once again tackle to the ground with the small child on top of her again. "What color does Hiro like?"_

_"Color?" confused and curious on what the little child was up, the young woman pushed herself back up again causing the blue hair child to slide off._

_"Yeah! What is Hiro's favorite color?"_

_"Uh… I think green."_

_"Oh…" the child looked suddenly unhappy. Now instead of confusion, the young woman was starting to worry how much of a mess did the child make inside the house while she was busy gardening._

_"Takao… I am sure no matter what color your painting is, Hiro will love." The young woman comfort the child._

_"Cat, how did you know I was painting?"_

_"Believe me… It is obvious you were painting…" spoke the woman. Takao giggled as she was covered in a rainbow of colors. "Now lets go get you clean up before dinner already?" The blue hair child nodded. They grabbed the young woman's hand and followed them into the huge dojo they call home._

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 18

A groan filled the air that was followed by a yawn. The figure opened their eyes and was greeted with a plain white surface.

"Where…. Am I?" with a groan. The blue hair teen looked around and realize she was in her bedroom. "How… did I get here?" The teen stared at her blanket. "Wasn't I?" Images flash across her mind and a sharp gasp escape her lips. "I should be dead… but yet…." She glanced over to see someone, but there was no blue lizard sleeping on her dresser. Takao's eyes widen as she bolted out of bed.

"Was it all a dream?" The raven hair teen had asked out loud as he stared at a too familiar ceiling. Things seem to be too normal for the teen at the moment.

"Ray!" came a raspy whisper. Frowning his brows together. The teen looked to side. Takao was on the floor motioning him to come to her. Confusion, he rolled off the futon and crawl over towards her.

"What is it-" Ray's eyes widen as a hand found its way onto his mouth. The look of seriousness wasn't making the raven teen feel uncomfortable, but he was glad for the strange behavior… or was he?

The blue hair teen started to make motions towards the dojo. Ray started moving his lips, but the hand was press tighter to his face. Takao lean forward leaving very little room between them. A pink blush appeared upon the raven teen's face, but the blue hair teen didn't see it. She was leaning close to his ear.

"There is a strange man in the dojo." Her warm breath sent shrives down his spine. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't muster up the courage to tell the blue hair teen how he truly felt. "So… no noise…" she had ended with pressed her finger to her lips. Pulling her hand away, the raven hair teen nodded as he tilted his head. The two carefully made their way over the bamboo flooring, not making a sound as they glide over it.

Opening the shoji, Ray couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was there was strange man inside the dojo, but Maxine and what seems to be her younger brother all sleeping inside. The man had shaggy long dark hair and a goatee. He had clear skin and youthful looking features. The two weren't sure about his age. He laid sprawl out on a futon. Very quietly, Ray snuck into the dojo. He grabbed a shinai that was lying on the floor. Getting into pose, the raven hair teen raised the weapon above his head and….

The sound of wood breaking followed by a groan woken the blonde up from her sleep.

"Hey… what with all the noise? Can't you guys see I am trying… to sleep… here?" Looking over, Maxine stared wide eye at the scene before her. "Uh… am I interrupting a training session?" Ray was pin down to the floor by a foot and Takao had a broke shinai wrapped around the stranger's neck while being held back by a small dragger.

"Go back sleep Maxine." Ray grunted out, trying to relieve some of the pressure of the foot.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" The blonde laid back down onto the futon and fell right back to sleep. The trio couldn't believe how it was easy it was for the blonde to fall asleep.

"So… who are you." Takao glared at the stranger before her. He was dressed in a yukata that lazily hang off of his shoulder. The stranger only smirked at the blue hair teen.

"Facing death and still no fear." Takao gentle blew some of her bangs from her view. "My… Have you ever grown child."

"If you wanted to kill us, you would have done so in our sleep." Pull back, Takao let go of the shinai. Ray was free from his position. "So… again, I asked you. Who are you?" A mysterious smile appeared upon the stranger's face.

"I would thought that would be quiet obvious child." Spoke the stranger.

"Arg! He talks like that little lizard." Ray grunted out. Takao's eyes widen while the stranger's narrowed his.

"I beg your pardon!" glared the man.

"Dragoon? Is it really you?" The tall man was about to smack the raven hair teen but stop. He smiled softly as he looked at the blue hair teen.

"Yes, it is I, Dragoon." The tall slender man had bow down before the teen. Takao's face suddenly turns bright red. "I don't know why I am like this. I just found myself to be human and that my little soldiers need help." While talking, Dragoon had grabbed a hold of Takao and started petting the top of her head. The blue hair teen looked annoyed.

"Great not another mystery." Ray looked way as he leaned against the wooden wall.

"Even so, we could use another ally in battle." Spoke Takao as she slipped from the guardian's arm. She was about to walk towards the other teen until "it" occur. Ray raised a brow at the odd expression that his adoptive sister was making. A shrive travel down her spine as Dragoon was dusting off his hands.

"I can not believe how dusty this place is." He folded his hands into the sleeves of his yukata.

"Uh… Takao, are you alright?" The blue hair teen's face went red again.

"You perverted old man!" came a screeched. Before anyone could do anything, Dragoon was smack. The force had sent the older man across the dojo and crashing into the sliding doors. The blue hair teen had huffing and puffing as she glared at the man. She just growled in-frustration before storming off leaving both Ray and the blonds' confusion on what had just happens.

* * *

The darkness was everywhere, the only one that stuck out was the dull light that came from the computer.

"I finally found him! I found him!" A woman dressed in a kimono sat at the desk typing away at the computer.

"Mi'lady?" Another female stood behind the other, dressed in an elegant business suit. She had dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyes were purple, and they seem to glow in the darkness of the office. Laughter erupted from woman wearing the kimono. "Did you find the Soldier of Metal?"

"Yes!" spoke the woman as if she was climaxing. "I finally found the soldier of metal." Her tone was slowly dropping. The geisha or that the woman was order to believe her boss was old looking. Her make-up was smudge, and the beautiful kimono was strain with blood. She was wreck. "And that Kinomiya punk is the key." Excited was evidenced on the geisha's face.

"And what is your course of action Mi'lady?" wonder the assistance.

"To kidnapped the Kinomiya punk!" growled the geisha. There were bags under her eyes. Even though the geisha had the powers to keep her beauty, exhaustion was starting to take its total. The youthful glow had disappeared and to replace it were dark shadows. "That Kinomiya…. What is his name…." Queen wonder aloud. The Geisha stood up and walked around in the darken office. Ignoring the sound of the telephone ringing.

"Mi'lady… you have a message from HQ." spoke the assistance.

"Not now! Can't you see I am busy!" angry was rising the lady's voice. The assistance wasn't too sure what to do. The female stared at the phone for a moment before rising it back to her ear. Before the words could escape her lips, the person on the other line spoke. The assistance's eyes widen at the reply. A dull tone was soon followed. Queen was pacing around and muttering to herself.

The assistance purse her lips as she straighten her stances. She put the receiver onto its base. For a few more minutes, she let her commander continued to pace about in the dark office. "If you have nothing else for me Mi'lady, I wish to tend to other business." Queen gave a nodded as she continued to muttered to herself. The woman was slightly concerned but she quickly shook it off. She left the dark office to enter a well-lit hallway. She began to make her journey through he maze of hallways and passages.

After a while of walking, she finally came across an armour door with a computerizes security system. She punch in a code that she knew all too well. The door open, and beyond it were two guards, and they were both dress alike. The clothes they wore had a feudal Japan look to them. Both had armour made out of chain mail and bamboo. The woman didn't even glance at them as she walked over to a locker. Inside was an outfit that was familiar to her, something she wish she could wear all of the time. Without a second thought, the woman began to stripe out of the business suit she was force to wear. One of the guards shifted his eyes to the side, but all he received was a harsh nudge from his buddy. With a grunt, he returned his eyes forward.

It wasn't long when the woman was dressed. She walked towards the two guards pulling on a glove. "The boss called and the Geisha is highly distracted at the moment." One of the guard's eyes widen.

"There isn't an operation open for energy is there?"

"No…" The two guards looked at each other before looking at the woman who was dressed in a ninja outfit. "We need to get energy to the boss. He is upset the shipment of energy hasn't been delivery yet."

"Is there any?"

"No…" The guards looked displease at the answer. "And if you gentlemen don't come back with energy at the end of the day." She flexed her hand within the glove before looking up at the two samurai. "Lets just say the shipment will not be late." The guards' eyes widen briefly. "Now I need to go visit Master Yuriy now." Spoke the female ninja. She quickly disappeared from sight leaving to two men to their own devices.

* * *

In an over size limo, a dual hair teen was reading over some paper work. A soft muttered escape his lips as the teen rubbed his temple. A buzzing caught his attention. Putting the paper work aside, he reached into his back pocket and looked at his phone. He frown his brows together since he didn't recognize the number. Flipping the phone open, he held it against his ear.

"Hiwatari speaking." Spoke the teen. His tone had a hint of irritation followed by grumpiness. Something that Kai had groomed himself into. In the business world, if you did not sound pissed off, then you were too young to run a business. Kai was a annoy by the fact that he didn't recognize the number and that he got called from his grandfather's company to come in and read over some reports and make a decision on something.

"Hey Kai…" the voice on the other line sounded grim. Not recognizing the voice, the teen stared at his phone in confusion.

"Who is this?" came a grunt.

"Heh… I must be so stress out that even you can't even recognize my voice. Its Ray…" The dual hair teen relax a bit. A look of relief appeared upon his face.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" Kai notice the driver was looking into the review mirror at him. He pressed the button to bring up the window that separated him from the driver.

"I need someone to talk too… Are you free?"

"Not at the moment, I have a meeting with company today, is something wrong?" wonder the teen. Kai was confused and was curious on why was Ray calling him.

"Yeah… I am kind of in a situation and I do not know how to deal with it." With every word that the raven hair spoke; it made Kai even more curious. He knew from past experiences that the raven hair teen always had things under control, even the girls he dated. Kai was still impressed that Ray had cheated two girls and did not get caught.

"I can meet you for lunch."

"Cool, downtown?"

"Yup."

"The usual spot?"

"Yes…"

"Great! Thanks Kai…" with that the sound of the dial tone filled his ear. The teen was not too sure what to except. He also had a feeling that Takao Kinomiya was the cause of friend's trouble because the blue hair maiden was the cause of his troubles especially the late night ones.

* * *

"Are you alright Takao?" The blonde asked as she handed her friend box of tissue since the blue hair teen kept on sneezing.

"Yeah… I must caused a rumor at school." The teen wiggle her nose. Wiping her nose for what felt like the tenth, the blue hair teen stared at her cup of tea. Ray suddenly left, saying he had an errand to run. She stared at the cooling liquid in the glazed ceramic cup.

"Maxine…" spoke the deep voice. Looking up, Dragoon stood at the doorway. The man was dress in a simple blue jeans and white button up shirt. His hair was still loose and wild looking. Making him looked even more attractive, the blue hair teen wonder if the dragon would look younger if he was clean shaving. The two held gazes before the older man turn to his gaze to the blonde. "Your brother has a fever, two broken ribs and badly sprain ankle. I would suggest you taking him to the hospital but…"

"But we have to give an explanation." Stated the blonde. A small smile appeared on her face. Confused, Takao looked at the blonde.

"Has something like this happen before?" wondered the blue hair teen. Maxine looked up briefly, but only smiled softly.

"Yes, but only to me. Jack had refuse to take me to the hospital since I was in that monstrous form." Takao narrowed her gaze onto the blonde, who giggled suddenly. "But I much quicker due to my powers…" Leaning back, Maxine had rested her neck on the back of the chair, causing her to stare up at the ceiling. The simple white ceiling seem to be calming. "I never meant for Jack to get involve." The blonde teen muttered. Takao's eyes seem to have glaze over as she continued to watch the blonde.

"I was able to patch him up the best I could do, and found something for his fever." spoke the dragon. Both teens turn their attention towards the man.

"Thank you... It is much appreciate it." The blonde smiled, a real smile. Not the fake one what Takao was used to seeing.

"Which brings me to my next question. Takao, your family has an enough supplies to run a small clinic, why?" Takao tilted her head as she stared up at the older man.

"One of the member of the Dojo is a doctor, so whenever anyone got injury it was easier to patch them up here. It is the also the reason why this place is so big. Grandpa used to run classes here four times a week. He also used to be a medic in the army and has a license to hold those pharmaceutical drugs." Maxine and Dragoon stared at the teen in awe. "What?"

"Your kidding me right?" Takao frown her brows together as she shook her head. "Man... Having you and this place will be essential to our plans" spoke the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"Takao, with your family being away on trips. We can use your family dojo as a meeting place for our little group!" Maxine stated. "It's prefect! You have the space and-" The blonde notice the change in emotions in blue hair teen's expression."Uh! I am sorry, I didn't mean anything by it! It's just-" Takao gave a small smile towards the blonde.

"Its fine, really. If you guys want to set this place up to be our base. That is not a problem." spoke the teen. Maxine bit her lower lip as she stared at the teen. She knew something was wrong but couldn't place it.

"Takao, if it is that much of a bother, then we don't have to do it." The blue hair teen's eyes widen at those words; her whole body grew stiff. "We could-" Maxine was suddenly silences by a hand. Tilting her head, she looked towards the dragon. Dragoon watched his charge.

"Takao... why isn't this place being used for classes any more?" Spoke the Dragon.

"I... I don't know..." The blue hair teen sounded as though she was about to cry, but her domineer said otherwise."Dragoon... who is Sailor Metal." The dragon had perked up to his name being called, and was surprise why the sudden subject change. The blonde looked as though she was about to protest, but the look that Takao wore. Maxine kept her mouth shut on the matter.

"I believe you mean Soldier metal." Dragoon corrected. The older gentleman had set his cup down. "Its the soldier that Fire is also looking for." a small smile grace the man's features. "Well, from what I gather so far is, Soldier Metal is one of the most powerful warriors on this planet at the moment."

"Why?" Dragoon had a look of surprise on his face.

"Really? You are asking why?" The two teens looked at each other. "Alright, what are your super hero names?" asked Dragoon.

"Sailor Wind..."

"And.. Oh! I get it!" The blonde perked up. Takao looked confused. "Takao! My powers involve water, and your is the power of the wind. Which would mean-"

"Soldier metal is the power over element of metal. Now considering the Industrial Age that this planet had went through. Every human made object has metal in it. That is including weapons such as guns, missiles, and bombs." Both Takao and Maxines jaws had drop.

"Soldier metal can produce bombs!" Dragoon dropped his head at the conclusion that the girls came up with.

"No!" He nearly yelled out. "Soldier metal has the power to manipulate metal objects to whatever they please. They do not have the power to produce energy at will." Still confusion was written all over the girl's face. Dragoon groan irritation. "Alright let me give you example." Dragoon looked around, he spotted a spoon. His face lit up as he picked it up. "Alright you see this spoon!" The girls looked at the spoon. "What can the spoon do?"

"Oh! Oh!" Maxine was jumping in her seat. "She bend the spoon because the spoon is not really there!" Grin the blonde.

"No!" Maxine's eyes begin to water as her lower lip begin to tremble. "I mean yes! but no to the other thing!"

"What other thing!"

"The thing about the spoon?"

"Why are we discussing spoons now?" Dragoon started to growl in frustration as the girls starting going on about another world existing outside their own.

"Its called the matrix Takao!"

"Enough!" A gust of wind suddenly appeared, bowling the papers off the table. Dragoon was standing up. His shoulders would rise with every breathe he took and smoke rising from his nose. The girls just stared wide eye at him.

"Dragoon... If what you said is true. Soldier Metal would be able to turn that spoon into a weapon like a stake." Dragoon soon came calm as he looked at Takao. "With that kind of power, that person would be able to take over the world, and we are first born human. I am sure their parents would have recognize potential that the their child had, but when we first discover our powers." Maxine and Dragoon only stare at awe at the blue hair teen. "It is something we can not control. So I am assuming that the child was probably sent to some "facility" where they teach kids how to control their special powers."

"Great! lets call up Professor Xavier and see if he has a mutant in his school." Maxine comment. Takao looked confused. "Takao honey, is something like did existed, the world would know of it." stated the blonde.

"Not really, if the school was well fund by rich people who wish to weaponizes these children, then keeping things under wraps wouldn't be the hard. Considering the world is run like a business now days, to find information we need to get hold of someone who owns a company that is well known and has a lot of money." Takao stated. Maxine's jaw just drop while Dragoon just shook his head.

"Like the Starlight Corporation!" Maxine's eyes widen once those words escape her lips. She quickly covered her mouth and stared down at the table in slight embarrassment. Dragoon shot the blonde a look who waved him away.

"Yup, they would be a prefect candidate for holding up some dark secrets, but they do their business in the United Kingdom." Takao comment. The blue hair teen looked at the two. "What?"

"We can also asked the Russian Brat." Dragoon stated.

"Russian?"

"I think Dragoon is talking about Kai." Maxine nodded her head. "We should really ask Kai!" Takao sighed.

"And how would you like to do that?" Dragoon and Maxine looked at each other with a smile. Takao begin to worry. "I think I am already regretting the question." Before anymore protest could a occur; the blue hair teen let out a squeal as she was lifted up. Dragoon haul the teen as though she were a sack of potatoes. "Dragoon!"

"Where would you like to me to drop the package off?" wonder the older man. Maxine only smiled devilishly as she order the dragon to follow. Takao, a woman who refused to be taken so easily figure she had the upper hand. Just as she was about to some escape moves, the blue hair teen notice she was unable to move. Confused and worried, the teen was really at the mercy at the two.

* * *

The smell of the grind beans and sugary icing which was followed by lies. It was something Ray was glad he choose not to follow after. He sat in the cafe, where he first met the dual hair teen. Nervous, the raven hair teen stared outside the window, watching as people go on with their life. Their normal everyday life, with their everyday minor troubles and not a care in the world. Maybe... Just maybe they were abnormal ones and this...

"What am I thinking?"

"Its about time you said something." Ray jumped within his chair. He was surprise to see Kai sitting across from him. The raven hair teen was about to speak before dual hair one beat him to it. "You know Ray, I don't appreciate it being ignored." Kai narrowed his eyes onto the asian teen before him. Ray's eyes widen in surprise. "What is it? What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

Ray began to sober up. He watched Kai mix sugar and cream into his coffee. Shifting his eyes towards the other. "I think I am starting to understand what it is like to be in your shoes." spoke the Raven hair teen.

"What do you mean?" taking a sip from the hot beverage, the teen frown his brows together before grabbing some ice cubes from his glass of water.

"Kai..." The raven hair teen took a deep breath. "I know your secret." Kai shot the teen a look before continuing to mix his drink together. "I think it is only fair for you to know mine." Kai took a sip of his drink. A small smile appeared upon his stoic features and it disappeared. The dual hair teen narrow his maroon eyes onto the teen before him. Kai leaned further back into the chair.

"Your a soldier..."

Once the words left the teen's lips, Ray felt a pulse of energy shot through his every being. His whole body stiffen as he stared at the teen across the table from him. He couldn't explain, but he had this desire to shut the other teen up. Thoughts ran through his mind on the many ways he could do it too. "How did you find out?" Taking a breath, Ray looked outside the window. There were a lot of people around, and a lot people mean many eyes to witness. "Ray?" Turning towards the sound of his name, Ray narrowed his gaze.

"Maxine's little brother got kidnapped and this little dragon had summon this power within." Ray spoke. He carefully watch the Russian's teen features. There was no movement or emotion. It was starting to bother the teen a bit. "Takao explain being-" Ray paused as he notice a flutter and twitch in Kai's expression. "What was that!" Confusion as written all over the russian's face.

"What was what?"

"Kai... Please, I had a long night. I just found out that Takao is some sort of super hero name Sailor Wind." Ray rubbed his temple for a moment before suddenly being jerked across the table.

"What did you just say!" Ray narrowed his eyes onto the teen.

"That! What is that emotion!" growled the raven hair teen.

"Kon, I don't have time to play your silly little games." The russian tighten his hold onto the asian's tunic. "Repeat what you just said."

"I had a long night, and found out that Takao is a super hero, name Sailor Wind." Ray spoke slowly, and as he spoke. He again watch the expressions that appeared upon the Russian's face.

"Takao Kinomiya is Sailor Wind..." Kai repeated.

"Yeah, and you got a crush on her." spoke the Chinese teen. Ray push Kai's hands off his jacket and glared at the teen. Kai frown his brows together as he glared back.

"As do you..." Both teens took their seat at the table not realizing that they were causing a scene. A waitress came over and smiled at the two brightly.

"More coffee?" Both answered at the same time, and continued to glare at each other. "Alright!" Still wearing a smile, the waitress pour the coffee. "If you guys want to win the heart of a girl, I would start by asking who she likes more." The waitress took off before either guys could ask the question.

"Easier said than done." spoke Ray.

"Yeah... tell me about it." Kai wince thinking about the punch he receive after kissing the blue hair teen. Ray glare at the teen.

"She is not weak." Kai snorted at the comment. "But... she is also not very strong either." Now it was Kai's turn to watch the raven hair expression. "She has been through a lot."

"And..."

"And... I got the upper hand! So, if we are done here! There is a girl I need to go confess my feelings too." Kai's eyes widen.

"What! Wait!" Kai growled as he notice Ray didn't pay for his share. The dual hair teen quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled whatever bill and slammed it onto the table before chasing after the teen. Once gone, the Waitress walked over to the table. Her smile had brighten at the thousand yen bill left at the table.

"I love it when two guys fight over a girl. They always leave the biggest tips!" The waitress giggle to herself as she begin to clean up the mess.

"Kon!" Kai called after the raven hair teen. "KON!" Kai quickly glance around before racing to keep up with the slightly taller teen. "What do you think you are doing!" Kai growled.

"Heading home to confess my love, what does it look like?"

"What! You can't do that!" Kai panic. He pulled the Chinese teen into a nearby park.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why Kai?" Ray was getting tired of other teen's attitude. He knew Kai was used to getting his way, but not this time. The raven hair teen suddenly stopped causing other fall to the ground. "Kai?" The russian teen start cursing in his native tongue before glaring at teen before him. He pull himself up and dusted his business suit off.

"Because I do not know how I feel about her yet!" growled the teen. Ray just rolled his eyes. "And I am currently dating the brunette from her school!"

"You are not allow to two-time Takao."

"Yeah! Same goes with you!" The two glared at each other.

"Fine! Want to settle this old fashion way!" Ray threw off his jacket.

"Yeah... lets." Kai pull his jacket off and loosen his tie. The raven hair teen begin to stretch out while Kai just stared. "This is going to suck..." The russian teen seem to have forgotten how much "in-shape" the Chinese teen was.

Getting into pose, Ray raise a brow. "No powers?"

"No promises..." Kai replied. This brought a sly smile to the Chinese teen's face.

"I was hoping you would say that" Kai narrow his eyes as he watch the teen. Ray reached into his tunic and brought out a neckless with a small charm attach to it. Muttering some words, Kai's eyes widen as he watch his companion change before him. He wasn't anything like Sailor Wind or Water. Ray was armour soldier just like himself. Kai had a smile of his own as he himself began to transform.

Once finish, a ninja and a armour soldier stood before each other.

One bird and one cat.

Both men in arms and fighting for love.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you Hiwatari." Kagehana grin.

"Not as ready when I beat you first." smiled Fire.

Both glared at each other as they got into pose. Waiting for the first move to be make. Kagehana grin widen. Just as he move to foot a blood curling scream filled the air. Both guys sweat drop.

"Crap..."

"Duty calls.." Both men looked at each other.

"First one to defeat the monster wins!" Came the shout as the two bolted further into the park while on the other side...

* * *

"Why... oh why did I ever agree to this?" Takao was dress in a lollita costume had just walked into a scene where a monster was draining a girl and her boyfriend's energy. The blue hair teen groan in irritation. "Oh well, I guess it's too late to run."

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: So... yeah, that's what happens when I stay up all night, not eating and only drinking sugary drinks. :D I am hoping to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks! That is my goal. Bye everyone and have a merry christmas!


	20. Chapter 19

KK: hey everybody... Oh my goodness, I know it has been like forever since I have updated, but work got in the way. So without further a due... please enjoy the chapter!

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

Disclaimers: I do own the characters nor plot really. This is free for public viewing and this is no money being made on this product, so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19 Sailor Takao

Life was simple at one point... Our needs were simple and those who loved us met those needs. So what happens when our needs are no longer simple, and that they become somewhat difficult? What does our loves ones do to meet our needs then? Do they overcome the challenge because they have such strong emotions for us or do they cowered away?

Yuriy stared at the newspaper in awe. Spencer was sitting across from the table eating away what appeared to be breakfast. "I don't why you insist on reading that collage paper. There is nothing really important in there anyway." the blond spoke in between mouth fulls. The red head frown his brows together. He set down the paper he was reading and took a nice long sip of his black coffee. The blond glared at his boss who continued to take his sweet time. With a groan of irritation, the red head finally broke free from his drink and let out a sigh of pleasure. "The coffee is not that great."

"No, but the caffeine is." smiled the red head. Spencer just stared at the red head. "So, As usually, I wish to know what your plans are and what means you need to achieve said energy?" Yuriy muttered the last words as he stared at the blond.

The blond clear his throat as he reached into his pocket. "Well, I am sure you would be interested in knowing that there are some cultures that practice the old ways." Curious, the red head leaned forward. Out from his pocket, the blond held in his huge grasp a tiny oval object. It was a dark green in colour and decorated in a rich golden blond held it out as the red head took the object and looked at it.

"Where..." Looking up at the blond, a distance look appeared upon his face. Yuriy quickly closed his mouth as he exam the object. Near the tip was a jewel, at first it looked like a simple piece of rock, but once the red head rubbed his thumb across it. The jewel glow and pulse within his grasp. "You are going to use an ocarina to take over the world?" a small smile appeared upon the blond's face.

"Maybe, once I can figure it out how make it work." Yuriy held the tiny flute within his hands.

"Heh... I don't know why, but I feel rather nostalgic at the moment." Spencer raised a brow. "I can not believe I am saying this, but I think you can." Blond frown his brows together as he watched the red head. Spencer notice a strange glow within his boss's eyes. His eyes widen. "And maybe we-" the red head stop himself as figure appeared next to their table.

"Master Yuriy." spoke a feminine voice.. Both men looked up to see who it was. It was a woman who was dressed in the hotel's uniform. "Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but your guest has arrive." spoke the woman. There was a look of confusion on the red head's face for a moment before disappearing.

"Right! My guest, Spencer just charge the food to my room. I have meeting need to attend to." Standing up, the red head toss the tiny flute onto the table before leaving with the hotel attend. Spencer narrowed his eyes onto the woman before turning his attention back to the flute.

"Boris... it seems your prediction is right..." the blond muttered before grabbing the flute. Standing, the blond was about to leave until he took note of the newspaper. "A columnist... interesting. I wonder what I can find out." Grabbing the paper, Spencer left the restaurant. When he left the restaurant, he notice a closet door was slightly jar. The blond only shook his head. "Yuriy... You won't touch a human, but you are all over the monsters that are created..." Spencer pulled on a pair of shades before leaving the hotel for the day.

* * *

Trees and bushes became blurs of green as the two warriors race towards what they call duty. The sounds of terror soon died down, which caused both young men to push themselves even harder.

Running...

Jumping...

The two young men finally reach a clearing. They floated in the air for a moment until a bright light consumed the air. With a grunt, Soldier Fire shield his eyes, enough to adjusted to the brightness, but once the light died down. His eyes widen and his jaw slack slightly. A figure stood in the place where the light came from.

"I am Sailor Wind! The champion of Justice and on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrong and trumpet over evil!" The words rang through the forest. Both young men landed, but Fire stumbled forward. For he was awe stuck by the figure that stood before them. Sailor Wind, dressed in a sailor outfit that revealed her back and bows to emphasizes her curves; stood without fear. A simple mask decorated her face as her long blue hair blew gentle in the wind.

"Its true..." Fire muttered to himself as he continued to gaze upon the female warrior before him.

"So... Your... Sailor Wind?" The monsters looked like a pile of muck. Theirs voices sounded strain and raspy. One seem to be speaking while the other slowly moved towards Sailor WInd.

Wind narrowed her gaze onto the creatures. She took a step back, trying to keep a distances between monsters and herself. "Yeah, what is it to you?" The female warrior couldn't help but shrive as the one muck creature continued to approach.

"You'll... make a... good present..." The other one spoke. Its voice was filled with sadness and despair. Sailor Wind confused by the words decided to lunch a karate chop onto the muck that was closer to her. She gasp in horror as the creature seemed to have a hold on her.

"Oh dear..." she muttered. Sailor wind tried to jerking her hand back, but the muck creature seem to be consuming her even more.

"Not so fast buddy!" Wind's eyes widen in surprise. Before she could even see who was talking, a blur of lighting came out of nowhere and electrify the creature. The muck creatures cried out in pain, causing it to loosen its grip onto Sailor Wind. Wind took the opportunity to make some distances between her and the creatures. "You are most definitely quick to make enemies." Sailor Wind straighten up as she recognize the voice.

"It can't be..." Sailor wind whisper softly to herself. She slowly turn around and her eyes widen. Soldier Fire was leaning against a tree and Kagehana was slowly rising back to his feet. "Uh... How long have you guys been there?" Wind asked sheepishly. Her cheeks began to rose from embarrassment.

"Long enough..." Kagehana walked over. "And besides... he knows..." Sailor Wind eyes widen as the ninja passed on the news. Soldier Fire slowly raised his stare met with hers, and it was cold. A look she wasn't used to seeing onto her hero. Sailor Wind tilted her head, so she could stop looking into those dark maroon eyes. "Lighting strike!" came a yell. Soldier Fire slowly came waltz over. He stood beside the female warrior.

"You led me to believe you were a normal citizen... Why?" Fire grabbed one of his feather and threw it at one of the muck creatures.

"I wasn't sure if I could trust you..." The feather stuck the creature and flames engulfed it. Agonizing cry filled the air. Another lighting attack stuck the other muck creature, paralyzing it. Fire took the opportunity to attack the last creature.

"I don't what hurt most..." Sailor Wind took a shaky breath in as her body slowly began to tremble.

"Are they alright?" came Kagehana's voice. Soldier Fire walked over to the other soldier, leaving Sailor Wind to her feelings. Kagehana held grabbed female victim's arm and started to feel for a pulse.

"They'll be fine." Fire stated.

"Yeah... but their pulse is very weak..." Kagehana comment. Sailor Wind wasn't watching where she was walking.

"You want to talk about hurt!" Sailor Wind growled. Soldier Fire and Kagehana looked towards the Sailor soldier. "You kissed me even though you have a girlfriend! I will not be boyfriend stealer nor will I be two-timed!" The blue hair teen shouted out. Soldier Fire looked embarrass while Kagehana shot Fire a look.

"You kissed her eh?" the ninja slowly began to stroke his chin. "And here I thought you hadn't made a move. You bastard." The Ninja gave the Fire soldier one good right hook. Fire landed on his butt slightly daze. Sailor Wind did nothing to stop the fight. She just stood trembling before the young men.

Soldier Fire groan as he rubbed the side of his head. He glared up at the ninja soldier. Just as he was about to speak a explosion erupted. The two shield the victims as a scream of terror filled the air.

"Sailor Wind!" Both shouted.

Once the smoke had died down, standing the places of the muck creatures were two soldiers. Both dressed in armour that looked ancient yet familiar. One had green armour and the other had blue, but what really caught the young men off guard was that they looked like Soldier Fire. Phoenix warriors.

"Ah! Finally free!" one crackled. The other just chuckled as they held Sailor Wind. The sailor soldier struggle to break free from their grip. "Thank you so much for bathing us in the scarce flame of the royal family."

"Royal family?" Soldier fire looked confused.

"What? You know don't?" The green continued to speak. "We are from the royal army of the Phoenix dynasty that once ruled over thousand years ago. My name is Phoebes." bowed the green one.

"And I am Deimos." spoke the blue one. "Only those who have connection to the Phoenix dynasty are able to free us from that gross masking."

"Yes, and it is a shame we are on the opposite sides brother. You would have done great if you could only join us." Soldier Fire narrowed his gaze onto the two warriors.

"Let her go!" Kagehana shouted. Sailor Wind stop struggling to stared at the ninja.

"Not until you gives the humans." The ninja grit his teeth.

"No! Ray don't!" shout Wind. Kagehana's eyes widen for a moment. "It is our job to protect them- Ah!"

"Shut your mouth!" growled Deimos. He twisted Wind's arm even more causing the female warrior to fall to her kneels. Both young men didn't move.

"I can see that we are going to have to do this hard away. If you want to see this girl alive..." Phoebes was carefully with his words as he read each of the young man's expression. "Then bring us the Silver millennium crystal. You have until tomorrow night to bring the crystal or its the girl's life." Deimos twisted Sailor Wind's arm again, causing the female warrior to cry out in pain to make a point.

"Where shall we meet!" Fire growled out. Kagehana looked surprise as he stared at the Phoenix warrior beside him.

"At Tokyo University, there is going to be exhibit going on there. You might learn something." smiled Phoebes. Fire took a step forward, but both Warriors jumped back. Phoebes summon a dark portal. "Until next time!" Both warriors and sailor wind had disappeared into the portal. Kagehana let out a furious growl as he punch the ground beside him. Fire took a moment as he stared at the ninja beside him.

"Damn it! How could we be so careless!" Kagehana let out a hiss. Fire just stared. "Do you even have the stupid crystal!" Fire was taken back by the question.

"No... I was hoping your group would..." spoke the red soldier.

"Heh... fuck... I don't even know what kind of powers they all three have."

"Three?"

* * *

Sitting in the nice quiet bamboo room was an older gentleman. The man seem to be mediating until he was over come by...

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

A sneeze. The blonde beside him looked up at him in concern. "Your not catching a cold are you?" spoke the blonde. The older man wiped his nose on the yukata he was wearing.

"No... But I do believe someone is talking about me." He clear his throat and took a sip of his tea.

"Eh? Who would be talking about-" It sudden came to the blonde and as realization hits. A smile grace the blonde features as she took a sip of tea as well. "I am sure she will be fine!" The two figures sipped on their tea slowly while letting out a breath of exhaustion.

"I really hope she is not blurring out secrets.." came a muttered.

"Or getting us into trouble..." both figures sighed heavily.

Before either one could return to their peaceful moment a loud crash caught their attention. Curious, the two looked at each other. Thinking back onto the plan they had made the blue hair teen. Maxine rose to her feet. "That's odd, I thought we told Takao to call. I wonder if she chicken out?" Dragoon was about to follow until he felt something. The older man's eyes widen for a brief moment. Maxine was about to open the sliding door until Dragoon had suddenly grasp a hold of her. He cover her mouth and held her close to his body. He was leaned up against the wall. The blonde wasn't too happy with the situation. She was about to take a chuck out of the dragon until curses from the hallway were heard. They were in a different language. Maxine's eyes widen as she recognize the voice. Dragoon just shush as he carefully open the door.

In the hall, lying on the floor in a pile of limps was a another familiar blue hair young woman. "Bloody hell! I leave this place for a week and its already in a mess!" came a growl. A deep chuckle could be heard. The two spied on the figures that had entered the house. "When I get my hands on that girl!" Maxine began to feel light head as she leaned most of her weight onto the guardian. Dragoon gasp. He bit his lower lip as he felt blonde relaxing within his arms. He carefully sank down to the floor, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Calm yourself Catherine, besides it has been awhile since we had this placed to ourselves." spoke the deeper voice. There was a moment before a loud slapped could be heard.

"Hiro Kinomiya! You keep your hands to yourself understand me young man!" came the shouted. Dragoon took the opportunity to exit out of the dojo. The two hid behind the bath house.

"Oh dear, I don't think this is good for us." Dragoon muttered. Maxine sat on a patch of dirt, staring dreamily at the flower garden. The blonde had a joyful smile upon her face as she took her time to smell the flowers around her. Dragoon crouched down and exam the blonde. "Very interesting reaction... Tell me, how do you feel Maxine dear?" Maxine picked up a nearby flower and stared at it.

"I feel... happy and calm." spoke the blonde as her lids slowly began to lower. Dragoon nodded his head. Rising to his feet, he quickly exam the area. It seems the two 'humans' were staying inside for the time being. Then horror stuck the elder. Maxine's brother was still inside in the storage room. Dragoon began rubbing to his fingers together as he tried to think up of a plan.

In the past, the dragon had study the british female human long enough to know that the storage room will eventually be checked, but the problem is when it will be check. "Alright Maxine, you gotta stay here and..." When the guardian looked to talk to the blonde, she was nowhere to be seen. Gritting his teeth and softly cursing, he spotted the female walking towards the main house. Letting out a soft growl, Dragoon crouch low to the ground and active his 'sensitive hearing'. The british woman was still in the entrances way complaining while the other was searching. Dragoon's eyes widen as he notice the door way to the dojo was slowly opening and Maxine was staring at it in awe.

"Hiro what are you doing?"

"Letting in some fresh air silly! This place is starting to smell a bit stale." Sanding in the doorway looked to be an older version of Takao, just more masculine. The features were sharp, but what really surprise the dragon was hair. Hiro had blue hair like his little sister and it was pull back into a low pony tail. There was no doubt that the two were related. "Ah, it is great to be back home!" a huge grin consume the young man's face. Dragoon was underneath the poach, with Maxine close to him. He slowly began to move as he heard the british woman come over.

"Well it is great to have you back Hiro." the statement didn't sound sincerity.

Getting to the back of the main house, Dragoon was about to sneak into another entrance way. He carefully set Maxine down, who continued to muttered to herself. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the guardian began to message his spain digit. He walked over to Jack, who was laying on a makeshift bed.

The young blond was still asleep. Dragoon frown his brows together. He was very concern for young boy, maybe even scared. He turn his gaze towards Maxine who was now giggling to herself. The girl looked at ease as though being soldier wasn't having any affect on her at all. All this secret keeping... maybe it was best if they never awoken, but-

**BANG**

Dragoon turn so fast one would think he could have broken something. Jack had knocked over a glass jar which was shatter when it hit the ground. The once chatted that filled the house was silences.

"What was that?" Dragoon's eyes widen.

"It sounded it came from the storage room." The older gentleman tried to moved swiftly and quietly as he possible can. He heard could the foots getting closer and closer. Rubbing his fingers once again, the grabbed both blonds and...

"RAY?" The door was slightly jar, but stop momentary. "What are you doing here?" Dragoon grit his teeth as he held on tightly onto both blonds while hanging from the ceiling. "And why do you have a black eye!?" The figure still hanged out by the door.

"Its none of your business Catherine!" came a growl.

"Now Ray, you know better than to talk to Cat like that." The figure had left the door and headed towards the others.

"Are you in some sort of gang! And who this young man!" came a screech. The commotion put Dragoon at ease. He was about to crawl down until.

"I need to attend to this injuries, and leave us be Catherine!" The door was swung open and two male figures entered into the room. The door was then slam shut behind the raven hair one.

"Ray! You get out here right now and explain what is going on!" came another yell.

"Cat, lets leave him. I am sure he has everything under control." spoke the older male voice. The two continued to argue, but it seem that Hiro had pulled Catherine away from the storage room door.

"Fuck..." came a soft curse.

"Who is that man and woman?" Ray looked at Kai. The teen looked confused.

"Those are Takao's legal guardians and mine as well." Ray stated. Kai rolled his eyes at the statement, but it seem that the raven hair teen was willing to share.

"I could have guessed that, judging by how they look. By the way, where are your other companions?" Ray walked over to a shelf and began looking at the many bottles.

"I-" Ray's eyes widen in surprise. Maxine was giggling. She was hanging upside down right behind Kai.

"I am right here!" came a gleeful cheer as though she was hiding on purpose. The two-tone hair teen let out a gasp as he jumped away from the blonde. Dragoon groan as he dropped from the ceiling. The two blonds came with him. Dragoon set Jack back down on the makeshift bed. The older gentlemen stroke the young boy's head.

"We can not use this place for much longer." spoke the older man as he stared at the boy.

"That's all fine and dandy but we have another problem..." spoke Ray. His gaze darken.

"And that would be?"

"Sailor wind has been taken." Dragoon seem to have straighten up. The older man tremble. "But it wasn't by that crazy geisha either." Tilting his head, the dragon looked at the raven teen from the corner of his eye. "It was a pair of soldiers, who claim to be from this the phoenix dynasty and-" An odd giggle broke the tension.

"I don't why, but I suddenly feel really good!" came a chuckle. Kai was spinning around on a the support beam. He had a daze look upon his face. Dragoon raise a brow while Ray smacked his forehead. A groan of irritation escape the raven hair teen. Maxine, who somehow got her hands on some liquid soap, was blowing bubbles from a tiny plastic ring. The dual hair teen paused in his spinning to stare at the bubble and giggle whenever one had popped. The blonde giggled as well. "I can not believe I forgot about it..." came a mutter. Dragoon rubbed his goatee in suspicious.

"Pray tell, what is going on?" Ray looked up at the older man. "I know Maxine can be bubbly at times from experiences, but I assume this is not normal for the young Russian?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know much about it either. Other than it is Catherine's doing..." spoke the Raven hair teen.

"The english woman?" Ray nodded his head. "Really? You have experience this sort of happiness?" The raven hair teen nodded once again. "How did you overcome it?" The teen shrugged his shoulders. The dragon continued to watch the dark hair teen.

"I don't really know..." spoke the teen.

"Alright, then tell me this Ray. Whenever you are in presents of this woman, do you feel like you can let go all of your worries?" The nodded his head as his eyes soon dull over. Dragoon rubbed his fingers together as he watched the teens became relax. "This is not good, Ray didn't you say Sailor Wind got kidnapped?" The statement didn't seem to reached the raven hair teen. His stances had slate. "Ray?" Dragoon snapped his fingers before the raven hair teen. The dullness seemed to have disappeared from Ray's eyes. "What... Happen?"

"Didn't you say Sailor Wind got kidnapped?" The raven hair teen took a moment before nodding his head. "By who?"

"By guards of the Phoenix dynasty..." came a soft murmur. A soft smile appeared upon Ray's head.

"The Phoenix Dynasty?" The thought that went through Dragoon's mind was the phoenix warrior that Soldier fire had shown him. The guardian dislike not knowing what was going on. "Was there anything else?" wonder Dragoon. Ray frown his brows together as he looked confused for a moment. The raven hair teen let out a groan.

"They said they'll take the silver millennium crystal in exchange for Sailor Wind. Dragoon, what is this... Dragoon?" The older man had a look of horror upon his face. He grit his teeth as he turn his gaze towards the dual hair teen.

"Ray, I need you cover for Takao, and keep an eye on Jack." The older man grabbed a hold of the two teens, who giggled. "I'll call if I need help." Before the raven hair teen could protest, the guardian had swiftly left leaving a mess of papers and leaves in his awake. Ray just stared after the retreating figure.

"Keep an eye on Jack..." Turning his gaze towards the blond, the raven hair teen was confusion on what was going on.

* * *

"Phoebes..." The green phoenix warrior looked towards his partner. "Are we doing right thing?" The two jumping from building to building. Deimos stop on a rooftop, before setting Sailor Wind down. The sailor soldier was tied up in rope and was wearing a gag. She didn't have a look of fear upon her face anymore.

"Deimos! What are you getting at." growled Phoebes. He marched over towards the blue phoenix warrior. "If we don't get human energy then it is our lives!" Deimos looked at the his companion through the visor of his helmet. "Do you understand! Its only human energy that can bring back the negaverse. Our energy is useless, even if we do give ourselves up. They'll have to turn us back to humans, which is impossible to do that now!" Deimos gave a sad look towards Phoebes.

"Yes, but you miss it, isn't that why you asked for Silver Millennium Crystal." Phoebes clench his fist as he tremble. "Phoebes?"

"No... I asked for it because it is what the boss wants. Now quit fooling around, we have to get to the university before that stupid ninja spots us." Phoebes kneeled down and picked up Wind. "Forgive us, we were once like you." Phoebes softly murmur before racing over to the next rooftop. Deimos soon followed after.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: So here is chapter 19. All I have to say is wow... This is by far my longest story have I have done. I really hope I didn't miss any grammar errors, if I did, I apologizes. I have re-read chapter 2 and 3 and i am in horror how horrible I have written them. I am also a little embarrass that I let something like that slip pass me. Anyway, I am sure most of you recognize the names of Phoebes and Deimos. These names were used in the sailor moon manga as Sailor Mars' guardians. I thought it would be interesting if I used them in this story as well. They are also name of the two moons that obit around mars, so there is that references as well. Uh... I have noticed that stray away from the original plot, and figure I would just add this little bit in, so I know where my focus is, but the story is supposed to deal with the emotional and dark parts of sailor moon. I do have the manga (in japanese though), and have read it online. The manga is rated T for teens +13. Which I am very happy it does have a high rating because it deals with issues that my little girl wouldn't understand. Though watching dora and blue's clueless isn't very helpful either. *smacks head* I am sorry if I randomly add it those childish shows in. It is the only thing that is on my tv now days. Anyway, I better get started on the next chapter, so have great day everyone. *waves*


	21. Chapter 20

KK: Yay! Another updated! I am so excited! I just can't hide it! You know- *knows readers looking at her oddly* Anyway! I was really motivated to get this one. It is mostly a filler, but enjoy it!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: I do not own, so please do not sue and enjoy!

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 20

"Oh Kai! The sunset is so beautiful!" came a squeal of delight.

"Uh... sure." came a soft murmur.

"And I had so much fun today!"

Sitting in on a park bench was a dual hair teen with a brunette clinging to his arm. A faint blush appeared upon the older teen's face. "Kai?" the tone was seductive, which made the older teen blush even more. He slowly turn towards where his name was being called. The brunette as giving him a sultry look as she began to lean forward. This caused the older teen to tremble within his spot. Just as the girl was an inch away from his lips. Loud blaring music came out of nowhere interrupting the sweet mood. The girl looked slightly annoyed as the older teen decided to answer his phone. Mouthing a sorry.

"Hello! Hiwatari speaking," the dual hair teen's face calm and collective but it darken as the conversation continued. Hilary curious on what had darken the teen's mood, she glared at the cell phone. "Alright, could you give me a few minutes." Snapping the phone shut, Hilary put a look of concern even though she was pissed off on the inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. Kai turn his gaze towards the girl.

"I'm sorry, but there is a emergency that calls for my attention. I will call the limo to take you home." spoke the teen.

Hilary was annoyed by the whole thing, but she knew about it, and she getting used to it. At the beginning before they even started dating, Kai had declare that his family business did take priority, but lately the calls seem to be coming in more often. The two walked over to a nearby parking lot. Hilary sat on the wooden fences that was put up. It was signal for the drivers that they couldn't drive any further. The two waited in silences.

"Hilary..." Brunette looked up. "If there is anything I could do..." The dual hair teen seem to be struggling with his words. He grunt softly after, which caused the brunette to smile.

"Well... since you are offering." The older teen perked up. Hilary went digging around in her purse and pulled out a flyer. She handed towards the teen. "Its a private invite for an exhibition, being hosted at the University, where only a selective number of people will be allow to attend and I was wondering..."

"If I could get tickets to the event?" grin the dual hair teen.

"Yes! If you can score us an invite to the Moon legend exhibition then I'll forgive you for cutting our date short!" purred the brunette. A rich laughter filled the air as the limo drove into the lot.

"Alright Hilary, whatever you want. I'll get your tickets." smiled the older teen. The brunette squeal in delight as she went to hug the older teen.

"Oh Kai! that would be wonderful!" With a quick kiss on the cheek, the brunette went racing over towards the limo to be driven home. Kai waved at the limo driver and watched as the long dark car drove off.

With a sigh, the teen touch his cheek where the younger teen had kissed. "This has gotten very complicated." came a dark murmur. The older teen turned around headed towards shadows. He enter a heavy folic area and gave a heavy sigh.

"How was it?" The teen perked up to the voice. It came from the darkness that surround the area.

"It was nice, but she wants you to get her tickets for some sort event." A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Kai, but this one was wearing a business suit, while the other wore casual clothing. Handing the flyer to the one wearing the business suit, the causal dress Kai could only sigh.

"The Moon light legend event?" the casual dress Kai nodded his head. The soft smile that decorated his face slowly disappeared as he notice two others appeared.

"Hm? I guess didn't realize how serious this was." The business Kai perked up. "You brought friends?" Casual Kai did not look to happy at the guest.

"There are two of you!" came a gasp. Before anything else could be said, the casual Kai was suddenly tackled to the ground. Causing both Kais to groan in irritation. "Now I can see how you can be every where at once!" purred the blonde as she cuddled the casual Kai.

"Uh.. could you please let go of me... Maxine?" spoke the Business Kai. The blonde perk to her name being called. She giggled as she stood up.

"Alright! Since you asked so nicely!" grinned the blonde. Business Kai looked slightly annoyed.

"So... a doppler ganger... How interesting..." Dragoon stepped out of the shadows. He leaned over the casual Kai, who stared in awe at the older man. The guardian rubbed his goatee as he looked curiously at the twin teen. Gulping nervously, the casual Kai accepted the hand of help. Being brought to his feet, the casual Kai began dusting himself off, but stop.

"Uh... do you have to stare?" wonder the teen. Dragoon paused his circling before standing straight.

"You have acquired the teen's personality as well." The Casual teen blush as he looked away, but he was suddenly force to look the older man in the eye. "Tell me, what is the name of this technique?" Dragoon had grabbed the boy by his chin and force him to look at him. A red blush was painted across the teen's face.

"Um... uh... It's called the shadow clone..." came a soft murmur. In the background Business Kai was fuming while Maxine only giggled at the scene.

"I see... very interesting..." The Casual Kai gulped nervously as he could feel the hot breath from the older man before him. He bit his lower lip nervously. "So, you copy every single detail?" Dragoon had lean over and whisper in the Casual Kai's ear. Then very gentle the older man took a nibble. Maxine cover eyes while the Business Kai was bright red. A soft gasp escape the casual kai's lips before being consume by a puff of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, a red bird floated in place of the what was the once the "Casually dress" Kai. The business dress Kai was on the ground with a blush and bitting on the sleeve of his coat.

"Hmm..." Dragoon crouch down to the business Kai's level, who refused to look at the guardian. "So, everything your guardian feels get transfer over to you once spell has been broken?" Kai slowly nodded. "Interesting..." Dragoon stood up, he looked towards the bird, who flinch. The bird straighten up as the older man walked over. Maxine help Kai to his feet. She only smiled as she patted the older teen sympathetically. "I assume your name is Red Dranzer correct?" The red bird looked insulted by the name, he was about to speak until Kai held up a hand. With a groan the bird nodded its head.

"Yes..."

"What do you know about the phoenix dynasty?" Dragoon asked the little bird. Dranzer looked slightly annoyed by the question.

"That depends on who are you?" Dranzer narrowed his gaze. Kai growled in frustration. Dragoon only smiled at the little bird.

"My name is Dragoon, the guardian of the wind." His voice was like velvet, as he took a bow before the little bird. "I need information on two certain individuals, who have kidnapped my charge," Dranzer gave Kai a look. "This young believes you could be have help. They proclaim to fight for the phoenix dynasty as well as the negaverse. Their names are Phoebes and Deimos." Dranzer's eyes widen for a brief moment once the names were spoken. "You know them?"

The red bird was muttering to himself before looking up at the older man before him. "Phoebes and Deimos died long ago, if they are alive, then they are reincarnations." Dranzer spatted bitterly. "And it would be Phoebes running the show."

"What's wrong? Did the big strong men show up the little birdie." Dragoon decided to test his grounds with the bird. Dranzer glared at the older man.

"You watch your mouth pretty boy!" Dranzer chirped angry.

"Heh, I like to see you make me."

"Now gentlemen, please." Maxine decided to step in before things got out of hand. Though she was very excited to see a fight break out, she was very worried about Takao. "We need to work together for the time being, so lets put our differences aside." The blonde stood in front of both guardians.

"He is openly mocking me!" chirp Dranzer.

"And he has a stick up his ass." Dragoon muttered.

"At least my charge isn't kidnapped!" Dranzer snapped. "I bet you were lazying around and took busy to notice the distress call." Dragoon's eyes widen before they took a strange glow. Before the Maxine could say anything, a gust of wind went zooming pass her. The blonde let out a gasp of surprise but a straggle choke caught the teen's attention.

Dragoon had Dranzer pin to a tree. "Now listen here, you selfish little brat. I don't know much about your own goals, but you will tell me the information I need to know about these warriors or you can goodbye to life!" came the snarl. Kai and Maxine didn't know what to do or if they should stop the fight. Seeing the strange glow that consume the older man, the teens decided it best to stay out of it. "Is that understood?" Drazner had his eyes widen open in fear as he slowly nodded his head. He couldn't believe this human was able to pin him against the tree by only using the power of the wind.

Dragoon took a deep breath and the light that surround him died down. Dranzer fell weakly to the ground. The red bird gasp for air before looking up at the older man. "Who are you really?" Dranzer coughed. Dragoon looked at the bird.

"I am who I said I was. I am Dragoon, the guardian of the wind. A dragon..." Dranzer gulped nervously as the words let Dragoon's mouth.

"Right...a dragon." Lifted himself off the ground and flew to a nearby branch. Trying to smooth out his feathers, he notice that Kai and Maxine were keeping their distances from the older man. "Phoebes and Deimos were two representatives of the Phoenix dynasty that were sent to earth. I assume they died during the battle that destroy the kingdom back then."

"Alright, so they are million year old warriors... anything else?" Maxine asked.

"They are also fire users." Kai stated. "Which makes you a very value person to this operation Maxine." All three males looked towards the blonde, who looked at them with suspicious.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you can easily overcome their powers with your water attacks" Dragoon stated. Maxine eyes widen.

"Kidding me?" Three male shook their heads. "Damn it! That's why you brought me!" Maxine walked up to the Dragoon and started jabbing him with her finger. "You know damn well, I can barely control my powers." came a growl.

"True, but you could be asset to our little mission." Dragoon stated. He grabbed the blonde's hand, who only glared at him.

"And what if my powers aren't enough?" Kai and Dranzer looked towards each other.

"Trust me... they will be." Dragoon stated.

"I don't mean to be a bother... but if we did fail, what was the price?" asked Dranzer.

"They wanted Silver millennium crystal for Sailor Wind if not, then she dies." Kai spoke. Dranzer nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright... my dear," Maxine looked towards the bird. "I am going to show you our weakness so we don't screw up this mission." Blonde groaned as she lead further in the folic.

"Do you think this will work?" Dragoon wonder as he watched the little bird tried to instruct the blonde.

"If it doesn't then we are in big trouble..." Kai muttered. Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

* * *

"Come on!" called a shush voice. Steps echo in the large space, as two figures dropped from the window ceiling. Landing swiftly, the two darted into the shadows and listen for any others. The only thing that echo within darkness was their heavy breathing.

"Phoebes... Did we really have to come to this creepy place?" wonder Deimos as he step out of the shadows. Phoebes took a quick look away before glaring at his companion. The green phoenix warrior set down his haul, and took the gag out.

"Where have you taken me!" growled Sailor Wind as she glared at the two. Phoebes smiled proudly.

"Where do you think?" Phoebes jerked the sailor soldier onto her feet, turning her around to get a view of the place. A gasp escape her lips as she stared in awe at how big the place was. Marble pillars rose high into the air, holding up the ceiling. Certain areas to block off by a simple velvet rope that held by a simple metal rod. The place was breath taking.

"Feh... I seen better." Sailor Wind decided to play it cool, even though she was quiet impress. Phoebes rolled his eyes as he began to drag the girl around. Deimos looked around nervously.

"You are in the folklore museum ran by the University." spoke Phoebes as he walked into a new section of the museum. Deimos followed close behind. "This place hold an awesome weapon." smiled Phoebes. Sailor Wind whistle as she looked at the place. They enter a dark room. Sailor Wind was confused until Deimos flip on the light. Sailor Wind's jaw drop. The room was huge and was decorated like a throne room. The walls were covered by some sort of red fabric, with wall hangings of flames symbols. Phoebes drop Sailor Wind, who cruses the soldier.

"Phoebes... I don't think we should be here?" spoke Deimos. He walked over and picked up Sailor Wind. "Besides why didn't we head back to headquarters?" wonder the blue soldier.

"Because, if those idiots don't back with the crystal, we are gonna need something to protect ourselves against that female ninja." Just as Phoebes was about to touch golden chair when he was suddenly thrown back. Deimos gasp in surprise as he watched his companion been thrown back.

"What was that!" worried and concern filled the blue warrior's voice. Dropping Sailor wind to the floor, Deimos pulled out his halberd as he exam the area. Listening carefully, he would flinch every time he would hear a sound.

"Deimos! Relax!" growled Phoebes as he jumped back to his feet. "I am sure it was some old magic." Deimos turn his attention to his partner. Then he realize he dropped the sailor soldier. Wind was half away across the room. She was about to escape to the next room until she caught. With a groan, Deimos had dragged her back into the brightly lit room. Phoebes walked over towards the throne once again. He stood before it, the weapon he wanted was right above it. It was a huge long sword, with a strange voulge tip. Narrowing his eyes onto the weapon, Phoebes once again tried to reach for it but got thrown back by some strange energy. Deimos narrow his eyes as he looked around. A soft curse escape from Phoebes.

"What is your reason for being here?" a feminine voice rang throughout the area. Sailor Wind's eyes widen as she begin to look around.

"Taking back what rightly belongs to my people!" Growled Phoebes. The two warriors gather close together. Phoebes pulled out his blades and slowly began to rotate his wrist, while Deimos looked around in panic.

"You are not the true owner of this weapon." spoke the voice. Sailor Wind was able to wiggle herself into standing.

"Wow, this place is amazing..." she whispered softly to herself.

"Can you fight?" Phoebes gritted his teeth.

"What?" confused by the question.

"Can you fight?" came a growl. Sailor Wind blinked a fews as she back to back with the others.

"A little bit, I am not very good with using my powers yet..." Sailor Wind honestly spoke.

"Well, you better get good! Because we have trouble." Phoebes narrowed his gaze as a shadowy figure appeared. With a swing of his sword, Phoebes lunch a bolt of fire. The attack missed its target and dispel once it hit a invisible force field.

"Watch it where you aim!" growled the voice.

"Then give me the sword!" Phoebes growled as he launch more fire balls."Move!" he order. Deimos jumped from their spot leaving poor Wind confused.

"What? Hey don't leave me- ah!" The sailor soldier was wiggling towards Phoebes when a energy blast had thrown her to the ground. "What the hell is going on!" screech the girl as Phoebes quickly dash over towards her. He quickly begin to cut the ropes, but had to jump with her once more attacks started to appear. Pulling down his visor, Phoebes jumped around the room, while Deimos continued to block the random attacks that sent his way. "You idiots!" Wind cursed as she was haul around.

"Deimos! Catch!" The blue phoenix warrior only a second as Sailor Wind thrown towards him. The girl let a shrill scream.

"Caught you!" Wind gasp in surprise as felt warm hands catch her. Taking a sharp breath in, Wind had only few seconds to look at Deimos before she thrown back into the air again. The so called throne room was now a battle grounds.

"Will one of you idiots cut me loose and hand me a weapon!" scream Wind as she was being thrown around.

"I take it you will be helping us?" spoke Phoebes as he catch the sailor girl in the air while dodging a attack. Just as they landed, another beam of energy got sent their way. The green warrior quickly took off his helmet and chucked it towards the energy, which blocked it. Sailor Wind stared in awe at the warrior who held her. His skin had a faint green glow to it, but he feathers along his square chin, making it look like a bread. Wind couldn't help but notice how handsome Phoebes was, even though he was older man. She narrowed her gaze onto him

"For now yes!" A smile broke out on Phoebes handsome face.

"Prefect!" The Phoenix warrior purred. He went to work on trying to cut her loose. "Deimos! Cover!"

"Right on it!" Deimos landed swiftly next to the two and would block and reflect the attacks back towards the shadowy figure. As each attack hit, Deimos would be force back inch by inch. " Hurry Phoebes!" Sailor Wind body was free but her hands were still tied together and Phoebes was using a tiny dragger. "Phoebes!" Wind bit her lower lip.

"Oh you idiot let me do it!" Wind grabbed one of Phoebes swords and threw it into air.

"Income!" Deimos shouted as he jumped out of the way. Phoebes quickly picked up the girl and thrown her into the air and jumped to side himself. Barely dodging the attack.

In the air, Wind did a flip and was able to get the sword to cut her binds. Landing on her free, she begin to look for their opponent. Phoebes caught his weapon and took off into the air.

"Watch out little lady!" came a shout. Sailor Wind's eyes widen at the attack that headed towards her direction. She jumped high into the air, using her powers to held aid her.

"Give me a sword!" Wind demanded. Phoebes looked sceptical but toss one of his towards the sailor soldier.

Flipping herself in the air, Wind grabbed the weapon and landed in a battle pose, where she began to block and redirection the attacks. Instead of backing down, she was advancing forward. She move gracefully around Phoebes and Deimos as all three of them advance onto their enemy.

All three dance around each other...

Blocking...

Slashing...

Wind spin around and able to land a kick onto their enemy. The shadowy figure went sliding onto the marble floor. Phoebes and Deimos were both on the enemy with their weapons on the enemy's neck. Sailor Wind panted as she stayed behind. Phoebes and Deimos were catching their breath.

"I order you let me have that weapon," Phoebes growled out.

"No..." hissed the shadow. Sailor Wind rolled her eyes as she dropped the sword to the floor.

"Why!?"

"Because there is another who is more worthy of the weapon than you are..." hissed the shadow creature. Sailor Wind took a deep breath before looking around in the room. She figure she was allow to walk around as long as she stay within the room. Phoebes continued to argue with the shadow until.

"What is this room called?" She voice echo through the large room.

"Why?" Phoebes asked. He shifted his gaze towards the girl.

"Just curious is all." She looked around. She walked over to brass of someone's head. The stone was very worn, she curious stared at the inscription.

"Well, I assume to supposed to be a replicate of our King's throne room." spoke Phoebes.

"Yeah, with a bunch of add junk to it!" Deimos added which caused the shadow creature to hiss.

"The crown prince..." squinting her eyes, she leaned forward. She reached out and touch the base of the brass to move some dust aside. "I have trouble reading your prince's name..." Sailor Wind murmur.

"Reading? The text is so old that..." Phoebes and Deimos both looked towards Sailor Wind. She was touching the old relic without any rebound. All three looked at each other then back at the Sailor Solider, who stepped over the velvet rope. She gave up trying to read the name and walked over towards old pot. She held it within her grasp, looking at it.

"Sailor Wind... what are you doing?" Phoebes inquired.

"Just browsing... " She murmured back. Deimos lifted his visor to look at the girl. He let out a low whistle, before looking back at his companion.

"The girl is sure is something."Phoebes glared at his companion, who only smiled in return.

"Then if you could do us the honour of grabbing the sword?" Sailor Wind looked surprise at the request as she pointed to herself. "Yes you..." groan Phoebes. Putting the pot down, Sailor Wind hopped over the velvet rope and walked over to the throne. She had climb onto the huge chair, but paused right when she was about to touch the weapon.

"Hang on a minute..." Turning around, the girl sat down on the golden colour chair. "I could escape..." Phoebes and Deimos eyes widen at realization. "I could escape right now without any trouble." Sailor Wind stated. She leaned onto the arm of the throne and stared at the two warriors. "Isn't that right dear Phoebes..."

"Sailor Wind, this isn't funny. If we let go this creature, we are all doom." Phoebes threaten.

"We?" wondered the blue hair sailor. "When did I join we? I was your prisoner, not your companion." Her voice was strong and bold. Sailor Wind hopped out of the chair and slowly started to make her way over to the warriors. "And besides... the creature already had escape." Phoebes eyes widen as he and Deimos notice the shadow creature was no longer in their captive. The two phoenix warriors went back to back as they exam room the room. "Now if excuse me, I am need back home." stated the girl. She was about to walk away until...

An explosion erupted, and Sailor Wind found herself kissing the floor. Looking over her shoulder, Phoebes had save her from being blasted. Deimos was already on the other side of the room looking for the enemy.

"Deimos... we have to leave." stated Phoebes.

"Yeah... right behind ya." Deimos spotted the shadow creature on the ceiling, who was hissing at them. Phoebes quickly stood up and picked up Sailor Wind. The girl squealed as she was being carried bridal style of the throne room. Deimos kept his eyes onto the creature until they left the room. Once the exit room the room, Deimos turn his back and jog over to Phoebes.

"Not so fast my pretty!" came a hiss. The shadow creature launched another attack, which hit Deimos right in the back. The blue warrior cried out as he fell forward. Phoebes eyes widen. He quickly switch Sailor Wind onto her feet and held his sword out in front of him. The creature stood at the entrance of the throne room. It eyes glow red and its teeth seem sharp.

"What matter of creature are you!" Phoebes yelled out as Deimos groan. Trying to get back to his feet. The creature let out a wick laugh.

"I am nothing more than a shadow, left to protect this place and its ancient secrets!" it rang through out the museum. Before Deimos could get back onto his feet. A spear went through his body, causing Wind and Phoebes to gasp in horror. Sailor Wind turn in Phoebes' arms to hide her head. Deimos gasp and began coughing up blood. The creature was hanging off the spear staring at the two. It hopped off the spear and slowly watched towards the two."And... threats that needs to be dealt with!" scream the shadow. It was right in Phoebes face, who only glared at the creature.

"Not while I am around!" came straggle voice. Phoebes eyes widen as he watched Deimos rose.

"Deimos?"

"Phoebes! Run! Get Sailor Wind out of here and run!" The Shadow creature hissed as it tried to take a swipe at them. Deimos started throwing fire balls all around. The Shadow creature screech in horror as it put out as many fires as it took.

"Deimos?" Phoebes looked up at his partner. He took a step forward, but had a fire ball launched at his fire. "DEIMOS!" screamed the green phoenix warrior. The blue phoenix was able to entrap himself and the shadow creature. Grabbing his halberd once again, Deimos let out a battle cry as it went running towards the shadow creature. Sailor Wind begin to protest as she being dragged along. Gritting his teeth, Phoebes quickly picked up the sailor soldier and took off running.

Deimos smiled as he watch them escape from the corner of his eye. The Shadow creature rose into the air before him. He blocked every attack that was sent his way.

"You aren't really evil..." hissed the shadow creature.

"No..." Deimos was able to speak between breaths. "And you aren't really a shadow either..." The figure became move visible.

"Then why?" Flames licked at the two as they continued to battle each other.

"Because... he did not asked for any of this." Deimos cried out in pain as the two continued to clash weapons.

"Then what does he want?" Dancing around each other, but only one will survive. Standing back to back to each other, Deimos was staring into the throne room while the creature looked at nothing in predicator.

"He just wanted to go back his family... His wife and daughter..." Deimos whisper before his head got slice off.

The sprinklers in the museum had went off, showering the place in water. Deimos' head had let out a sigh before closing its eyes. The blue phoenix warrior's body burn in its own flames, while a woman stood over the fallen warrior. She was dressed in leather armour with a ceramic mask on her face. Her tail gentle sway behind her.

"No...it wasn't him that wanted his family life back. It was you..." murmur the warrior as she stared at the fallen warrior.

"Let me go!" cried the voice. Outside and quiet few yards away from the museum, Phoebes was able to land in alleyway.

"What? Why are you crying!" Phoebes screamed at the girl. Sailor Wind sob as she looked at the Phoenix warrior before her. Phoebes took a few deep breaths as he stared at the girl. Wind held herself. "You think I wanted to leave him!" came the shout. Sailor Wind wince. "The fuck!" Phoebe turn around and thrown his sword to the ground. He clenched his fist as he bang against the brick build. Curses left the green phoenix warrior's mouth, Sailor wind's sobbing slowly began to stop. "You heard his last words..." Phoebes spoke softly. Wind took a shaky breath in while nodding.

"Damn it!" Phoebes was angry, mostly towards himself.

"H-h-how- how did it happen?" Sailor Wind stutter and stumble over her words. Phoebes looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"It is none of your business..." spoke blue phoenix warrior.

"If you wanted power then why did you get him involve?" hiccupped the sailor soldier.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Phoebes narrowed his eyes onto the girl.

"He didn't believe you would do it, so he followed you and-" Phoebes and picked up his sword and held it to Sailor Wind's neck. She only stared at him.

"He wasn't supposed to get involve..." came a quiet sob. "He was supposed to live a happy life with his family..." Tears stream down Phoebes face. Sailor Wind gentle push Phoebes arm away. The phoenix warrior let out a cry of anguish as he fell to his kneels. Sailor Wind looked around before kneel down beside the warrior. She put his arm around her and he leaned most of his weight onto her crying.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W  
w

W

w

W

KK: I freaked out my husband after writing this, because I came to bedroom all sad and weepy like. He asked me what was wrong and I told him I killed off a bad guy. Confusing, but yeah. So... Working on the next chapter and getting things in order... Have fun people! KK out!


	22. Chapter 21

KK: Yay... Another chapter done! I actually had this done a week ago, but I don't know why decided to put it up now... Oh yes I wanted to reread it and spell check it first. Yup... Anyway, enjoy people.

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: I do not own sailor moon nor the beyblade characters. This story is free for public access for anyone to read.

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 21

The sun slowly rose... It blanket everything in warm orange glow, and the quiet city slowly started to become alive once again. It was always busy. Never had time to mourn for those who were lost to the day.

Tired and a bit achy, Sailor Wind slowly open her eyes. "Where am I?" her vision was blurry. She knew she was somewhere different. It always seem to happen to her. Waking up in a different place, wearing different clothes. One must wonder.

"Your in a hotel." spoke a deep voice. She had bolted up and her eyes widen as realization began to hit.

"Phoebes..." came a soft murmur. As her vision clear, standing by the window wasn't a phoenix warrior but Japanese business man. Confused, Sailor Wind slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed. "Phoebes?" the name came out more like a question as a chuckle left the man's lips.

"Yes Sailor Wind?" He approached her and she didn't scare away. Kneeling so that he was eye level with her, the young girl stared at the older man.

"Your... human?" she asked softly. A smirked decorated that handsome face that stared at her.

"Not exactly..." he murmur back. His face was a mere centimetre away from hers, it was so close she could feel the heat from his breath. She slowly nodded her head as he step back. He walked to a nightstand and started fuming with his cuffs. "I get to go back into my human form once in while. It is ability that our boss has given us in order to make ends meet." Sailor Wind continued to watch the older man from the bed. "You know, trying to take over the world and all..." He shot her smile.

"So... you are roaming freely around, amongst us humans?" Sailor Wind couldn't help but let the fear escape her.

"Not really..." Phoebes added. Narrow her gaze, she glared up at the older man.

"Then what! What are you doing?" she nearly yelled at him while standing on the bed.

"Trying to live a normal life." Sailor wind couldn't keep the shock from showing on her face, which slowly had sadden. "We are just like you." He walked over towards her. His lifted her chin, so she was looking at him. "We live life's no different from you until we called for a mission."

"Is that so..." she muttered darkly.

"Yes... and you better de-transform if you want to look normal." Phoebes added.

"So you could find out my real identity?" she spatted.

"No..." Again, she was surprise. She couldn't believe how honest he was being with her. "House keeping is going to drop by any second, and if they see you like that... Well, why not look for yourself?" Stepping aside, Sailor Wind stared in surprise at her own image in a mirror. Her face was flush and lips were swollen. She still had strains of rope on her. From an outsiders point of view, it look as though they were up to naughty things. The blush on her face was not helping the view at all. "Of course, if you don't mind looking like that..." Phoebes stood beside her. Sure he was older man, but by his looks. He looked to be in his twenties by human standards. He gentle held her face within his grip. She was breathing a bit more quicker as she stared at him

"Phoebes..." she let out a soft gasp, which widen the smile on his face as he lean in.

A gasp caught their attention. Standing in the doorway as maid, and her face was beat red.

"I am so sorry! I didn't realize there were still people inside! Excuse me!" The maid quickly left before either one could explain what was going on. Then it hit her.

"Oh my gosh! She thinks we are a couple and we were about to have intercourse!" once the words left her mouth. Sailor Wind's face flare bright red. Phoebes could help but chuckle.

"Nice, I never seen a young woman's face turn so red." Sailor Wind bit her lower lip, which had cause Phoebes eyes to widen. He was about to touch her until she let out a gasp and fell to the bed. Phoebes himself gasp. He quickly cover his mouth and turned around from her. He a faint blush painted across his face. Sailor Wind grabbed a hold of the blankets and covered her form as thoughts ran through their mind.

"I am going out for a while, you can call room services for whatever you want." Before Sailor Wind could protest, Phoebes had left the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" came a exhausted yelp. Maxine panted as she fell weakly to the ground. The blonde was currently in her Sailor soldier form while Soldier Fire and the red hawk floated couple of meter away from her.

"Come on! That's not good enough! You have get that attack right!" growled Fire. Dragoon, the older man was standing in the shade of a tree, leaning against its truck. "Get up!" yelled the young man. With a groan, Sailor Water slowly rose to her feet. Sweat bead down the side of her brow as she narrowed her gaze.

"Right!" Soldier Fire wave his arms around and lunch fire ball towards her. Sailor Water started to calculated the distances between her and the attack. She quickly dodged it and went running towards the Phoenix warrior. Fire started shooting more fire balls in her direction. This caught Water by surprise as she got hit by another attack. The blonde let out a cry of pain as she knocked off her feet.

"Damn it Maxine! You are supposed to dodge it!" growled Fire. Laying on the ground, the blonde only panted.

"I am trying it! I don't see you dodging any of my attacks rich boy!" Water yelled out.

"Trying is not good enough!" Pushing herself into sitting position Water was sudden cover by a shadow. She looked up and her eyes widen. Soldier Fire stood before with a flame in his hands. "You-"

"That's enough!" Dragoon grabbed the Soldier's arm. "She is exhausted, and working against her element." Fire narrowed his gaze as he growled in frustration.

"Fuck! Sailor Wind life is in danger, and the longer we spent fooling-"

"Your in love with her..." Dragoon stated. Fire's eyes widen for a brief moment a blush appeared upon his face. "I didn't see it at first but now I do..." Soldier Fire tilted his head, so his bangs shadow his eyes. "I knew the Chinese kid had a crush on her, but you as well..." Fire grit his teeth as he jerked his arm free from the dragon.

"Leave me alone!" shouted the teen. Dragoon sighed heavily as the young phoenix warrior walked away from him.

"When are you going to tell her?" came a tired voice. Fire's eyes narrowed. Sailor Water sat on the ground looking up at him. He lower his gaze.

"Never..." he murmured. Water eyes widen.

"What? Why?"

"Because I am dating Hilary you twit! Did you forget! Or are you just too blonde to notice!" snarled the soldier. A pout appeared upon Water's face as she return the glare.

"You don't have to get mad at me! You are the one in a love triangle! jerk..." Water muttered the last part.

"Heh... Children..." Dranzer tease. "I don't get you humans, why not date both girls?" Fire and Water's eye both widen. In a flash, Dranzer was lying on the ground with two huge bumps on his head. Dragoon shook his head.

"We should take a break, and I am sure Ray is wondering what is going on." murmur the older man. Fire and Water looked towards Dragoon. Letting out a sigh, both de-transform.

"Great because I can go for some break-" The blonde faint.

"Max!" Dragoon's concern voice filled the air as all three crowd around the blonde.

Kai had caught the blonde and was gentle shaking her. "Max?... Max?" Narrow his brows together in concern.

"I believe she is just exhausted Kai." spoke Dragoon.

"We should hide out at the apartment." Dranzer added in as he notice joggers were starting to appear.

"Right... Dranzer, what did you pick Hilary up in?" The red bird looked surprise by the question, quickly pushed the it aside.

"Uh, your motor cycle."

"Right... Dragoon-"

"Kai... you take Maxine back to your place, I need to go inform Ray on what is going on. I am sure your little birdie can show me the way." Dragoon grin. Dranzer started squawking as he suddenly grabbed by the neck. The dual hair teen sighed heavily, but he agreed to their plan. Carefully, Dragoon and Kai had set the blonde onto the dual hair teen's back.

"Alright good luck you two!" Dragoon waved. Kai nervously waved back, he gasp as he almost dropped the blonde. Before Kai could ask or get another word in, the older man and bird were gone with a whirl wind of leaves.

"Geeze... I wonder if Dranzer will be that odd when he is human." A soft murmur caught his attention. Maxine was now cuddling with him. "Alright, lets get you home missy." Kai slowly began head towards his place since he didn't know where Dranzer had parked his bike. A question that the dual hair teen had wanted to ask. Down the path, Kai looked around nervously as people had jog pass him. They would stare or give an odd look, but none of them had stop to ask. What was he doing with a girl out cold on his back? He hoped most of their thoughts were clean ones. A groan escape him as he straggle to carry the blonde. "Geeze... I don't mean to be rude, but your kind of you heavy?" Muttered the teen. He had not excepted a reply.

"It... serves your right." came a groggy voice.

"You're awake?!" Slightly embarrass, the teen continued on walking.

"Kind of..." came a weary moan. Her breaths were laborious. She shifted her weight around, which caused Kai stagger between steps. Soon, her arms hung over his shoulders and her head was right beside his. Her warm breath came upon his neck, sending shrives down his spine.

"Maxine?" A groan was his reply. "I am sorry for pushing you so hard..." There was a slight nod before a soft snore filled his senses. The dual hair teen sigh happily.

* * *

"Why are we travelling so fast!" Dranzer cling onto Dragoon's shoulder as the man race through the streets.

"Because... It has been forever since I felt the pounding of the earth beneath my feet, and it so much fun as a human!" Dranzer let out a yelp as they were closing in on an edge.

"Uh... Dragoon?" The older man grin as force his legs to push harder than before. "Dragoon!... Dragoon you can't fly- Aaahhhh!" The Red bird let out a screech as the man jump from the edge and soar through the air. Dranzer open an eye and peak around. Then he open both eyes in amaze. From wherever they jump, they could see business distinct and the ocean. It was beautiful sight.

"Come on Dranzer! Let me enjoy this freedom like you do!" cheered the man. Dragoon was able to land with ease and continued on running. They were zooming pass people, who didn't seem to notice them.

"What is going on?" wonder the red hawk.

"I am not sure, I have to assume it is my wind magic. I am running to so fast that people think I am gust of wind!" chuckled the man as he flew pass a young high schooler. The two were able to get sneak peak of a pantie flash. "Heh, isn't this great!" smiled the man. Dranzer nodded his head as he tighten his grip onto the man. The bird couldn't even fly at this speed. Maybe travelling with the guardian wasn't that bad of an idea. Maybe they should join forces, Kai seem happier even though the teen was upset. "Hang on Dranzer! This is our last edge!" The bird's eyes widen in fear as the ground had disappeared from view.

"A peaceful mind, make a sharp mind! A peaceful mind makes a sharp mind. A peaceful mind makes a sharp mind..." Ray crack an eye open, the only thing in his view and beautiful manicure garden. There was a tiny blue butterfly but that was beside the point. The Raven hair teen took a deep breath. He sat on the wood porch, legs cross trying to meditate. "A peaceful mind makes a sharp mind." He spoke softly. There was a faint sound of birds chirping, and bugs buzzing, which would cause his ears to twitch. "A peaceful mind is-" A loud thud disrupted the peaceful atmosphere.

"Makes a sharp mind correct?" Raven hair teen stare in surprise at the older man. Looking around, Ray narrowed his gaze onto the older man.

"Where hell have you been? Did you save Takao yet?"

"Takao? I thought it was Sailor Wind?" Ray stared at the bird for a moment before looking up at the older man.

"Ray... relax... No, we don't have Sailor Wind, but Soldier Fire and Water are busy making a plan to save her." spoke the man. "I also sense that the british woman and her mate are gone?" Dragoon looked over Ray's shoulder into the darken dojo.

"Catherine and Hiro... Yes, Catherine went back to her place and Hiro got call to the university, something about burglary." spoke the Raven hair teen. Dragoon nodded his head.

"And the young lad?" Ray perked up.

"Jack? He is doing well... I guess..." Dragoon's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing. "The boy woke up in the middle in a night though. Had hard time getting him to be quiet..." Ray murmured the last part.

"A nightmare?"

"It seems so, after I calm him. I started to ask him questions to see if he was stable, but he all wants to do is forget. He believes we have the powers to make him forget. Dragoon... if that is how a normal person reacts to this, does that mean we are abnormal?" wondered the Raven hair teen.

"I don't know child..." spoke the guardian. The older man took a seat next to the raven hair teen. "What I do know is that young boy is in need of a protector." Getting into position, Ray, Dragoon, and Dranzer both took deep breathes and let themselves soak in the peaceful scene. "Takao's older sister did a great job on the garden." comment Dragoon.

"Catherine is not Takao's sister." Dragoon crack an open eye. He closed his eye once again.

"I see... what is she is to Takao?" Ray took a deep breath.

"I don't know if Catherine is even related to Takao at all. She claims their mothers were sisters, but looking at family records. Yoshie was an only child." Answer Ray.

"But there seem to be similar in features between the her and the Kinomiyas." Dranzer's eyes widen when Dragoon spoke the of the last name.

"Kinomiyas!"

"Shhh!" The red bird covered his mouth.

"Wait your turn." Dragoon hissed. Dranzer was slightly annoyed, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"That is true... and she adopted me when I was really young." spoke the Raven hair teen.

"She is your mother?" Dragoon and Dranzer stared in awe at the raven hair teen. Ray looked at the guards and nodded.

"Yes, both she and Hiro are my adoptive parents. I haven't met my biological parents nor am I sure if I want to."spoke the teen. He look sad for a moment, but the sadness had disappear and was replace with calmness. The trio took a deep breath. "I know I am not supposed even suggest this, but couldn't we ask Kai's contact." Dranzer looked slightly confused. Dragoon was interested.

"Contact?"

"Yes, the one who requested we find Soldier Metal, the one with ice powers." Dranzer's eyes widen in horror while Dragoon looked even more interested. "The one he calls Tala Valkov."

"Tala Valkov..."Dragoon slowly pronounce the name as a gentle breeze came blowing by.

"No!" Dranzer claim. Dragoon and Ray look surprise. "Kai already owies that scum too much, if call on a favour then we have to pay back that favour!" Dranzer chirp.

"Dranzer-"

"No Dragoon! I don't know what kind of guardian you were back in the day but making deals with negaverse scum is out of the question!" Dranzer glared up at the older man.

"What! But we have to! Takao's life is in danger!" Ray growled.

"And it will be even more in danger once we call upon that ice freak!" A sudden chill over red bird.

"Awe... Dranzer is how you really feel about me?" Ray narrow his gaze while the red hawk just jump back in fear. Standing half out of the black hole, was a familiar spike red head. His body decorated in armour except for his head. A devilish smile was upon his face as huge statue shadow over the trio. "I thought we were pass that." his voice sent shrives down Ray's spine. The Red head was good head taller then he was, probably about the height of Dragoon if the raven hair teen had to guess. The raven hair teen couldn't believe the amount of negative energy that was coming in waving off of him. Gulping, the teen looked forward. "So... Which of you losers call me?" Yuriy narrowed his gaze onto the trio. Dragoon couldn't help the smirk that consume his face.

"That would be me..." Standing up off the porch, the older man dusting himself off. Yuriy raised a brow as he looked over the man. Something about the man felt off. "My name is Dragoon, glad to make your acquaintances." Dragoon did a short bow before the red head. Looking around at the other two, the red head slowly bow down as well.

"Uh... at your services?" Confused and suspicious, the red head narrowed his eyes onto the older man. The older man continued to smile.

"My friends tell me you are an ice user," Yuriy looked over the guy's shoulder and glare at the two who flinch. "Is that not true?" Yuriy looked at the guy.

"Yes..."

"And is it not true, you can easily overcome a phoenix warrior?"

"Yes..."

"Purr-fect..." The word roll off Dragoon's tongue as though the grown gentleman was purring. "I also seem to gather information from my friends..." careful with his words, Dragoon narrow his gaze onto the red head. "That you are looking for a soldier who can bend metal at will." Yuriy's eyes widen for a brief moment, but that is all that Dragoon need. "So... it is true." Dragoon's smile had widen.

"And what makes you think, you can locate them?" Yuriy narrow his gaze onto older man, who looked human.

"I am like you..." Dragoon lean over. "I am wield powers over the wind." Yuriy's eyes widen. "I can hear every murmur, every whisper... every hush secret that is spoken." The red head tilt his head so his bangs shadow over his eyes. Dragoon back away from the young man.

"What is you want from me?" growled the red head as he glared at the man.

"I need your help on a mission. One of my charges got kidnapped without my knowings." spoke the older man. "They're probably not one of your minions of there someone's." Yuriy tilt his head to the side as looked at the man.

"I am sorry, but I don't interfere with other general's bidding-" Yuriy turn his back and was about to leave he felt something. Something he hadn't felt it a long time. "What are you doing?" Dragoon still smiling, rubbed his goatee.

"Nothing, but it seems at one point I did have deals with your missing soldier. Long... Long... Long... ago..." The Red head stagger a bit as he clench his head. Images ran through his mind. He let out a growl which had cause both bird and cat to jump away in fear. The Dragon stood his ground as he looked at the red head.

"Who are you..." came a snarl as Yuriy began circling the older man.

"I told you... I am-"

"Your lying!" came a snarl.

"If that is the case, then I tell you this. I do not remember anything that had happen on the moon."

"The Moon..." came a whisper. Looking towards the huge rock that hung in the sky, then raven hair teen what secrets it held.

"I am tired... I am tired of people lying to me!" growled the Red head as he glared the older man.

"Is that why you seek the soldier?" wonder Dragoon.

"Yes... NO! Stop it!" came the bark.

"Then you are looking for companionship?" The red head only growled. "Mr. Valkov... If you really have trouble trusting people, then leave me with something that I can show you where your missing soldier is." Dragoon stated. This caught all three by surprise.

"What?" All the angry, all the pent up frustration seem to have disappear. Yuriy had look of confusion upon his face.

"I am sure for an evil organization, you have some way of communicating besides the way I called for you." Yuriy frown his brows together.

"Fine... Its a little toy that my late minion had created for spying." Waving his arms around, a small black ball appeared within his hands. "I leave this within your care." The black ball was no bigger than marble massage ball, and it seem to hold the same weight. Dragoon started at the strange orb within his hand before lifting his gaze.

"And in return, you will get my charge back?" The red head nodded. "Good, You need to go seeking the Russian brat for further details."

"Russian?"

"He means Kai." Ray pointed out. Yuriy arch an brow.

"Little Kai... this will be interesting..." came a murmur. The red head had soon disappear within the black hole he had came through. Dragoon walked over towards the dojo.

"What have you done!" Dranzer screech at him.

"That was so cool!" Ray rave on. Both parties were either yelling or cheering him on. Dragoon only groan as he drop the orb into the dojo.

"Dragoon? What... why?" wonder the Raven hair teen.

"Human curiosity young man. You learn soon enough what powers it have. Please don't touch it. I have cast a spell on it so whoever touches, I can lock onto their signatures..." Dragoon instructed.

"So...you are going to leave it to humans?" Dranzer squawk angrily.

"Yes... And if we going to be join forces, I wish to know all your little secrets as well." Dragoon's shadow loom over the red hawk as it looked nervously at the older man.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: I hope everyone had fun because I had fun writing certain parts of this! :D buh bye for now!


	23. Chapter 22

KK: Here is the next chapter... I did have some trouble writing this and I probably did crap out on quality near there end. But things just needed to be moved on! Have fun everyone

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

disclaimers: do not own so please no suing.

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 22

It was a high noon and a young woman, who dressed in a simple white summer dress, was downtown window shopping. She stop in front of a jewelry store to look at all the pretty gems they had on display. Standing next to her was a young man in a black suit. The young man who look around as though he was searching for someone.

"You know, if you want to go for a suspicious and creepy looking guy; that is the way to go about it."comment the young woman.

"Hey! I have people hunting for my head." came a growl. The young woman could only sigh. "Hey, you do like jewelry?" asked the young man. The woman was surprise by the question, but she nodded. "Great! Let's go inside!" Before the woman could protest she was suddenly dragged inside. Down the block, a woman with short brown hair wearing fashionable trench coat, with tilted of sun glasses as she arch an brow towards the couple.

The young woman blush as she looked around at the shop. An older gentleman, with greying hair approach them.

"Hello, welcome to the beyblade jewelry shop!" the man was very jolly as he waved another customer goodbye. "What can I help you lovely people?" asked the man. The young woman was about to say something, but she closed her mouth.

"We are looking for engagement ring for her." Stated the young man. The woman's eyes widen as a blush appeared upon her face.

"Ooo, really? How exciting, when is the wedding?" wonder the older man.

"Its uh..." the blush had deepen on the woman's face.

"It is next spring, you know, Cherry blossoms." grin the young older man nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, well, why don't you come this way." The older man walked behind a glass displace case. "Now, young lady do you like gold or silver?" asked the man.

"Go head, pick whatever you want. Money is no object." comment the young young woman's eyes widen as she looked into the displace case.

"Uh... I am very fond of silver and..." The young woman had lean over, revealing her neckless and the charm. The older man took out his eye glass and gentle took the charm within his hand.

"Uh... Very interesting, do mind?" The young woman gasp as she pulled back. She held onto the charm as she looked at the young man, who gave her a look. "Please, I just want to see the metal. Maybe we can something similar?" The young woman took off her neckless with much hesitation and the older gentleman began to exam the charm

"Oh my..." he gasp.

"What..." She asked.

"This looks to be pure platinum... with a hint of another metal" mutter the older man. Pulling his eye glass down, he looked at the couple. "Young lady, congradulations. My name is Datenji Dickson, I am more than happy to be at your services." The jolly old man bow his head as he held out the neckless. The young woman nodded her head as she took her piece of jewelry back.

"Good to meet you! I am Takao Kinomiya!" Bow the woman. The young man groan in irritation.

"So... have any ideas of what kind of ring you would like?" Takao stood there for a moment thinking about it. Then she began to walk around looking at the all the fine gem stones. There was no prices listed which bother Takao even more. She was supposed to be a prisoner, not a woman who was supposed to be getting married.

"Well?" The older man glared at the young man. Looking into glass, her eyes widen at certain piece.

"I want this one!" she claim. Both Datenji and the young man walked over to Takao. Datenji reached into the case and pulled out silver ring with blue tear shape rock on it.

"Uh... very nice, this is a blue diamond gem, I usually call it the dragon's eye." Takao perk up.

"Why is that?"

"Because this gem would usually be found with quick silver, which due folklore-"

"Would draw out Dragons..." Takao murmur as she stared at the ring. She narrow her eyes as she took the ring from Datenji.

"Yes... that is correct!" smiled the older man.

"Great! We'll buy it!" stated the young man. Takao looked surprise by the action.

"But- you can't Phoebes!" exclaim the young woman.

"Now, now dear, let the young man give you presents" smiled Datenji. "Uh, what is your address?" Datenji asked. Phoebes jerked his head towards Takao. Datenji looked towards the young woman, who blushed. She walked over. "I just need you to fill out some paper work, and once the ring is finish. I'll get a carrier to delivery it." spoke the older man. Takao nodded her head as she begin to fill out the insurances papers for the ring, once she was done. She handed the ring back and told young man she will be outside waiting. Phoebes nodded as he went on with the payment.

Outside, the air seem more heavy. Takao didn't understand any of these emotions she was feeling. "Am I developing feelings for Phoebes?" she wondered out. Raising her gaze up towards the sky, the sun seem to have moved further along than she thought. She eyes widen. "Phoebes!" Takao turn around and ran into a warm hard chest. With a gasp, she took a few steps back and rubbed her nose.

"Yes?" Takao looked up in surprise.

"Uh..." a pink blush decorated her cheeks.

"You gave him your real address and not a fake one right?" The young woman nodded. "Alright, we better get going." Phoebes grabbed her arm before dashing down the block.

* * *

In a tall rise high in the middle of the business district, a woman was wondering the halls of an office building seeking others. The woman wore a beautiful red kimono that was flame like design on it. She no longer wore any make up to cover any blemish for her face was blemish free, but her skin was pale. Her lips were swollen of bitting and nibbling them. Instead of having a nice done hair due, the woman's locks were wild and spike in odd places. At the moment, she could careless about her looks. All her beauty treats and practice were a waste. Just a waste of time, and time is what she need most of all.

"Phoebes! Deimos!" came a growl. The woman was getting tired of seeing empty office after another. "Where are those damn birds!" The woman was about to close a door to another empty room, until a figure suddenly appear before her. "Midna!" gasp the woman. Kneeling down before the woman was the female ninja. The woman narrowed her eyes onto the ninja. "Where have you been? And where the hell is everyone?"

"My lady Queen," spoke Midna. Still with her head low. "The Boss had decided you are no longer, and that you should be taken care of." Queen's eyes widen in fear for a moment as she glared at the minion before her.

"And whose job is it?" came a snarl.

"One of the four generals of the Varangian my mistress." spoke the Midna. Queen began chewing on her lip again. "It is master Sergei..." Queen took a shaky breath in.

"And where is Deimos and Phoebes?"

"They have already switch milady." The Geisha grit her teeth. "They have gone and capture the the sailor soldier that causes you so much trouble. They are suppose to meet Master Sergei at the University." Midna reported. Midna slowly raise her gaze, a dare she wonder if it was worth it. Queen was fuming with angry as she glare at nothing in particular. With a twitch of her eye, the door was sudden crush. Midna's eyes widen at the sudden destruction.

"So... Sergei thinks he can just move in and take over my mission. He and those damn bird have another thing coming. Lets go Midna!" Order the Geisha as she went storm down the hall.

"As you wish milady." Midna smiled to herself as she followed the Geisha.

* * *

The dual hair teen was bring a pot of tea until he was hit by a sudden chill. "Max duck!" The blonde was confuse until she seen a pot being thrown in her direction. The pot got destroy in mid air and the hot liquid turn to ice in a split second. A familiar figure reveal himself from outside the balcony. "I see you haven't lost you instinct Kai." spoke the red head. Maxine eyes widen as she slowly backed away. She join the dual hair teen.

"What are you doing here Yuriy?" Kai glared at the uninvited guest. The red head only smiled.

"A little birdie told me you are in need of assistances." Yuriy casually check out his nails before raising his gaze. "But are you going to play nice?" wondered the ice warrior.

"We don't need help from the likes of you." Kai said darkly.

"Really? Are you positive on that Kai?" Yuriy walked right over to Kai, who continued to glare at the elder. The dual hair teen stared up at the red head. The two continued to stare at each other. Maxine was getting worried. The young girl didn't know what to do.

"Yes..." came the reply. Yuriy only smiled.

"Alright... if that is what you wish... then so be." The red head snapped his fingers. A black hole appear, Yuriy looked over at the blonde, who shrive once they met eyes."Pretty..." he murmured before disappearing into the dark void.

The it wasn't long until the room had returned back to normal. "Who was that?" Maxine gulped nervously.

"Someone we don't want to be associated with." Kai turned around to face the blonde. Taking a nervous breath in, Kai notice the fear in the blonde's eye. "You sense it..." Her eyes darted towards him."You sense the negative energy he was producing?" The blonde nodded her head. "Good, remember it. Because I am sure it won't be the last time we see him." Kai said darkly as he wanted over to the entrances.

"Where are you going?" asked the blonde. Still shaken up, she quickly followed after the dual hair teen.

"To our little exchange remember?" Maxine's eyes widen in realization. "Come on, it is consider bad manners to keep others waiting." Slipping on a pair of shoes and hoodie, the dual hair teen was out the door.

"Wait!" Maxine grabbed whatever jacket was closet and hopped out of the door trying to put her shoes on as well. "You can't leave me!" came a whine.

* * *

The sky slowly turn into a warm orange and stars began to appear. The sun was setting, and sitting on the grand steps that lead to the university was very romantic scene since most of the grounds were covered in lush trees and flower beds, but Sailor Wind wasn't here to for romances. She was here to witness another battle. She sat on the step fumbling with her glove. Phoebes lean against the stone riser with his arms cross and eyes close. She was dressed in her sailor suit and he was in his full armour. To her surprise, he appeared to require some more weapons besides his twin blade. She was nervous on what was going to happen. Not to her, but to her friends.

"You really should relax." came the deep familiar voice. The blue hair teen stop what she was doing. Looking over her shoulder, Phoebes looked to be sleeping.

"How?" she wondered. Mostly to herself, and wonder if he really thought about her idea she suggested.

"Your friends won't die today." he stated. Her eyes widen. "Unless of course they wish to." Then her gaze drop. She slowly turn to her attention back to the bottom of the stair case.

"Phoebes..." she spoke softly.

"They're here..." Sailor Wind couldn't help the gasp that escape her. In the distances, she could see two figures. One red and the other blue. She let out a shaky laugh as a smile appear upon her face. Her friends came. They for her... They came to rescue her. Sailor Wind couldn't help but feel giddy at the very moment until a shadow loom over her. "I wonder if they brought the crystal with them?" Sailor Wind took a sharp breath in as she clench her hands together. It was long until the pair had reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Phoebes please..." Before the green phoenix warrior took another step, a gentle hand rested upon the sheath of his weapon. "You can't do this..." came a soft murmur.

"Oh Sailor Wind..." His voice held a hint of laughter in it. "You know... you are such a heart breaker." Wind's eyes widen as she watch Phoebes approach the two.

"Have you brought it!" Phoebes stood a few steps away from them. Sailor Water and Soldier Fire looked at each other before looking at their enemy.

"No... And we don't have a clue where it is." Phoebes broken into a grin as he looked at the ground for a moment.

"That's really too bad, because..." He looked up at them. "I really didn't want fight you... Soldier Fire."

In a split second, Phoebes bolted down towards them. Fire quickly raised his short sword to block the attack. Sailor Water gasp as she quickly form a block of water in before her. Fire held his ground as the force of Phoebes came crashing down upon him. The young warrior let out a grunt.

"Heh... not half bad for someone so young." Phoebe's grin had widen. Fire only form half a smile.

"What can I say... I had excellent pair of teachers." Phoebes eyes seem to perk to the sentence.

"Did you now?" Before Fire could reply, Phoebes shifted the strength of the his blade with slight bend of his wrist. Fire's eyes widen as his sword travel along Phoebes' blade. His block was being reflected. In a quick moment, Fire raised to leg and went in for the strike, but Phoebes easily blocked the attack. "Nice try." With a nice shrove, the young phoenix warrior was trembling to the ground.

Sailor Water took the moment to attack Phoebes with her water attack. The force of the water blast had sent the green phoenix warrior stumbling back. Loosing his balance, he fell onto the stairs with a groan. Fire grunted as he quickly got to his feet and went attacking the other warrior. Phoebes block Fire's attack but was more than happy to engage in the battle. Water was busy summoning more water to aid her battle.

Wind could only stare from the side lines. Fire was right there in battle with Phoebes, and Sailor Water would attack with every chance she had, but she knew. They skill level wasn't up to par with Phoebes.

Phoebes was battling with one of the swords. He was able to move around with ease, while Fire struggle to keep up. The two danced around each other.

Dodging...

Blocking...

But no matter how much Fire would try. The young phoenix warrior was having trouble landing a hit. With every attack he did, Phoebes would redirected or dodge it. Phoebes on the other hand, had landing couple of hits on the young Phoenix warrior. Fire grunt as he force Phoebes away from him. The green warrior jumped backwards and landed on the stone riser with ease. Soldier Fire glared at him from the steps.

"So... this is what's left of the great Phoenix warrior name Dranzer." Fire's eyes widen.

"Shut up your mouth!" came a growl.

"No... Because you are just as pathetic as he was." Phoebes pointed his blade towards Soldier Fire. Sailor Water was about to launch another attack but stop.

"Fire!" came a whine

"No! This is mine battle!" grunted Fire. The young phoenix narrowed his gaze onto Phoebes, who barely broke a sweat. "No one! And I mean no one puts down my guardian!" came a yell. Fire Went bolting towards Phoebes. The green warrior's eyes only widen in delight. He raised his twin blades into the air. He was about to move forward until something hit him. His eyes widen for a brief moment as blocked the attack from Fire. He was able to send the Fire warrior crashing into the stone steps of the stair case before he blasted off the riser. Phoebes let out a yell as he hit the ground. Both girls' eyes widen as they look around. A rich laughter filled the voice.

"Finally, an opportunity to take you down wretch traitor!" Floating in the air, dress in a red silk kimono was Queen. She had her face painted and her hair done up. She held her fans out.

"Milady Queen..." came a weak groan as Phoebes slowly rose to his feet. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Phoebe let a out cough as he stare weakly at the Geisha.

"You are such a bad lair!" With a flick of her wrist, a gust of wind came. Phoebes cried out it pain. It seem there was more to the wind then what meets the eye. Phoebes was being cut up, the green warrior was about to block most of the attacks, but he was weaken. "How dare you keep Sailor Wind and not report back to me!" came the snarl. Queen launch another attack. Phoebes eyes widen. He took the huge blade that rest on his back and used it as a shield. The force of the attack had pushed Phoebes a few inches.

"Milady! I was hoping to trade Sailor Wind for the Silver Millennium Crystal!" Phoebe spoke between pants.

"Then how come you haven't inform me!" Queen had floated down onto the riser and launch another attack. Phoebes grit his teeth as he tried to hold his guard. Sailor Wind cover her mouth as whimpers and gasp slowly began to escape her. "You shall die-"

"Noooo!" Sailor Wind scream out. Fire eyes widen in surprise. Water wasn't too sure what to do as she stood a few feet away from the Sailor Wind.

"No?" Queen slowly began to walk over towards Wind."No!" She muttered again. The Geisha hopped off the riser and landed in front of Sailor Wind. "You dare say no to mean! After what you did!" The geisha screamed at the sailor soldier. Sailor Wind narrowed her gaze as she stared at Queen.

"You can't kill him! I won't allow you." Wind gritted her teeth while Queen narrowed her eyes.

"I am going to enjoy killing you!" Queen was about to flick her wrist but Wind was quicker. She grabbed the geisha's delicate arm and flipped the woman onto the stone stairs. Sailor Wind's mask had fallen off. Queen let out a cry as her back hit the stone. The Geisha tremble as she glared up the female soldier before her. Queen's eyes widen as she noticed the mask gone. "Your... Your... Your Kinomiya!" came a gasp. Wind just glared at the geisha.

"Yes... my name is Takao Kinomiya, I am a sailor soldier who was sent here to protect this planet from scums like you!" Wind began build up around the sailor soldier. Queen's eyes widen as she quickly roll away to dodge the attack. Sailor Wind had created herself a sword out of wind. She slowly walked towards the geisha. "Let's finish what we began."

"My pleasure." Queen stood up. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Sailor Wind went bolting towards the Geisha went to on sending energy attacks to the girl. The two female warriors were soon lost to their own battle. Sailor Water was able to dodge most of their attacks as she went running towards Fire.

"Kai? Are you alright?" The blonde asked as she kneeled down beside him. He cough up blood as he groan. He tried to stand up, but his legs would shake.

"NO!" He yelled. He raised his gaze as he glared at Phoebe who only glance at him from the corner of his eyes. "Bastard will pay." Soldier Fire's breath came in short pants as he used his sword as a cane.

"Kai!" Maxine's eyes widen in worry as she caught the weaken soldier. "You can't fight. You are much to weak." spoke the blue clan warrior. Kai only growled as he push blonde stumble a few steps.

"You still want to fight?" spoke Phoebes. A glare was his only answer. "Fine..." The Green phoenix warrior was able to pull out the huge blade from the ground and hold it out in front of him. "Then lets..." His eyes widen.

"Sorry Phoebes, but someone need to take the fall." spoke a feminine voice. As Phoebes fell to his kneels a scream of horror filled the air. The Geisha went crashing into the riser as Sailor Wind went bolting towards Phoebes. She was able to catch the warrior before he hit the ground. Maxine and Kai could only stare in shock.

Sailor Wind fell onto her bottom due to the weight of the warrior. Causing his head to land in her lap. "Phoebes... you can't." came the shaky voice. The female ninja looked at the couples before her as a malice laughter filled the air. Phoebes slowly raised his hand to her face.

"Sailor... Sailor Wind, are you crying?" She held his hand to her face as she stared at him. Tears stream down her face. "Heh.. you are..." came a weak chuckle. Phoebe coughed up blood. With a groan he press his face against her bosom. "Oh Sailor Wind... You are such a heart breaker..." came a murmur.

"No... Phoebes! You can't die! You are were once one of us!" Sailor Wind's voice came in between sobs.

"Heh you stupid girl!" chuckled Queen as she slowly stepped away from the riser. "You actually fell in love with that!" Kai narrowed his gaze as he tilted his head. Queen raised her weaken arm into the air. A grin consumer her face. She was about to launch attack towards the couple until a black blur attack her. The geisha scream out, but her screams were muffled but a large figure. The Geisha was beating on the arm that held her down until a loud crack could be heard. The geisha's arms drop onto the stair case like lead.

"Heh... it is quiet sad really." spoke the huge figure. Everyone stared. Stepping out of the shadows, the huge figure, had greenish blond hair. His skin had an odd look to it, but his body was covered in seashells and seaweed like some sort of armour. Sailor Water stared in awe at the figure before them. "I'm General Sergei of Varangian." The huge figure had introduce himself. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances Sailor Soldiers." The ninja sudden appeared besides the general.

"Here Master Sergei." The female ninja held out towel.

"Oh... Thank you Midna, you did very well." smiling, Sergei took the towel and wiped his hands. He slowly walked towards Sailor Wind. Kneeling down, he force the girl to look at her. "You know... I don't think Phoebes was too far off," Wind couldn't must a glare as she just stared at the guy before her. "You really are a heart breaker. And Kai..." The young Phoenix warrior flinch once his name was called. "Yuriy allow give his assistance any more. You can tell your dragon buddy that." Sergei let go blue hair teen's face. He walked over towards the ninja who kept her head low. "Midna... get rid of the trash before coming back." Dropping the towel on the corpse, Sergei had disappeared into a black hole. Midna nodded as she went to work on burning the Geisha's body.

Phoebes's body had also started burning as Water quick pulled Wind back, but the girl struggle against the hold. Midna bow towards the remaining soldier before disappearing into the shadows of the night. Only the thing that could be heard in the night were the painful cries that escape Sailor Wind. She finally gave in and cried in Sailor Water's arms, who just held her friend and rocked her.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: This ending suck... I guess I could have done it in a single point of view instead of many... Oh well. I was thinking of ending it here and starting a new story, but my husband suggest I could make it to the never ending story. Thought is appealing but I have a friend that wishes to read it once it is finish. So here to progress and enjoy!


	24. Chapter 23

KK: So... yay! Another chapter done! I really had some thoughts about ending the story at the last chapter and working on a new one, but I decided against it!Which means I need to start doing some work towards this one. So, enjoy and have fun!

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

Disclaimers: do not own

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 23

Day One

I don't know what happen... And I am not sure if want to know what happen either. When Kai and the girls came back, I was so relief to see Takao. That I stop what I was doing and ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, but she didn't hug back. I only received "Hey Ray..." Her tone seem lifeless as though there was a great weight upon her shoulders. Once I had let the blue hair teen, she walked towards the house as though our exchange never occur. It annoyed me to the end. I couldn't help the glare that appear upon my features.

"Uh... Ray a little help!" a voice brought me back from my thoughts. I turn around and stared widen eye at the other two. Maxine wore a tired smiled as she held up dual hair teen. From the look of things, the battle was a hard one. Kai was badly beaten, and Maxine had buries on her legs or were they scorn marks? Not sure, I quickly ran over to the two and grabbed a hold of Kai.

"Hey Buddy... How are you doing?" I asked the dual hair teen. My only response from him was a grunt. "Alright, lets get you inside." With the help of Maxine, I was able to get Kai into the house. When we enter the house, Takao was nowhere to be found. I confused at first but figure she disappeared into her bedroom.

We hauled Kai the dojo and set him up on a futon. I had left the room to go get the first aid kit until a loud thud caught my attention. Worried, I quickly race back to the dojo, just to find that Maxine lying on the floor. The blonde was out cold on the wooden floor. I gasp as dash over to her. Holding her within my arms and gentle began to shake her.

"Max?... Max are you alright?"

"She exhausted Ray..." came a monotone voice. I looked up to see the dual hair teen facing us. "We all are..." he murmured before letting sleep consume him. I couldn't help but worry about them. I wasn't sure if I should have kept them awake or not. I guess now it was too late.

Day Two

The night was long, Kai had broke out into a fever. Lucky for me, Dragoon had stop by and was able to help me. I had asked where the he had disappeared off to. He said.

"Taking of some business, I'll let you know when the others are ready." This man annoyed me most of all. He was so mysterious with his riddles and open ended questions. The red hawk didn't return with Dragoon, so I had to assume he was busy working on whatever Dragoon had instructed him to do.

It was until the afternoon when Dragoon had left that Maxine awoke. When I offer food, I thought for sure I would loose an arm. The blonde attack the food. It wasn't until the third course when Maxine started to slow down. I asked her about the fight, but the blonde dodge my question by asking about her brother. I groan in irritation and told her he was outside in the garden playing. She had left to go see him. Not even a thank you or yeah I'll help with dishes. This group was starting to annoy me. When the sun was setting both blonds decided it was time to leave. I was bit hesitate on letting them go, since Maxine's legs were still bandage up. She wave she would be fine. Their choice was made and they left. Leaving me alone with Takao and Kai. When I tried to communicate with Takao, she just yelled through her door to leave her be, and Kai was still down for the count. This was going to a long night.

Day Three

Kai woke early morning. The was guy was in a panic, that he punch me. I growl at him as he pin him back onto the futon. I hover above him as heavy pants filled the air. "R-R-Ray?" I narrow my gaze down onto him. Sweat had cause his bangs to clung to his forehead. "Where am I?" He looked side to side. I slowly ease the pressure onto his wrist.

"You are in the Kinomiya Dojo. You came back from a rescue mission." I spoke slowly and clearly. I also made sure I had his attention. A look of relief appeared upon his face as he took a shake breath in.

"Alright... Kinomiya dojo..." he murmur taking a nervous gulp.

"Kai?" His maroon eyes narrow onto my features. "Are you going to be okay?" The dual hair teen had taken a deep breath. The tension slowly but surely left his arms. I could feel his body relaxing beneath me. He had closed his eyes and start doing a breathing exercises. It took the guy a few moments, but when he open his eyes. The panic and fear had left. "Kai?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine Kon." Once he spoke my last name, I knew Kai was back. I ease up off of him. I took a seat next to the guy, who stared at the blankets.

"So... mind filling me in on what had happen?" I really hope this guy would since Maxine had avoid talking me the entire time.

"Phoebes died..." The message was great, but the tone that Kai was used had worried me.

"And?"

"Queen is dead as well, and we new enemy to deal with." The pale teen turn to face me. This news really didn't surprise. I had excepted being doing this weird soldier business for a while. "He is one of the Yuriy's generals, name Sergei." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Alright, and what is up with Takao?" Kai's eyes brighten when I mention her name. It annoy me that this guy had a huge crush on my adoptive sister. "She seems... I don't know upset." Kai's eyes darken.

"I don't know... I believe she made of develop feelings for Phoebes..." My eyes widen.

"The guy you guys killed?" I quickly covered my mouth as I receive a glare. It seem I was so surprise I nearly yelled.

"No... He was too strong, we were a distraction. He was killed by the ninja name Midna." I murmur the name. I narrow my gaze as well. "Ray..." I perked up. Is wasn't often, but when Kai said my first name. It made me believe I was friend of his."Could you please teach me how to be strong like you?" My eyes widen.

"Hiwatari are you fucking crazy!" I don't know why, but I was suddenly upset. I glare at the dual hair teen.

"You may think so, but I realizes with our new enemy. You and Kinomiya are both the strongest ones." Kai tilted his head, so bangs shadow his eyes. "Please, I am begging you Ray." I couldn't help the heavy sigh that escape me as I rubbed my temples. The funny thing is, there was only few people who ever graduated from our dojo, but the master is away on a trip. Unless...

"Kai... I myself, can not teach you, but there is someone who can. Someone who is more stronger than me or Takao. I will ask if they can teach you." I know it was a bad idea, but what choice did I have? The master was retired, but he would always supervisor my training whenever he can. The dual hair teen nodded his head. "Alright, lets go eat some breakfast." I stood up and head towards the kitchen, Kai followed after.

It was late in the morning or earlier afternoon that Kai himself had decided he needed to leave as well. I couldn't decide switch since the mail haven't arrive yet. I started to begin on my daily chores. I have to admit though. It has been stressful last few days. I know wasn't at the battle, but taking care of everyone else. I wonder if making the deal with red head fellow was a good idea. The black orb, dragoon was right, humans are very curious creatures because the one who took was little Jack. I was going to call the young lad on it, but Maxine seem to be in a rush to get home. I could hear foot steps along with a heavy pant. Curious, I walked over to the edge of the stairs. There, near the bottom was the mail man. He spotted me and waved at me. I couldn't help the smile as I wave back. After that, it seem to encourage the mail man for he his steps were quicker.

"Hello Ray, the Master Kinomiya is away on tournament I assume?" asked the older man. I nodded my head. "I see, well here are the bills and a package for Miss Kinomiya." I took the stuff, but looked at the box.

"A package?"

"Yes... It seem to be from Mr. Dickson's shop." I perked up to the name. The mail man blush. "Uh... its a jewelry shop, it where I brought Momoko's engagement ring." The mail man was pushing his fingers together. "A great place to go, if you have the money. Anyway, bye Ray!" The mailman waved as he left back down the steps. I quickly turn around and ran into the main house. I set the bills on the shelf by the door. I never understood it, but it is the first place that Hiro or Grandpa look at.

I walked over to the kitchen. I set the package onto the table and went into the cupboard. I begin my search for my favourite teapot. My ears would twitch to the slightly sound. It was something I notice recently. I don't know if it has something to so with magical beings thing, but I seem to be affect by it as well. They're small changes, but changes that I notice within myself. I high doubt anyone else. Ah! There it is!

"How nice of you come and join me Takao." I spoke. I filled the kettle with water and set it onto the element to heat up. I turn around, and there she stood.

She wore a simple grey sweat pants and black turtle neck. Her hair hung pass her shoulders near her chest from its ponytail. It was a straight, except for where dent where she wore the tie. Her lips were slightly swollen and she looked as though she had never slept. There were a bit of sleep crust lining her eyes. She blinked a few times to wipe it away. "Are you alright?" I asked. She stared at me with those dark blue eyes. I couldn't help but gulp nervously at the tense look I was receiving.

"Is that package for me?" she asked. Her gaze shifted onto the cream colour box. It was a neatly wrapped with a little card attach to it. She avoid my question all together.

"I don't know... you tell me." I leaned against the counter watching her. Her clothes hug her slim figure. She was an average height for a Japanese teenager, and maybe a bit under weight, but nothing that could be fix with a hearty breakfast. She slowly approach the table. Her hands landed with a thud onto the wooden table. Her breathing was heavy and slow. She took a seat at the table and continued to look at the package. The kettle whistle, letting me know it was ready.

I turn my back to her for a moment as I went to preparing the tea. It took me moment, but a turned around. She already had the package open and was reading a letter. I raised a brow as I looked around. I didn't hear any thing except for the gentle breeze that was blowing outside. With a shrugged, I walked over to the table and set the pot down with two cups. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a small take out package. Grabbing plates, I went to sit down and took out the two pieces of cake from the package.

"It is from Phoebes?" I asked as I handed her favourite. Double chocolate cake with buttercream vanilla icing. She nodded. "I see..." took out the strawberry short cake for myself.

"Do you hate me?" she simple asked. With how the sun light hit the package, I had to assume it was jewelry.

"Why would I do that?" I took a bite of the cake. Takao bit her lower lip as she stared at her cake.

"Because I fell for someone who was more skilled in than you were." she stated. That statement did hurt. I a took a sip of tea to wash down the sugary goodness.

"Did you developed feeling?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know. I thought about it, but what do I know about love?" She looked up at me. I couldn't help, but feel happy on the inside, that there was still a chance for me.

"Takao... just so you know-"

"I said I thought about it!" she sudden yelled out. I was taken back by the sudden volume. "Why can't you be angry or mad!" she growled at me.

"You want me to be mad?"

"Yes! Because I know Kai is mad as well!" Ah! So that's what this is about. The dual hair teen probably thought she had given herself to older phoenix warrior and was jealous. The jealous yes, but at the moment, he just wants to improve. I took a deep breath as I walked over towards her. I pulled her within my grasp as she cried.

"Takao... No matter what happens, I will always love you. Even when you don't return the same feelings. As long as you are happy, that is all that matters to me." Her cries were filled with sorrow and anguish. She had fallen for the phoenix warrior, but he was taken from her. Though I wasn't sure if it really was love she had felt but passion. The young the blue hair teen was still growing and wise beyond her years. It wasn't long until she fell sleep standing nor was it first. With a grunt, I was able to bounce her legs into my arms with my kneel. I headed towards her bedroom where she could be more comfortable. I carefully laid her in the bed and covered her. I kissed her forehead before leaving.

On the fourth day... early in the morning. The sun had barely broke the horizon. I slide open the doors to the dojo. Letting in the cool air into the house. Then I walked to the centre of the room. I took a deep breath. Then I punched the air around me. My name is Ray Kon and I live at the Kinomiya dojo. A kick was thrown which was followed by a backflip. I am adopted into the family. Sweat begin to appear on the raven hair teen. I knew nothing of the world besides my own, but there is another world. A world that occurs without the knowledge of humans. Ray continued to throw punches and kicks in the air. And it is time for answers! The raven hair teen let out battle cry as he punched a hole into the wall. Sparks of lighting shower the area and disappeared into the wood.

Ray narrowed his brows together as he pulled his fist free from the wall. He couldn't believe it. Holding in the yell, the raven hair teen let out a growl of frustration.

"Broke another wall?" spoke another voice. Looking up, Takao was leaning against the frame of the doorway. She wore a bore look upon her face.

"Yes..."came a grouchy reply. This had caused a smile to appear. "You know, if I don't make it as a cook, I could always become a carpenter." Ray spoke solely. He walked pass the blue hair teen and disappear into his bedroom. Her gentle smile soon disappear. She walked into the kitchen. Deciding to make breakfast for herself and the raven hair teen; she started to work.

"Good morning Takao dear!" spoke a feminine cheerful voice.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

KK: I have started on the next chapter, as most of you can see, this one is just a filler. Though I have some others where the group is at the beach, and with my dirty mind... Oh I wonder if I should post it on here? You guys decided. I also have started to stretch the sailor soldiers and will be changing the image of the story every so often.


	25. Chapter 24

KK: Another chapter done! Yahoo! Busying writing the next one.

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

Disclaimers: I do not own, so it is free for public viewing enjoy

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 24

"Good morning Takao dear!" spoke a feminine cheerful voice. Takao let out a scream in terror scaring the other as well.

"What is it!" Ray came rushing out wearing only a towel causing another around of screams.

"Ray!" Takao tried to cover her eyes while the raven hair stood in his glory with a towel barely hanging onto his slim waist. The blue hair teen didn't realize it at first but her adoptive brother had a very nice body. His hair was long and it clung to his body, which still young but the muscles on his body were tone and bit bigger for someone his age. It look as though the martial art training was finally taking a total on his physical appears. Takao had trouble taking her eyes off that tone six pack.

"Where is the danger?" He looked around and seen the other female. A smile appeared upon his features. "Oh... Catherine Good morning!" he replied cheerful. Then realization dawn on raven hair teen. "Catherine!" He eyes widen.

"Catherine?" Takao shifted to her eyes to the woman who scared her. The woman was glaring at the raven hair teen.

"You were suppose to warn her!" the woman growled. Takao finally took in the woman's appears. Her figure was well hidden in the layers of clothing she wore, but her skin was creamy white and her hair was lighter shade of blue than her own, but instead of pony tail she wore her hair into two tight buns. The woman scowled Ray. "And go get some clothes on!" The raven hair teen nodded his head dumbly as he left the two females alone. The older woman let out a groan as she begin to rub her temple. "What a mess!" she murmur. Setting her bags onto the floor she walked over to the table and took a seat. "Oh bloody hell, I am sorry Takao. I had imagine our meeting to be little better than is." Her accent was thick that Takao had a bit of trouble understanding her.

"Uh..." The blue hair teen stood near the counter. She had let go of the cast iron frying pan. "Um... Do I know you?" wondered the teen. Catherine looked a little taken back but expression soon faded. A warm smile appeared upon the woman's face.

"Yes and no deary." spoke the woman. Takao rolled her eyes in irritation. "It seems when ever we get closer together, you tend to get amnesia and forget all about me." There was a look of sadness in the woman's eyes. "But both Grandpa and Ray thought it would be a good idea to introduce us again." Catherine stared at her fold hands in concern. "I don't understand why, but I guess they are worry about you hitting puberty." Takao looked slightly embarrass by the conversation. "But that already had happen... Bloody twit... Can't even go to the pharmacy to get his granddaughter feminine products." Catherine seem to be rambling.

"Uh... Catherine?" The woman perked up to her name. "What is your relationship to me?" Takao decided to asked.

"I am your cousin." Takao stared into those purple grey eyes. "I am here to protect you Takao..." Blue eyes widen followed by a groan of pain. Takao clench her head. Catherine quickly stood and rushed over to the teen's side. "Takao!" the voice was filled with concern and worry. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Takao took a few deep breaths before looking at the woman again.

* * *

"So... you just fainted?" Hiding in the thick folic of the grounds of the cross roads junior high. Takao leaned against a tree wearing her trademark male school uniform. She didn't understand why, but she alway felt more comfortable wearing boy's clothes. Maxine stood a few feet away from the blue hair teen, she got stuck wearing the female school uniform. The skirt came to mid thigh and the top was simple short sleeve top with a sweater vest. The whole outfit didn't seem to suit the blonde since her frame was quiet more bigger than those who were native. From a distance, it looked as though couple had sneaked off to doing something naughty.

"Yes! What was I supposed to do?" wondered the teen as she folded her arms in front of her. The blonde thought about it.

"Pfft... I don't know not faint?" The blonde shrugged her shoulder with no real feedback. This had caused the blue hair teen to groan in annoyances. "What? I am just shock that you did something very feminine" Maxine waved her hands around as she spoke. It was some that Takao had adjusted to since it was the only way she could tell when the blonde was lying.

"Feminine..." The word felt foreign on Takao's lips. She darted her eyes towards the blonde. "Am I not feminine?" The blonde took a moment as she shook her head.

"I mean, if you were in United States, then that would be fine, but here seems to have a rule on how woman and men should dress..." Maxine looked at her skirt in annoyances.

Takao gave the blonde a confusing look. "Look, once all this crap ends, I'll take you to the states, and I'll shall you what I mean!" smiled the blonde. The idea of travelling somewhere new was very appealing. "Anyway! Where is Ray and Dragoon?" wondered the blonde as she looked around.

"Ray has his after school job and Dragoon..." The blue hair teen gave a weak shrugged. "I really don't know..." Takao began to unbutton her jacket, she only did the first couple. Maxine's eyes quickly darted to the expose flesh. The blonde was starting to wonder if there was more to Takao then she let on. She was also starting to question her sexuality as she spent more time with the blue hair teen. Maxine quickly shifted her eyes to the ground. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to kiss the blue hair teen. Clenching her fist as she begin to tremble. What should she do? what should she say? Maxine's thoughts begin to circle around and around until she felt something warm upon her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Looking up, Takao was right beside her. Blinking a few couples, the blonde could see that blue hair teen had taken off she jacket completely, leaving her in a simple dress shirt and the slacks that she was suppose to wear for school.

"Uh... Thanks." The blonde smiled and Takao returned the smile as well. Maybe next time she could try her theory out. At the moment, the blonde could just enjoy the blue hair teen's company. Before any words could be said, there was a loud yell followed by a gust of wind. Kai suddenly appeared out of thin air. The dual hair teen landed roughly on the ground. He groan as he glared at something within the trees. "Kai! How nice of you join us, I thought you were busying this evening." spoke the blonde. The dual hair teen had shifted his gaze towards the blonde, then over to Takao. With a growl, the dual hair teen stood up, he dusted himself.

"Yes! I was until a certain idiot decided I that should join in on your little meeting sessions." came a growl.

"You have a information, you are require to be here." came a deep voice. The girls look around, until they spotted where the voice came from. Dragoon looked to be lounging in the trees.

"Alright.. since we are all here, who is this new enemy?" Takao asked. She push the dirty look she receive from the dual hair teen aside. Kai narrowed his gaze.

"His name is Sergei, but most of his enemies had nick name him Poseidon, due to his powers over water and his weapon." Kai stated as he looked at both girls. Takao and Maxine both looked at each other then back at Kai.

"Alright... what is this Varangian he mention?" Takao added. Kai's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing.

"The Varangian... from what Dranzer had collect, it was a gang of élite fighters that help create and ruled over russian few centuries ago." Maxine and Takao's eyes widen at the information.

"So... Sergei could be a hundred years old?" wondered the blonde. Kai smack his forehead in annoyances.

"No." Kai was to control himself. He was very annoyed at the moment, and he didn't want to deal with the dumb blonde at the moment. Maxine narrowed her gaze as she glare at the older teen.

"There is a group of fighters in the Moon legend that also go by that name." spoke Takao. Both teens looked towards her.

"So what does that mean?" wondered the blonde. Kai gritted his teeth as he glared at the younger teen.

"It means that those are the threat of the past is appearing now in the present." Kai stated. Maxine's eyes widen as Takao narrowed her gaze on the dual hair teen. Dragoon laid in the tree staring through the branches.

"Is that what your guardian meant?" The teens perked up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, is that what your guardian meant?" Rising from his spot, the teens got a better view of him. Dragoon still had his beard and his mane was as wild as ever. His clothes were modern, which made Takao wonder. Where did the dragon get the money to buy new clothes. The older man step out of the folic and landed in front of them. "By the queen's sacrifice was for nothing..." Dragoon murmured. "Takao... why you hold some many versions of the moon legend within your house?" Kai perked up to this as did Maxine.

"That because my brother has dedicated his life to research this folklore. Believing it is real, which is probably why there is a party occurring at the University museum. He would be able to finalizes his doctoral." Takao stated. Maxine stared wide eye at the teen. "What?"

"If you knew, then why didn't you say something!" came a growl.

"And all of Dranzer's searching has declare your family to know the most about the legend." Kai added.

"That because Hiro has publish a few novels, most of them are love romantic to help aid his research." spoke the teen as she slowly backed away from the group. "I just been told that the caused of destruction was by two lovers. That is all I know, and on top of that we have to find a princess and the silver millennium crystal?" Dragoon nodded his head. Takao groan as she rubbed her temple.

"What about Ray? Would he know more about the Moon legend?" wonder Maxine. The blue hair teen perked up to the name, and nodded her head. "Great! When will Ray be off?"

"Well, I will not be able to see you guys until later because I got invited to party at the university." came a grumble. The teens looked towards Kai, who blush at the sudden attention.

"You actually got tickets!" Maxine spoke in surprise. The dual hair teen wasn't sure if was insulted or not by the statement. Takao looked curiously towards the blonde who waved her hand at her.

"Yes, it was something that Hilary wanted, so I went got them." Kai looked annoyed as the blonde jumped into his personal space. His brow twitch as the blonde continued to size him up.

"That is no unfair! what about us! Your buddies!" came a whine. Takao couldn't help the embarrass blush that appeared upon her face. Maxine pulled the blue hair teen close to her. "Aren't we girls who need to go to the moon legend exhibit as well!"

"Why are you dragging me into this?" came a weak murmur.

"Our mission is more important that your date!" came a growl. Kai groan in irritation. It seem Maxine was off once again in her own a little world.

"Arg! Is that how you feel?!" came angry response.

"No..." Maxine and Kai looked surprise by the comment. Takao moved away from the blonde and walked over towards the dual hair teen. "Its fine if you go to the party, just collect information about the legend for us. In the meantime, I am going to go see Ray. I wanted to know what information he has about the legend that could help us. Knowing my brother, he probably has the place set for tourist attraction. So, enjoy your evening Kai." With that, Takao waved the trio goodbye as she headed on her way. Maxine grumble under breath as she clenched her fist. Kai sent the blonde a glare, causing the her to flinch. His gaze soften.

"Look... I know what you are trying to do, but please stop." Maxine looked confused for a moment. "I'll let Takao know about my feelings in due time, meanwhile you might want to get that hacker of your off my back." The blonde suddenly went pink at the piece of information.

"A hacker?" Dragoon walked over towards the humans. Kai looked up at the guardian.

"She didn't tell you?" Dragoon thought for a moment. "She had hired someone to check up on me through my companies computers. Dranzer was able to catch them before any real information could be corrupted. I don't know who you hired Maxine, but they are good, which can lead to trouble." Maxine slowly backed away from the two. "Maxine, take this time to be with your family. I heard your brother is still hurting." Kai gazes had shifted to Dragoon for a split second, which the blonde had caught. She didn't know how, but it seems the dragon was keeping tabs on her.

"Fine. I will tell them to stop." Maxine stated. She shot both of them a dirty look before disappearing herself as well. Dragoon heard the soft curse that escape her lips. He turn his gaze towards the dual hair teen.

"You know she is not going to stop right?" Kai let out a groan as he rubbed his temple.

"Yeah... She wants to go to that party, and she'll probably find away to get as well." Kai muttered. "Look, you can't you deal with the girls tonight? I need to a human for a while." stated the teen. Dragoon nodded his head. "Don't let Max or Takao know, but I am actually looking forward to this date. I'll see you at home." Kai gave a short wave before leaving the dragon alone. Dragoon watched the teen before disappearing himself. It looks like he was on watch duty.

* * *

In the dark forest, sitting in a cove was a familiar red-head. He had an orb floating before, that flash random images. He rubbed his temple as a groan slip pass his lips.

"I can not believe I trusted that guy. Any idiot can come up with that idea." Opening his eyes, the pale man stared up at the night sky, through the dead branches. He could make out the stars, but the moon hung high in the sky. It glowed with such beauty.

"Star gazing as usual as I see!" The red-head tilt his head to the sound of the voice. Sitting causally on a huge dead tree root, was a young man. His features were simple and his hair is short. He was one of those faces that you could lose in a crowd, some that Yuriy was envious of. The only that stuck out was the colour of his hair and eyes. Both were a pale purple, almost silver looking. He wore a simple leather vest a shirt and lacks.

"Boris... How nice of you to visit." came the monotone of the red-head. Which caused the young man to grin as he stood up from his spot.

"Yeah well, what else was there to do? Visit the human world?" came the sarcastic remark. A chuckle filled the air while Yuriy narrowed his gaze onto the young man.

"Watch what you say." he warn.

"Yeah, yeah..." Boris jumped up into the tree that Yuriy was leaning against. "You love the planet earth." Looked at the black dead wood before turning his gaze to the red-head. "Why don't you rebel and overtake the crazy the human?" wondered the young man.

"I have my reasonings..." came a murmur. The red-head return his attention back to the orb and began to touch it.

"And they're Soldier Metal." grin Boris.

"And?"

"And I think you should just forget his leverage and kill him."

"No..." The grin had disappear.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember the last time I tried to do that?"

"Yeah, he sick Metal onto you, but rumour say it. He has lost control over the metal soldier hence why HQ was destroyed." smiled Boris. Yuriy's gaze had darken as he rubbed his chest subconsciously. "Is that why you made a bargain with the sailor soldiers." Yuriry's eyes widen. "Oh don't worry, I am the only one who knows besides Sergei." The grin widen.

"What do you want Boris?" came a growl.

"I have news of a soldier." came a purr. Yuriry arch a brow as he looked towards the warrior. "He goes by the name Tsuchi-hoshi, ring a bell?" The red-head eyes widen for a brief moment, before narrowing.

"The earth star warrior?" Yuriy murmur. " I remember killing a yellow dragon by a similar name?" Yuriy frown his brows together.

"That was in Germany correct?" The red-head nodded his head. "Well, either you fail or someone is going by the name." Boris leaned against the trunk of the tree, relaxing on the branch that looked weak and bridle. Yuriy looked up and glared at the other soldier.

"How dare you insult me so! You are mine minion!" Yuriy growled. This had brought a smile to Boris's face.

"I know..." Boris looked down at the red-head. "Which brings us to the other option." With a slight push, Boris did a flip in mid-air and landed in front of the red-head. "The soldier who calls himself tsuchi hoshi is a new soldier who was discover about the same time as Soldier Fire." Boris kneeled in front of the red head. His head was low. "He teamed up with the Majestic, and those bastards had ruin my plans." came a growl. Yuriy's brow twitched.

"You... fought with the Majestic?" Boris perked up as he looked up at his boss. He could see the red-head visible shake with angry.

"Oh! Are you still angry about that salamander kicking your ass?" He received a glare for that one, which only caused his grin to widen. "Anyway, I need you cover my ass against that craze human while I try more information on this soldier." Boris muttered.

"I'll see what I can do..." came a murmur. The red-head looked annoyed by the young man before him.

"Great! Hey what is Sergei up to now days? I am starting to miss the huge lug." smiled the young man. Yuriy let out a sigh as he sat back on. He played around with the orb and made a hologram appeared.

"He is now the new general for Japan. Voltaire thinks he can take on the newfound soldiers here, and I also believe that too." spoke the red-head. The hologram had shown an university, and the Blond dressed up in a tuxedo.

"Because of what he did in China?" The red-head nodded. "Meh... I don't blame you since the guy did kill a group of natural born and two soldiers himself. The guy is damn tank, if you asked me." Boris watched the image of his buddy.

"True... but did know you what he told me..." Boris looked towards the red-head. "That the natural born were able to live a peaceful life along side with the humans... Something that- arg!" The red-head groaned out in pain as he clenched his head. Boris rushed over to the red-head's side, but step back once he got receive a small shock. The red-head let out a howl of pain as black lighting dance across his body. Once the lighting had died, Boris tried to approach his boss again.

"Yuriy? What just-"

"Don't touch me!" The pale teen taken back by the harsh tone. Yuriy was using the dead tree as support. "Your job is to fill the planet with negative energy! Is that understood!" came the growl. Boris narrowed his gaze before bowing again.

"Yes my legion," The pale young man had disappeared into a black hole, leaving the red head alone, who continued to grunt in pain.

"What is happening to me?" He stared at his hand which appeared to pulsing with energy. His raised his gaze and his eyes were no longer blue but red. He turned his attention to the hologram image.

* * *

The air was fill with spices and sweet smells. Takao was sitting in a small kitchen at a table, drinking something from a wine glass. "Oh Ray! I wish you could move into the dojo." came a soft murmur as the blue hair teen moved her hand around, causing the liquid in the glass to move around. She moved the glass to her lips and took a nice long drink from it. The raven hair teen was moving around in the kitchen, didn't stop until he a heard a sharp gasp. "Oh that is yummy!" came a delightful squeal.

"I'm glad..." He continued on cooking.

"Ray... if we are dating, what makes things different now then before?" wonder the blue hair teen. The older teen turned off the strove top and dished the food. "I mean, you cooking me dinner is nothing out of the ordinary." When her plate the table, the blue hair teen stared up curiously at the raven hair teen. His eyes hooded over as he stared at her. "Ray?"

"Here... let me show you what is different." Takao continued to blink innocently at the older teen as he lean in. She followed him with her gaze until it happen. Her eyes widen in surprise. The kiss, it was soft and tender. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her. "This is what different." The young teen's breath were long and labor as she stared at the older one. Ray gentle grabbed a hold of her head. Letting out a sigh, the two teens were lock in a passion kiss and the glass? Well that was long forgotten on the floor as the two continued.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

w

KK: The little chat with Maxine and Takao was hard to write, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to add the boys or not add the boys. And to talk about Maxine's family and Takao's love life. So, I did it like this, and much more will be reveal in the next chapter. I finally decided to let Hilary have her moments, but since I have read so many hilary bash stories it is kind of hard to let the girl be happy. I hoping to have the next chapter up soon since I am sick and have to stay home. soo yeah... enjoy people.


	26. Chapter 25

KK: I surprise myself with how fast I wrote this chapter. Anyway I hope u all enjoy this since I added a little mystery. (aka I don't know what to except next until I write it!)

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

disclaimers: I do not own, so please don't sue.

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 25

The night air was cool and the many stars filled the darken sky. The evening was truly prefect. Hilary giggled with delight as she cling onto the dual hair teen. "Kai, this is wonderful! I can not believe you got us tickets to the grand opening!" Kai couldn't help but smile, a real smile as he watched the brunette enjoy herself.

"I am glad you like it." Hilary took a moment to look at the older teen. She noticed the strange twinkle in his eye, which had cause a blush to appear. She quickly looked away. "What? Why are you so embarrass?" a rich chuckle left his lips which caused a shiver to travel down the brunette's spine. Her blush had deepen. The older teen gentles took her chin and guide her attention onto him. "Hilary, come now, you can tell me." He tone was gentle and warm.

"You… you seem to be at peace." Came a soft murmur. Kai arch a brow as he looked at the brunette with curiosity.

"At peace? Hilary why-" The brunette had cut the dual hair teen off with a kiss. Maroon eyes widen in disbelief. Pale fingers gentle touch the lips that were just kissed. Kai's face flush red and he tilted his head in embarrassment.

"Yes… you seem at peace." Hilary smiled as she took a glow. Kai couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. He nervously scratched the back of his head. Leading his date to the main entrances of the university. His gaze travel around, and spotted something on the steps; something that caused darkness within his heart. There was scorch marks on the steps as though something was burnt.

The dean of the university had apologizes for the state of the entrances to his guest. Kai knew the maintains crew of the university had tried their best to clean up the damages him and his group had caused. It went unnoticeable by most, but Kai could still see the destruction of their fight. The blood shed and the tears.

"Mr. Hiwatari!" The dual hair teen snapped his forward. "Are you Mr. Hiwatari?" grumble an older gentleman. Kai looked startled. Hilary was giving him a concerning look.

"Uh! Yes! I am Hiwatari Kai." Spoke the older teen.

"Very well, the museum thanks you for your generous donation. You may proceed to the party!" smiled the museum director. Kai nodded dumbly as he and Hilary walked inside.

"Donation? Kai, what was he talking about?" wonder the brunette as they walked in the magnanimous museum halls.

"Well, you wanted to join in on the private tours, the only way I could get an invite was by donating money." Hilary gasps as she covered her mouth. "Its fine, my company is now on their A-list due to my donation, so I will be invited to more events like this." Smiled the dual hair teen. Hilary couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Kai, you shouldn't have! What will your grandfather say?" wonder the brunette. Kai just waved his hand, signaling to the brunette to leave matters as they are. Once they reach the party, Hilary let out a squeal of delight. Everyone in the room was wearing masks and dancing to classical music "Kai! This-this…" The dual hair teen couldn't help but chuckle, as brunette was breathless. She looked around in awe. As the two walked down the stairs, the pair receives beautiful decorated masks. Kai thought it was irony that he received a bird mask cause Hilary got a cat. "Shall we dance my dear?" Brunette stumble over her words as she tried to speak. "Don't worry, I am excellent dancer, I could show you." Hilary gulped nervously as Kai took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They took a first step, and at the moment Kai knew he was in for a long night. When he tried to lead, Hilary would jerk in the opposite direction. He pulled and Hilary would pull back. It seem her bossy attitude had effect her dancing as well. After one song, Kai was exhausted. "Uh… Kai?" wondered the brunette. The two hanged off to the side of the dance hall. "I'm sorry, I know I am not a very good dancer." Blush the brunette.

"Its fine… Lets just have something to drink." Came reply. Hilary nodded, letting Kai lead her to the table where there were refreshments and desserts. Serving them both a cup, the music had ended and someone appeared at podium. Hilary's eyes widen at the figure standing at the podium. The figure looked like Takao, but they were taller and more boyish feature to him.

"Hello everyone, I am so glad that so many of you could make it out. My name is Hiro Kinomiya." Kai's eyes widen as he stared at the figure at the podium. "I am the head researcher of the moon legend." His voice was deep, but it still held a young boyish charm to it. "I understand that most of you are wondering why we having a ball, but in order to understand the last moments of the Moon legend." He held a drink within his hand. "The kingdom was celebrating the birthday of the princess before chaos broke out. During the dance, we will be choosing a princess for a presentation!" A cheer broke out. Hilary jumped for joy as she was excited.

"Oh Kai! Wouldn't that be great!" The brunette cheered. The dual hair teen agreed with her, but something felt off. The words from Hiro didn't settle quiet right with the dual hair teen. The music started slowly, which Hilary grabbed a hold of dual hair teen. Kai let out a startling yelp as he was suddenly dragged out onto the floor. He would wince when Hilary step on his foot. With a growl, he tug onto her hand and begin to spin them around and as the chords had change, they had change partners. Hilary was about to protest when she notice a different mask on her partner, but when lifted his mask, the brunette went all goo, goo eyed.

"Hilary! Hilary where are you?" came whisper. Kai had grabbed hold of a lady who was free and began waltzing with her. Once he got a new partner, he imitate notice a change. This one wasn't trying to control so much, but push him in different directions.

"Hey! Is it about time I got someone who can dance!" came a harsh murmur. Kai perked up to the sound of the voice. It sounded familiar, but it couldn't be, could it? Security was tight around the university due to all the havoc and break in. The person before him was wearing an elegant long blue dressed that huge their curves. Their mask was green and blue also a turtle.

"Maxine is that you?" Kai dare to ask. The person who held his hand was more gracefully than his date as they dance around in the room.

"Uh… Kai?" asked the young woman before him. Kai narrowed his gaze onto the girl before him.

"Max!" He looked around before lowering his voice. "How the hell did you get in here?" Kai began to take the lead.

"I snuck in of course!" came a gleeful response. The older teen couldn't help but groan. "Besides, this is fun!" smiled the blonde. Kai sweat drop as he stared at the blonde within his arms. "I would have never thought of you being a dancer Kai!" came a dreamily responses. Kai groan.

"Is there anyone else with you?" The dual hair teen dare to ask.

"Yes! Dragoon!" Kai was glad that someone was watching the water user's back. "I don't know where he is at the moment, maybe I should I go searching for him?" wonder the blonde.

"I don't know, but I grew bored of this conversation." Kai gracefully spin the blonde around and was able to give her away to another partner. The dual hair teen let out a sigh but before he could leave the dance floor another young lady handed to him. He let a moan of irritation, but the lady didn't seem to mind. "I'm sorry, but-" Kai was suddenly hit with a feeling of nostalgic. He narrow his gaze onto the figure before him.

"Your sorry, but…?" her voice was soft and gentle. Kai couldn't help but feel embarrass for trailing off.

"Nothing, lets just enjoy this last dance." He murmured softly. He gentle press the young lady closer to him. He tighten his hold onto her hand and gracefully lead them further onto the dance floor. She followed with ease. There was no fighting, just the gentle sway of their movements. The girl within his arms, wore a simple halter white dress that drape down onto the floor. The dual hair teen was quiet surprise that they haven't tripped or stepped on the girl's pretty dress. Her mask was simple and elegant its own way. It hid enough if her features to leave him guessing. Though her long blue curls were nagging him. He couldn't get out of his mind where he had seen those familiar locks.

As the two continued to dance, Kai couldn't shake off the nostalgia feeling. He couldn't remember where he had dance like this before but felt like a dream. "You dance wonderfully my lady." He let go of hand, so she able to spin. Then he quickly grasps a hold of that soft hand.

"Why thank you sir." Came a soft murmur. Pulling her close again, he dip her getting an excellent view of her body. It was petite and soft. Kai was trying to think who was this girl. He then pull her close to him as though to embrace the girl. "You are not half bad yourself." Came the soft reply. Kai nodded his head as he continued to waltz with this young woman. He and his partner had fail to notice the crowd that appeared around them. "I wish they had more dragon masks." Came a murmur again.

"Dragon?"

"Yes…" She looked up into his eyes. Staring at him were a pair of soft blue eyes. "But it seems I was selected to be the princess." Kai took a sharp breath in. "The princess that led to destruction of her kingdom with her lover, whom was a phoenix warrior." Kai gritted his teeth as he once again pulled the girl close to him.

"I promise to not let anything happen to you." He murmured softly. A gentle smile appeared upon the young woman's feature.

"You are too kind dear prince." And just like that, Kai was rush with memories. He couldn't help but let out a groan of pain escape him. "What's wrong? Do you want to get some fresh air?" asked his dance partner. Kai nodded his head. He let the young woman guide him to an open balcony. It seem that crowd had went back to dancing as the couple had left.

Outside, Kai let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the stone railing. His dance partner was looking out onto the view of the city.

"Beautiful… isn't it?" Taking a moment to enjoy the cool air, kai tilted his head. His eyes widen in surprise. "And the think… everything started here." Kai turn his gaze onto his partner. "Heh, who would have thought that love could bring down entire kingdom." There was hint of sarcasm within her voice which was lace with anger. Kai didn't know what to say. He was still busy sorting out through the mesh of memories he received. The music had stop and Hiro's voice could be heard on the intercom. "Heh…. It seems they are starting the tour." Kai looked towards the young woman. "It has been pleasure dancing with you." She did a quick bow before disappearing inside. Kai follow her with his gaze, until another appeared.

"Kai! Come on! They are moving everyone!" Hilary came bouncing out of the room. She had taken her mask off. "You are Kai correct?" The brunette stared at Dual hair teen, who chuckled.

"Yes, how many others is there?" wondered the teen. Hilary let out a sigh of relief as she went to hug her date.

"Please, don't get me started." Once she grabbed a hold of his hand, Kai knew it wasn't meant to be. "Come on!" she begin to drag him within the building. The dual hair teen knew he had to break it off, but he also wonder who was his last dance partner. When the entered the large foyer, they were being split into groups. He notice Maxine was in his group, which caused him to groan in irritation, but to his delight, he notice the woman in the white dress was also in the tour group.

They begin walking into the darken halls of the museum. "You know, I am fine if the night ends here." Spoke Hilary. She tighten her hold onto his hand.

"Really? You mean to tell me, all you wanted was to go dancing?" the brunette nodded. "Well geeze, if you had said sooner, I wouldn't have spent all that money!" He chuckled as he begin to trickle her sides. The brunette giggled as she tried to push his hands away. When they reached their destination, and lights lit up the room gasps filled the air.

The room they had entered look like a graveyard. Hilary cling onto the Kai as the dual hair teen narrow his gaze. "The people of the moon were caught by surprise by the attack and weren't ready for the assaulted. These ruins are the results of the awesome power that the evil power had." The tour group was left wonder around in the exhibit. Kai was looking to look at one of the statues, but Hilary cling on tighter.

"Kai!"

"Come on Hilary, this is part of tour, lets get a closer look." The brunette nodded weakly as they walked over to a certain statue. Once kai got closer, his eyes widen as he could help the gasp that escape him. "It- it can not be." He murmur.

"Kai?"

The stone figure was had a familiar hair duo, and they were clinging onto a female warrior as a spear had pierce their hearts. "Its sad isn't it?" Kai and Hilary perked up to the new voice. It was the woman in the white dress. "Their last chance to be together was during battle…" Kai arch a brow as he watched the woman.

"During battle? These two were on opposite sides?" wondered Hilary.

"Yes, you can tell by their features. He is part wolf and she is part dragon." Spoke the woman. "The people of moon had dragon like features."

"How tragic, what is the name of these two?" wondered the brunette while Kai narrowed his gaze onto the wolf statue.

"Uh… well I believe he went by the name of Koori senshi." Spoke the woman. "And she was known as Kinzoku."

"Metal?" Kai perked up.

"Yes…"

"She was known as the metal soldier?" The woman nodded. Kai couldn't believe it. Standing before him was his archenemy last moments during the silver millennium. He was holding onto the female warrior. "Were they lovers?" wonder Kai.

"That's where things get fuzzy." Spoke the woman.

"Fuzzy?" wonder Hilary.

"Come, I will show you." She guided them to a stone wall carving, which most of the group stood before. "It says here, that the prince of earth had powers to destroy his kingdom, but since he loved his people and his kingdom. He raised a finger."

"So, the power of ice?" wonder Kai.

"Or Fire." Kai gulped nervously as the woman continued to speak. "That's were details get fuzzy, we don't know if the prince of earth was a fire user or a ice user. Nor do we know if he was a wolf or a phoenix since details of the battle were destroy."

"And his lover?"

"Well, it is obvious, that the prince had a dragon lover." The tour continued into a different room. The room was decorated with different shades of blue and appeared to be a council room. The tour stood before a stone statue, which was clearly female. "The goddess of the moon ladies and gentlemen. Legend says she had fallen in love with a man from earth, and to keep her secret she would often use her bodyguards to take her place."

"Wow…" Hilary was awe stuck by the statue. "Chick had long hair!" There was giggle, which cause a blush to appear upon the brunette's face.

"Question!" a man from the back. Everyone clear the way, to reveal a huge blond in a tuxedo. Kai narrowed his gaze onto the man. "What was used to save the kingdom?" his voice was deep and his accent was foreign.

"That would be the silver millennium crystal and the moon staff." Spoke the woman as she wore a smile. Kai recognize the man right away. He grit his teeth as he clench his hand.

"I see, and would you have the crystal in this museum?" wonder the blonde, which had caused the woman to burst out laughing.

"The Silver Millennium Crystal, no! But it would be a great discovery!" cheered the woman. "Legend says, that the crystal had shattered into pieces when the goddess of the moon had used its power to end the war." Spoke the woman as she looked up at the statue. "She had died using the last of her strength to save what was left of her kingdom." Spoke the woman. The group awes and oohed as they continued on. The woman was going to follow the rest of the group, but the huge blond held her back.

"Excuse me miss, if I could ask you a few more questions." The woman just smiled at the blond before her.

Kai stopped at the next room. He peaked into room, where the woman and the blond stood.

"Hey Kai, I don't know about you, but I am getting a bad feeling about this guy." The dual hair teen perked up. On the other side of the entrances way as Maxine, and behind her who he assume was Dragoon, dressed in a tuxedo.

"Not to mention a feeling of nostalgic." Murmured the guardian. The blond looked up at the guardian in surprise.

"You too!"

"Maxine, do you remember anything?" wondered Kai. The blonde shifted her gaze over to the dual hair teen.

"Yes, during the dance, I suddenly got a headache, but there was a man kind of enough to help me." Came a sad reply.

"Maxine!" came a growl.

"Sorry, I just remembering the attack. There was dragoon and others yelling, which I quickly transform into a different form. Not sailor suit I am currently using, but some sort of armour." Murmur the blonde.

"By the way Kai, do you know that woman?" Dragoon decided to ask. Kai perked up to his name. He narrowed his gaze as looked back at the two.

"No… but something about her seems familiar…. I don't know what… Takao isn't here by any chance is she?" He receive a shrugged from both, which caused him to sweat drop.

"They're gone!" Kai looked back into the room. Maxine was right, the two had disappeared.

"Shit! And here I was hoping to have the night off. You guys start without me, I have to deal with Hilary." Maxine and Dragoon both nodded. The dual hair teen quickly went running towards the tour group as Maxine and Dragoon disappear into the shadows.

When Kai finally got up with the group, he spotted Hilary right away. He jogged over to her side. "Kai! Where did you disappeared off too!" came an angry whisper. Kai couldn't help, but feel bad.

"Sorry, I had to use the washroom." Was his lie. Hilary only rolled her eyes as she hooked her arm around his.

"Fine, but you are missing the tour! I didn't know the moon legend had so much to it!" spoke the brunette. Kai nodded his head. They had walked into a different room. Kai started to notice a pattern within the statues, the ancient text, and the art pieces. There was also the mention word lover and the prince from earth.

"Was I the prince?" Kai suddenly groan out in pain. He clenched his head as he kneeled over.

"Kai!" Hilary was at his side. "Kai? What's wrong?" The dual hair teen panted as he started at the marble floor before him. Sweat coated his skin as he choked out a grunt. Everyone in the tour had worried expressions and began to whisper amongst them selves. His phoenix mask had finally fallen off, revealing his distress.

"Hilary… I'm sorry, but I think I should go home." He grunted out.

"Oh! Please don't be sorry, if you weren't feeling well, you should have said something sooner!" came a whine. A man pushed his way through the crowd. He stood before the two teens and told the crowd to move along. The crowd looked confused, but decided to listen to the man. The man kneeled down besides two.

"Okay, so what is wrong with him?" spoke the man. Hilary looked towards the man.

"I don't know, he was fine just a few minutes ago now." Hilary was almost hysterical. The brunette had a trouble controlling the volume of her voice. "Kai? Please tell me what's wrong?" she whimpered. The older man let out a sigh.

"Your Hilary Tachibana?" the brunette nodded her head as she looked at the man in confused. "Heh, not to worry. I am Takao's older brother, Hiro. My sister told me about you." Smiled the older man. Hilary couldn't help the blush that appeared upon her features as Hiro took off his mask. He was handsome and wore his hair the same way as his sister did. Their features were clearly similar. Kai groan out in pain. "Okay buddy, come on." Hiro helped the dual hair teen up onto his feet. "Lets try get you to security office." Hilary tried to help, but the older blue hair man was carrying Kai all by himself. The trio had disappeared behind some curtains and entered a plain hallway.

"Uh… Congratulations on the event." Hilary murmured as she followed closely behind the two.

"Thanks, this event means everything to me, so having someone sick isn't good for publicize ." Hilary's eyes widen. She was about to say something, but the older man just laughed. "Don't worry, that's not the only thing I care about!" smiled the older man. Hilary couldn't help but pout. Trio finally reached the security office, which ad guard was surprise by the sudden amount of people.

"Sir! Uh? What is going on?" the guard looked at the boy within Hiro's arms.

"I think he is experiences a migrate headache." Spoke Hiro. Hilary looked almost insulted by the simple diagnostic.

"Hey! Now you wait-"

"'Hilary! He is probably right, my head is really pounding." The dual hair teen grunted out. He was laid out onto the couch. The brunette looked confused as she stared at the older teen. "Why don't you go back out there and enjoy the rest of the tour." Kai said weakly as sweat drip down his face.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I can take you back home as well." Hiro offered. Hilary looked sad as she lowered her gaze.

"Sure… but Kai…" She looked up and notice his weak smile.

"Please! Go enjoy the rest of the tour! I'll let my driver know it will only be you tonight." Hilary sigh as she nodded. Hiro smiled brightly as he took the young lady and lead away from the office. The security guard let out a sigh of relief as he turn towards the boy, who stared up at the ceiling.

"I have some pain killers, I don't know if they will help." Kai smiled at the guard.

"Thanks, that would be great." The security guard nodded his head before leaving the teen alone in the security staff room. With a grunt, Kai slowly sat up.

"Right on! That was some great acting!" Kai's eyes widen at the two figures at appeared before him. He recognized Sailor Water, but the other one he did not. The other figure that stood before him was tall and slender. Their skin had a light sea green color to it. Their hair was spiked into a Mohawk and travel down their back like spike on dragon's back.

"Dragoon?" Kai stared widen eye at the other figure. He was wearing strange looking leather armor and looked almost girly.

"Heh, how nice of you recognize me Kai." Came his deep voice which did not match his appearances. "This is what I looked like before the my kingdom had fallen." Spoke the dragon. The dual hair teen rubbed his temple. "I assume you received you past memories?" Kai narrowed his gaze as he glared at the guardian.

"Not all of them." Dragoon nodded his head.

"Come, we have to leave before the security guard comes back." Kai nodded his head weakly as he tried to stand up, but he fell weakly back onto the couch.

"Kai!" Sailor Water's voice was lace with worried as she looked at her team mate. The dual hair teen held out his hand to stop her.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"We don't have much time," The dual hair teen nodded his head. He slowly stood up and grabbed a hold of the dragon. The trio had quickly disappeared through the hole in the ceiling they had made. Putting the tile back, they quickly rushed out from the area before they could be spotted.

The group had travel through the open space until they reach another hole where the tile had been removed. Jumping through it, they appeared in a hallway different from the one had Kai had taken early. Maxine walked over towards the door she turn the knob, opening the door enough for her to peak inside.

"Okay, the next tour is about to begin, so we should hurry. Kai, you better transform for this." The dual hair teen nodded his head. Still having a dull ache in the back of his head, the teen grabbed of his medallion and mutters some words. There was a whirl wind of fire, and Soldier fire had emerge from it. The ache had disappear, but the dual hair teen felt strange in his form. "K! Come on!" Opening the door, the trio quickly ran into the huge open room. They were about to reach the other end until Sailor Water hit something that sent her bouncing back. The blonde let out a squeak of pain as the boys had caught her.

"Arg! What is going on?" Getting back onto her feet, Sailor Water walked over until she found an invisible wall. She tapped it and it push back against her hand with the same force. "Why is this here? It wasn't here when we first got here!" Sailor Water was confused as she begin to feel the wall. Dragoon narrowed his gaze as he spotted something within the shadows of the ceiling.

"Guys, get ready, we have some company." Sailor Water's eyes widen as she quickly looked around. Kai narrow his gaze as he look about. He notice they were in the battle room. He was still bother by the statue of Yuriy.

"How dare you enter this place without permission!" rang a feminine voice. Dragoon slowly began to search area as stay close to the teens.

"Who are you!" Dragoon's deep voice echo through the dark museum. His pointy ears had stop twitching. "Its gone…" he murmured. His stances began to relax as he continued to look around. Sailor Water looked around nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"No…" Oh yeah, that comforting, Maxine rolled her eyes as she looked around. "But I don't hear anything…" he murmured back.

"Hear? Hear!? You can hear it?" growled Fire as he pulled out his twin blades. "I can't even sense the damn thing!"

"Well, whatever it was…. It seems to have disappeared." Maxine's gaze had landed onto the moon goddess statue. She slowly began to walk towards the statue.

"Max- Water! Get back over here!" came a growl. Kai and Dragoon were back to back as they continued search the dark spaces of the ceiling.

"You know what's creepy?" spoke the blue clan warrior. She shifted her gaze from the statue to the others around.

"What!"

"This statue seems to be glowing…" Kai and Dragoon turn their gaze towards the statue. They couldn't it see, but it seems that Sailor Water was is some sort of trances. A pair of red eyes glows within the dark as it approached the two male warriors. "Kai! Watch out!" Dragoon had blocked the attack with his katana. He grunted as he was slowly slide along the marble floor. Phoenix warrior laid sprawl out on the floor with a surprise look upon his face.

"You're a shadow." Came grunt. Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the black figure. A hiss could be heard before the thing shrove guardian aside. It went to attack Kai. The young phoenix warrior quickly blocked the attack, but was loosing.

"How dare you enter this place once again! After I killed your companion!" It hissed as it spoke to Kai.

"Companion? I have no idea what you are talking about!" came a grunt as Kai tried to hold it off.

"Yes you do! You tried to steal the ancient bow that belongs to the prince!" Kai let out gasp of pain.

"Dragoon!" The shadow seem confused for a moment as it was sudden attack from the side. The black figure hit a nearby pillar. Kai took huge gulps of air as he help to back onto his feet. Dragoon narrow his gaze onto the figure as it shook off whatever pain it had felt. "Fuck! What the hell is that!" Kai rubbed his neck as he glared at the figure.

"I don't know, but it seems to have us confuse with someone else, come on." Kai nodded as he followed the two towards another room.

"Not so fast!" rang it voice. The black thing went crawling towards them like a spider at great speed. Sailor Water couldn't help the scream that escape her she unleash a water attack. The attack had stunned the black creature. "Give back the moon staff!" it growled.

"Moon staff?" The trio looked towards each other.

"Look here lady! We haven't stolen or attempted at all!" growled Kai. Dragoon stepped in front of Kai, pushing both teens behind him.

"Liars!" its voice seemed to come everywhere at once. "Your kind had tried to steal the bow of fire and now you taken the moon staff! Unforgivable!" Dragoon tried to focus onto the figure, but some odd reason, he couldn't make out its shape.

"What sort of spell are you?" Dragoon dare to ask. The shadow let out a hiss. "Not a spell… and yet you hold no negative energy…"

"How dare you insult me!" came a growl.

"Dragoon what is going on? If we don't leave soon, we will be discover by civilians." Kai stated as he could hear the faint sound of foot steps.

"Not likely…" spoke the old warrior. Sailor Water let out a gasp as she pointed at something. Kai's eyes widen as the group of people the room.

"Oh shit…"

"Stay calm, I have a theory." Dragoon held onto both soldiers as they tried to hide into the shadows. Both Maxine and Kai started to whine as the group enter further in. The lights lit up the room, and the tour guide had continued to give its speech about the room they were in. People walked pass them as though they weren't there. Confused, Kai tried touching one of the humans, but his hand went through their form.

"What is going on?" The young phoenix warrior was confused as Sailor Water gasp in surprised.

"Did we die and become ghost?" wondered the blonde. Kai rolled his eyes irritation.

"No… we have entered another dimension." Spoke the dragon.

"What!?" Both teens were confused.

"Another world to be exacts, and very few soldiers have that kind of power." Dragoon continued to watch the shadow as it moved about in the room. Now that the lights were on, it looked to be a figure made out of smoke. It's eyes glow red. "This is probably reason why that woman and man had disappear before our eyes." Dragoon concluded.

"Because they enter another dimension?" Maxine offered up thought confused by the whole idea.

"Yes, it seems that dear Hiro Kinomiya has collected real relics from the moon kingdom that still hold their magical energies." Spoke the dragon.

"How? Aren't the relics… oh I don't know… supposed to be on the moon!" growled Kai. He was getting frustrated with these half answers.

"True… but I remember a soldier who was able to teleport back and forth from the moon without much detention from either kingdom." Spoke Dragoon.

"I see you recovered some of your memories as well!" Kai stated sarcastically. This had caused a chuckle from the dragon.

"More than you can believe young one."

"The way you talk… if you are not enemies then state persons!" came a growl. Dragoon looked at the others before returning his gaze back to the shadow.

"Well… my memory is a little fuzzy, but I believe my title is-"

"I am Maxine Mizuhara! I am known as Sailor Water, due to magic of using water!" cheered the blonde which caused the two males to sigh. "What is your name?" wondered the blonde as she wore a perky smile.

"I am known by many names, I guess the only one I could give you is Kinzoku." Kai's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Kinzoku?" Maxine tested the word onto her lips as she looked at the smoky figure. "Legend says that Kinzoku had died on moon." The blonde pointed at the two stone figures that were locked within embrace.

"That may be true, but as the legend states, the Queen has used the magical staff to send us into the future." Spoke the figure.

"The Future you say?" Dragoon rubbed his chin. "Excuse my rudeness, my name is General Kazemaru Dragoon, I command the royal guards of the moon kingdom that protects the royal family." Dragoon bow briefly. He stood up straight and had a odd look upon his face.

"The general of the queen's guard eh?" Kai arch a brow as looked at the dragon, who was surprise himself.

"I don't know what came over me, it just pour from my mouth…" Dragoon gentle touched his lips, as he appeared to be lost in thought.

"It seems your memories are returning." Spoke smoky figure. "That was slowly occurring to another sailor soldier that was here early."

"Another?" Kai looked to the others. "What did this other sailor soldier looked like." The smoky figure seem sad.

"Someone who was precious to me so long ago." Came a murmur. Confused was written on their faces. "They looked similar to the head researcher." Spoke the figure.

"Takao…. She was here… but why?" wonder Dragoon as sat down onto the floor as he began thinking about it.

"She was traveling with warriors that were similar to the young phoenix." Kai narrowed his gaze onto the figure. "They came in here to steal the ancient bow that rightful belongs to the prince." Spoke the figure.

"It happen during the kidnapping…" Kai stated. Dragoon nodded his head. Maxine took a step forward.

"Uh… Miss smoky lady…" Kai and Dragoon fell over at the blonde's short term memory.

"Kinzoku."

"Yeah… Miss Kinzoku, do you know where the silver millennium crystal is and the princess?" wonder the blonde. Kai had to give the blonde credit for that one, he didn't even bother to even think it was possible that this figure could have the answers, but he held his breathe.

"Yes," Dragoon and Kai both looked edger to know. "The Crystal is locked away with the princess, and the princess is very close to one of you." Kai narrow his gaze. "At the moment, it is not safe for the princess to be free." Spoke the figure.

"Why?" Dragoon demanded. "Why is not safe?" anger begin to slip into his tone.

"Because… one of her body guards have yet to awaken." Spoke the figure. Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the figure.

"You mean… the present form of you?" The figure nodded. "Something… is keeping you here isn't it?" The figure once again nodded. "Any idea?" the smoky figure begin to disappear as the lights dim. "Wait! I need more information!" Dragoon darted towards the ghostly figure disappear. The dragon cursed under his breath as they were once again surround of darkness. "She knows and she refuses to let us know!" came a growl.

"Who are you talking about?" wondered Sailor Water.

"Takao! Her memories are returning…" When Dragoon turned to face the teenagers, a blood-curing scream filled the air. "Come on! We got go save a human." Kai arch a brow towards the dragon. He wasn't sure, but if he had to guess. Dragoon seemed kinda pissed off at the moment.

* * *

On the rooftop, stood two figures. One dress elegantly and the other was wearing armor. A young woman wearing beautiful white gowns that hug her curves in all the right places glare at the figure before. She held a long silver scepter, which had weird designs on it. On the top, it looked as though it was missing a jewel. "Give me the staff!" order the male who was dress in seashells. His skin was green and his eyes had a cold look to it.

"No!" The man launched the blast of water, which the woman had narrowly missed. "Come on, I don't have all night." He threw another blast of water. The woman gasps as she went flying into a stone dormer. Her mask had flown off when she hit the hard cold stone. She groaned out in pain as she weakly held out the staff in front of her. Her breaths came in short pants. Sweat bread down the side of her head. She narrowed her purples eyes onto the figure. "Not much longer." Smiled the man. He focus amount of energy at the end of palm collecting water in the surrounding area. "That staff will be mine." He grinned.

The woman couldn't help the smile that appeared upon her features. Her head was tilted as weak laugh begin to fill the air. "No… not in this life time." She murmured. The man narrowed his gaze. He unleashes his attack. The sphere was water headed towards the woman. She slowly raised her head to face the attack head on. At that moment, she watched her life flash before eyes.

"Not on mine watch!" came a yell. A gust of wind suddenly appears. The attack destroyed the stone dormer. The man arched a brow in awe as he raised his gaze towards the sky. There, falling gentle to the ground was Dragoon, Fire and Sailor Water. The woman was in Dragoon's arms. The trio landed on the ground with a thud. Both Fire and Water fell onto their bottoms or kneels.

"Ouchy! My butt hurts!" came a whine.

"Arg! I think I am going to be sick." Dragoon's brow twitch with annoyances. Forgetting the teens whines for the moment, Dragoon glared at his opponent.

"You must be Sergei, the new nageverse general for Japan." Spoke the dragon. The blond nodded as a smile grace his features.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" wonder Sergei.

"Dragoon's the name and wind is my game." Smiled the dragon. The woman faintly stared at the man who held her. Her eyes widen once she recognize the name.

"Dragoon… I see, you must be that Sailor girls' guardian. We have dealt with guardians like you in the past." Dragoon narrow his gaze into a glare. "Especial that black phoenix." Kai's head snapped up as he looked at Sergei. "He begged for his life as I drown him." Sergei's smile widens.

"You lair!" Soldier Fire was on his feet running towards the general. Raising his arm to attack the water general, the Soldier Fire was blasted away by burst of water. The young teen went crashing into vent exhausted. Crushing the metal on impact, the young man let out a cry of pain escape him. Breathing heavily, the young phoenix laid on there soak head to toe.

"Really Kai? I would think you have learn by now not to attack head on." Sergei spoke in a monotone voice. He walked towards the phoenix warrior.

"Your lying about Dranzer!" Kai gritted his teeth as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Is that how you see me Kai, a liar?" wondered the blond. He stood before the young phoenix. With one swift punch, Kai spit up into the air as he kneeled over. "True… I may have lied a bit, but…" Kai groan as he held his gut. He glared up at Sergei. "You won't know that."

"You leave him alone!" Maxine had came running over which had caught Sergei by surprise and had landed a hit onto the blond. The blue clan sailor soldier wince as she shook her fist. Sergei stumble a few steps due to the hit. _Another water user?_ Maxine held her fist closer to her. She stuck out her tongue before running back and hiding behind the guardian.

"You know, if you are going to make a statement like, it is best view if you stood your ground." Dragoon advise.

"Are you kidding me! Didn't you just see what he did to Fire! There is no way in hell I have a chance of beating him!" The blonde stated. Dragoon rolled his eyes while the blonde continued to make faces. With a sigh, Dragon had set the young woman down.

"If you excused me madam, I need to finish what my young pupil had started. I promise, you'll be safe!" smiled Dragoon as he walked over to Sergei.

"Yeah! Don't worry I'll keep you safe!" smiled Sailor water. The young woman nodded as she looked at the young girl dress so scantly.

"I meant for the young woman to keep you safe Water!" Maxine flinched as she heard the remarked. This had caused the young woman to giggle. Dragoon walked up to Sergei who only looked back.

"You think you can take me on?" spoke the blond as he looked at the dragon. Dragoon's smile widens.

"What? You doubt me? I was able to threaten your boss wasn't I?" Sergei narrowed his gaze onto the dragon.

"True, but-…." Sergei suddenly found himself staring up at the night sky. The stars were pretty and all, but what he couldn't understand how came he to viewing the stars. Then it hit him, literately. The blond was having hard time breathing, as the air around him was seem to not exist. He took a sharp breath in as he felt pain travel through his body. He let out a choking noise before rolling over onto his stomach trying to get as much as in his lungs as possible. He threw up whatever was inside his stomach as air finally came back to him.

Dragoon watched the water general gasp for air and then threw up. Letting out a sigh, the general was able to get air back into lungs. He turn his back towards the blond. "I am in a fowl mood at the moment, and I don't want my hands covered someone's else blood right now." Came the soft murmur. "It is best if you leave." A back hole suddenly appeared. There was another sharp intake of air.

"You may have won this around Guardian, but there is always next time." With a snap of his fingers. The blond had disappeared into the black hole leaving the four on the rooftop.

"Now that brute is taken care of, why don't you tell me your name young lady?" Smiled Dragoon as he walked over to the beautiful woman, who giggled. He has grasp her hand and gentle kissed it.

"Oh wow, I can't believe this is happening…" came a dreamily response. The Dragoon looked up at the woman. Her accents seem familiar, but he couldn't quiet place it where he had heard it. "I am finally meeting Dragoon Kazemaru… The General of the Queen's guards of the moon legend. The pleasure is all mine good sir. For my name is Catherine Starlight, or as most people known me as Kinomiya."

"Eh?" Dragoon's eyes widen as did Water's."You're a Ki-no"

"Mi…"

"Ya?" The young woman stood before the trio giggling softly to herself.

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

KK: Yay! another chapter! I am moving the story along yahoo! Have fun ladies and gentlemen!


	27. Chapter 26

KK: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. I am sorry for the late update. I had a bad case of writer's block or everything i have written didn't seem good enough, even with this chapter. I am not very happy with it. But I don't want anyone to thinkI have abandon this story. So here it is! Enjoy the chapter!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of this.

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 27

The air was cool and crisp and it sent chills down Catherine's spine. She and the soldiers stood upon the rooftop of the University museum. She still held the moon staff within her grasp. "Thank you, I do appreciated you guys saving me is there anything I can do to repay you?" wondered the petite woman. Dragoon blush in embarrassment. He an idea, but when he open his mouth; Kai beat him to the punch.

"For starts you could give us the moon staff." Catherine's eyes widen for a moment.

"No… I can't…" spoke the young woman.

"But you know you'll be in danger if you keep hanging onto it." Stated the female warrior. Catherine wore a sad smile as she tightens her hold onto the staff. Her whole frame began to tremble.

"And that is why it must stay here at the museum…." Maxine was about to protest, but Dragoon shook his head.

"If that is what you wish." Catherine nodded.

"But… if there is anything besides what inside the museum I could help with…" Catherine then realized her offer was useless since she figure all they wanted were the ancient weapons. Trio looked amongst each other.

"Could you give us a clue about the moon princess?" wondered Dragoon. Catherine perked up.

"Yes! My assistance can give you my research notes since reading the stone tablets. Uh… How would you like to get a hold of her?" The trio sweat drop as they had to keep their other identity a secret.

"Erm… Would it be…" Dragoon press his fingers together nervously. "A possibility that I could meet you somewhere?" Maxine and Kai stared wide eye at the dragon in shock. "You know, to get the notes?" wondered the guardian. Catherine smiled at the older warrior.

"Sure, if you don't mind following inside so I could give you my number!" Kai and Maxine couldn't believe it.

"Alright time for you kids to head on home!" Dragoon waved at them as he hooked arms with Catherine. The two started towards the rooftop entrances leaving the two teens.

Kai narrowed his gazes while Maxine wore a blush upon her face. The older teen decided to put the dragon's actions aside.

"I wonder why he is so interested in her?" wondered the dual hair teen.

"Eh!" The blonde gasp as she looked towards the older teen.

"Well… he seem edger to be alone with her…" Kai shifted his gaze towards the blonde, whose face as beat red. She held her head and begin muttering things about being an adult. "Water… Get your mind out of the gutter." The young phoenix warrior let out a sigh.

* * *

In the dark forest, Sergei stood in a hub where he was surrounded by computers. The source of the power was still unknown to those around him. His fingers were busy tapping at keyboard as random images appear upon the computer screen. "Master Sergei?" Midna, the ninja' poked her face out of the shadows. The dull light from computer screen reveal her form. "Anyway orders?" wondered the female ninja.

"Did you success in planting the negative pod I gave you early?"

"Yes…"

"Good, because we are going to need a distraction if we are going to get that moon staff…." Sergei murmur.

"What about collecting energy?" wondered the ninja. One of the screens on the computer had stopped to reveal a figure peacefully sleeping on a bed. "The dark pod that you have planted picks up on a human, who is close on reaching their peak for collecting energy. You see Midna, when humans are close reaching their goal, their energy levels spike." Midna walked over to the screen.

"So… this one is close?" She narrowed her gaze onto the figure.

"Well, that's what the pod you place had picked, I need you to planted another one."

"What?" Midna looked at her boss with a surprise. "You don't think you'll get enough energy from this human?" Sergei had stop typing. He looked over his shoulder at the ninja who flinch in fright at the glare she was receiving.

"I am planning ahead, unlike your former boss. I know the Sailor Scouts will try to stop the process, which will only success us getting a small percentage of the energy. If we plant several negative pods around the city, and they pick humans close to their points. Then filling the nageverse won't be a problem." Midna gulp nervously as she return her gaze back to the image on the screen. "And if those soldiers get in the way, you can use this." Sergei toss the small flute in her direction. Midna was able to catch it with ease.

"What is it?" she looked at the tiny ceramic flute within her hands. The flute was very plain and unattractive except for the small jade stone it had near the mouthpiece.

"It's an ocarina, a souvenir I got while I was in china. If you run into trouble, just play this tiny item." Spoke the blond.

"What will it do?" she looked at it. Sergei stop what he was doing and fully turn towards her. Midna gulp as she took a step back.

"I really wish you would stop with the questions. Midna…. You know no one can really trust you." The female ninja gave a nervous smile.

"Whatever do you mean Master Sergei? I am loyal to you and Master Yuriy!" Her smile had disappeared as she noticed his expression hadn't change.

"No… you are not loyal. You have a sickly infatuation with Yuriy, which had lead you to betray your former boss." Midna tremble as she glared at the blond before. "So, I have taken actions to protect myself against you. Do I make myself clear?" Midna nodded. "Good, now I need you drop a pod off in a coffee shop for me."

"Why a coffee shop?" She flinch when she receive a glare.

"Boris had a prediction that could be very helpful. Now get out of my sight before I kill you." Midna's eyes widen in fear. She took a few steps back. She quickly turned and disappeared into the shadows. Sergei went back to typing onto the computers. "And I will find away to destroy that wind guardian." Sergei growled as the image of Dragoon appeared upon the computer screen.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon and its bright light float the darken room through the open windows. A gentle breeze was carried inside, blowing the curtains. A deep rich chuckle filled the room. "Even the wind of earth is pushing us." There was a faint gasp as hands worked their talent upon the figure beneath them. There was a trail of moans and gasp as the male figure smile gleeful at his work. "My precious little student!"

Dranzer frown his brows in concentration as the male figure on the crouch continued to speak loudly in his sleep. The red hawk like bird slowly turn his head as a loud moan caught his attention. Sweat began to appear upon the bird as the moaning got louder. Dranzer flinch and shrive as gasp escape the older man. "Awe, Why oh why does this kind of thing have to happen to me?" Dranzer whimper in distress. The red bird flew over to the couch. Dragoon was the one laying the couch with a light coat of sweat upon his face. Sweet whimpers and gasp escape those full lips.

Dranzer begin to whine as he let his gaze travel down Dragoon's body. His gaze had stopped when he spotted something. The Dragon was holding something within his clenches. It looked like a piece of paper. Being curious and wanting to get his mind off the dragon. Dranzer hover over the hand and grabbed whatever the dragon was holding. He frown his brows together as he looked at the piece of paper.

"Cat-the-rain?" Dranzer stared at the paper with the odd lettering. Confuse, Dranzer took one look at the dragon before making a decision. There was a trail of drool coming from Dragoon's mouth as another moan of delight escape the dragon. The red bird sweat drop as he stared at the dragon. "Trouble..." he murmur before taking off.

It was a warm day, though the city was busy with its daily business. The red bird flew through the smog with great difficult. "Arg! These humans are going to be the end of themselves one of these days." Dranzer began to descent down towards the ground. With a slight cough, the bird had landed into a tree. He let out a heavy sigh. "This is so troublesome." came a murmur. The sound of chatter had caught the bird's attention. Turning his head, there walking in the distances towards him were the familiar faces of his young charge. The annoying blonde one and the blue hair crush.

"OI!" He called out. The girls had stop chatting and looked around to see who called them. "Up here!" Both looked up to see the red bird sitting in the tree. Dranzer hopped off the branch it was on and landed it in front of the girls.

"Is that?" Maxine crunch down so she was eye level with the hawk. She began to poke it. Dranzer blush at the sudden attention he was receiving.

"Are you Kai's guardian?" wonder Takao. The bird nodded his head as he continued to get poke.

"Wow, your feathers are really soft!" Maxine cooed.

"Really! I wanna touch as well!" Takao had crunch down and raised a hand to touch the bird, but Dranzer let out a squawk.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not so fast girly!" Takao pause as she tilted her head.

"So... you do talk." Dranzer narrowed his gaze as he glared at the blue hair teen, who was dressed like a boy. "So what news does the great Kai have or is this something from Jin of Gale?" The red bird began to push to his fingers together in a nervous manner.

"Actually, I am here on my own reasons." The girls looked towards each other then back at the bird.

"Own reasons?" The bird nodded. He quickly handed the paper to the blue hair teen.

"I am having trouble reading this!" Dranzer's face was pink with embarrassment. Takao unfolded the piece of paper and her eyes widen.

"Where... Where did you get this?"

"From your guardian." Maxine tilted her head.

"It says, call me Catherine." Once the words left Maxine's lips, the blonde had gasp which had arouse the interest of the other two.

"Maxine... Do you mind explaining why does Kai's pet have my cousin's number!" Dranzer was going to protest being called a pet but decided against it once he was face with the blue hair teen's glare. The blonde flinch and shrive in fear as Takao glared down upon her. She and Dranzer were cuddling close together.

"Uh.. um... Er... well... It seems your cousin has knowledge about the moon legend which could be help for us, and is holding the moon staff." Maxine murmur the last part. Dranzer's eyes widen while Takao looked confused.

"The moon staff! Maybe there is a chance for us!" Dranzer murmur to himself. The girls looked towards the bird. "Was she willing to part from it?" wondered the red hawk. Maxine shook her head.

"No, even though we warn her that she was still in danger. Kai believes Dragoon had gotten her number so he could steal the moon staff himself. Takao... your family is very scary..." Takao arch a brow as she looked at the blonde. "Your cousin was able to hold off a negative general long enough for us to come and save her." Takao's eyes widen. "Then of course Dragoon did his crazy wind magic." The blue hair teen began to twitch nervously. "Uh... Takao?" The blue hair teen was tremble within her spot.

"I am so going to get my ass kicked!" wailed the teen. "If Catherine finds out that I am a sailor solider. She going to kicked my butt, and if she finds out then Dragoon will beat me! Why me!" cried the blue hair teen. Maxine stared at the other teen in disbelieve.

"Yeah... right... Are you really scared?" Takao sudden stop cry and reply with a no. Dranzer fell over in disbelieve while Maxine just patted the blue hair teen's shoulder. "Thought so..."

"So... if Dragoon does steal the moon staff, where would he hide it?" Maxine and Dranzer thought about it for a moment then both came to realization. "I mean, if he hides at the dojo, wouldn't that be silly. If it is kept at the museum there would be little causalities and there would be prove that my brother needs to fund his research!" Takao had a look of determination upon her face.

"Proof?" Maxine looked confused.

"Kinomiya Hiro-san, The head researcher of the moon legend, has lost funding for his research since it is only to be a love story. A lot of the companies where he gets his money from want evidences of the civilization of the moon. Though my suspicious is they want the evidences so they can go send people on the moon to go searching for this ancient technology." Dranzer inform the girls.

"How do you know?" wonder Maxine. Takao narrowed her gaze onto the red bird.

"Its all in the news, Kai's company has also been asked for donation, but..." Dranzer narrowed his gaze. "Kai doesn't see any real point."

"Why not!" Maxine flinch at the sudden out burst. "Why doesn't that ignorance ass think that my brother's research is important! huh!" Maxine tried to calm down the blue hair teen. "Tell me!" came a growl.

"Why? Without any military advances, the only reason would be personal, and that would give his identity away. Takao... I understand this important to you and your family, but what happens when word about people having powers gets out?" Takao growled in frustration. She dig her hands into the dig ground.

"Oh!" The blonde clasped her hands together as an ideal occur to her. "That reminds me! We wanted to ask if there was a school of mutants?" Takao and Dranzer had look of confusion. "Uh wait... no..." The blonde began to murmur to herself causing the two sweat drop. "Dragoon had a theory..." Dranzer perked up. "He believes since we been wake at difference times and was wondering if there was a secret organization that is discovering Sailor Soldiers!"

"There is..." Takao spoke as she looked down at the ground sadly. Maxine and Dranzer perked to this new piece of information. "Phoebes said so. He said he and his partner were discovered together. He wouldn't give me any details other than the negaverse generals and monsters are just people like us... People who try to fit into a society and live a normal life." Dranzer nodded his head while the blue hair teen began to tremble. Maxine looked at her friend with concern.

"Yes, we had that theory too, but Kai doesn't have enough power to go searching through company records, so we tried another route. Takao... when was the last time you have seen your father?" The blue hair teen perked up.

"What are you getting at?" Takao narrowed her gaze.

"Just answer the question." Dranzer stood his ground. He wasn't going to let some little girl push him around.

"I haven't..." Maxine looked confused. "I get a phone call once month from dad. Hiro says dad can't bare to see me because I look like mum too much."

"And how did your mother die?"

"Dranzer!" Maxine glared at the little bird.

"Uh well... she died of a sickness." Takao replied. "Dranzer... I don't understand what you are trying to get at."

"Dranzer!" The blonde smack the bird who hiss in pain. "Don't bring up painful memories !"

"I am going to need more information and-" The was a sound of something buzzing. Takao pulled out her cellphone.

"It's Ray... I wonder what he wants." Flipping the phone open, the raven hair teen's voice came blaring through.

"Takao! Get your's and Maxine's ass over at the university! We have trouble!" spoke the teen. After the shout, the phone made a clicking sounding. On the screen of the phone it repeated the phrase call ended. Takao looked over at Maxine who nodded her head.

"Sorry Dranzer but you guesses will have to wait for the time being." Maxine reached into her bag. Takao nodded her head as she pulled out her necklace. Dranzer sweat drop as the girls took off running.

"Hey! it is consider rude to leave unexpectedly!" Dranzer squawked angrily. With a chirp he decide to follow the girls.

* * *

The dark clan ninja did a flip while the red warrior barely dodge the attack. "Great! Where the hell is that dragon?" came a hiss. Solider fire jump away from the blast that was aim towards him. Ray dodge with a bit more ease.

"And we can't attack because its a human this time." Kagehane narrowed his gaze onto the monstrous creature. "Damn it! How the hell do we return them back to their human form?" The ninja jumped into the air. He flipped into the air and landed on a tree branch.

"How about try attacking it!" Kai growled as he used his small swords to block the attacks.

Kagehane crouched, letting his arms hang as he stared at the other teen. "How? I am still unsure how to use my powers and if I do attack..." Kai recall the last time that Kagehane had attack. The phoenix warrior sweatdrop while a pout appeared upon his face. "Where are those damn girls! Their attacks are defensive, so maybe..."

"They are on their way, and I already thought of that..." Kai was knocked over by the verbal attack. He glared at the ninja who was just hanging out. "Watch out!" The dual hair teen gasp was he was suddenly yank out of danger. "You really need to pay attention Kai or you could get really hurt." Fire just fume as he was hanging in the trees.

"Oi!" The boys looked up. In the evening light, two beautiful sailor soldiers stood. "How dare you attack our friends!"

"Yes! We will defence those who fight for love and justice!"

"And in the name of the moon! we shall punish you!" Both girls had ended at the same time and a pose. Both guys looked confused but the growling snapped their attention back to the strange creature. It launch energy blast towards the girls. Takao grabbed a hold of Maxine and jumped out of the way. Sailor Wind was able to land a couple of feet away from the guys. "Alright, what is so important that you guys couldn't take care off yourselves?" Takao narrowed her gaze onto the creature.

"Its the director of the museum, he was talking to your brother and then he suddenly change." Kai inform. Maxine gasp in surprise.

"And what about my brother?" wonder the young wind user.

"Well..." Kai looked towards Ray who sweat drop as he scratch his cheek in a nervous manner. "Uh... He kinda reacted differently then we thoughts... so we umm..." The ninja burst out laughing nervously. Sailor Wind narrow her brows together in annoyances.

"What did you guys do?!" Both Fire and Kagehana began to sweat profoundly. Water let out a sigh as she continued to watch the others argue.

"Are they always like this?" Water jump in surprise at their new guest. Dranzer floated in the air beside the water user. "Oi! Shouldn't we be trying to deal with the monster!" The trio had stop arguing.

"Dranzer!" Soldier Fire was in awe at his guardian. The monster flinch as it realizes everyone's attention was back on him.

"So... what do we got here?" The bird looked towards the creature what pretend to be mindless as it walked around.

"The director of the museum... He just suddenly changes." Kai reported. "And he attack most of the security guards."

"Strange... Humans just don't turn into monsters." Dranzer stated. Everyone stop and stared at the bird. "Was there... uh... Did I say something weird?" Sailor Water launch a bubble attack which seem to slow down the monster.

"No, nothing at all. Bird brain!" Sailor Water grunted as she launch another attack. Dranzer didn't look impress as the girls continued to attack.

"Anyway, was there anything that trigger him?" Ray and Kai stop for a moment as they begin to think about it.

"Something about the succession of the moon legend being such a great turn out." Ray murmur.

"So the I am assuming the moon legend featuring and the gathering of all those wealthy was ideal for the director of the museum." Kai narrow his gaze as looked towards the bird.

"What are you getting at Dranzer?" The phoenix warrior glared at the his guardian bird.

"I need more information... For now... Well... I don't know how will you convert a a human back from being a monster." the boys sweat drop while the girls continued use their elemental attacks.

"Takao... if you could form some sort of wind sphere to contain the dear director. Then we can go on with the next process." Dranzer inform. Sailor Wind nodded her head. She closed her eyes trying to focus the energy around her. She could feel the spirits of the wind, the elements. Without realizing it, Sailor Wind was muttering in a different language. Water, Fire and Kagehane stare in awe at the blue hair solider. A strange aura surrounded the girl. When the last word escape her lips, the monster was contain into the sphere out of the wind. "Good job Sailor Wind." Wind smiled weakly.

"Alright... lets..." Takao only took a step forward before fainting. The dark clan warrior quickly step into action. He caught the girl before she could hit the ground. The sphere had also disappeared allowing the monster to escape.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: Bad.. it is a bad ending of a chapter! Arg! Like I said, I had the bad case of writer's block and family issues that have occur, but I have not given up on this story!


	28. Chapter 27

KK: Yay! A new chapter! Have fun everyone!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of this

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 27

_Something hurts... It hurts deep within. I don't understand this pain nor do I realize where it is coming from. I just hope one day that you can show me why is there an emptiness_.

Catherine frown her brows together as she stared at the computer screen before her. She had brought her favourite armchair over to her desk to write her weekly article, but at the moment she seem stomp. In her mouth she was chewing on a pen while her fingers busy themselves by tapping impatiently on the desk. Her brows frown together forming a crease upon her forehead in frustration. "Damn... This love crap is hard to fake..." came a murmur. A figure spotted the woman from the shadows. "Maybe I should call Johnny for some inspiration?" The figure slowly began to approach the british woman. "Though he might be busy..." The figure's shadow loom over Catherine.

The sun was setting and its brilliant light causes shadows places that weren't normality there. The dark figure's fingers stretch out towards the young woman who sat there ignorant to the presences behind her. Catherine continued to muttering to herself. "Or maybe- Ah!" a cold shrive travel down the woman's spine as terror crept onto her face.

"Mistress..."came a spooky voice. Slowly, Catherine turn to face who had their hand on her.

"Y-y-yes?" came a stutter.

"I have organize the moon legend into a story just as you wish." Standing behind her was a pair of glasses that seem to be floating into the air. Catherine chuckle weakly as she stared at the figure behind her. "Mistress... if you really should be more ware of your surrounds."

"Uh... yeah thanks Manako," Catherine smile nervously as she stared at the young girl before her. Manako, had chestnut brown hair that was shady and unkept looking. She always wore these big round glasses that hang out on the top of her head. It was cute looking, especially her when she wore her high school uniform. Manako took a moment to look around the apartment. "Manako... When did you get here?" Wonder the british woman. Manako narrowed her gaze onto the staff that laid on the coffee table.

"Just few minutes ago." came her soft voice. Catherine nodded her head as she looked at Manako. "I hurried over here as soon as my prep school was over." Catherine sweat drop.

"Mana-chan..." Catherine whine. The petite girl walked over towards the staff. She crouched down and continued to look at the staff.

"Mistress?" Catherine perked up to the name. "If you are that worried about the staff. Then you maybe you should call Johnny." Catherine blink in curiosity.

"Eh?"

"I know you haven't receive any additional funding from your father, but I am sure..." Catherine arch an elegant brow.

"Mana-chan?" The petite girl turn towards the British woman.

"Besides, I know you craving for some sexual relief." Catherine fell over in disbelief. Manako walked over towards the door.

"Mana-chan! My relationship with Johnny is not just sex!" growled the groan, she slowly rose to her feet. "Besides! I new information on the legend!" Manako stop in her tracks. She turn towards her boss. "That's right! Now I won't have to sell my body off for more money!" Catherine smiled triumphal.

"What information would that be Mistress?" came the monotone voice. Catherine's smile widen even more.

"I have met the great general Dragoon!" Manako's eyes widen for a brief moment before narrowing. "So once I can arrange a meeting with Father, there will be no doubt about money for now on!" Catherine burst out laughing.

"Catherine!" The British woman gasp in surprise as she was suddenly tackle onto the ground by the petite teen. Being caught off guard, Catherine stared in awe at the brunette. "I don't mean to be so forward but where exactly did you meet Dragoon?" Shaking off the slightly daze, Catherine tilt her head.

"Um... uh... well" Catherine began to stumble over her words.

"Catherine!" Manako had raised her voice. Catherine's eyes widen at sight. Manako was showing emotion. The petite girl's hand tremble as she clench onto the fabric of Catherine's shirt. With a sigh, Catherine gentle grabbed a hold of Manako's hands.

"It was during the party at the university. I caught someone trying to steal the staff. They were stronger than I was." Manako let out a gasp as she stared at Catherine. "Never before have I been scared for my life, and when I thought everything was going to end. Three soldiers save me. One called himself Solider Fire, the other Sailor Water, and then there was Dragoon... Manako... I don't know what is going on but I need to protect the staff. That's why I haven't called Johnny yet. Its because I don't think human guards will be enough to stop these thieves." Catherine was tremble herself as she held herself.

"Manako..." Catherine rubbed her temple. The two women were sitting across from each on the floor. Catherine had her head in her hands while Manako narrowed her gaze.

"Mistress..." Catherine looked up tiredly. "Forget what you think you know about Johnny. You need to call him and tell him the same thing you told me. Believe me when I say this. Johnny will be able to protect you and the staff Mistress. For now, I need to head back home, my mother claims I don't help around the shop enough." The petite teen turn to leave, she head towards the door. "And if you meet Dragoon again, make sure Johnny is with." With those last words, Manako disappeared into the elevator. Leaving Catherine to wonder. Her gaze drifted towards the moon staff.

* * *

"Takao? Takao?" Kagehana was gentle shaking the blue hair teen. Kai stood over watching the two.

"Come on blondie! We can't allow that monster to escape!" Dranzer order. Maxine flinch in annoyances at the nickname. She growled as she went chasing after the bird.

"Hey bird brain! It is Sailor Water to you! Get back here!" The two had disappearing. Fire was going to go chasing after but something held him back.

"Ray..." The ninja clan soldier looked up at the armour solider. "I'll take care of Takao," Ray narrow his gaze onto dual hair teen.

"What! You don't think-"

"No... Its just with my attacks, I could harm Maxine... You have more control over your powers..." The young phoenix warrior clench his hand into balls of fist which were tremble. Ray gritted his teeth as he rose up. "Please..."

"Fine! But If I found anything any out..."

"You won't... besides she choose you." Ray's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing into a glare. "You can protect them both..."

"You idiot!" Before Kai could do anything, Ray swung his leg around and landed a hit onto the phoenix warrior. "You still don't get it! She values your opinion." Kai went crash onto the ground. The dual hair teen was in shock. "I don't know what is it about you but..." Ray bit his lower lip. "I will not give her up without a fight!" The ninja gentle set the blue hair warrior down. Brushing her bangs aside, Kagehane kissed the bare kiss that was reveal to him. Pulling up his mask, the ninja was quickly disappeared into the shadows, leaving the two alone. Kai down his gaze onto the female warrior who looked to be at peace.

* * *

"I'm walking on sunshine! Oooh!" Dragoon, in human form, was dancing around in Kai's small apartment. He was cooking in the tiny kitchen. "I'm walking on sunshine!" The dragon sang. He flipped the pancake around. He was about to try another flip until the door bell rang. "Oooh! We got guest!" grinned the dragon. Turning he heat down, he went marching towards the door. "Hello hello! Welcome to the Hiwatari residents!" Dragoon swung the door open. When he open it was in for a surprise as for those on the other side. Kai stared in awe as did Dragoon.

"Where... did you get that apron?"

"You came through the door dress like that!" Dragoon quickly looked around before pulling the two teen inside the apartment then slamming the door shut. Pressing up against the door, the guardian listen.

Kai groan as he set Takao down onto the floor. "Geeze... who would have thought... I am still tired from last night's battle." groaned the dual hair teen. Kai frown his brows together as he looked towards the Dragon, who continued to look through the peek hole. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure the area is clear." Kai sweat drop as he watched the guardian.

"Geeze... you are getting as bad as Dranzer." The dragon let out a sigh of relief as he pushed himself from the door. He walked pass the two teens and into the kitchen. "Uh... Aren't you going to ask what is wrong with your charge?" Kai arch a brow.

"Why bother, when you are going to tell me." Dragoon started to set the table up. "Just put her either on the bed or the crouch." Kai looked around nervously but did as he was told. He took the girl to his room. The moment she touch his bed, she had de-transform. Her sailor outfit had disappeared and was replaced with her male school uniform. A soft moan escape her lips as she wiggle around. Kai took a step back. The dual hair teen gulp nervously. Taking a deep breath, he quickly left the room. "She'll be fine. She tried to use a magic spell she couldn't yet control." Kai perked up. "Now, could you please return to your normal form?" Kai's cheeks heat up. He scratched the back of his head as he de-transform as well. The teen stumble as he felt the power leaving him. His breath became labour. He had used the wall to support his weight. "Your powers are growing, but you children don't have the strength to keep up." Dragoon sat down at the table. "Come on, lets eat." Kai looked up weakly. The table was set up nicely. Though the food, they were going to eat was nothing too special. With a groan, the dual hair teen walked over table. He fell weakly into his chair. Dragoon rolled his eyes as he stood up. "I'll be right back." Laying his head back onto chair, Kai closed his eyes. He was about to open them when he felt something cool touching his forehead. "Leave it..." Kai listen as he begin to let his body relax.

With his eyes closes, Kai could hear Dragoon's movements around the kitchen. It seem the dragon had forgotten to add something else to their dinner. "I know its not much, but it is the only simple recipe I could find." Removing the damp facecloth, Kai looked at the table. There, on a plate in front of him was pancakes. The Dragon had made pancakes. "And with amount of money that Dranzer left. I decided this all I could afford..." smiled the Dragon. Kai nodded his head. "Well go on... Try it, I have made two dozens before I was satisfy with the taste." Kai sweat drop as he stared at the Dragon. He had put a piece of the heavy cake into his mouth. He narrow his gaze as the chew on the piece of food.

"You weren't a cook in your past life?" Kai gulp down his food before talking. Dragoon nodded.

"Yup! Being a queen's chief of the guards does have it's perk, and not cooking is one of them." Kai nodded as he continued to eat. "So... mind telling me why was dear Takao trying to command the wind to form a cage?" Kai looked up in surprise. "Look Kai, just because I am not with you guys all the time doesn't mean I have abandon you. I use my powers to keeps taps on all of you. Not just because I don't trust you, it just I worry about you." Kai's eyes widen as he stared at the dragon. "I believe my Queen had wanted all of you to live a peaceful life here in this time."

"Memories?" Dragoon looked at the dual hair teen. A warm smile grace the older man's face as he leaned back into the chair.

"I don't know... maybe. I just want you all to be safe and happy. By the way, where is that annoying little bird of yours?" Dragoon asked. Kai let out a heavy sigh.

"At the museum." Dragoon's eyes narrow. "The director was talking to one of his employees until he sudden turn into a monster."

"What?!" Kai flinch as he could feel the anger raided off the guardian. "Yeah... I thought it was best not to kill him since he was human and-" Dragoon went running towards the balcony. "Dragoon? What is going on?"

"You guys should have called me! Damn it! We need that moon staff." Kai chased Dragoon to the balcony. Before his eyes, the guardian has change his form. Dragoon's skin had change to a bright bold blue colour. His form had gotten slender with the transformation. His hair had grew in length and spike up. His human clothing had disappeared and was replace with loose fitting gi. The pants legs ended at his calf, where it was wrapped up by a odd material, and his top was more like a vest, but it still held some traditional japanese marital uniforms that Kai had seen. "You keep an eye on Takao, her energy will return." Kai stare widen eye at the guardian. Dragoon looked like a humanoid lizard. His tail was long and it sway gentle. He had horns on the top of his head that most people would confuse to be ears.

"Wait! Where are you going-" Dragoon had jumped off the balcony. The dual hair teen had gasp. Hurrying over to the edge, the teen couldn't see the guardian any more. Though there was a gust was wind that went zooming by. "How did..." Before the teen could continue with his thought, a new voice brought him back to his apartment.

"Hey... could you tell me where am I?" The teen's face turn bright red at the figure that door at his bedroom doorway.

* * *

"Thunder punch!" Dust arose into the air. Ray growled as he raise his gaze towards the monster that stood before him.

"You damn kid! I am gonna to run out of stone statues with all the destruction you been doing!" growled the creature.

"That's the idea..." Creature flinch as he took a step back. "Now!"

"Hydro blast!" Sailor Water came running. She had climbed onto Kagehana's back, which the ninja had launched the water user into the air. Her water attack was more effective as she span around in the air. The monster had stop dodging the attack. He cried out in pain as he hit. Sailor Water gracefully landed with ease as she stood behind the creature. The Monster narrowed his gaze as he glared at the female warrior before him.

"You disgusting creature." he murmur. "How dare you attack me! I am nothing but pure artwork!" he yelled out.

"Oh shut your mouth." Before the Monster could see who spoke. His face met with a fist. The force of the attack had sent the creature flying backwards until he hit a nearby tree. The monster laid unconscious. Kagehana and Water walked towards the creature. Dranzer settle himself onto the branch above the monster.

"Wow, good going Kagehana!" Ray glared a the phoenix who flinch in freight. Sailor Water had found a stick and was poking at the monster.

"Well... Now what? We can't kill him since he is human, and Mr. Bird brain doesn't have any ideas what to do with him." Dranzer flinch again.

"Well... if Kai won't miss him... I could use a snack." Ray licked his lips as he looked up at the bird, who was sweating like crazy.

"Now, now children! My expertise lies with the business world! I am not one for this magical world!" Dranzer chuckled nervously. The red bird began squawking as Ray had grabbed onto his feet. Ray open his mouth up nice a wide, but flinch in pain when a flash of light came shooting out of no where. Dranzer went squawking away in fear. He flew to a higher branch. With a grunt Ray held his wrist.

"Who are you!" came a growl.

"Hopefully a friend." a figure stepped out of the shadows. Both Ray and Maxine's eyes widen.

"Who are you!" came Maxine's surprise. Standing before them was another Sailor solider. The outfit was a one piece leotard with a skirt and cute short sleeves. To Maxine, it looked a like one of her school uniforms, just a swim suit version. Sailor Water walked up closed to the new solider. She was a good head smaller than she was. The solider stared at Water as she circle around her. "Oh wow, your outfit is really cute, you have matching ankle boots."

"Uh... Thanks..." the new solider sweat drop as they stared at Water. Water smiled brightly. Ray narrowed his gaze.

"Are you gonna answer our question?" the solider looked towards the ninja.

"Sure... My companions call me Spirit, but I am better known as Sailor Energy." The petite solider walked over towards the monster. She crouched down before the monster. She held out hands and sphere of light appeared before her. Ray lick his wound as he glared at the new solider.

"Sailor Energy eh? Never heard of yeah." Dranzer chuckle nervously as he kept an eye out on Ray.

"That's because I don't know what my original name was, but since I can form pure sold energy, my guardian had called me Sailor Energy." The petite warrior press the ball of light towards the monster's chest.

"Your guardian?" The trio looked towards each other then back at the petite warrior.

"You need to stop!" came a shout. The trio looked around to see where the voice had came from.

"Hey... didn't that sounded like..."

"I almost got it..." Spirit narrowed her gaze. Sweat appeared upon her brow.

"Stop that right now!" Within the sphere was strange looking flower. Before Spirit could stop the spell, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere. The petite warrior cried out in pain as she shrove away. The Strange flower and shot into the sky and disappeared from view.

"Arg! What the fuck is wrong with you! I had it under controlled." came a growl. Dragoon stood between new solider that the monster.

"Is that so..." Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the new solider. The monster let out a scream of pain. Dragoon took a step back as the creature began to shake uncontrollable. It sudden stop and looked up at Dragoon.

"This is the end..." It murmur before it decayed right before their eyes. The group gasp in horror as the creature had crumble to dust before their eyes. The wind picked up and carried it ashes away.

"You idiot! I could have saved him!" Spirit scream at the dragon. Dragoon turn his gaze towards the petite warrior. Spirit narrow her gaze onto the warrior as he approached her.

"No... you wouldn't have." Spirit tried crawling backwards but got stop by a tree.

"D-D-dragoon!" Maxine spoke weakly. The blonde was still shaken by the sight she had seen. "What h-h-happen." Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto Spirit.

"You listen to me, and you listen good! I don't ever want to see you using that technique ever again! Is that understood!" Dragoon was nearly yelling at the petite warrior, who nodded her head weakly. "Now... where have you been storing the others?" Spirit looked down weakly.

"I don't know..." came a weakly murmur.

"What was that?"

"I SAID I DIDN'T KNOW!" Spirit yelled at Dragoon. She slowly rose to her feet. "Gaia would taken them away after I extracted them from the victims. I swear! I had it under control, I have done it many times before!" Spirit protest. Dragoon rubbed his temple. "If you didn't interfere, that human would still be alive!"

"No he wouldn't... Do even know what you did?" wonder the guardian. "Not only did you risk your life, but the risk the lives of my charges!" came a growl. Spirit just glared at the dragon before her.

"Dragoon?" Dranzer spoke up.

"Dranzer... I know you don't know what is going on, just sit tight." Dragoon continued to glare at Spirit. "Water... Kagehana... how do you two feel?" Spirit's eyes widen. Sailor Water took a moment to think about.

"Hmm... tired mostly, but I could go for some food."

"Yeah same... More than usual..." came a grunt.

"Spirit... Took some of your energy to do what she was done. If I hadn't came when I did, either all of you would have been dead or the negaverse item would have attach itself onto one of you."

"No it won't have!"

"Look here missy! I understand what exactly what happen, and this is the reason why Gaia dragoon had died!" Spirit's eyes widen. She took a step back.

"No... No... you are lying! He died in battle!" Shouted the petite warrior.

"I highly doubt that,"

"Why! Are you his teacher!" came a scream. Dragoon narrowed his gaze. "You were, you were the teacher he was always looking for! He spent five years looking for you, saying you would have knowledge on how to defeat the negaverse." Tears began to stream down Spirit's face.

"Another one looking for Dragoon... Dude... you must have been some great general in your time." spoke Sailor Water. Dranzer looked around nervously.

"That... is opinion of others... Gaia dragoon not only was he a student of mine, but he was someone close to me..."

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: So... There is only one thing I change in this story... and I am slowly pulling away from the magical stuff... I am sure most of you know that Manako is the female version of chief. I looked it up on online that his name is manabu so I changed to manako. Anyway, I am working on the next chapter, hopefully it will be up in a few days. Buh bye for now!


	29. Chapter 28

KK: Yay new chapter... I'm tired O.O

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: don't own nor do I have money... have fun reading!

* * *

The air was humid and hot all around. The sun blaze high above in the sky. Two young men were standing on molten rock, fighting with each other with their bare hands. One had spikey red hair and the other had curly blond hair.

"Come on... When will it be mine turn!" spoke a petite red head as he glare at the two. His voice crack with every word he spoke.

"Calm yourself Daichi, you'll get your turn. You just need to be patients." Standing next to the petite red head was a tall medium built young man. His hair was dark purple, but in the sun light, people would think he dyed his hair. He wore a pair of dress pants and dress shirt with a richly decorated vest.

The young red head let out a whine as he laid back onto the beach chair they hand out their.

"Oh relax Daichi! Lunch will be serve in a few moments!" another young man spoke. He stood a grill, wearing a chief clothing. His hair had a faint green tint to it. Ignoring the older guy, the red head turn his head.

"Hey! Why is there a butler coming out here? I thought you guys had dismiss them?" wonder Daichi. The older ones looked in the direction.

"Hmm... must be emergence." The much older man, dress in a black suit was jogging towards the purple hair young man. The older man even though his hair was turning grey was not winded at all, but he held a cellphone on a tray.

"Master Robert, I have urgent call for Master McGregor from his fiancé." Robert frown his brows together as he looked towards the other young man.

"Fiancé? Do you know anything about this?" The green hair young man shook his head.

"Its from the young British lady. The Madam was so happy to hear from the young lady that she announce the engagement back on." The trio of young men fell over.

"Arg... Alright, it is the madam?" The butler shook his head. Raising a brow, Robert took the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Good afternoon Madam, I am sorry to inform you but Johnny is currently training." Robert spoke into the phone.

"Oh hello Robert! It is so nice to hear from you!" The purple hair young man's face turn slightly pink as he recognize the voice.

"C-C-Cat-Catherine!" Robert burst out the name in surprise. The The other two young man looked at each other before they tried fighting for the phone.

"Oh come boys! Can't a girl ignite with an old flame?" came a giggle. Robert frown his brows together at the choice of words as he held the phone out of the other's two reach. He had to admit that was a bad choice. Daichi growled in frustration. He climbed onto the taller male and was able to knocked the phone out of his hand causing it to go onto speaker.

"Besides, I have something very private I wish to talk to Johnny." All four men had stop and stared at the phone in horror. They slowly raise their gaze. All they could see was a cloud of dust running towards them. Gulping nervously, the men clung onto each other. They were sudden covered in dust the figure had grabbed the phone.

"Catherine darling! It has been so long! When are you coming!"The blond had grabbed a hold of the phone. "Should I make reservations at the five star hotel?" Before the blond could hear a reply, the phone was suddenly taken away. The blond looked loss as a pout form onto his lips.

"Bugger off Enrique." Johnny, glare at the blond, who only smile at the challenge.

"What's wrong Johnny, worried that your dear fiancee may want a real man?" The group gasp as the blond suddenly received a punched. The blond went down for the count. Johnny narrow his eyes as he took Catherine off speaker.

It seem Catherine as yelling on the line. Johnny wince when he put the phone to his ear. He frown his brows together.

"What is it you want Starlight?" Johnny just wanted her to shut up. Once the name let his lips the line went quiet. "Hey?! Are you still there?"

"Yes I am still here Johnny. I thought you would have gotten over what happen three years ago." The red head rolled his eyes. He also notice his companions were ease dropping. He shot them glare, which had caused them to look away or pretend to be doing something else.

"Yeah well... Its in the past. What you did call for?" The red head waited. His eyes widen in surprise before returning into a glare. The group of men were curious on was what being said on the phone. The red head looked angry, more than usually. "Catherine! You shouldn't have done that-" The red head was interrupted. Once the group had heard her name, they knew it was something serious. "Catherine..." His voice had soften. With a groan he rubbed his temple. "Look, I am going to be catching the next plane. I'll see you as soon as I can." With that said, the red head shut the off phone.

"What's going on Johnny?" Robert asked. The Scotsman stared at the phone.

"Catherine is in danger..."

"So... Isn't that the reason why we sent Manako with her?" wonder Daichi.

"Manako was the one who suggest that she should call." The group of men's eyes widen. "Look, I am going ahead to check out the situation." Johnny walked over to the little picnic area that had. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Johnny!" Robert grabbed his arm. "If you want someone else to go-"

"Its fine Robert... Besides with how things ended, I highly doubt there will be a wedding." Swinging his bag over his shoulder. Johnny handed the phone back to the butler and gave the older man orders. The group of men looked amongst each other.

Back in Japan...

Catherine stared at the phone as the dial tone continued to beeped. The stars slowly begin to reveal themselves in the sky. The British woman let a heavy sigh as she leaned back into the leather sofa. "Oh Johnny... You are still friends with Robert but you still do not believe me..." The phone fell from her grip. She brought her hand to her head. Letting her fingers filter through her hair. A soft smile appeared upon the young woman's face. "I just hope-" The room started to light up which had cause the woman to look up. "What is..." Her eyes widen as a ball of light came shooting towards her. Before she could even think about moving, the ball shatter the huge glass windows and stuck her in the chest. The young woman let out a yelp of pain. The force of impact had caused the sofa to flipped onto its back. Catherine gasp for air as she clench the fabric of her shirt. She rolled onto her side. "What's happening..." She choked out. Her breaths came in short pants as she tried to get to her feet. "The... The staff... I need to..." Her version began to blur. She rolled onto her back and let out a cry of pain escape her. A bright blinding light floated the room.

* * *

In the dark forest, surrounded by computer monitors, Sergei was reading data that appeared before him. He leaned closer to a certain monitor. "Hm... It seems we have collect energy from the first target... Figure those stupid scouts would get in the way." The blond negaverse general was feeling slightly annoyed, so he turned the monitor around. "I don't need to see this bad news." He leaned back into his chair. He was pressing his fingers together. "With all the information we gather. The moon staff is the key to winning..." In the background, a familiar red head as sneaking around. He spotted the open portal. "Yuriy!" The red head flinch as he slowly turn around to face his minion.

"Uh... Yes Sergei?" Sweating, the red head was holding a pari of normal civilizing clothes.

"Try to be back home by dinner tonight." The red head burst out laughing.

"Be back by dinner! Now Sergei you know I-" Yuriy flinch when he receive a glare from the blond. "Uh... yes sir...I'll try to be back by then." Yuriy started weeping as he entered the portal.

"Idiot... Midna!" The female ninja appeared before the blond.

"You called... Master?"

"I have new mission for you." Sergei looked up at the ninja. "Could you keep an eye on Master Yuriy while I am out?"

"It would be my pleasure." Midna disappeared from view, leaving Sergei alone with his thoughts. He was about to leave until the screens started blinking with alert all across them.

"Huh… what is going on?" His fingers begin to dance across the keyboard. His brows frown together in stress as the line of codes he entered in didn't seem to have an effect. "Who has hack-" As he stood up in rage, he notice one monitor. "We have collected the energy, what could be over loading the system?" The monitor started smoking causing the blond to panic. Before he could try to restart the system. All the monitors exploded. Sergei had shield himself from the broken computer bits. He looked at the mass of destruction of his computers. "What could have done this?" Sergei narrowed his gaze. "I guess it's my turn to play around in the human world as well." With a snap of his fingers, Sergei armor had disappear and was replace with a simple suit. A strange smile appeared upon his features. "Now lets get a little creative." Sergei chuckle to himself as he disappeared through another portal.

* * *

As the sky grew darker, Dragoon still glared at the petite solider. "So... is there more of you?" wondered the blue guardian. Spirit refused to look at the dragon. "Well?" Still refusing to speak, Spirit looked away. "Feh... I don't have time to waste on the likes of you." Dragoon began to leave.

"Dragoon!" The guardian paused. Sailor Water approached the warrior with uncertain. "Would it be possible to have tomorrow off?" wondered the young blonde. Dragoon sigh.

"Sure, just let Takao know she is in charge of watch then." The blonde had jumped for joy as the dragon had disappeared. Spirit growled from her spot as she watched the retreating figure.

"Well?" Spirit blinked in surprise as the blonde had gotten down to her eye level. "Come on, lets call it night." Spirit looked down at the hand being offer to her. She smacked it away as she stood up.

"Thanks but I do not need the help of weak soldiers such as yourselves." Water and Kagehana were both taken by. "As long as the negaverse is in this time. We need the advise of that stupid guardian, so for now..." Spirit waved before disappearing into the forest. Sailor Water looked towards Kagehana who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Geeze... we were just asking if she wanted to hang out!" Water pouted.

"Come on, lets head back." Spoke the ninja. Maxine stared at the older teen. "What?"

"Head back where? I was sent here for a mission from school you idiot!" Ray let out a heavy sigh.

"You can come to my place, besides, I am sure you have injuries that need to taken care off." Maxine pouted even more but reluctantly agreed. Ray was about to go off, but notice the limp that his partner had. "Do you need a lift?" The blonde nodded. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the sailor soldier. With a slight grunt, Ray was off into the tree tops, heading to higher ground. Maxine relax into the strong hold of the ninja. Ray perked up to her movements. It wasn't long until she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Great, I should probably invest in getting a bigger place…"

* * *

Takao stood in the doorway with a daze look upon her face. Her male school uniform was now suddenly revealing. Kai gulp nervously as he cover his mouth. His cheeks were dusted with a red blush. The blue hair teen looked around curiously. "Am I… Am I at your place?" The dual hair teen flinched as he straightens out.

"Uh… yeah…" With the piece of information, the blue hair teen seems to be at ease. Kai tiled his head, so his bangs shadow over his eyes.

"You… got a nice place." She spoke softly. Kai nodded. "So… um…" A faint blush appeared upon her face. "Can you give me a ride to Ray's place?" wonder the teen. Kai nodded his head.

"Wouldn't you wanted to go home?" Takao smiled softly. "I know you guys are together, but you just got out of big battle and…"

"You knew? How did…. Dragoon is with you…"

"Yeah… it seems hanging out with the guy has its benefits…." Takao let out a curse as she took a seat onto sofa. "Look… I don't want-"

"Ray is pissed off because I wouldn't kiss him!" came the sudden yell. Kai stared wide eye at the teen on his sofa.

"You guys haven't kissed?" Takao gave the dual hair teen a weird look.

"Yeah, isn't that why you suggested…" the blue hair teen's eyes widen. A look of horror appeared upon her face as she covered her mouth.

"Wait… that means I am still the only person that has kissed…" Kai quickly shut his mouth as he looked at the female teen. "Takao… Do you still have feelings for me?" The teen looked away, avoiding the other teen's gaze. Kai could feel his face turning red as well. "Uh… Look! We don't have to talk about it now!" came a nervous chuckle. "Dragoon made dinner!" Kai decided to change the topic. Takao perked up.

"That dragon actually cooked?" Kai nodded as he showed the blue hair teen to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he made pancakes, it would be a shame to let them go to waste." Takao stared at the table. It was set up for two. The whole set up wasn't romantic nor trying to impress. It seemed very homely. Takao couldn't help the smiles that grace her features. At the moment, she was still confused about her feelings. She felt unsafe around the young phoenix warrior while Ray provided that protection, but didn't have that romantic feeling. She decided to put her emotions aside and just be with Kai for the time. The two sat down and began to eat the pancakes that made for them.

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: I missed writing... My life has gotten so crazy at the moment that I miss this... I really do... I'll try to get the next chapter up. soon... I hope buh bye!


	30. Chapter 29

_KK: New chapter for more fun and enjoyment!_W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: Don't own so please don't sue.

* * *

_**I never felt love like this before…. It was so full of passion and desire. That being with you was crime but it was worth the risk. **_

Sailor Takao Chapter 30

Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the apartment that flash. "It can't be…" With a one step, the guardian took off into the air. It appeared as though he was flying through the sky. With a soft grunt, the dragon had landed onto the balcony rail. He crouched down as he peeked into the dark apartment. His features were cool. He gentle hopped off the rail and landed. With a step forward, something crunch under his foot. Raising a brow, Dragoon step back. "Glass?" Curious, the dragon stepped further into the apartment. His ears perked as he heard voices. He quickly pressed his body against the wall as two figures step into view.

"Man! We are so lucky to get an easy target!" one of them spoke.

"Yeah! Now lets get out of here before someone notices!" the two thieves had disappeared through the entrances away. Once the thieves were a gone, dragoon began to seek what he came for inside the apartment. He was able to find the study. His brows twitch in irritation as he looked upon the room. The guardian cursed under his breath at the mess. There were books and papers scatter everywhere. With a grunt, he snapped his fingers.

"Why are humans so messy?" Slowly, air began to circulate around the room, and one by one the papers were lifted up. They drifted through the room and organize themselves. "Hmmm… it seems they taken it." The books and papers were back in their rightful places. Dragoon walked further into the room. He looked around and began to notice personal details of the room. The guardian had a strange feeling of nostalgic. He walked over to the desk and set the picture frame right back up. His eyes narrow onto the picture. "What!" He quickly turned around and started towards the door. Just a few steps away, his body began to slow down before freezing in place.

"My, my… who would thought that the Great Dragoon could fall for such an obvious trap." A figure phrase itself into existed. Their pale skin and lightly colored hair gave them away. The young man still only wore a pair of slacks and old fashion tunic. Boris walked over to the desk and picked up the picture that the guardian had dropped. "So… This was your clue eh? I thought the room was way too obvious, but it appears you still haven't received all of your memories…. I am right." The young man raised his gaze. There was a slight twitch in the facial muscles before the guardian grunted out.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my body?!" came the grunt. Dragoon starting to worry since he couldn't move any part of his body.

"I was someone, who you saved long ago…" Dragoon frown his brows together. His clenched his teeth together as he tried to move his body again. "You know… Once I release you, all that stress will take a total onto your body." The young man came into view of the guardian. Confusion was written all over Dragoon as he stared at the young man. "What? Still don't remember me? What a shame." A sadistic smile appears upon his features.

"Saved you? It was never I who save you…." Dragoon murmured.

"Such a liar." Dragoon grunted as he received a punch to the face. "Thousand years ago, I was about to be kicked out of army. Because of my metacarpal was shattered." The young man punched the guardian in the gut.

"If I saved you, then why are you attacking me!" came a groan.

"Because... Since that day, I have been nothing but a pawn in games you foolish bastards had played!" Receiving more punches, Dragoon couldn't feel the pain, but he was starting to realize who his captor was.

"Your-your…" Dragoon's breath came in short pants. "The time guardian…"Dragoon had to spit it out as the smile widen on the pale teen's face.

"Well…. You may not remember me, but my power is very obvious." Boris grin as he stood before the wind guardian. "You maybe wondering how I can be still be alive right now." Dragoon struggle to speak, but the dragon spit up blood.

"Yes…. You are forbid to use your time powers. It's against the law!" Dragoon gasp as he felt an odd pain within his body.

"Only if I am caught." Dragoon's eyes widen. "Ah… you are finally catching on. You see Dragoon, you are not the only master over the wind. I have controls over the elements of wind and time. The great gods who judge us, believe I am only able to use wind powers but thanks to a certain human." Dragoon narrowed his gaze. "They made it able for me to use my time powers. Of course… it did take "time" to get control over it." Boris walked over to the guardian. "You know… sometimes I wish you didn't leave that potion, and that my life now could be a normal one." Dragoon let out a cry of pain. "That's all we ever want. Is to live a normal life." Dragon stared wide eye at the young man before him.

"_I just want to be normal! I don't want to be known as Sailor Wind or anything else!"_

"You stupid guardians should have never been awaken!" Boris walked over to the guardian. He put his hand onto his dragon's head. "This is your fault!" Dragoon let out a cry as Boris had entered into his mind. The picture that signal Dragoon of the trap was something from the past. It was a picture of him and someone else. Someone whom he held close and dear to him.

* * *

The sun broke through the horizon. It bathe everything its warm glow. The sound of chirping birds filled the air letting everyone know it was morning. A finger twitch as a cool breeze blew into the broken window. The curtains danced with the wind. The chirping sound soon faded into the background while the ringing of a phone took its place. After six rings, the answering machine picked up the call.

"Uh… Hey Catherine… Man… this awkward…" The fingers curled into tight ball as a groan filled the air. "There is a lay over here Honk Kong, so I won't be arriving until later this evening. So umm…" There was a heavy sigh as figure slowly sat up with a groan. "I got my cell phone with me… and incase you forgot the number it is-" "End of recording, have a nice day!"

Hand was raised to a forehead while a groan filled the air. "What happen?" came a weak reply. Catherine winces as she looked around the room. There was glass everywhere and the sofa was ripped up. "Did I get-" A sharp gasp escapes her delicate lips. Catherine quickly turned around and spotted the item. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness…." She crawled over to the moon staff. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if this ever got stolen." As relief came over the young woman; a new emotion was evoked in her as well. She looked at the moon staff. She was about to touch it until a beeping sound caught her attention. Her cell phone was vibrating on the floor. She quickly grabbed a hold of it. "Uh, Good morning!" Just as the words left her mouth, the other line followed shouting. Catherine winced. She held the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Hiro calm down… what do you mean the director is missing?"

The young woman slowly rose to her feet. She put the sofa back. She noticed she had message on her landline. "Okay Hiro… I'll head on over. Bye." She snapped her cell phone close as she stared at the answering machine. She walked over to it. She was about to replay the message until she phone rang. "Geeze… why can't I be this busy on a friday night?" She picked up the phone. She answered in Japanese confusing the other person on the other line.

"Uh… sorry, I believe I dialed the wrong number, I am looking for Catherine?" the voice held uncertain. Catherine's eyes widen as she recognize the voice.

"Johnny!" The young woman gasp as she covered her mouth. She looked around the room nervously. "Uh… what is wrong?" For some odd reason, she grabbed the over stuff pillow as though cover herself. She sweat drop at her own silliness.

"Oh! So you are home!" came an odd perkiness. "Um…" Catherine couldn't help the blush that appeared upon her cheeks. "I called early… and… uh…" She couldn't believe it. Even though they were once lovers, they still got nervous around each other. They're break up wasn't something she was proud of either. He didn't say anything, but she could still hear him breathing on the line.

"Johnny…" she voice suddenly became deep and sultry. She blush at her own tone. "I just woke up and I am not really dress-"

"Your not dressed?" Came the surprise explanation. Catherine face palm herself in distress. "Uh… Catherine… I am not really in a place for this kind of thing. Wouldn't you rather wait until I arrive?"

"Arrive?" Catherine begin to panic as thoughts ran through her mind.

"Um… I am stuck in Honk Kong… I won't be arriving until later this evening… so uh…"

"Yeah! I'll cum-" Catherine decided to take a deep breath as she heard Johnny take a shaky breath as well. "I mean, I will be there waiting to pick you up." Catherine pressed the end button before Johnny could even think about saying bye. She glared at the phone for a moment. Hoping it would blow up or something. When nothing happen, Catherine set the phone onto the charger. She headed towards her bedroom. Today was going to be a long day; she could feel it in her bones.

Her bedroom wasn't in destructive mess like her living room was. Happy to see something normal she adventures further into the room. She paused for a moment and looked at the huge black message ball she had received. Since she had received object, she notice weird things have been going. She shook her head before disappearing into the closet. The ball glee in the light.

Taking the elevator down, Catherine did a quick check of her looks. Today she was Starlight not a Kinomiya. She wore a pin stripe dress suit. The pencil line skirt hug her lower curves a bit snug. It was something she dislike about Japan. Everything was made for women with very little curves. She had spent most of her time ordering online or getting things tailor, but still clothes were snug. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun that sat neatly on top of her head. Once the elevator reached the bottom floor. The young woman did a quick wave towards security as she dashed outside. She went dashing down the street and a thought occurs to her. The amount of damage that her living room received why hadn't security came to her suite to check out the noise. She waved down a taxi. She took one more glance at her apartment before disappearing into the white car.

* * *

"What are you talking about monster?!" Standing in front of the university art gallery was Hiro Kinomiya. His stood tall as he glared at the security guards. The security guard repeated once again.

"Just as I said before Sir. The director was killed by a monster." Whimper the security guard. The tall blue hair man groan as he rubbed his temple.

"This is trouble…"

"Sir?" came a squeak.

"Do you honestly believe a monster killed the Director! Where is the proof?!" came a growl.

"That's enough!" Hiro perked up. Walking towards him was the head of security. "Your dismiss soldier!" the guard nodded before running off. "Mr. Kinomiya… I don't appreciate you calling my staff liars." Spoke the gruff man.

"Well Mr…" Hiro looked at the guy and spotted his nametag. "Mr. Genta I don't appreciate my archeology discovery being at risk because someone decided to slack off!" Hiro narrowed his gaze onto the older man before him.

"Are you implying that my men are taking drugs?" came a sneer.

"Maybe…" The two men glared at each other until a sweet feminine voice caught their attention.

"Ah! Miss Kinomiya!" Hiro glared at the guard as Catherine job over towards the two. "Now that you are here, maybe you can talk some sense into your archeology partner." Catherine arched a brow.

"Okay… What is this about someone missing?" Hiro gritted his teeth while Genta looked proud.

"One of the personals from surveillances called me last night about a disturbances with the one of the pieces." Hiro calmly explain. "Says I had to come down and see it for myself."

"Its murder…. I tell you and once the word had reached academic advisors, your display will be removed from this museum!" growled Genta.

"Okay… so how did one of the pieces kill the director?" Both men looked at each other and gave the Catherine a confuse look.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Come, I'll show you!" Hiro glare at Genta as he begin to lead Catherine to the surveillances room. Genta followed closely behind. Inside the museum gallery there were few patrons walking around.

"I thought during a crisis, the displays were closed off to the public?" Catherine looked at the people who walked around.

"It is… these are investors who are interesting in supporting my thesis." Catherine nodded her head. She paused.

"Money! Is that all you care about!" came a growl. Genta and Hiro began to argue once again. Standing before the moon goddess as a familiar looked red head, who caught Catherine's attention. Curious she started to walk towards the young man. "Come on Catherine!" With a jerk, the young woman nodded her head as she continued to follow the men.

* * *

"Ah! Captain Genta and Boss!" The trio had entered a dark room that was filled with monitors. There was a guards and surveillances personnal; a guard had greet them. Catherine smiled at the security guard.

"What seems to be the problem?" wondered the young woman.

"Well… since the moon legend display has entered the university, we have been receiving a bit of trouble."

"See! Proof!" Catherine glare at Genta who flinched. The guard chuckled weakly.

"Not really… Here let me show you. Boss, you said caught someone trying to steal the moon staff is that correct?" Catherine nodded.

"What! The staff!" Catherine hushed Hiro, who wore apout.

"Well here is the recordings from that night." The guard press buttons onto the keyboard. Images of party had shown up on the many screens, but at some point during the party some cameras had lost signals.

"Interesting…"

"Yes, and this is from last night." Again, the cameras were all working. The group spotted the director walking around in the display. When he looked around the video went black. It continued to count the time. Catherine narrowed her gaze onto the time. Once the clock reach 12, the image of the display was back up. "So… this has been happening a lot lately. We had the campus I.T. team look into it but they can't figure what is causing the interferences."

"But the cameras are still recording, mind you, some of them go snowy." Catherine comment. "And what about the death?"

"Well…. One of the my men who was on duty last night said he spotted the director talking to a security guard, what he said doesn't make sense." The guard bought up another video.

"Mark… what happen to the director?" The man on the camera looked a little shaken up.

"Its true… my kid is right…" mumble the man.

"Mark!"

"The director had change into a monster and killed bob… Then Sailor Wind appeared, but they couldn't defeat the monster." Spoke the guard.

"Who couldn't?"

"The Sailor Scouts you idiot! The moon legend is real! And we're all going to die!" The guard kept on ranting about the nageverse until the clip had ended.

"Well… what do you think boss?" wonder the security guard as he looked at Catherine.

"What I think? Hmmm… besides the ranting, it sounds as though the display might be in jeopardy, and it seems that it holds some real value if people are willing to kill over it." Catherine spoke.

"Cat!" Catherine turned her attention towards Hiro. "This is the proof we need! With this video we could get more funding! We could probably get a team up to the moon! Catherine we-"

"Hiro… look I know you excited about this" Catherine tried to calm the older Kinomiya. "But the man claims he seen a young girl fighting a monster. Our legend says they were well train warriors. Not a bunch of High Schoolers. Now I must admit this could be helpful, but the man did say there was a death. Not the directors, but a security guard." Hiro looked at lost but clenched his fist. "First we need to locate the monster or the director, and the in the mean time. Has the family been notify?"

"What family? With our paper work, we never had a security guard name bob. He was either a causal or a temp worker," Catherine groan as she rubbed her temples.

"Alright, Genta I am sorry, but no matter what you say the display stays. Hikaru, you need to get Mark some mental help. I am going to send my assistance over to get the records of the temp workers. Temp or permitted there has to be some records, and Hiro…" She looked up at the young man. "Not now." She exited out of the room. Her head began to throb. Hiro narrowed his gaze as he watched her leave. He was going to follow her, but he decided against it. He shifted his gaze onto the many monitors that were display before him.

"Kinomiya…" Hiro looked at Genta from the corner of his eye. "I am sorry for blown up in your face early, but it seems you have bigger problems."

"Heh… you don't even know half of it." Hiro murmured as he return his gaze back to the monitors. His gaze had fallen onto the one which watched the moon goddess statue. "There is no way you could ever understand."

* * *

Tired and hungry, Catherine storm out of the office and jogged down the hallway. "Fuck… can't get a moment to think." Just as she exit from the personal area, she found herself in the display area. Specifically, the earth version of the legend, she a let out a sigh as she walked over to a fake tree stump. "This could ruin our chances…" she murmur softly. She held her head and began rubbing her temples. With a groan she lean back and stared up at the window ceiling. "Things have gotten so crazy… why now though?"

"Why now what?" spoke a male voice. Catherine's eyes widen as pair of pale blue eyes came into her view. She let out a gasp of surprise as she tried to escape. But the woman wasn't having any luck. She got herself tangle up the mess of vines. She had fallen onto the floor ungracefully. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… but-" Catherine groan as she sat up. Her hair fell loosely around her face. She let out a sarcastic laugh as she tried to find her hair tie.

"Its fine… I should have been more aware of my surround-" Catherine bit her lower lip as she stared at the young man that stood before her. A light pink blush had dusted his cheeks.

"Uh… you know. You are very pretty with your hair down." He murmur as he pulled the young woman to her feet. Catherine nodded as she continued to stare.

"Uh- Thanks… Um… so you are an investor for the moon legend?" Business… well might as well work. The red head nodded his head.

"Yeah… well, thinking about becoming one." The young man smiled. "Are you the director?"

"Me? No… I am one of the coordinators and researcher for this display." Catherine murmur.

"Great… than maybe you could tell me more about the display we are in right now? Its… I dunno kinda like a jungle." Chuckled the young man. Catherine's eyes lighten up.

"Yeah… well. Since you are interesting in becoming an investor that is." Came a weak chuckle. Both of them blush. The red head looked around nervously while Catherine pray to whatever god that was listening that she would stop making a fool of herself.

"My name is Catherine." The red head perked up.

"Excuse?"

"Catherine… you know Ca-…" cheeks turning pink, the young woman just smiled. "You can just call me Cat."

"Cat… That's easier, you can call me Yuriy." His accent soon became thick with his speech, which Catherine recognize right away.

"So… Yuriy" The name drip from her lips like velvet. The red head was beating himself up for telling the human his real name. "What brings you here from your mother country Russia?" Shrives travel down the red head's spine as the young woman continued to speak.

"Is it that obvious?" Catherine nodded. "Okay… I am here on business and had some free time."

"Oh…" Yuriy noticed the disappointed look in her face.

"But I am interested in this display." Then there was a mixture of emotions written upon her face. Yuriy begin to kick himself. "Look… I seen you early, and I was hoping to run into again." Catherine blush as she looked up at the tall Russian. "Would you like to go and get something to eat?" Catherine's stomach decided to make itself known. Embarrass, the young woman could do nothing but nodded. "Great… Um… so Miss Cat, how do we get out of here?" wonder Yuriy as he noticed they were revisiting another display. Catherine smiled. She gentle took his hand. Yuriy felt a jolt of energy.

"Come, I know a great place where we can get something to eat." The red head decided to ignore the energy signature for now and follow the young woman.

* * *

The sun was setting. Takao and Ray were outside sweeping the grounds. A gentle breeze came by causing the blue hair teen to perk up. "Takao?" The raven hair teen narrowed his gaze.

"Something big is going to happen…" She murmured.

"Big… like what?"

"I don't know… but I have feeling things are going to start making sense…" Takao shifted her gaze. "No…" Her eyes widen. The broom fell from her hands as her whole body began to tremble. Ray's eyes widen at the sight as well. "Dragoon!" The wind guardian stood at the bottom of the stair, looking up at the two weakly. A soft smile appeared upon his face. He murmured something as they two dashed towards him. A cry of aguish filled the air as Takao held the guardian close to her.

Night had fallen onto the Kinomiya compound. Takao sat in the dojo with her knees to her chest. Ray had sat on the other side of the room. Laying in the middle of the floor was Dragoon in his human form. The two had done their best on dressing his wounds, but it appeared as though he had lost concessions.

"Why… why is this happening?" wondered the Raven hair teen.

"Dragoon said it was our destiny." Came a murmur. The blue hair teen had buried her face into the shrine's robes she had wore early. They were strain with blood, and she refused to take it off.

"So… is it destiny for humans to turn into monsters!" came a growl.

"I don't know Ray…" There was a hiss of frustration.

"Then can you explain why you been so emotional lately!"

"No I can't!" The raven hair teen narrowed his gaze. He stood up and marched towards the blue hair teen. He grabbed the front of her shirt. Takao stared up at him with dull look. He gritted his teeth as he press his lips hard against hers. Blue eyes widen. Her body was suddenly being press up against the wall. Once the kiss had broken, a hand found itself onto her chest. She gasp as a lovely blush painted upon her cheeks. Kisses were being made along her neck, causing mewls and gasp escaped her delicate lips. She clenched onto his tunic as murmurs escaped into the air.

The candle light flicked with the movement of the air. "I said stop it!" A loud slap could be heard. "I'm confused… I am sorry." Tears stream down the young teen's face. "I don't know why but I have feelings for Hiwatari!" came a sob. Ray tilted his head as he kneeled down beside the younger teen.

"Takao…" came his soft voice. The younger teen sob, but Ray gentle raise her face towards his. With his thumb, he gentle bushed aside the tears. "You said love me… is that not true now?" hiccups could be heard as movement with the head gave Ray his answer. "Takao… do you dislike my touch?" Her eyes widen. "Takao… then would you please kiss me?" A sniffle could be heard as there was a shift of a nod.

"Because right now… I am here with you." There was a sharp intake of air. "Takao…" He pulled her into his grasp. She became stiff as his arms wrapped themselves around her. "I will always be here, please understand…. I love you." Ray could feel her loosen under his hold. He gentle laid her onto the wooden floor of the dojo. She stared up into his eyes and he looked back. She held his head within her hands. Filtering her fingers through his thick mane. Ray was handsome, and he always looked at her with a soft and caring look.

"Just a kiss?" A nervous chuckle left the older teen's lips.

"Yes…" As he shifted about, Takao's eyes widen. She felt something hard press up against her. "I'm sorry… I can't always control it." The young teen took a deep breath as she continued to stare up at the teen before her. "Look… maybe I should-" Ray's eyes widen as he felt those warm lips press against his.

The surprise didn't last long, for the raven hair teen begin to press back. He also began to shift his weight around as excitement begin to build up. There was sound of a distance ringing. A moan escapes the younger teen as incoherent words left her lips. There was a sigh of protest as a gasp left the older teen. "Ray?" came a breathless reply. With a daze look, the young teen looked up at the older teen. His cheeks were flushed. She was about to kiss him again until she felt a murderous aura. Her eyes widen at the shadowy figure that appeared behind the older teen.

"Takao… I umm I think- ah!" Before the teen could even react. He was sudden pulled off the young teen. His body went flying and crash into a nearby wall.

Takao blush as she slowly sat up. But flinched as she felt the hot red glare of the figure.

"Takao Kinomiya… you are way too young to active in such activities!" came a growl. The blue hair teen pulled her top close over her chest.

"And…" she spoke.

"And I am saying, you are not allow to have sex." Takao's blush had deepen had the thought.

"I-I wasn't thinking it would go that far! Besides! Weren't you just out cold a moment ago!" came a shout. Dragoon stared at the young teen for a moment in awe before returning it into a glare.

"Go change your clothes… Ray…" The Raven hair teen flinch as he stared at the angry dragon before him. "If you still have your problem… Go take care of it!"

"Uh… I think you already have sir…" came the nervous and scare voice of the raven hair teen. Takao frown her brows together in disgust.

"Takao!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm going!" The blue hair teen left the dojo. Ray gulp as he stared up at the scary male before him. Dragoon looked at the raven hair teen before letting out a sigh.

"Damn… If wasn't for the excitement that the young lady was giving off, I would probably still be out of it." Came a groan as Dragoon fell weakly onto his bottom. Ray caution approached the dragon.

"Uh… what happen to you?" Dragoon cracked an eye open to look at the young man before him. "I mean…. I thought you were strongest warrior, but most definitely gave me and Takao a scare."

"A scare enough for you to deflower her?" Ray blush as he looked away.

"That and other things…" came a murmur. Dragoon let out a heavy sigh as he pulled Ray closer to him.

"Ray… you have my blesses to do so when Takao turns 21." Spoke the old and ancient dragon. Ray blush as he nodded his head, but snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh come on! That's far too long!" came a whine.

"No… for dragons, you would have to wait two hundred years." The raven hair teen's expression had dropped.

"Two…"

"Yup… by that time, most first loves were either dead or couldn't wait." Dragoon had magically produced a pipe where he began smoking it. Ray dropped his head.

"I guess I should be glad I have your blessings, but I still need Hiro and Ryu-san's." Ray counted on his fingers of those who prove of him deflowering the young blue hair teen.

"Hey! Would you two stop talking about me!" The two perked up. "Geeze, don't you guys realizes the walls are rather thin!" Takao stood at the entrances wearing a simple dress. Her hair was pull into a lose braid. Ray's smiled as he murmured how cute she looked. Dragoon narrowed his gaze onto the older teen. Takao took a seat next to wind guardian. She leaned most of her weight against his. "Dragoon…" The wind guardian looked down at the young teen. "Don't you ever scare me like that again… Understood?" A smile appears upon the older man's face. He wrapped arm around the young teen.

"Sorry Takao… That is a promise I cannot make, since I promise to keep you safe." Takao stuck out her lower lip in a pout as she cuddles closer to the guardian.

"You jerk…" she murmur softly. Taking the pipe from his mouth, dragoon leaned down and kissed Takao's forehead.

"Now Ray… why don't you take care of you little problem before I hurt you eh?" The Raven hair teen nodded as he took off. He took one look back at the two. If Ray didn't know any better, who would have thought Dragoon was Takao's father.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 306 has landed, I repeat! The flight 306 has landed!" Stepping in the evening light was familiar Scottish man.

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: Yay! Okay, I know I am very close to writing a lemon, but I can not bring myself to write one with Takao and someone else. First of all, I am mother and second, I am taking care of my younger sister who is about the same age as Takao. Every time I write a erotic scene with Takao, I think my little sister. I am not okay with someone that young getting action! * starts cursing and having a rage rant.* Also I am very excited to write the scenes when the future comes into play. I have a lot of material of young children getting into trouble. Also, I am sure I can de-attach myself from seeing my littler and write an erotic scene of Takao.

One more thing I need to mention, Takao is a female who lives with bunch of men. I believe I mention this in one of my notes, but I am going to say it again. Since she lives with mostly men, she feels the need to dress herself as a boy too. But now, these men as seeing her as partner. The girl has started to put on bras and dresses. She is growing out of her tomboy stage and changing into a young woman. I thought I should point that out because I am very proud. That I am able to see these characters grow at my finger tips. Its interesting... I guess.. -.- Anyway! Working on the next chapter, so hopefully I can get it done by the end of the day. Bye!


	31. Chapter 30

KK: Alright! I am on a roll! So here is another exciting chapter of Sailor Takao!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: I do not own

KK: Now, I put a lot of work into this chapter with Johnny and hope I don't insult any Scottish readers. Because I wanted Johnny's accent to be read by the reader. Have fun!

* * *

Sailor Takao chapter 31

Men dress in security uniforms and suits were busy running around in the museum of the university. A young girl, who was the odd one the group was sitting in office with frosted window walls in the far corner. She was busying herself typing away on the keyboards. She had a laptop set up and connect to a hard drive. When the men pass by, they wonder why the girl was so special.

"Feh… these humans are so sexist." Came a murmur. Manako leaned back in the leather chair and watched the number files that were being downloaded into her system. Her big round glasses were down and reflected the process that was going on. The young girl took a deep breath and begins to stretch out in the chair. She paused to stare up at the ceiling.

"Our transformations effects the cameras… If the grant is given, would the moon kingdom have better and more advantage technology?" Manako narrow her gaze. "Then who ever is the bigger investor gets hold of that technology, who have the most power." She suddenly jerked herself forward. Lazily, she leaned on one hand. "They tried using us before…." Manako open her eyes and she glared at the computer screen. "Mistress… I wish you would remember. My life would be so much simpler."

"Master Manako!" spoke a robotic voice.

"What is it Dizzy?"

"I found the paper work that the Mistress had requested. Should I email it?" the voice was feminine one. Dizzy, was an artificial intelligent that Manako had created it by mistake, but due to the mistake. It won her the science competition got her the job with Catherine. It was the opportunity she knew had to take. It was where she met others and Gaia…

"Sure…"

"Master?" Manako looked towards the computer. "I am sorry, but you seem to be irritated, should I book an appointed at the spa for you?" A groan left the brunette's lips. "Master?"

"McGregor is here…" Manako stood up and rubbed her temple.

"I see… I will make the arrangements for when Master Daichi arrive. You are going to need a bikini wax as well." Manako's face turn red as she glare at the computer.

"Dizzy! I can't be doing stuff like that with him! He is still underage!" came a growl.

"True, but that doesn't stop him from doing stuff." Manako groan.

"Arg! Are you done searching the system yet?"

"Yes… and you need to pick up milk." Manako closed her laptop and unplug it from the system. She begin to pack her stuff. As she exited the office, one of the security guards walked over towards her.

"Are you finish miss Saien?" wondered the guard.

"Yes, I am called it night. I still need to report my findings to Miss Starlight. I was able to find paper on the guard name Bob." Manako murmur.

"I see… would you like me to company you to the limo?" wondered the guard. Manako nodded her head. She followed the guard through the maze of the museum. Not really paying attention to where they were heading. She murmured about wanting to get a massage. Her neck crack when she gave it stretched. The guard had open a door to the outside world. A small smile grace her features as the cool air touches warm skin. "Ah fresh air!" Opening her eyes, the brunette took a look around. "When did we get new staff?" Then it clicked. Manako started to turn around and dash towards the door, but the men posing as security guards grabbed a hold of her. Terror filled her eyes as she struggle to get away. One of the bigger guards had his arm wrapped her slim petite frame and held a cloth to her mouth.

"There… why not sleep for while Miss Saien?" the dark laughter of the men filled her sense as she vision blurred.

* * *

Red wine was being poured as a certain young woman was sitting at the island giggling. She was busying on her cell phone texting.

"Ye seem tae be in a guid mood." The voice of a male arouses the young woman from her phone.

"Thanks." She accepted the glass of wine as her male companion took a seat next to her. "Sorry… Just things have been so crazy lately that being with this guy-" She paused in as she let her eyes drifted towards her new roommate. "Yeah… you don't want to hear about this." She took a long sip from the drink.

"Sae… is thaur anythin' ye want tae teel me?" Johnny, sat beside Catherine with a glass of his own. His natural red head still spiked into a Mohawk, and he appeared to be growing a soul patch. It was a still neat, but not something had Catherine was used to. She stared at him and started to take in all the changes in his appearances. He was more built then she last remembers which confused her. Sure golfing was a stuff game but not enough to get muscles that were reveal on Johnny. He still wore that stupid ripped shirt and vest with shorts. From an outsiders view, they would have thought he was some thug, with how he dressed himself. Not a noble man of the high court.

"Such as?" Catherine pulled her one leg beneath her. The air was humid, and she often found herself wearing thin cotton shirts and shorts to bed. Tonight, she decided on a long sleeve one.

"Well… Ah guess mah first question is. This is bloke somethin' serious?" Catherine scoff but stop as she looked at the red head. The look in his eye told her otherwise.

"Your serious?" Johnny nodded his head. "Well, I don't know, I just met the guy today."

"Ah see… sae diz that mean a scuttle is still oan th' table?" Catherine arched a brow as she looked at the red head.

"Your mother thinks you're here to apologizes?" The red head looked away for a moment before muttering something. "Excuse me? I didn't hear that."  
"Ah said, she is plannin' a damn weddin' fur us." Came a hiss. He narrowed his gaze onto the woman before him.

"I see…" Catherine pour herself another glass. "And?"

"Mah second question is… What the buck happen to yer livin' room?" The two looked at the destruction.

"Och… I jest hae an uger tae redecorated…" Catherine paused as she took a deep breath. Johnny began chuckling.

"Wee lassie missin' yer roots?" Catherine couldn't help the smile that grew.

"I have no ah idea what yer talkin' about…" She took another long sip of her wine as she tried to avoid his eye contract. Johnny just watched her with a warm smile. He ran his finger upon her shoulder onto her bare skin which caused sweet little gasp escape her.

"Sae… whit kin' ay trooble ur ye in?" He decided to ask. Catherine set down her glass and turn to face the red head. She took his hand and pressed it to centre of her chest. The whole action caused his eyes widens in surprise. "Well mem, ye sure do move fest, but ah prefer to jist grab one." He moved his hand onto her left breast.

"No." She kept his hand on the centre. "Last night, after I finish talking to you. This ball of light came shooting through the glass and disappearing inside me. Right where your hand is." Johnny shifts his gaze back to her face then to her chest. Narrowing his gaze. The red head couldn't feel anything different from the young woman before him. Though having her soft and tender flesh at the tip of his fingers did set him on edge.

Johnny was starting to wonder if coming to Japan was a good idea. His magic wasn't something for detecting danger, but attacking it. He put his glass down and with the other hand pulled her close. He heard her take a sharp in take of air. He slipped his hand beneath her shirt and touched her bare back. She shrived beneath his touch. She looked up at him. Johnny gulped nervously as he watched her bite her lower lip.

"Uh… Ah don't feel anythin' unusual." He spoke softly.

"No… I don't except you too." She leaned forward, pressing her body against his. She was mere millimeters away from his lips. She reached behind him and grabbed the long stone cylinder object. "And this is the other thing." Sitting back in her seat. Johnny held the staff within his hand. "It was the last item I discovery before Hiro took over the archeology dig. It's probably the reason why I got attack as well." Johnny eyes widen.

"'en wa th' hell do ye hae it?" Catherine stared at Johnny with a look of surprise with the sudden out burst. The red head bit his lower lip before letting out a growl of irritation. "Fuck! Ye aye dea thes!" He slammed the staff onto the island and walked over to the living. The wind blew into the hole was that caused by the ball of light. He examined the room. From what he took tell, it didn't appear she was attack for the staff, but when she mention his name. Johnny looked towards the young woman, who continued to drink wine. It appear things didn't change at all between them. She would be always take risks. "So… whit is th' nam' ay th' staff?" She perked up.

"I don't know… When I first touched it the name moon staff pop into my mind." Catherine had grabbed hold of the stone object. She ran her hand along the shaft before setting it up right. "I would like to think it is a piece of moon technology, but…" Johnny narrowed his gaze. He rubbed his temple before taking another look at the item in her hand. "It's impossible, all we could find was ruins of the earth kingdom." She held the object close to her. The red head's eyes widen. He blinked a few times. "Is something the matter?"

"No…" He walked over and grabbed himself something from her open bar. Grabbing a new wine glass, he pour himself a big drink. He shot glass it down and coughed as the hard liquor burn down his throat. He pour himself another glass.

"Well, I am glad you are making yourself at home." She commented as she pour herself another glass of wine.

"Catherine, look here. Aye- aye…" She arch an elegant brow as she looked at him. "Fuck… Aye nee not shitface enaw fur jobby loch thes." The red head groan as he leaned back into the bar stool. He tilted his head, so she was in his point of view.

"Johnny… why didn't you send someone else, if being here is so much trouble for you?"

"Coz… ye ur mah fiancé!" he grumbled. This brought a smile to the young woman. "Isn't 'at th' same reason ye speart fur me?"

"Yes…" He had change the way he was sitting on the bar stool since she had crawl into his lap. "Johnny?" she wrapped her arms around him, filtering her fingers through his thick locks. She pressed her bosom against his hard chest.

The red head had to bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping as Catherine moved her body around. She could feel his growing need within his shorts.

"Starlight…" he murmur. He grabbed both of her arms and set them to her sides. "Ah need to no, is thes somethin' ye want?" He looked into her eyes. Those brilliant amethyst eyes, that seem to change color with every emotion she felt. He remembered they had change maroon when she was angry, nearly red. It was something he was used to seeing on her, since their arrangements, but tonight was something different. A color he hadn't seen in a long time, but he had to make sure.

"Johnny…" his name sounded like a plea on her lips, which wasn't helping his case at all. He felt his body buck up against hers'. A moan escapes her lips as she grinds back. Johnny grit his teeth as he tried to focus his attention on the matter. He was getting close to loosing it. With a pant, he asked her once again. Catherine looked up at him. "Until something else occurs." She replied. Johnny nodded. With those words, he picked her up and pushed onto the marble island. He pressed his lips against her hard. A whimper escaped her as she tried to find away inside his shirt. Stumbling around, she ended up knocking the bottle of wine onto the floor. The red liquid pour from bottle, making it look like a crime scene had occurred.

* * *

The sky had darkened as a figure stood on the rooftop of another built. "So… this is where the nageverse ball had disappeared." The business suit had disappeared and was replaced with seashells. "Well… Miss Starlight, you weren't easy to find, but lucky for me. Those idiot scouts had failed." A sadistic grin appeared upon that handsome face. He took a started by walking before breaking out into run. With his staff, Sergei had launch himself off built and soar through the air.

His landing wasn't as gracefully, but he left a crater. As the debris clear, the only thing he could hear was incoherent words. Before a cast iron frying pan met up with his head. The blond let out a groan as more incoherent words were spoken. He stood up and the cloud of dust had disappeared.

"Your going to pay for that!" Sergei launched a bolt of water towards the couple. Catherine and Johnny both duck and hid behind the kitchen island. The attacked destroy the line of china that sat on the counter.

"Anither one ay yer boyfriends?" Grunted the red head as he tried to pull up his shorts.

"Yeah! This one didn't like being bossed around." Catherine begin looking around for something she could use as a weapon. "Also…" When she poked her head out, another attack came her way. "He has short temper and jealous!"

"Heh, sounds familiar." Catherine only smiled. "Noo we need a plan, any ideas?" Just as Johnny was checking out the area, when he looked back. The young woman had gone. Concern, he looked around. "Catherine! Yer not makin' thes easy!" came a low growl.

Catherine, wearing only a t-shirt, she was able to dodge most of the attacks. She rolled and jumped into the air. She had just laid her hands onto the staff when she got blasted away. A cry of pain escapes her as she crashed into one of her cupboards.

"Cat!" Johnny eyes widen as he watch her rise to her feet again.

"We need to get out of here." She muttered. She stumbled about. The red head was able to catch her. "Johnny… keep the staff save." She murmured. He pulled her into his embrace. He cursed before clench onto the medallion that hung around his neck. In a flash, the red head was surround flames.

Sergei had stopped his attack long enough to watch the process. He narrowed his gaze onto the figure that emerge from the flame.

"Salamlyon… I wouldn't have except to see you here."

"Weel Sergei. Ah tend to hae business across th' warld, and here ye ur attackin' mah mate!" Salamlyon, his body decorated with red armor with a huge battle axe attach to his back. A grin appeared upon the usual stoic man's face.

"Business indeed… But it seems my visit wouldn't have to waste. Water blast!"

* * *

"So Mack… do you think the lady is getting it on with old Johnny?" Two guards dressed in black suits stood at the enterances of the apartments.

"No likely Mamaru, if you seen them before it was ugly." Mack continued to look forward.

"Yeah… but the Mi'lady doesn't usual take men up to her apartment."

"Which is why it won't happen. You seen the frustrated look every time Hiro comes down." Mamaru nodded as he continued to think about.

"So… if they do-"

BOOM!

Both guards stiff as the explosion erupted above them. Mack clenches his teeth as he looked up to see where the explosion had occur. "Shit! We have to evacuate the build! Mamaru!" The other guard seem to be staring at something. "Damn it Mamaru! This isn't the time to be spacing out on me! Fuck!" Mack quickly dash into the built to alert the other guards of the situation.

"Mack… If you could only see… there is two of them…" Mamaru continued to watch, something that only he could see.

* * *

A soft curse left the red armor soldier. Salamlyon was able to land onto the next built with his package. He quickly turned around just in time to block the attack. Holding out his arm guard, Sergei was leaning against with his triton. The sharp ends of the weapon began to break into his armor.

"Heh, what's wrong Salamlyon, too distracted?" With a grunt, the red soldier was able reflected the weapon. Then he jumped into the air to dodge the water attack. Sweat slowly slid down the soldier's face. "My master will be please to hear the news of your death!" Salamlyon continued to use his arm guard to block Sergei's triton attacks.

The red soldier was being force back. He cursed as he tried to catch his breath. He landed a few feet away from the sea warrior. The stress of protecting his package was taking a total on him. "Come on cat, ah need the to wake up!" Salamlyon took a step back but stop. When he looked back, there was no more roof.

"Awe look at that, its end of the line for you!" The grin on Sergei's face had widen. Salamlyon narrowed his gaze as he calculated the distance to the next roof. "Now die!" Salamlyon eyes widen.

Clunk!

The sound of metal clash with each other filled the air. Salamlyon's his eyes widen in horror. Catherine flew from his arms along with the moon staff. Her body drifted through the air. In that moment, Salamlyon seen his life with Catherine flash before his eyes. Their fights, the laughter and those long nights they had spent together.

Everything was…

AHHHHH!

With his left arm free, Salamlyon pulled out his battleaxe and took a strike towards the sea warrior. Sergei's eyes widen as the blade of the axe was lit with fire. The sea warrior barely had time to block. He had used his triton, but the flames from the weapon took a lick to his armor. Sergei grunted as he force back. His hand went for his chest. His eyes widen as another attack came. Flames upon flames began to circle around the water user.

"Ye Bastard!" came a growl. Sergei narrowed his gaze onto his opponent. "Ah will never forgive you!" Sergei only had a moment as Salamlyon was summoning all his power. With quick work of his hands, Sergei was able to summon a dark portal and disappeared into as Salamlyon unleash his strongest attack.

Salamlyon let out a cry as his weapon met with nothing. "It seems I have under estimated you! My master will be please to hear of this." Sergei's voice echo through Salamlyon's mind. The red soldier fell to his knees. He took of his helmet and chucked it.

"Damn it… Ah fail ye lassie…." He punched the ground before him in rage as the tears begin to stream down his face.

"Arg! I don't know what the hell you just said, but maybe you should keep a better hold of your dates?" Salamlyon perked up to the voice.

"No…" He slowly turned around. Standing near the edge was a young phoenix warrior and in his arms was Catherine. Salamlyon's eyes lit up. The older warrior quickly rushed over. "Cat!" Holding out his arms, Fire handed over the unconscious woman. "Oh… Cat…" Johnny held her up and close. He nuzzled her forehead before kissing it. "Oh laddie, how cud ah evah repay yeh?" Fire tilted his head as he looked at the older warrior.

"Erm… maybe for starter could you please speak Japanese?" Kai was slightly embarrass he couldn't understand the soldier.

"Oi Kai! What should I do with this!" Both looked over. Dranzer floated in the air holding the staff within his beak. The bird flew over. Flapping his wings, the red hawk looked over at the new soldier. "So… whose your new buddy?" Salamlyon sweat drop as he looked at the two.

"Erm… Mah translatur is a sleep." Spoke Salamlyon. "And cood Ah hae 'at back?" He pointed towards the staff. Kai looked towards Dranzer who returned the look. There was a moment where the tension was high. With a nod, Dranzer handed over the staff. "Thenk ye!" Dranzer took a deep breath.

"Sir… if you could… tell us your name?" As Dranzer flapped his wings, traces of flame dance around, and Salamlyon watched the flame. With a nodded of his head, Salamlyon had caused the flame to dance around.

"What does it mean Drazner?"

"Kai, this is ancient way of communicating with another creature of fire element. Just as Dragoon as his wind, we have our friend." The two watched as Salamlyon used his magic to make a reply.

"It's very… nice." Spoke the dual hair teen. With a smile, Salamlyon continued to cuddle the woman within his arms.

"He said, he is known as Salamlyon, and he is here visiting a friend."

"Catherine…" Kai narrowed his gaze as he recognizes the woman.

"They were attack and he thanks us for saving his friend."

"Ask him if we could have the moon staff." Dranzer wave his wings around causing the flame to burn a different color for a moment. Then the flame gotten smaller and change into rainbow of colors.

"Oh dear…" Dranzer narrowed his gaze.

"What?! Well he gives us the staff?"

"No… He didn't realize the staff was the Legendary Moon scepter. It's probably the reason why he and his friend were attacked, and he wishes to meet with us when his friend is conscious." Salamlyon gave a nod before disappearing into the night. "Kai, I do believe we need to consult with others about this."

"Why?"

"Because there is seems that the Majestics will be coming to Japan." Dranzer watched the two leave.

"The Majestics? Aren't they the group of soldiers that guard and watch over Europe?"

"Yes… and Catherine had connection with them." The two had disappeared into the night.

* * *

The smell of dirt and blood filled the air as huge bond fire continued to burn the evident away. Sailor Spirit walked from the enormous flames. In her hand was a ball of light. "How dare those humans under estimate me." Her body began to glow and the orb soon dissolves into the night sky. "Gaia… Did I really kill you?" Her gaze watched tiny balls of light disappeared into the night sky. Trembling, the young girl clenched her fist. "Damn you dragoon!" She cursed as she crumbles onto her bottom crying. "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: Yay another chapter done! I probably will not be posting tomorrow since I have work tonight, but here is hoping. So, I have johnny with his acccent and I am going to be trying to get Demolition boys with their Russian accent, so Yuriy and Johnny can argue with each other. Inside my head, I picture the scene would be funny cause the young teens wouldn't be able understand their english and Catherine would be slipping into her own english accent during the fight as well. So here hoping it will be a good one!


	32. Chapter 31

KK:Yay... another chapter... I am getting close to ending this "season" So have fun reading!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: I do not own sailor moon or beyblade. This story is pure for entrainment and is free for public viewing.

* * *

**What happen in the last chapter…**

"Oh dear…" Dranzer narrowed his gaze.

"What?! Well he gives us the staff?"

"No… He didn't realize the staff was the Legendary Moon scepter. It's probably the reason he and his friend were attack, and he wishes to meet with us when his friend is conscious." Salamlyon gave a nod before disappearing into the night. "Kai, I do believe we need to consult with others about this."

"Why?"

"Because there is seems that the Majestics will be coming to Japan." Dranzer watched the two leave.

"The Majestics? Aren't they the group of soldiers that guard and watch over Europe?"

"Yes… and Catherine had connection with them." The two had disappeared into the night.

The smell of dirt and blood filled the air as huge bond fire continued to burn the evidents away. Sailor Spirit walked from the enormous flames. In her hand was a ball of light. "How dare those humans under-estimate me." Her body began to glow and the orb soon dissolves into the night sky. "Gaia… Did I really kill you?" Her gaze watched tiny balls of light disappeared into the night sky. Trembling, the young girl clenched her fist. "Damn you dragoon!" She cursed as she crumble onto her bottom crying. "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

**Sailor Takao Chapter 31**

The bell rang signaling another day of school had finish. Students started to make plans for the rest of the day, either clubs or just plain fun. I sat in my desk reading the next chapter for class. "Hey Max!" I perked up to the sound of my name, when I raised my gaze, it was one of my acquaintances. "when is your next day off from the swim club?" I arch an elegant brow towards the brunette who stood in front of me.

"Erm…. Sunday, but-"

"Great! Do you want to go out karaoke with me and Kai!" wonder Hilary. My eyes widen in surprise, but I try to play it cool.

"Uh… sure, just text me the time and where to meet."

"Great! Ca you try asking Takao for me? I know she has been busy lately and…" the brunette suddenly trail off which was odd for her. I started to wonder if the Russian had told her his interested in the kendo fighter. "Heh, just ask already, bye!" It seem I was leaning a little too forward because the next thing I knew. I was on the floor and Hilary was at the door. Before I could even reply, there was a gasp of surprise, which arouse my interest.

I looked through the legs of the desk and notice a male uniform. The moment was awkward between the two before the brunette took off running. Curious, I pushed myself up and seen Takao standing at the door with odd expression on her face. Once I reach her vision, she kind gave me a glare, before bolting over towards me.

"Did you tell her anything!" I let out a gasp of surprise as I felt the tackle. Man, if this keeps happening, it won't be long until my stomach because lean... maybe that….. I quickly dismiss the thought as I stared up at the blue hair teen.

"Tell her what?" I wondered. I groan as I sat up. Takao's expression had change as she fell onto my lap. It was awkward having her weight on me, but it wasn't as though she was heavy or anything. "Takao?" I notice the wheels turning in the young teen's mind before she looked up at me.

"I guess it's nothing but…." A look of concern was place upon that adorable face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Awe Takao relax, it's that idiot Hiwatari's problem." I receive a small glare, but a smile soon followed after. "So… I am sure you heard her invitation… kind of." I had to think about it. I really don't know the extent of Takao's powers. She claims the school was poorly built and could hear a lot of whispering and gossip even though there was no one around us at the time. "Besides, it will be awesome to see Hiwatari make a fool of himself." I grinned.

"Is that really the only reason why you would be going?" she asked. I gave her blank stare and pretend to think about it. "Well duh! What other reason would I go? Karaoke is not very popular in America." I decided to comment. I never really understood the hype about going out and singing karaoke. Though it seems different here in Japan, while in America, you either are trying to make it big or make a complete fool of yourself. Yup! And I was neither… I couldn't sing very well and didn't like being inside for no good reason.

"You guys don't have karaoke bars?" wondered Takao. I only chuckled at the name.

"We do… but it is only open to the 'adults'" I choose my words carefully, which had caused a cute confusing look on the blue hair teen. I could feel my smile widen. "Anyway, shouldn't we get started on cleaning the classroom!" I gentle push Takao off of me and headed towards the small utility closet we had. I begin to pull out the cleaning supplies until she spoke the words.

"True… but don't you have club activities today?" I grabbed the bucket and wash cloth. I bit my lower lip. I turn towards the blue hair teen with a huge smile on my face.

"I do! But I mention to my coach I couldn't find anyone to take my place for cleaning duties!" I stated. "And besides…" I walked over towards her. "I notice you been wearing a push up bra lately." I whisper the last bit into her ear. I grin as I watched her shiver. Takao grew red in the face as she began muttering she had always had them and never really had a reason to wear them. I called her on it, which seemed to distract her from previous conversation. That was good enough for me because I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to her tell that I was force to quit.

* * *

In the dark forest, in secluded cove, Sergei sat in his chair surrounded by the many monitors. He was able to get them back up after couple of days. He was going through the data until one of the monitors beeped. He waved his hand in front of it, revealing a video call.

"General Sergei, you are here by to report to Master right away." A feminine robotic voice came over the speakers.

"The boss… I wonder what this is about?" Sergei stared at the computer monitor.

"It's an order." The monitor then return backs to its data processing. Sergei frown his brows together as he looked at the screen.

"Fuck… What the hell did you do this time Yuriy!" With a groan, the blond rose from his chair and send for a dark portal to appear before him. With the snapped of his fingers, his sea armor was soon replaced with a pinstripe suit. Taking a deep breath, Sergei cleared his mind of all thoughts before entering into the portal.

The blond was blind by a bright light. Once his vision had adjusted it, standing next to him was a young woman in a business suit as well. The two stood in a hall of some sort of building. "This way General." Spoke the woman. Sergei wiggle his nose in disgust at the element that woman was. It was something that their boss would always try to do for them. Throw women of their way, or at least his way. He wasn't too sure if Yuriy or Boris had this problem. It was always Ivan's problem. Though the shrimp didn't seem to mind it at all first.

The two walked towards an open area filled with cubicles; there was people either talking with each other or busy working way at their computers. Sergei narrowed his gaze in irritation. The people that had filled the room; from what he could tell, ninety percent of them were humans. Those in the offices were creatures like himself. He followed the woman over to grand pair of doors at the end of room. The woman opened the door for him. "Right this way General Sergei." Before he entered the room, he stopped.

"Miss…" the woman perked up as she looked at him their half-open eyes. "I am going to decline your offer, after this meeting. I have other places that I needed to." A sly smile appeared upon the woman's face.

"Whatever you say General." She had lower her voice in a seductive tone on purpose. Sergei just narrowed his eyes into a glare as he entered the huge spacious office.

Upon entering the room, the blond was surprise to see his comrades. Yuriy, dressed in a suit like himself was sitting in one of the two leather chairs in front of the desk. Boris was leaning against the wall of books, dress in a less professorial manner. The guy looked like he stepped out of renaissance with the get up he wore. He cleared his throat causing the others to look up. It seem their boss wasn't there yet.

"You were call here too?" Came the surprising tone of the red head. Sergei rolled his eyes as he walked over towards the red head. He gave a nod towards Boris whom waved two fingers his way.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" wonder the blond. Yuriy shook his head. Boris grin as he looked at the two.

"Shame… I was hoping you would know something Sergei." The blond glared at the other man.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Narrowing his gaze. Boris just shrugged his shoulders as he shifted his gaze from the blonds' heated look. Sergei was about to approach the grey hair man until the doors open. All three looked up. Their eyes widen at the figure that had entered.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, our advisor here has some news for us." Spoke a plump looking man. His hair was grey, but his face seems to betray his age. The thing that stood out the most was the one strike of white hair. It stood up straight, it reminded Sergei of the man's grandson. "Meta, I believe you have something to tell our generals?" the older man's voice held a sicken sweetness to it. The other figure, who a cloak that hid their features was quiet a bit taller than the first gentleman that entered before him and a lot slimmer looking as well.

"Due to circumstances, the time wizard had reported that the silver millennium crystal well soon reveal itself once we acquire the Legendary moon staff." The voice of the cloak figure sounded ancient and distanced.

"The moon staff?" Both Yuriy and Boris looked surprise while Sergei grit his teeth.

"But isn't the moon staff lost on… Well, I don't know, the moon!" Boris spat sarcastically.

The fat man grinned as he nudge the cloak figure none to gentle.

"Due to our researches, the moon staff has been locat within this very city." Gasps erupted from the group.

"Sergei… you don't seem surprise by this information, mind filling us in why?" asked the fat man. Sergei frown his brows together.

"The reason why I am not surprise is because I seen it myself." Yuriy and Boris both stared wide eye at the blond. "Its location is at the University of Tokyo." Sergei raises a brow towards the red head when he noticed a glimmer of emotion. The blond wondered if he just imagined it. "The Sailor Scouts don't aren't aware of its location…" The fat man narrowed his eyes.

"There is something else you are hiding Sergei… spill it!"

"The scouts may not know, but the Majestics are well aware of its place." Sergei reported.

"The Majestics you say… and how would you know this Sergei?" grinned the fat man.

"I know this because I tried taking the staff from the one of them." The tension in the room had grown. Yuriy was trembling with in his spot. "Salamlyon."

"No!" The red head suddenly stood up. His eyes narrowed into a glare. His hands clenched into fist. "I put that bastard out of commission the last time I seen him!" came a growl.

"And he did the same with you… Don't you remember, Yuriy?" wondered the older man. Yuriy flinch. The red head began to growl. "If you haven't killed their annoying guardian, you would be dead as well. Am I right?"

"Yes… Master Voltaire." The tone was lace with loathsome and hatred, which caused Voltaire's smile to widen even more.

"Good boy, you always knows who owns you." Voltaire walked over to the red head and patted him on the head. Yuriy flinch every time the older man had touched him as he tried not to shy away. "Now that all of you are up to speed. I have a new mission for you." Voltaire walked over to the desk and sat down behind it with Meta right behind him. "I am sure it is quiet obvious." Spoke the older man. All three young men looked at each other before bowing their heads. "Good, I also want you set out your minions out to still collect energy." Voltaire swung his chair aroun, so he was looking out onto the city.

"Sir?"

"Yes Boris?"

"What well happen once we get the moon staff?" spoke the youngest in the group.

"The world will be yours… That is what I promise you, isn't it?" Voltaire turn back to face the young men. "You'll have your earth back. Now… be off!" Boris disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers, Yuriy walked out and Sergei disappeared into a dark portal. Once all the men had cleared the room, Voltaire leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. "Meta… I required more dark energy."

"Sir?"

"I believe their brainwashing is starting to falter, get Alice on it right away!"

"Yes sir." Meta also disappeared into a dark portal, leaving Voltaire alone to his thoughts. The older man watched the sun set beyond the horizon.

* * *

The sun is so pretty when it sets. I stop to stare it at for a while. A gust of wind came running by. I let gasp escape me as I tried to keep my skirt down. When it died down, I knew who was there. I was feeling irritated already. "What is it you want?" A figure dropped from the trees, landing with ease on the path.

"I came to see how your memories were processing." Dragoon stood a few feet away from me. The guy was getting on my nerve about training and I really wasn't in the mood for one of his lectures.

"They're still a bit fuzzy, the only thing I can remember is the last battle. Is there a certain area I need to patrol?" I wondered. I looked over towards the wind guardian. I spent most of my energy dealing with Takao's stupid love problem. The girl had two guys after her! Both declare their love. Though she was in a relationship with the hot raven hair, but Kai was still dating Hilary. It's like she testing the boundaries of cheating.

"No… I came by to also remind you that we are having a meeting tomorrow night at Kai's place." I perked to this information. Ever since I stared this sailor thing, we have always met at Takao's place.

"Alright… is there a problem with the dojo?" I dare to ask. Hoping that there was real stress in Takao's life.

"Not really… It seems that her family is moving back." Moving back? What could he mean—Catherine! Catherine was moving back to the dojo? Now this is interesting, since Dragoon was disproving of the woman but yet he wants her.

"Are you talking about her cousin?" I suggested. The wind guardian flinch. It was a minor movement of his facial muscles, but I could tell.

"Yes… But she also brought her Fiancé" I raise a brow. Now this is interesting, it seems Takao could be an aunt any day now… "Anyway, with two additions to the home, it would be harder for me and Dranzer to hide our presences…" He murmured the last part. I barely heard it.

"Okay… Anything else?"

"Yes, it seems we have allies, and our patrol schedule well be lessened on you children." I arch brow. "Remember! The meeting is tomorrow." And just like that, the older man was gone with the wind. I stood alone in the park, with a gentle breeze pressing against my back.

"Thanks Dragoon, but it is a little too late for the allies now." With a heavy sigh, the blonde headed towards the fitness centre.

Once inside the fitness centre, Maxine travel towards the pool area. It was a huge open space, with windows lining the wall. The smell of chlorine was faint within the air. It was that very reason Maxine picked this fitness centre over others. They use very little chemicals within the water since they change the water daily. It was expensive membership, but her father has seen the potential within the place. It also help that her aunt had given a nice donation to the place. Maxine had disappearing into the dressing room, failing to notice the other person that left the other dressing room.

"Even though I can not be on the team, at least I can still exercise." She opened her backpack and pulled a simple blue one piece. It didn't take her long to get change. Her sun kissed skin gleans in the artificial light and her blonde hair bounce with every step she took. She raised her gaze and looked at the pool before her. A smile appeared upon her features. Two steps it took before she drove into the cool refreshing water. Her body was like bullet as it darted through the water. She curved her body upward so she wouldn't hit the bottom. Deciding not to go up for air, Maxine floated near the bottom. Looking around and enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. The blonde moved her arms around letting the water filter through her fingers.

At the moment, Maxine felt right at home. The blonde was at peace. It seem as though nothing could go wrong unless- The blonde's eyes widen at dark figure she spotted. In a panic, she opened her mouth by mistake, taking in water. Straggling to breath she pushed herself up and swam to the surface. Once she broke the surface, she took a deep a breathe of the air, and begin panting.

I thought I was alone…..

She looked around and spotted the figure at the other end of the pool. She floated in the water watching the figure swimming laps. She decided to swim over to the edge. Climbing out of the water, she watched them do another lap.

Wow… their fast…

Maxine narrowed her gaze before clenching her fist. She quickly drove in and was able to match the other swimmer's speed. The two had begun their race without even knowing it. Once they reach one side, they flip underwater and swim to other side with much haste. Maxine got a glance at her opponent. Her eyes widen at their appearances. Even more determined, the young blonde began pushing herself. Maxine started to use some of her magical powers to keep in pace with the stranger. The stranger noticed they had competition. A grin appear upon their face as they continued to swim. The two swam six laps before calling it quits.

Huffing and puffing filled the air. Maxine had groan as she tiredly climbed out of the water.

"Here." Spoke a deep voice. Perking up, Maxine looked up at the owner and back at the hand.

"Thanks…." Came a murmur. With a tug, Maxine was pull out of the pool. The stranger stood only few inches away from her. He was pale, blond and had blue eyes. He was also rather bit taller than most men in the area. Maxine took the towel he offer to her and began drying her hair. She stood for moment thinking as he went digging around in his bag.

"Well…" Her perked up to his deep voice; it seem he had a accent and trouble with speaking the language. "Are you becoming back here to tomorrow?" Maxine shifted her gaze.

"Maybe…" There was a slight twitch, but the young blonde had notice. "If you promise to take me out for frozen yogurt!" The older one was surprise by the request.

"Frozen yogurt?" came the murmur. Maxine nodded her head.

"Yes, I will come if you promise to take me out?" The older one nodded as he recognized a few words. "Great, my name is Maxine." She held out her hand. The older one looked down at the hand and took it. With a strong shake, the older one introduced him self as well.

"My name is Spencer."

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: This was always my original ideal. To have these two meet. They are both outcast from their groups, and have need to go swimming to enjoy themselves... Now I am making myself sad because I know Spencer's fate! *sniffles*


	33. Chapter 32

KK: I need a holiday... Sorry I have been working and making money and buy clothes which need to be cheaper! Anyway.. Here is the next chapter. I plan on taking a couple days off of work to get things done at home and here. So, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Bye!

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: don't own, so please no suing!

* * *

**Sailor Takao Chapter 32**

The night air was cool and crisp; signaling for cold weather was approaching. Catherine was walking outside with a very familiar red head. The two were laughing about something. A pair of eyes narrows their gaze onto the figures before continued on their track.

* * *

"Damn it! Can't we close the window or something! I am freezing here." came a whine. Dranzer whimpered as he tried to get close to the thermal state to warm up the apartment.

"Nope, not chances buddy!" Dragoon scoop up the little bird. "If you complaining that much, just sit here." And dropped him off onto his lap. The red hawk took a moment to realize where he was drop. He then began to settle into his new surroundings. Takao sat between the entrances the way of the balcony and the living room.

"Heh! Sorry Dranzer! We are still waiting on Maxine and our guest to appear besides it's not that cold out." Giggle the blue hair teen.

"Feh, Japanese's winters are nothing compare to England's." Ray comment. Dranzer sneeze as he found himself a little blanket to wrap around himself.

"Well I don't like cold! Kai can't we go to Hawaii or somewhere warmer?" whined the little bird. The dual hair teen groaned as he entered the living with a tray of snacks.

"Dranzer… you know better than to ask. Besides, this apartment is way better than the last one." Takao perked up to new piece of information. The blue hair teen looked up hoping to get more information. Kai sat down onto the carpet floor, putting the tray of snacks and tea onto the coffee table.

"Last apartment?" Ray waved his hand.

"Its nothing…" Takao frown her brows together before returning back into her spot. Ray flinch before letting out a heavy sigh. Kai arch a brow but decided not to get involved.

"Dragoon… are you positive that you told Maxine the time when will meet?" wondered the dual hair teen. The older man perked up. He was in the middle of eating a cookie.

"I think so… but. I kind of had other things on my mind so please forgive me!" came a deep chuckle causing the teens to sweat drop at the action.

"Geeze Dragoon… You been, I don't know kind of distracted lately." Spoke the blue hair teen. The old man flinches before chucking. "Is something bothering you?"

"Uh… Not really, it just I my memories are returning, I didn't realize it was having that much of effect!" chuckle the older man. Dranzer looked up at the dragon.

"Memories?"

"Anyway! What is this news about having more soldiers joining us?" wondered Dragoon. Kai shook his head and pointed towards Dranzer.

"He knows more about it than I do." Dranzer hiss in frustration as he glared at the dragon, which only smiled in return. The red bird hopped out of the lap and onto the table.

"Well! It seem we waited long enough, someone would just have to fill her in on the details!" The group looked towards Takao, who only rolled her eyes and waved them off.

"As if! Kai is going to be hanging out with her this weekend." The dual hair teen blush as he recalled the event that was approaching. Ray chuckle as he crawled over to the blushing teen and began to poke fun.

"Alright! On to business then! Before any of you were awaken there-"

"Hello! Sorry I am late! But guess who I ran into!" Standing at the entrances of the balcony was Sailor Water and Sailor Spirit. "Oh dear! Maybe I should have called in advance." The blonde sweats drop as she realize she and spirit were the only ones transform. "Erm… Uh…" Sailor Water tried to push Spirit away.

"Oi! Quit it!" Spirit shrove the taller warrior away. Water went stumble back and crash into Takao. "It was going to happen sooner or later. Might as well be at a meeting." Takao groan as she pushes Maxine off of her. The blonde moans as she looked up.

"You mean…. You're going to reveal your true identity to us?" Spirit's brow twitch in slight irritation.

"Might as well… since you have great Dragoon on your side." Spirit raised her gaze, which had fallen onto the older male in the group. He gave a warm smile to the sailor girl, who blushed. "Erm, excuse my rudeness." In a flash, the sailor uniform that surrounded Spirit's body began to glow. It dissolves before their eyes, causing the guys to get nosebleeds from the sight. There was a mere second that Spirit was naked before them when her civilian clothes took place.

"Eh? High school uniform?" Ray notice. Kai groan in irritation as he pushed the raven hair teen off of him. Maxine soon follow suit but frown when she didn't get any attention.

"My name is Sai-"

"I know who you are! You are Miss Saien Manako, Grade eleven and in class A. You have denial student body president every year, but you head of your class. You are well known for you computer skills." Kai added as he lazily looked up at her. "Did I forget anything else?" Manako narrowed her eyes onto the dual hair teen.

"What! No way! She is also attending Mugen Academy!" Ray blurred it out. The Raven hair teen received a slap on the head. He turned to glare at the dual hair teen but stop when realization hit him.

"So… Then you must be Hiwatari Kai and Kon Ray. Grade Ten and in class B. I have heard both of you." Ray narrowed his gaze onto the brunette that stood before them.

"Yeah! What might that be?" wondered the Raven hair teen.

"Hiwatari is not only at the top of his class but his family has quiet bit of influences in the business world, and for you Kon…" Ray perked up. "That you are a playboy." The raven hair teen fell over in embarrassment.

"Hey! I have other achievements just so you know!" came a growl.

"What? Your club activities?" The girls were both listening the information that was given to them. "You're the school champ in the karate club and famous for your horticulture work in the garden club which excuses you from certain classes." Manako stated. Ray grinned as he leaned back.

"Heh, growing that elderberry was easy, now growing and being about to use the black cosh is another thing. Though Grandpa suggest I should try a dryer climate." Ray begins to think about it.

"Oh! That is so cool Ray! You are like an expert gardener!" Maxine was amaze, while Ray was wondering if the phrase was a good thing or a bad thing. Manako just glared at the raven hair teen until the sound of clapping had caught their attention. Dragoon smiled as he clapped his hands.

"Very well done, it seems you children are natural tapping into your powers." Smiled Dragoon. Dranzer looked confused.

"Kai being in the archery club is a good thing?" wondered the hawk.

"Archery?!" Girls looked over at the dual hair teen, which he blushed and looked away.

"Uh Dranzer, it seems you may not remember." Dragoon began petting the bird, which looked annoyed by the action. "The Phoenix Dynasty are famous their snipers, having the ability to see great distances and kill your opponent without detection. Is prefect for undercover work." Dragoon purred. Manako looked towards the older man.

"So… what is this meeting about?" wondered the brunette who was clearly the oldest teen. Dragoon shrugged his shoulders.

"Dranzer… Mind taking the stage?" The bird nodded.

"Yes! And finally!" Dranzer grabbed a file folder that was lying on the table and pull out some paper. "The Majestics are coming to Japan." Manako's brow twitch as gasp grew within the group.

"Wait… who are the Majestics?" wonder Maxine. Takao giggled as she patted the blonde on the head.

"I am glad you ask Maxine, they are a group of male soldiers who were awaken by the guardian Gaia Dragoon."

"Dragoon! There is someone else with name Dragoon as well?" Takao perked up.

"Well you shut up!" Dranzer hisses, but the red hawk receive bonk to the head. He looked up and seen the glare on Dragoon's face. Dranzer sighed. "Yes Takao, but from reports, it is claim that Gaia Dragoon was name after his father, the great General of Moon, Dragoon himself. Since Gaia dragoon has shown the ability to awake six soldiers and to teach them how to control their powers. He also spent most of his life on earth searching for his father, who he claims had the key to destroy the nageverse. And with the information I have gather from the moon legend, Dragoon is rumor to be the best assassin next his student prodigy…. Wait… assassin?" The color drains from Dranzer's face as he looked up at the human form of Dragoon, whom wore a sadistic grin.

"Dragoon! You had a son!" Takao nearly yelled.

"As Gaia had claim…" Manako murmured. Takao looked towards the brunette. "But, the moon legend also claims that you had many partners as well." Manako glared at the older man, realizing who he was.

"Partners yes, most of them were my students." Dragoon stated. The girls fell over comically.

"You weren't you supposed agreed to it!"

"Why?" All three looked up at the older man. They have to admit, even though he was great deal older than them, he was he really that good in bed? "Look… enough of history talk. Lets get back business shall we?"

"Dragoon is…."

"A man whore…." Both Takao and Maxine murmured while Manako got a nosebleed.

Dragoon's brow twitch in slight irritation. "Dranzer… isn't their something important you need to tell us?" came a grunt.

"Erm… yes…The Majestics are coming to Japan because they want the moon specter for themselves." Dranzer statement. Confusion was place on most of them.

"The moon staff… its really here, on earth." Manako spoke.

"Yes... I and Salamlyon have confirm the existed of the moon staff… why do you doubt it?" wondered Dranzer.

"Because, the legendary moon staff is said to be lost within the ruins of the moon kingdom, not that of the earth. If it is here on earth, someone is pulling stings behind this operation." Manako added in. Dragoon narrowed his gaze.

"Well… I am sir Master Jin is well aware of that."

"Master Jin?" Manako looked up in surprise.

"Yes, He the man who have awaken I and my brother from our eternal sleep."

"He also awakens me." Dragoon added. "He said if I found the moon princess and the staff. My memories would return."

"But that shadow thing say the princess is closer than we think." Maxine added.

"Shadow thing?" wonder Takao.

"Oh! Right you didn't come to the party that your brother had thrown! Dragoon, Kai and I had to fight some weird shadow creature within the museum! It was really creepy!" came a giggle. Takao's eyes widen in horror as her body began to tremble.

"Did you kill it!" The blonde looked surprise by the sudden change in her friend.

"Takao?"

"I asked you a question. Did you kill it!" Maxine looked worried over at the others.

"Erm… no, but Takao it seem to be…" The blue hair teen was lost in her thought. "Uh…"

"Well… before we distracted, Catherine Kinomiya seems to be key in all of this." Dranzer stated. Takao tilted her head and looked towards the red hawk. "Ah! I see we have your attention now." Spoke the bird.

"What does my cousin have to do with this!" came a growl.

"She seems to have connection with the Majestics and is currently the keeper of the moon staff. Takao… What do you know about your dear cousin?" wondered the red bird.

"If you are suggested she has anything to do with the nageverse, you're dead!" Takao growl.

"Actual, quiet the opposite my dear. I believe she might be the Moon princess we have been searching for." Gasp rang through the room. Realization began to dawn on all of them.

"Catherine…"

"The moon…"

"Princess…" Takao stood trembling before group.

"It can't be… Not Catherine…" Takao stared at the floor. Maxine was about to comfort the teen until odd sounding siren filled the room. The group looked around until eyes fell onto the Manako's bag. The brunette gasp as she quickly grabbed and open.

"Oh shit! I am sorry!" The brunette pulled random stuff from her bag until she found a small oval shape device. It was blinking red until she pressed something. The sound and the blinking had stopped.

"Uh… Saien chan… what was that?" wonder Ray. The brunette looked fluster.

"Uh, its my nageverse detection device since I couldn't be everywhere at once and don't have time to do portals. I planted these small deceives to pick up any negative energy spikes."

"A detection device you say?" Dragoon walked over and grabbed the small oval device.

"Yes, but its still not a 100%. It's been going off all day. It was by luck that I was able to find the one you guys were fighting."

"Hm… what an interesting piece of technology… You don't mind if I play around with it do you?" wonder older man. Manako blinked as she looked up at the man who took her little toy. The brunette gulped nervously before nodding. Just as Dragoon walked back to his spot the tiny oval object, it began buzzing again. Manako was about to go over, but the older man was able to turn it off. Takao narrowed her eyes onto the object before it went again. "Miss Saien, did you ever consider it might be the enemy this time?" spoke Dragoon.

"Uh... yes."

"Would you be able to tell us the locations of where-"

"Its a bit too late for that..." the group looked up. Takao was a in mid transformation. "I can hear cries for help..." Manako narrow her gaze onto the young girl before her.

"You can hear?" Manako wasn't sure how to approach this.

"Yes... and if you want to help! Then you better get-" A blinding light erupted Sailor Wind, as she shield her eyes. "Ready..." Once the light died down, Manako, or Sailor Spirit stood in place. Her outfit was more like girls than the guys. She had a yellow skirt, with a matching sailor flap. Knee high boots that was also yellow or gold, but she had a cute little foggy backpack attack to her. The once business look was now replace with a cute shy look. Manako's bangs were now even longer than before and cover most of her eyes.

"I-I-I am ready!" she stutters out. Sailor Wind looked confused but nodded. Before the others could react, the two girls were off into the night sky. Maxine lay on the floor in a heap of limps in a temp to stop Takao.

"Awe damn it!" growled the blonde. Slowly Maxine begin to push herself up off the floor. Ray walked over and held out his hand.

"Strange, but I think those two can handle it for themselves." Stated the raven hair teen. Maxine looked shock but also annoyed by the statement.

"I am with Ray on this one Maxine..." The blonde turn to glare the two-tone hair teen.

"But-"

"No buts... Miss Saien isn't very trusting, it's a surprise she allow us to see her real form... I wonder what she has plan." Kai murmur the last part. Maxine just growl in frustration before lashing out onto the guys. Dragoon chuckled but his attention was soon turned to the tiny object within his grasps.

"Yes... what do you have plan Miss Saien?" Dranzer looked up at the wind guardian and back at the object too. The red hawk suddenly flared up.

* * *

The air sting their bare skin as the two girls race through the streets. Manako was having a hard time keeping up with Sailor Wind. The soldier seems to be in a world of her own that caused Manako to growl. (Damn you Takao... I know you have secrets, if it wasn't for that guardian of ours...) as the approach a secluded park, a feeling of hopeless begins to fill Manako up. The brunette narrows her gaze when a scream filled the air.

"Damn it! I have wasted enough time!" Before Manako could question what was Takao saying, the blue hair soldier had disappeared before her eyes.

"Shit! Don't tell me..."Gritting her teeth, Manako really begin to push herself.

"Some one please help us!" came the screams of a young girl. She held out a tree branch before her like a sword as weird octopus monster approach. Her eyes widen, as the creature got closer.

"Come dear, I only want your energy." came a giggle.

"Quite playing around Octo, and just drain the girl since she is not the one." spoke a very familiar female ninja.

"Awe... Mistress... you always know how to take the fun out things." came a whine. The young girl scream as the monster wrapped its arms around her body. The young girl's body began to glow, and slowly the brightness of her body slowly disappeared.

The octopus creature was half away through until a gust of wind appeared. The creature cries out in pain, as blades seemed to have cut its arms off. The human girl fell to the ground next to a boy.

"Whose there?" spoke the ninja.

"Who do you think? Negascum! How dare you always attack the weak! I dare you both to pick on someone you own size! For love and justice, a sailor suited pretty soldier name Sailor Wind! On behalf of the moon I shall punish you!" Both turn their gaze upwards towards the treetops. There stood Sailor Wind in her pose.

"Ah Sailor Wind... I have heard much about you, but you are not the person we are looking for... are you?" wondered the ninja.

"Looking for? Who may you be looking for?" Sailor Wind narrowed her eye gaze.

"Why the princess of course and a human who has negative energy sphere."

"Mistress! She chopped off my arms!" whined the creature.

"I am sure the human who guys have place the sphere in would be dead by now!" Wind grit her teeth as she spoke those words.

"No... But maybe you might now know why? Octo! Attack!" Yelled out the ninja. The octopus monster re-grows its arms back, which caused Sailor Wind to shrive in disgust. The octopus went running towards the sailor girl and took a leap into the air. Sailor Wind summons a small amount of air into her hand.

"I don't know think so girly!" came a chuckle. Sailor Wind's arm got attack by some weird black sticky stuff. She tried to take it off with her other hand but end cuffing herself together. "Now you are mine!" Sailor Wind's eyes widen as the creature approach her.

"Now! So! Fast!" Sailor Wind went trembling through the branches as a cry filled the air. The blue hair soldier had a rough landing as she hit the ground. Standing a few feet away from her was Sailor Spirit. The brunette seems to attack the octopus creature, but she stood their panting. Trying to catch her breath as she glared up at the ninja. "Midna... How... nice... to see- Oh fuck! Give me a minute!" Kneeling over, the trio sweat drop at the action as Spirit tried to regain her breath.

"Spirit... It is a pleasant to see you again, and it's a shame you aren't with your body guards." a deep rich chuckle filled the air. The brunette glares at the dark clan warrior. "Come on Octo, we waste enough time here. These soldiers aren't worth our time." Midna open a portal, which she and the octopus creature disappeared into.

"Nooo-..." Spirit took a sharp intake of air before braking out into a cough fist. Sailor Wind came jogging over.

"You idiot! How could you let them get away!" Spirit only a mere seconds to react before she clobber into the face. "And what is wrong with you!" came a growl. Spirit panted as she stared up at the blue hair soldier. "Well?!" Finally catching her breath, Spirit narrow her gaze onto Sailor Wind.

"Excuse me, but not everyone has the control over the wind. Some of us has to run like normal people!" came a growl. Wind's eyes widen in realization before narrowing into an ugly glare. "Look, I don't what has gotten into you, but if we are going to figure this out we need to work together."

"I don't know if I can trust you…" came the bitter words.

"Same goes with you and your team." The two girls stood a few feet from each other glaring. "Besides, you are not the real threat to me. Those guardians are, but you know the saying. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Until next time Sailor Wind!" Spirit gave a wave. She left the park while returning into her civilian clothes.

"She see us as enemies…?"


	34. Chapter 33

KK: Okay, I had this done a few weeks back but never really had time to reread it, but now I do! Yay! Enjoy people

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

w

W

w

W

w

W  
w

W

w

W

Disclaimers: do not own, just writing for fun and entrainment

* * *

Sailor Takao Chapter 33

_Once a upon a time there was a little girl who found a young man, whom she had fallen madly in love with. One day, the little girl decided to go out into the big city and to find the young man, whom she had fallen in love with._

"Eeek! This story is so romantic Maxine!" Hilary squeal within delight. The blonde giggled nervously as she waved her hand nonchalant manner and sweat drop.

"Erm… there is romances in the news paper?" wondered the blonde.

"Not exactly." Ray chuckle. "It's a news paper publish by the local university. Kai and I have to do some research on the university we want to go to after high school. We decided what best way to check out an academic credentials than the news it reports!" Maxine's eyes widen as she stared at the two older teens. Then she notice a certain name one of the pages of the newspaper. She let out an irritate sigh, how cool the guys play down the news paper.

"Wow, I can't believe how determine you high school students are. I guess we have to be like that some day." Comment Masaru. Maxine giggles nervously as she looked at the bleach blond. Maxine was quiet impress with the turn out of Hilary's little event. There was Kai, Ray, Masaru, Karen and Molly, if she remembered the names correctly. Karen and Molly kept on urgent for Hilary to continue reading. The brunette giggled as she agreed. Maxine couldn't help the warm feeling that was rising up in her. "Hey, Hilary, didn't you also invite Takao as well?" wondered the basketball player. There was a small movement of her eyes darting upward before her hands came to play with her hair.

"Yeah, where is Takao by the way! I was looking forward to singing with her!" Karen sighed with a dreamily look.

"She said she had training today that she couldn't escape from!" The words that spill from the brunette's lips were smooth like silk. Maxine, Ray and Kai all narrowed their gaze onto the brunette before looking at each other. The train had signal their stop, which Hilary went into leader mode and caused everyone to follow her outside. Maxine hanged back with the guys.

"So… Kai… what is Hilary's beef with Takao?" wondered the blonde.

"Yeah… I invited her to come too, but she said she couldn't because of Hilary." Comment Ray.

"I don't know…. I was hoping you would have some idea Maxine." The blonde looked confused. "It seems to be a girl thing…" Kai comment. Maxine purse her lips as she began to think through the events.

"Well… Takao has given up her love for you." Kai groan at the statement causing Ray to chuckle at the dual hair teen's suspense. "The training thing…. I don't really buy it unless of course it means dealing with her family." Smiled the blonde. "But... You know with that what happen that night…" Maxine's smile had disappeared. The boys both wore glares upon their faces.

"That's not what we were talking about." Kai drag his hand along his face in annoyances. Maxine blinked as she looked up at the two. "We were wondering why would Hilary have to lie about inviting Takao." Smiled Ray.

"Oh…. That's oblivious, Hilary feels threaten by Takao." Maxine walked pass the guys leaving them even more clueless.

"Tell me again why I had to come?" wonder Ray.

"Between Hilary and Maxine's chatter, I need someone who isn't going to drive me crazy." Came a murmur. The raven hair teen chuckle as he patted the dual hair teen's shoulder.

"Alright, but this is the chance to listen into some juicy gossip." Kai hang back to watch the group stop at a high rise built.

"What have I gotten myself into?" came a groan. Hilary waved at him. Her smile had widen and there was a sparkle in her eye. Kai couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was, the only thing that bother him was he had no interest in her. He put a smile upon his face and picked up his pace. Deciding to put last night's thoughts aside for now...

* * *

Dragoon started cursing as he narrowed his gaze onto Dranzer. "Transform." He ordered. Dranzer sat on the table with a dull look in his eyes as his wings blaze out like a flame.

"What? Why?" wonder Maxine.

"Don't just ask, do it!" In the next few seconds, all three teens had transform. Soldier fire took out his dual blades and Kagehana had his katana out. Sailor Water just stood in front of the guys, ready to take on the world. All three looked towards the balcony door, waiting. The sound of the ticking clock was irritating. "Maxine deary, it might be best for you to stand back." The trio looked towards the once human, who was now their guardian.

"Why?"

"Because out all of us… you are mostly likely to be injury." Dragoon pulled the sailor clan girl out of the harms way. Sailor Water just continued to protest. She sat on the couch with a glare. Kai shot a sympathetic look.

"You may enter…" Dranzer muttered. Before any of them could response, the heat in the small apartment had increase. Sailor Water still pouted as she poured herself a cup of tea. She took a small sip before dropping the cup. She let out a curse. The blonde whined as she went down on her hands and knees to clean up her mess. The sound of clunking metal and steel clashing with each other made the blonde look up. Standing half way in between the balcony and the apartment was some sort of armored lizard. Maxine let out another curse escape her.

"Ah come haur own mah ain freewill an' ye lash at me?"

"Eh?" all the teens looked confused.

"Come again?"

"Don't ye hae a translator?" Kagehana blinked a few times before looking over at Dragoon.

"He is upset that we attacked him…" The wind guardian walked towards the red armor lizard. The armor lizard tighten his grip onto the battle axe. The trio teens weren't sure how to approach this manner since both seem to be highly skilled warriors.

"Lord Dragoon, leave lord Salamlyon alone." The two warriors turn towards the red bird. Instead of the usual hawk that Dragoon himself grew used too was a full fledge phoenix. "We are here to discuss manners of the moon scepter." The two gave a curl nod towards each other but before turning their attention back to the bird.

"How we can be sure that scepter is the real?" The attention was turn towards Soldier Fire. "Ma-" There was a hawking of the throat. "Sailor Spirit claims the staff was lost within the ruins of the moon." Soldier Fire narrows his gaze. "How can you be sure?" Salamlyon' spoke, but the others were confused.

"Lord Salamlyon claims one of his friends is able to detect magic within the items." Dranzer raise his beak towards. "Was there any other concerns?"

"So, if the moon scepter is the real deal, the next issue is how do we protect ancient relic?" The group looks amongst each other. "Because I am sure the nageverse already has a plan in motion to get the staff." spoke Soldier Fire.

"True, but the scepter doesn't hold complete power. The nageverse will be searching for the silver millennium crystal." Dragoon popped in.

"The Silver millennium crystal..." Kagehana murmured.

"What is it?" Sailor water dares to ask, while the ninja seem to be deep in thought.

"Research claims, the crystal was shatter into different pieces." The red armored lizard perked up.

"Just as you have your connections Lord Salamlyon, we have ours." Dranzer spoke.

"Different pieces... you make it sound like a puzzle." Soldier fire narrowed his gaze.

"Not quiet a puzzle, Catherine believes that during the silver millennium war, the Queen had used its power to lock all the nageverse's strength and... Why are you all looking at me?" Kagehana looked at the group with confusion. Dragoon groan as he rubbed his temple. Salamlyon spoke, but the only word that Kagehana could recognize was the name. The ninja nervous scratch his cheek.

"That's the other problem we have Kagehana!" Dranzer spoke the young warrior's with purpose and emphases. "The last time we met Lord Salamlyon. He had Catherine with him. It seems the two have a very close relationship." Dranzer appeared to be restraining himself.

"Close relationship..." Kagehana narrow his gaze as he looked towards the red armored lizard. The soldier returns the look.

"So, what is our next course of action?" Sailor Water decided to pipe up. The phoenix looked to be stroking his chin as the wheels turn inside his head.

"Hmm... I guess we have to meet at the University." Dranzer comment. "Where I hope we get to meet the rest of Majestic." The red bird looked towards the lizard. There was an odd sparks of flames before the armored lizard took off. Dranzer lower his gaze while Dragoon stared in the spot where the sparks were produced.

"What just happen?" wonder Maxine. The blonde took a note the mood suddenly got more serious. The two teens were curious as well.

"Lord Salamlyon says we should prepare for war." All eyes widen, as they looked at each other.

"War? What do you mean by war?" wonder the blonde, Sailor Water stood up and walked over towards the wind guardian.

"He means, there are going to be attacks that even the humans are going to notice." Dranzer added in. A look of anger was place upon water's face.

"No! No! no!" Sailor Water kept on repeating the word. "You guys promise once we meet the Majestics that our life will be a little less hectic! That our families would be safe!" Dranzer didn't even look at the blonde that stood before him.

"I am sorry... but this has to happen."

"Sorry is not good enough!" Sailor Water slammed her fist against the table. When her fist connects with the hard wood, there was a splash of water that rose into the air. Dranzer barely had time to react before the water hit him. "This situation can not be like the nine eleven!" Sailor Water stood up and glared at them. "I have family that needs protection." With those words, the water user had taken off.

With a sigh of irritation, Kagehana was about to go after the sailor soldier, but the wind guardian has stopped him.

"The nageverse attacked the states?" Dragoon just held the ninja's arm. There was groan of disgust as Dranzer tried to shake his feathers dry.

"There was signs of the creatures but people blame it on another human. Arg, did she really have to soak me?" Dranzer looked unhappy.

"She's not very accepting of her role as warrior." Soldier fire kneels down and held his hands around Dranzer. There was a pulse of energy before red glow engulf the red phoenix. "I sometimes think she resents it."

"Oh how could anyone resent being a warrior of justice?" Soldier fire raises a brow. The ninja shook his head. "Its nothing, just having some thoughts run through my head." It wasn't quiet apologize but the dual hair warrior took what he could get. It seems the their little group was falling apart, and he wasn't so sure how to approach the problem. "Kai... I'll see you this weekend." The raven hair teen took off, leaving the young Russian alone with the two guardians.

* * *

Kai watched Ray and Maxine sang duet together. If the young Russian didn't know any better, he would think that the things that occur at the meeting never happen. It seem that there duty as soldiers didn't exist. That today they were only kids. Kids with a day off of school and enjoying it. He couldn't help the smile that graces his features. "Hey Hilary, could you tell those two, I am out to get some drinks?" The brunette was about to protest, but the dual hair teen left so quickly. The young brunette frown her brows together as she looked down at the computer tablet on the table. She clenches her hands into tiny fist as she narrowed her gaze.

"Hilary?" The brunette snapped her head up. Maxine wore a concern smile. "What's up? Where is Kai?" The brunette quickly pastes a smile upon her face.

"Kai? He notice the tablet wasn't taking our orders, so he went to the front to complain!" Maxine nodded her head. "Ooh! My song is coming up!" Hilary grabbed the microphone from the blonde. She had quickly grabbed a hold of Ray and two begin to sing. Maxine looked at the tablet, before leaving the room with it.

Maxine poke her head outside in the hallway, she didn't see the dual hair teen, but figure he was at front desk. She stepped out into the hallway with the tablet and closed the door. She notice most of the rooms were occupy with people. She couldn't get how addictive this karaoke thing was. She let a giggle escape her as she adventure further down the hallway. When she turned another corner, she spotted the teen. He was outside in the smoking area. Feeling relieved she had found him, she begin to skip towards the teen.

One

step

at

a

time...

Maxine had a huge smile upon her face as she reached for the door handle. Once she touched it, a feeling of fear had filled her. That hopefully smile had disappeared. She didn't register that the dual hair teen was pounding on the door nor did she notice he was transforming. At that moment, she felt scared and alone. "Get down!" came a shout. The blonde was turning around and her eyes widen at the sight. "Max!" The blonde let out a gasp before she surrounded by a cyclone of fire.

* * *

The wind blew a gentle breeze through the dojo, causing an aura of peacefulness. Sitting in the kitchen was a familiar blue hair teen. Takao sat at the table nibbling a muffin, next to her was red head.

"Sae lassie, whit shoods we dae noo?" Takao looked up at the older man.

"Buddy… I know I can speak English, but your accent is so thick." A chuckled a filled the air. "Now, I am not trying to get rid of you, but don't you have a hotel or somewhere to stay?"

"Aye madam, but ah havnae check in yit." Takao nodded her head.

"Alright" Takao stared at the older man, but didn't get response. "I don't understand… why not?" He chuckled as he patted her shoulder. Takao looked confused.

"One day yer understand lassie." Raising a brow, the blue hair teen shook her head.

"You foreigners are strange."

"Heh, so lassie, why don't you show me where this awesome archaeology discovery?"

"You mean, you want to go see the moon legend exhibit?" Johnny nodded this. The blue hair teen stared at the red head for a moment. She couldn't place it, but she was having a hard time reading him. She decided to blame it on his thick accent. With a heavy sigh, she stood up from her place. "Sure, just let me go grab my bag and we'll be off." She paused at the doorway to look at him. The red head wore this smug grin upon his face. She rolled her eyes before disappearing from view.

Takao, decided to dress girly. She couldn't get it out of her mind what provoke her to start wearing dresses. It was an odd need, something she couldn't understand. She stops by the mirror and looked at her reflection. The sundress was white with a hint of silver lace. It drapes self cross her shoulders, relieving her soft and delicate skin. The dress flow down her slender form. She had a weird urge to make a flower diadem. She raised her hand to touch the mirror. "I want..." Her eyes widen at her begin to change. "The world to be what it used to be." came a soft murmur.

"Takao!" A gasp escapes the girl as she snapped out of her daze. She quickly scrabbles to grab her bag before darting away. The red head was by the door with a grumpy look. "Geezes lassie, ye are just as bad as Catherine." Takao couldn't help but smile.

"That's good news!" She quickly ran pass the red head giggling, causing the older one to sigh.

Once they finally reached the university, Takao stood at the entrances of the art build in awe. Her eyes widen remembering the last time she was here.

"Man, thes place is very swanky, its almost like the palace in Englain." comment the red head. "Takao?" The blue hair teen was snapped out of her thought.

"Uh! Right lets go in!" She with every step she took, the memory of fallen phoenix warrior seems to arise. Then she narrowed her gaze onto the door. She grit her teeth as she pulled the door wide open.

"Uh... Miss Kinomiya?" Takao blinked as she looked inside the build. The place was set up like a museum, the blue hair teen wonder where the classes took place. "Is something troubling you?" came a voice of curiosity.

"Uh... No! Sorry, lets go!" Johnny raises a brow as he stared at the young girl. They headed to the information desk. Takao was about to announce herself until ruckus could be heard.

"Hey you don't realize who you are dealing with! I have very important friends you know!" came a yell. Johnny' drop his head in annoyances. "I demand you let me go!" A group of security guards seem to be wrestling with someone.

"Quick! Someone call the police!"

"No! Call animal patrol!" All five guys clung onto the small figure. Both Takao and Johnny sweat drop at the sight. The small figure suddenly flung one of the guards. Takao stared in awe at the figure that was able to throw off all five grown men. They had spiky red head and copper skin. Their clothes were ripped, torn and dirty.

"Ha! That shows you! Next time you try to take on the Great and powerful Daichi!" grin the red head. Johnny just rubbed his temple while Takao begin to wonder.

"Erm... do you know that young man Johnny?" Takao dared to ask. The Scotsman peered over his hand at the girl.

"Eh! Why would you think I know him?" Daichi wiped his nose and tried to go back into the museum until a huge guard stood in his way.

"No visitors allow!" came a grunt.

"No...

"Visitors?" the two looked at each other before walking over.

"What! I have to see this exhibit!" came a growl. Daichi glared at the taller man before him. "I have my orders!"

"Orders? Are you a thief?" wondered the large guard. Daichi decided it was a good time as ever to shut his mouth. He tried to move to the left, but the guard blocked him, so he tried the right. That failed too.

"No visitors? I thought the Moon legend exhibit was open to the public?" The new voice had aroused the two. Daichi's eyes widen and begin to tear up at a familiar face.

"Johnny!" came a whimper. The older red head flinch in disgust.

"It was, but due to several break ins and this guy." The large guard glared at the tiny red head.

"Would it be possible to see my brother?" wondered Takao.

"Your brother? Who are you young lady?" asked the guard. The guard had grabbed Daichi by the scoff of his neck as he walked over towards the two. "You look familiar." He exam Takao and Johnny.

"My name is Kinomiya Takao, my brother is Kinomiya Hiro." spoke the blue hair teen.

"Kinomiya you say... Hmm..." The guard narrowed his gaze. "You look more like Miss Starlight." Takao sweat drop. "Just give me a second and-"

"Er... Sir!" Johnny begin while Daichi continued to give him the puppy eyes.

"Eh? Speak Japanese you foreigner!"

"The boy is also with us." Takao decided to add in. The guard looks surprise as he looked at the punk then back at the older red head.

"Is that true?" Both of them nodded. "In that case, you can come and see the damages he had caused since you are his guardian."

"Damages?" Daichi grin and chuckle nervously.

"Yes, since we are not open to the general public, but we are open to private investors." spoke the guard. He led them to a huge ballroom. In the middle of the room was shattered chandelier. "Lucky for you guys, this isn't an artifact, but it still isn't cheap." Both stare in disbelieve while Daichi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "And there is also that." He point up. Takao gasp in surprise while Johnny growl in frustration.

"You little shit! Why did you go and caused damage!" The older red head grabbed the younger one and continued to straggle him. The large guard couldn't help but sneer at the fact the little red head was receiving heck.

"Genta!" came a large voice. "Have you dealt with the thief?" Takao raised her gaze. Her eyes widen at the figure that appear. "I have some important Guest coming in and..." Their voice trailed off as they came closer. "Takao?"

"Hiro!" A sudden excitement filled the teen. "I wanted to show Johnny around, but it seems the exhibit is close of to the general public."

"Yes" Takao's eyes widen. "We are experiences high volume of break-ins and this little thief was found sneaking around." Hiro sudden grabbed a hold of Daichi. The short red head looked confused as he was trying to figure how he got there.

"And your important guest?" Hiro handed Daichi to Genta who was confused on what do with the kid.

"Some European contacts, whom are interested in funding our research or at least getting more guards." Genta handed Daichi back to Johnny, who groans in frustration. "So Takao-"

"Hiro! Johnny is from a very wealthy family! He would be more than happy give a donation if only he is allow to view!" Hiro arch a brow as his little sister narrowed her gaze. Johnny sweat drop at the thought of loosing money.

"Its fine for him to come, but the little one has to stay." Takao looked back at the smaller red head. He was whining against Genta, who held his shirt.

"That's fine." Daichi looked shocked and surprise by the statement. Genta start dragging Daichi away, while Johnny grin and waved at the little fella.

"Also, do not disturbs my meeting is that clear?" Takao nodded. Hiro narrowed his gaze onto Johnny before leaving the two alone.

"Oi Lassie, yer brother is a bit of eh jerk." Johnny decided to add in as he watched the older Kinomiya walk way.

"Yeah... I think he feels pressure of this exhibit. Come on." Takao started towards one of the hallways. Hiro watched the two disappeared into one of the exhibit halls before entering the security entrances.

Johnny's eyes widen at the first line of the exhibit. The walls were line with huge stone tablets.

"This is amazing! Why couldn't yer brother git more fundin' from their original source?" He was going to get a closer look until guardrail had stopped him. Frowning his brows together he looked at the little sign that posted on the guardrail.

"I am not sure of the reasoning, but it seems they need more proof." Takao comment.

"Aye think aye may know why. All of this is property of the Starlight Corporation." Takao perked up as she looked at Johnny.

"Starlight?"

"Yes, Catherine's father, the head of the corporation. He is a man of business, if there is no money to be made from theses ancient relics, then what more could he do?" Takao looked at Johnny with curiosity. The red head had a cold and distances look to him. "He's the reason why Catherine and I met."

"Eh? How did you guys meet anyway?" wonder the blue hair teen. Johnny raised his head in awe before smiling at the younger teen.

"Arrange marriage!" grinned Johnny. Takao's eyes widen.

"Marriage!" she gasps in surprise. Takao had problems with dating, but the idea of marriage was in the back of her mind. The word it self didn't exist in her vocabulary.

"Aye lassie, my parents thought it about time to settle down, so the day we met was on our wedding day!" smiled the red head.

"You mean... Your married to Cat!" Takao thought she was going to faint.

"Heh, nah. We are just engage. Something happen that day, maybe Catherine should be the one to tell you eh?" Smiled the red head. Takao stared in disbelieve at the red head. She could have been related to this man, but she was also curiosity on what stop the wedding.

"Enough about me! Why don't you tell me what is written on these stone tablets?" wondered the red head.

"Me? These are written in ancient language was hasn't been spoken for thousands of years! You bastard! Stop making fun of me!" Takao whined while Johnny burst out laughing. He patted the young girl on the back who grumbles. Once they reached new area, Takao sudden grabbed onto Johnny's hand. "This is depiction of the final battle of the moon kingdom..." Both gasp in horror as they seen the ruins and statues frozen in death. "Its... its horrible!" Johnny's eyes perk up as Takao suddenly clung onto him. The young girl was trembling as she looked onto the stone graveyard.

Takao clench her eyes close as she presses her face into sleeve of Johnny's shirt. "Could we please skip this section?" she pleaded. "I don't know why, but it really bothers me." The red head nodded, he wrapped his arm around the young girl and gentle guided her through the area. He was careful not to touch any of the statues. It seems the whole area to free to touch, but most of the statues appeared to be clean. They were about to leave until Johnny caught sight of one statue.

"Sorry darling, but I need to check-"

"No! Please don't leave me!" came a whimper. Johnny looked at Takao with concern and worry. The blue hair teen was fine just a moment ago, but she seem to be terrified. With a heavy sigh, the red head took the young girl's hand and lead her out of the graveyard. Johnny took one last look into the exhibit. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he could have learned more.

"Alright punk! Who are you really working for?" Daichi narrowed his gaze onto the Genta. The little red head was tied in a chair with a bright lamp light shine in his face. "Because I know from experiences you are not friends with the Kinomiya." Daichi just glared at the older man, who returned the look. "That's fine, we can stay here all day long, I am sure your "friend" will believe that you went straight home." Daichi's eyes widen briefly, but narrowing into an ugly stare. (What do I do? I had promise Robert not to get caught, but here I am! And I know Johnny won't bail me out. We aren't supposed to have any association!) Daichi just growled as Genta stared at him. (And I lost the monster I was hunting down! Geeze I am such a failure!) The red head eyes widen at the dark figure he spotted on one of the cameras.

"Genta! We have some technical problems again." spoke one of the surveillance. Genta didn't move.

"That's not my area of expertise." came a bark.

"I know that, but the order was when one of the camera's malfunctions, we are suppose to alert security to that area." Genta groan as he rose from his spot.

"Alright, I'll check it out personally. Just keep an eyes on this shrimp." The computer nodded as he went back to his computer board. (Hmm... this could work.) Daichi couldn't help the grin that appeared upon his face. A familiar glean appear in his eye. He reached into back pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife.

The door open to the room which surprises the red head. He cursed as he dropped his knife. "What the hell is the meaning of this? Milady is trying to relax! She doesn't have time to be dealing with your minor problems!" Daichi's eyes widen as the familiar voice rang through his ears.

"Uh! Miss Saien! Sorry to bother you!" The computer guy jumped from his chair and went to greet the angry brunette. "We were just leaving Miss Starlight a message about the exhibit!" He waved his hands trying to calm down the brunette.

"Asking her to come and show some snotty rich people around isn't important! If you guys found the person who has done these break ins, then its wroth reporting!" The guy was sweating as he nodded. He quickly hurried to his desk his to grab some paper work. The brunette let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temple. "Geeze, the trouble to go through to find-" Manako paused as she felt something. She raised her brow as she spotted the red head. Daichi flinch and begin to sweat. (Okay... Now I am in for it.) He gulps nervously. "And who might that be?" wondered the brunette.

"Erm... someone who fell through the glass ceiling of the ballroom?" the guy chuckled nervously.

"Give me those!" Manako grabbed the paper work from the guy.

"Genta was in the middle of dealing with him, until one of the camera's went off line."

"Off-line?" The guy nodded as he went on explaining what was the problem. Manako continued to glare at the red head.

"Yes, so our conclusion is-" Before the guy could finish, all cameras went off line and walk-talkies went blurring off. Manako wince as she covered her ears. The men in the room tried to computers and cameras back online. The brunette let out a curse.

"What is going on!" Manako growled. Then the noise died down and a single image appeared upon the screens. The brunette's eyes widen.

"Hello Hiro Kinomiya! Sorry to say this, but we the nageverse will be keeping your sister hostage unless we receive the legendary moon scepter." One of the screens had shown Takao and Johnny surrounded by nega monsters. "If you don't hurry, your little sister will become food for the nageverse Ciao!" The image of the female ninja had disappeared and was once again replace with static snow.

Manako had picked up her cell phone. She pressed talk as she glared at the screens. "Yes, I am seeing this too Sir. No it's not at the museum, Catherine took it home with her. I will notify her right away." Manako press end. She looked up in her address book, and highlight the name Starlight. Her thumb hesitated to send. She shot the red head a look, who in return shot her smirk.

"It's show baby." The brunette sigh heavily.

"Why me?"

Takao let out a squeal of surprise as Johnny smacked one of the negative monsters away.

"Oi Lassie! This doesn't look good for us!" The red head sweat drop as the two were backed up in a corner. Just as the monsters were about to pounce onto them, they suddenly retreated back to the shadows. "Eh?" both looked around confused. The faint sound of heels caught their attention.

"Why hello Miss Kinomiya!" Standing at the entrances of a new exhibit was Midna, beside her was the octopus monster. "Now from my understanding, you usual don't like to play nice." Takao narrowed her gaze onto the female ninja that approach her and Johnny. She growled under her breath. "But seeing you are here with... others.' Midna was careful with her words. The octopus monster held three security guards within its tentacles. "I am sure you'll be good hostage!" smiled Midna. Takao gritted her teeth before sighing heavily.

"Lassie... this isn't looking very good for us." spoke Scotsman. Takao nodded her head.

"Now, why don't you two surrender if you want these three to live?" Johnny dropped the railing he was using as a weapon. "Good!" Midna smiled as the two walked over towards them. Johnny walked up to the ninja woman.

"You won't get away from this." he whisper to her.

"Oh! But I have." she tilted her head, so she looked him in the eye. She gentle strokes his cheek. "Keep this one under watch, I'll take care of Miss Kinomiya!" The octopus monster nodded. The creature waved one of its tentacles and a bunch of shadow creatures appeared. Midna walked over towards Takao, and caress the girl's face.

"Now my dear, I need you not to contract anyone of the outside or else." Midna's voice came in breathless pants. Takao narrowed her eyes.

"Or else what?" Takao dared.

"Boys?" Takao's eyes widen as the shadow creatures begin attacking Johnny. The red head grunt as he received a few good punches. "You see Miss Kinomiya, I get whatever I want, and if I don't, lets say his death would be your fault." Takao tremble as she lowered her head. Midna burst out laughing as Johnny continued being used as a punching bag.

* * *

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

w

W

KK: So... I did have the next chapter, but my little girl thought it would be an awesome idea if I rewritten it!:D Yay for kids! *groans in irritation* The next season will be very interesting to write.


End file.
